A New Dawn
by SeraphimicDestiny
Summary: An unnerving vampire attack leads the Dragonborn Akiseta to join The Dawnguard, and to a vampire named Serana. With a dark prophecy putting the world at stake, the two women embark on a journey to stop Harkon, a journey that will change both their lives, forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to some helpful advice from a reviewer, TakingN0tes, I am completely revising this story. I hope the revisions will improve the story, making it easier to read and more interesting.

* * *

*A New Dawn*

All Akiseta wanted was a life of relative peace. Ever since she came to Skyrim, strife had been a constant companion to her. She fought hard to earn the peace she wanted, though her reach as Dragonborn had limits. The war continued, but less viciously then it had been before, and Whiterun was safe from the conflicts. Akiseta had made sure of that.

And Alduin was no more. With the help of long-dead heroes of old, she defeated The World-Eater in a decisive battle in Sovngarde. After his demise, many dragons agreed to listen to her wishes, and follow Paarthurnax and the Way of the Voice. This put an end to the Dragon Crisis, and Akiseta was happy to pursue a calm life: exploring when she felt the need to get out of the city, with little to trouble her but bandits and dangerous animals.

Until vampires attacked Whiterun. In broad daylight.

The attack had been so unexpected. The day had been like any other day. Sunny, fair weather, and just a slight nip in the air. After spending some time with Lucia at the park, she decided to go pay Adrianne a visit while Lucia played with friends. As she had neared her home, she heard screaming.

A small group of four vampires had entered the city, three engaging the guards by the gate, and one cornering Adrianne by her forge. A decent smith she may have been, but no match for a vampire.

Armed with her Skyforge Steel dagger, kept at her side for emergencies, she called upon her Whirlwind Sprint shout to carry her over to the forge, and plunged the dagger into the vampire's throat. She then helped the guards dispatch the rest. After assuring that no one was badly hurt, Akiesta examined the scene with a guard while the other guard kept curious on-lookers at bay.

"First the war breaks out, then dragons return to Tamriel. Now vampires attacking in broad daylight! The world's gone mad." The guard said gruffly, shaking his head.

Akiseta looked down at the vampire corpses. She'd dealt with them before, in hidden areas in the wilderness, or sometimes fending off a roadside attack at night. But for them to attack a city, in broad daylight? It sent a cold shiver down her spine.

What if Lucia had gotten hurt? Akiseta couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her little girl. She was Akiseta's pride and joy, the most important thing in her life. She wouldn't let anything happen to her little girl. She couldn't.

She examined the bodies again. She'd seen how vampires whom hadn't fed in some time looked. These vampires didn't look to be starved. So why attack the city? "This doesn't make any sense." She muttered.

"You know, I heard from some travelers that the Dawnguard is being reformed." The guard told her.

"The Dawnguard? What's that?"

"A group of vampire hunters or something, hold up in an old fort near Riften. Maybe they would know what brought this on." The guard suggested.

"Maybe." Akiseta agreed. If this Dawnguard didn't know why this happened, maybe they could help her find out. This attack was far too unsettling to be random.

Going to her house, she packed her backpack with everything she would need, then dressed herself in her armour. She had made it out of dragon scales, earned from besting several of them in battle. Her current blade was made of dragon bones, earned in the same manner.

She did it not as a symbol of pride, but to honor the dragons. Their misguided view had forced her hand to battle them. Argonian she was by birth, but she had a dragon's soul. They were kin.

As she readied to leave, she was approached by Lucia.

"Mama, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes I am, my little flower."

"Where are you going?"

"To try and figure out who was behind the attack at the gate."

"I don't understand why anyone would attack Whiterun."

"I don't either. That's why I'm going to figure it out."

"Promise you'll be careful?"

"I swear, I'll be careful."

Akiseta gave her daughter a strong hug. She hated leaving her, but she had to figure this out. She went to find Lydia at Jorrvaskr. Her housecarl was in the main hall, reading a book. She was also a couple months along in her pregnancy. Akiseta filled her in on the situation, and asked that her and Farkas keep an eye on Lucia while she was away.

"Please be careful, Akiseta." Lydia urged.

"I'll be the very soul of caution, my friend. I'll return as soon as I can." Akiseta assured her. She appreciated her friend's concerns.

Biding Lydia farewell, she approached the carriage driver near the stables. He greeted her with a smile.

"Ah, hello Akiseta. Where do you want to go today?"

"Riften. With haste."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you haven't read the revised chapter 1, please go read it now**

* * *

"Damn vampires and their hounds." Akiseta muttered crossly as she pulled a dagger from in between the plating of her armour. She'd gone through Dimhollow like a shadow, using the crossbow Isran had given her to strike the vampires before they knew what hit them. The Death Hounds were new to her, however.

The demonic hounds were nothing short of vicious. One had managed to pull off one of the pauldrons on her shoulder, and another had ripped up the plating on her boot in an attempt to bite her leg.

_'And people wonder why I don't have a dog.' _She had thought to herself. The dagger she removed had gotten stuck in between some of the plated scales during a fight with the last of the vampires. Had it not, it would have made itself at home in her side.

She pulled her sword from the chest of a vampire, shook off the almost black blood, and examined the bone blade. The 'armour' the vampires wore offered little protection from it, but their thralls were a different story. There were small nicks in the blade from clashing against steel or biting through a cuirass. She'd have to fix the blade and her armour later.

She sheathed the blade, and approached the circular structure the vampires had taken such an interest in. It sat centered in the middle of a huge subterraneal lake. She had never seen anything like this in a cavern or crypt before. _'Whatever these vampires were looking for must be very important to be hidden in a place like this.'_

The only thing around was a pedestal in the center of the structure, topped by a button. Akiseta figured it must house the artifact Tolan insisted was here. She reached towards the button, but hesitated to press. Tolan had no idea what the artifact was. What if it was dangerous? She pulled her hand back. Could it hurt her?

_'My necklace should protect me.' _She reassured herself. It had kept her safe from magical harm before. Feeling more confident, she reached for the button.

She barely began to push it down before a large spike drove straight through her palm. She shrieked, falling to her knees as tears of pain sprung to her eyes. The spike receded, and she clutched her bleeding hand to her chest.

_'So, no magical danger after all.' _

Leaning against the pedestal, she used her strongest healing spell with her uninjured hand. She watched as the gaping hole began to close, wincing as the healing skin and bones tingled as they repaired. She waited as the temporary exhaustion from casting the powerful spell ebbed away, then stood, eyeing the braziers and odd purple light.

_'They really wanted to keep whatever this is locked up tight.'_

It took only a few minutes to figure out the puzzle. The floor sunk in, revealing a large stone monolith. Akiseta approached it cautiously, bracing herself for whatever was inside. No amount of preparation could have helped her expect to find a woman inside. She caught the woman before she fell, and helped her into a sitting position, leaning her against the monolith.

"What... what's going on..?" the woman asked, placing a hand on her head.

"You're alright. Just take it easy." Akiseta reassured her.

She placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. There was a cold Akiseta could feel from her clothes. Her mind was trying to sort out what was going on. Taking a deep breath, she got her answer. The woman's scent was similar to the other vampires, though there was a difference she couldn't place.

She pulled her hand away. The vampires weren't looking for an artifact, they were looking for another vampire! But why had she been locked away?

The woman blinked several times, and looked at Akiseta.

"Who are.. " The woman paused, sniffing. "You.. you're a werewolf."

"And you're a vampire. Any more obvious statements?"

"My father wouldn't have sent a werewolf."

"If you were expecting other vampires, well... there was some complications. Look, maybe we should introduce ourselves. My name is Akiseta." Akiseta tried to sound as friendly as possible.

"Serana." The woman eyed Akiseta cautiously. "Since you aren't connected to my family, who did send you here?"

"Why assume someone sent me?"

"This place is pretty secluded. At least, it was when I was locked away. The chances of someone just stumbling upon it are very slim. We aren't going to get anywhere if you keep dodging my question. Who sent you?" Serana insisted.

_'She's quite the skeptic. She's clever. Or cunning.'_ "I was sent by a man named Isran. He leads the Dawnguard."

"The Dawnguard... what is that?"

"A group of vampire hunters."

Serana stiffened, leaning back into the monolith in an attempt to create distance between herself and Akiseta.

"You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Akiseta tried to reassure her. "As long as you don't hurt me."

"Why are you here?"

"A Vigilant of Stendarr approached Isran about his belief that vampires were searching for an ancient vampiric artifact hidden here. Isran sent me to investigate."

Serana let out a chuckle. "No artifacts here. Though I may be old enough to be considered a relic, depending on how long I've been here."

"Why are you here in the first place? Furthermore, why do you have an Elder Scroll?"

"It's.. it's complicated. I can't talk about it." Serana adjusted the scroll more securely on her back, as if afraid Akiseta may try and take it.

Akiseta crossed her arms. "I came here to get answers. I'm not leaving until I get them."

"I can't talk about it with you. I'm sorry. I just.. I don't know who I can trust at the moment. If you want your answers, then help me get back to my family's home."

Akiseta gave Serana a skeptical look. "Let me get this straight: You don't trust me enough to answer a couple questions, but you want me to take you home."

"I know how it sounds. If I didn't need your help, I wouldn't be asking for it." Serana sighed. "Please?"

Akiseta studied Serana's face carefully. There was a slightly lost look in her eyes, a sign that she really did need help. _'If I help her, maybe I can find out more about this vampire problem.' _She rationalized. "Alright. I'll help you. Where do you need to go?"

"We live on an island off the coast of Solitude."

"Who exactly should I be expecting to greet us when we get there?"

"I'm not really sure. It has been a long time. My best guess would be my father. And if that's the case... then let me lead when we get there."

The way Serana said that made Akiseta uneasy. Who exactly was her father? She'd be finding out soon enough, she figured. Leading Serana across a stone bridge, they were set upon by two gargoyles. Despite having been asleep for so long, Serana handled herself well. The gargoyles weren't too hard to take down, though one had managed to claw up the plated scales on the chest of Akiseta's armour.

The next room they found themselves in was a circular of stairs, leading into a pit of some kind. As they entered the room, Akiseta felt a familiar tension in her chest. An ache in her soul, one that pulled at her very being. She knew the sensation all too well. Turning her gaze to the right, her eyes fell upon a Word Wall. Unable to resist the way it called to her, she headed towards it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Serana called to her.

Akiseta didn't respond. The wall had her mesmerized. Her heart raced in time with the power resonating from the wall to her soul. She ran a hand across the stone, tracing her claws into the etchings, listening to the ethereal whispers of Dragon Tongue entombed within.

"AKISETA!"

Serana's voice broke her from her trance-like state, and she turned her head just as an arrow bounced off one of her horns. Several skeletons and a heavily armoured Draugr had risen from the chairs circling the room.

While it hadn't been hard for the two to dispatch the skeletons, the Draugr had managed to strike Akiseta across the shoulder, cutting through the remaining pauldron and slicing her shoulder blade. She hissed, and wrenched her shoulder free of the pauldron.

"**YOL TOOR SHUL!**" The fire spewed from her mouth, engulfing the Draugr, who gurgled in pain before an ice spike buried itself into its throat. Akiseta stepped back, and fell to her knees as Serana approached.

"Are you alright?" The vampire asked. She looked at Akiseta's wound. "That looks bad."

"It's not that deep. I've received worse." Akiseta said. "But.. thanks for your concern." She began using a simple healing spell to mend the wound.

"How did you do that?" Serana asked.

Akiseta shrugged. "It's not that hard. The majority of Restoration spells are just the application of magicka to the body's natural abilities to boost them. You see-"

"No, not the spell. You spoke in Dragon language. You Shouted. How did you learn to Shout?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see the Wall over there?"

"The one where you almost got an arrow in your skull?"

"Those markings are written in Dragon Tongue. They hold words of power. I can hear the words from within."

"You can hear the words? But.. that would mean.. you... you're.." Serana stumbled over her words.

"Dragonborn." Akiseta finished.

"Dragonborn.." Serana repeated softly. "Well... that explains your armour."

"In a way. But my time in this crypt has done a number on it. I'll have to fix it later."

She dug through her backpack to find some clothes suitable for the weather that was sure to greet them outside. She looked at Serana. "Could you turn around?"

Serana nodded, turning away as Akiseta changed.

"Alright, let's get going." The Dragonborn said.

* * *

Night had fallen since Akiseta first entered Dimhollow. Masser was well into its waning, heading the approach of deep winter. Secunda was little more then a sliver in the sky. Both moons were surrounded by glinting stars. A light snow was falling around them. Though the cold nipped at her face, Akiseta was relieved to be out of the cavern. Serana was, understandably, more relieved. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply several times.

"You have no idea how good it feels to breath again." She sighed contently.

"Well, I can imagine that crypt didn't offer much in the way of fresh air." Akiseta remarked. She looked up at the sky. "Doesn't seem like the snow will get much more than these flakes, so we'll be good to travel." She dug a lantern and map from her bag. Lighting up the lantern, she held the map open. "Now, could you show me where off the coast we are heading?"

"Mhm." Serana scanned the coastline around Solitude. "There." She tapped the map.

Akiseta looked at the spot. On her map, there was nothing there but water. She figured the island wasn't known about. "Okay. My swimming skills are far superior to yours. So I hope you have a plan for getting us there."

"Well, there was a boat that we used to be able to use to get from the island to the mainland. Let me see..." Serana traced a finger along the coastline. "...right about here. With any luck, there will be one we can use."

"And if not, you can learn to be a fish."

"Amusing." Serana said dryly.

"If that doesn't suit you, try turning into a bat." Akiseta smiled at her own joke. It took a lot of willpower to not laugh when Serana gave her a cold look.

"You should consider being a jester in your spare time."

"Nah. I don't do hats." Akiseta looked at the map again. The quickest path they could take would be to cut through the marsh, then swing wide northeast around Solitude, and follow the coastline. Even so, it would take all night and well into the next day.

Letting out a sigh, she folded the map back up and dropped it into her backpack. She dug a faded red face cover from the bag. She wrapped it around her neck, then adjusted it so she could pull it up over her cheeks and nose. Slipping the backpack onto her shoulders, she picked up the lantern, fastened it to her belt, and began leading the way.

"Everything alright?" Serana asked.

"Certainly. I hope you don't mind night travel. Or day travel. We won't reach the spot you pointed out until roughly noon tomorrow." Akiseta's voice was slightly muffled by the cover.

"I don't mind the travel. But if you need to rest-"

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so. So what's the story about you being Dragonborn?"

Akiseta raised a spiky brow. "What makes you think there's a story?"

"Being Dragonborn doesn't just happen. It's a gift from the gods. There's generally a story there."

"You're right. There is."

"Care to share it?"

"Sure. Just as soon as you tell me why you were sealed away with an Elder Scroll."

"I told you, I can't talk about it now."

"If you want to keep secrets, I'll be doing the same." Akiseta offered with a nonchalant shrug.

Serana sighed. "Alright, fair enough. Is there anything you can tell me?"

"That'll depend on your questions."

As they walked, Akiseta explained the current state of the world as best as she could. She stifled yawns many times. Her body ached. Before the attack on Whiterun, the only prevalent threats she'd had of late were wild animals and bandits, none of which held a candle to the vampires and their damned hounds. She kept herself in condition with fighting exercises and sparring with friends, but her body hadn't yet readjusted to the high stakes combat.

While they were crossing the marsh, Serana kept glancing at Akiseta. Akiseta did her best to keep herself composed. It was hard. Her body wanted to collapse.

"You look tired." Serana commented.

"I can go a night without sleep. I've done it before."

"You should really rest."

"I'm fine."

After a few more minutes, Serana stood in front of Akiseta, halting their progress. "We're going to stop for the night." The vampire insisted.

"I don't recall you being put in charge. You asked for my help in getting you home."

"And if we're going to run into my father, I'd prefer us both to be in one piece. I'd rather not get ambushed by spiders or whatever else might be in this marsh."

_'She has a valid point.'_ Akiseta thought to herself. There were spiders in the marsh. And necromancers. There could also be vampires in the marsh. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any of the above. She pulled the map from her bag, studying it with tired eyes.

"There's an abandoned shack not to far from here. We can rest for the night there."

* * *

Reaching the shack, Akiseta slowly opened the door. Holding her lantern up, she peaked inside. The shack was still empty. "We're clear." She told her companion. Heading inside, Akiseta set her lantern on a table. She pulled her face cover down, and worked on getting a fire going in the grate. Serana looked around. She didn't need Akiseta's lantern to see the room. There were dried blood stains on the wall near a broken bookcase and the floor in that area, and more by the floor near the bed.

"Do you have any idea what happened here?" she asked.

"It seems whoever used to live here was murdered. It was like this the first time I came here." Akiseta replied. After the wood had been set in the grate, she held her hand close to it, lighting a fire with a simple flame spell. Akiseta had little interest in most schools of magic, other than Restoration. But a little flame spell worked wonders for campfires and the like when traveling.

The makeshift fireplace quickly illuminated the little shack. Akiseta rummaged through her backpack, pulling out a bedroll and some animal pelts, which she laid by the fire. "Would you like the bedroll, or the pelts?" She asked Serana. "Or there is that bed over there."

Serana looked at the bed, eyeing the bloodstained floor boards it sat on. "The pelts will be fine."

Serana seated herself on the pelts, and Akiseta sat on her bedroll. The Dragonborn pulled a piece of bread wrapped in cloth from her bag. Unwrapping it, she took a bite.

"Quite a feast you got there."

"Joke all you want. Food like this is travel made." Akiseta spoke around the bread in her mouth. She swallowed. "I would offer you some, but bread isn't in your diet."

"Not in the way it is in yours. Vampires can eat mortal food, you know. They don't because it doesn't offer any sustenance."

"Why would they consider eating it if it doesn't do anything for them?" Akiseta asked, taking another bite.

"I didn't say it doesn't do anything. I said it doesn't offer sustenance. But it can take away the edge of feeling hungry. Kind of like a distraction."

"Does having a drink do the same thing?"

"Yes. Having a drink help take away the edge a little more though, since it's similar to feeding."

Akiseta nodded thoughtfully. "In that case," She dug through her bag again, bringing out a green bottle labeled 'San's spiced Wine', and two cups. "Would you like some?" She asked.

Serana nodded. Akiseta poured the wine into the cups, and handed one to Serana. True to its name, the wine had a spicy kick to it.

"For someone who hunts vampires, you're being rather nice." Serana mused.

"I never said I was a vampire hunter. I said I was part of a group of vampire hunters. I have killed vampires, but they were trying to kill me. I don't go seeking them out."

"Then why did you join the Dawnguard?"

"I have a home in the city of Whiterun. About a week or so ago, vampires attacked the city. In broad daylight."

"In broad daylight?"

"Yes. I was told of the Dawnguard, and I thought they could help me figure out why the attack happened. I'm still trying to find answers."

"You mentioned wanting answers earlier."

"Answers you aren't willing to provide."

"Look, I'm sorry. I.. it-"

"I know. It's 'complicated'. Maybe things will be a little less complicated after I help you get home. I didn't join the Dawnguard to kill vampires. I joined to find answers."

"Do you hate vampires?"

Akiseta wasn't sure how to respond. "I don't hate you. I haven't known you long enough to really form an opinion of you."

"I wasn't asking how you felt about me. I was asking if you hate vampires."

"There are some vampires I've met who are rather friendly. They aren't like other vampires, near as I can tell. A court mage in Solitude. Little on the harsh side, but she was nice enough in her own way, and a couple at Half-Moon mill. I doubt they're innocent, but they didn't do anything to me. I don't hate them."

"What about other vampires? Do you hate them as a whole?"

Akiseta thought about that. "I.. I don't know. I've never really had a reason to think about it. I hated the vampires that attacked Whiterun, and I hated the ones in Dimhollow, the ones who killed Tolan. But as a whole.. I just don't know."

There was silence between them for a bit.

"Thanks for the wine." Serana finally said.

"Don't mention it."

More silence.

Akiseta glanced at Serana, who was staring absent-mindedly at the floor boards. She didn't have any negative feelings towards her. The matter bothering Akiseta's mind was trust. They had been alone all this time, and Serana hadn't made a move against her. But what about when she fell asleep? She'd been an easy target then.

Then there was the matter of vampire magic. Akiseta had seen how it could ensnare people's minds. The trouble Alva had caused in Morthal showed her how strong it could be. Akiseta had a feeling Serana was stronger than some other vampires. If she could charm people too, would she attempt it on her?

Akiseta placed a hand over her necklace. The chain was a long, thin piece of leather. Several fangs lined the chain: four small ones, two on each end, two somewhat larger ones, each placed in front of the small ones, and a large one in the center. The smallest fangs had little emeralds placed in them. The larger ones had sapphires. The largest had an amethyst. She had been given the necklace by her mother years ago. Her mother had made it special for her. Her mother told her it was blessed, and would protect her from darkness.

The necklace seemed to strengthen her connection to her Restoration magic, and had worked to protect her from being hurt too much by magic, as well as Daedric influences. And vampiric charm. When she'd confronted Alva while searching her home for proof she was a vampire, Alva approached her with a soft voice and honey-sweet words, and a look in her eyes that could have made Ulfric Stormcloak fall to his knees in front of her. But Akiseta had been unfazed. She had realized that if it had not been for her necklace, she may have fallen prey to Alva, just as Hroggar and Laelette had. Surely the necklace would continue to protect her.

The question was if Serana would try and hurt her. Akiseta felt partially guilty for having these thoughts. On one hand, they were valid concerns. The vampires she'd encountered in the wilds gave her plenty of reasons to be guarded, and Alva was proof of how manipulative they could be. On the other, Serana seemed a sincere enough person. She had all this time alone with her, and hadn't tried to hurt Akiseta. She even insisted Akiseta should rest for the night, so she seemed somewhat concerned about the Dragonborn's well being. Trust was a complex crossroads.


	3. Chapter 3

Akiseta felt something cold touch her face, and her eyes snapped open. She sat up and backed away, startling Serana a bit. Blinking away the drowsy blur, she looked at the vampire.

"Why were you touching me?"

"I was trying to wake you up. I spoke to you, but you didn't respond."

"I didn't?"

"No. Shaking you didn't work either. If I couldn't hear your pulse, I might have thought you were dead. The coolness from my hand seemed to do the trick."

Akiseta placed her hand over the spot on her face where Serana had touched her. She could still slightly feel the coolness. _'I really must have been tired.'_

"You're free to check for bite marks, if you're worried." Serana said.

Akiseta was a little tempted to do so. She felt a little guilty for thinking about it.

"I'm sure I would have felt you bite me in the night if you had done so." She was reassuring herself more than she was assuring Serana.

"I'm not sure you would have felt yourself being set on fire, with how soundly you were sleeping."

"I would so!" Akiseta insisted indignantly, her tail twitching slightly. "The warmth would have thrown me off."

Serana chuckled. "Fair point."

Akiseta scooted out of the bedroll and stood up, stretching. While still a little cramped and sore from the hard floor beneath her bedroll, she was feeling refreshed from the night's rest. Walking over to the door, she opened it some and looked outside. It was daytime, though a fog had rolled in, making it hard to see the area too far away from the shack, and to tell how late it was. The air was still chilly, though it was warmer than the night had been.

She returned to her bedroll, and began repacking her backpack. Serana handed her the pelts, watching Akiseta pack with intrigue. "How do you fit so much stuff into that thing?" The vampire asked.

"An enchantment." Akiseta said, rolling up the pelts and putting them in the bag.

"Does the enchantment let you just carry whatever you want in there?"

"No, not exactly. The enchantment works similarly to how Alteration spells work. The enchantment manipulates the space inside the bag, increasing the area inside without affecting the outside. It also reduces the way the weight of items feel inside the bag. It's still hefty, but not like it would be if I was trying to carry everything by hand or something. It's a useful enchantment, but has its limitations: For example, you can't use a small knapsack that's been enchanted to carry a battleaxe or armour. And you can't just shove whatever you want inside. The more stuff you put in, the more the weight will add up. Larger enchanted items, like my backpack, can hold more items than a knapsack could, but the weight will add up. So I try to only carry what I need."

Serana nodded. "Interesting." The wonders of magic would never cease to amaze her. It was always evolving.

Akiseta unwrapped the face cover from her neck, and dropped it into her bag. The fog would be impeding her sense of smell as is, as well as her vision and hearing. She would put it back on once they passed the marsh and neared the coast. Slipping her backpack on, she made sure her sword was secured to her waist, grabbed her crossbow, and exited the shack with Serana.

"I hope this fog doesn't hamper our progress." Serana remarked.

"It shouldn't. If we keep going this way, we'll be out of this marsh in no time."

"Good. I'm no fan of the sun, but it would be better than this."

"Aww, do we not like the fog?" Akiseta asked in a teasing tone.

Serana glared at her. "I'm not overly fond of it, if it pleases you to know. It deadens my senses, and that is not a feeling I'm too fond of."

Akiseta wondered if it reminded Serana of being sealed away. Not being able to really see, hear, or smell anything. Just cold, blank emptiness. The thought made her shiver. She couldn't imagine how centuries of sensory deprivation felt. She never wanted to know.

"We'll be out of here soon. Don't worry."

"Does this marsh remind you of Black Marsh?" Serana asked, eager to change the subject.

"A little. But Black Marsh is swampier, and denser. And more dangerous. For landstriders, anyway."

Serana opened her mouth to question more about Black Marsh, but a noise caught her attention. Before she could try and identify where it came from, Akiseta rammed into her with her shoulder, knocking her into the water. Halfway on her side in the muck, she heard Akiseta make a sound that mixed screaming with hissing.

Craning her head over her shoulder, she saw two large Frostbite Spiders advancing on Akiseta. The Argonian backed away from them, fumbling to pull her sword from its sheath, one hand grasping the left side of her face. A large blotch of dark green liquid was visible through her fingers. Her crossbow lay fallen in the water, bolts scattered around.

Trembling, Akiseta pulled her sword out and lunged it at the nearest spider, driving the blade through its head. The other spider hissed, saliva dripping from its fangs. It raised its legs, ready to strike Akiseta, when a bolt pierced its face. Its body fell to the side. Serana had picked up Akiseta's crossbow. The vampire came over to her.

"Are you going to be okay? Were you poisoned?"

Akiseta shook her head, shivering. "D..didn't g.g..get poisoned. P..pretty resistant. I..it's c..c..cold though."

The Frostbite venom was starting to dry. It felt like the cold from Skyrim's northmost regions had settled into her face, digging into her scales.

"Sit down." Serana ordered.

"Why-"

"Sit!"

Akiseta sat down, still shivering. Serana crouched beside her. She dug through Akiseta's bag, ignoring the Argonian's protests about going through her stuff. She pulled out a cure for poison, and a small healing potion. She tore off a piece of cloth from her cloak, and poured the cure potion onto it. She then began gently wiping the venom off of Akiseta's face.

Akiseta winced a little, but was grateful. "Th..thank you."

"Don't mention it. Venom green doesn't really go with your scale colors."

"D..does it at l..l..least bring out my eyes?"

"If it had gotten any higher, it would have taken out an eye."

Satisfied that she got all the venom off, Serana wiped away whatever excess had stuck to Akiseta's hand, then tore of another piece of her cloak, poured the healing potion onto it, and gently wiped it across Akiseta's face. Akiseta was relieved to feel the warmth of the potion.

Serana looked at the scars by Akiseta's right eye. "How did you get these scars?"

"Mountain lion in Cyrodiil. Took me by surprise."

"Ouch. You're lucky it didn't take an eye out."

"Yeah. Zenithar must have been watching over me that day. Wish he'd do it more often."

* * *

After Akiseta had been taken care of, the two resumed their journey. They made haste to leave the marsh. After the rest of that day and night, they made it to the coast around late afternoon the next day.

"Hopefully, there will be boat up ahead. I don't relish the idea of swimming in freezing water. Especially after today." Akiseta said. She had put her face cover back on.

"I thought Argonians liked water."

"We do. But not when it's cold enough to freeze our tails off. After yesterday, I've had enough of freezing feelings."

They made it to the spot Serana had indicated on the map. To both their surprises, there was a boat there.

"Maybe Zenithar is still looking after you." Serana remarked.

"He might be at that."

Akiseta examined the boat thoroughly. After determining it was seaworthy, she had Serana sit down while she began rowing.

Serana looked at Akiseta's necklace. She'd never seen one like it. "That's a nice necklace, Akiseta."

"Thank you."

"Did it come from Black Marsh?"

"Yes, it did. My mother made it for me. It's all I have from back there."

"The craftsmanship is very good."

"Thank you for saying so."

"Do you ever miss Black Marsh?"

That gave Akiseta pause. "You ask a complicated question."

Serana furrowed her brow in confusion. "How so? It should be a simple answer."

"For you, maybe."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" There was irritation at the edge of Serana's words.

"I mean for a Nord. Though, I suppose being a vampire might alter your perspective on things. So maybe you would understand. It's not so much that I miss Black Marsh as a whole. I miss certain things about it. I miss the beauty the province held."

"I've never heard anyone regard Black Marsh as beautiful."

"Then you haven't spoken with an Argonian before. There is beauty in almost anything. One just needs to look. Anyway, I miss the beauty. And the warmer temperatures. I've grown more accustom to the climate here, but I do prefer warmth. I miss the waters. Many of the waters here get too cold to swim in when winter sets in. And I do miss being around other Argonians."

Serana nodded thoughtfully. "That's understandable. Anybody would miss being around their own people."

"Yes, but in my case it is a bit different."

"How so?"

"Most people of other races don't seem to like it when someone, even one of their own, has a different idea then themselves. To put it simply, my people would never engage in a civil war. Never to a conflict of this level of slaughter or hatred, in any case. It's not our way."

"So all Argonians just get along?"

"For the most part, usually. Some tribes have different views and slightly altered beliefs than others, but each one respects the other, for the most part. They don't strive to prove they're right, nor do they try and force others to take up their way of thinking. In sort, there is a kind of familial bond amongst all Saxhleel. We are all People of the Root, and treat each other as such. And I miss being around that." She spoke with a soft longing. Talking about Black Marsh always brought about a gentle ache.

Serana pondered on this for a little bit. What little she had been able to learn about Argonians, however outdated it was by now, had been presented in a way that made them seem so very foreign, so distant from being even recognizable as a society of civil beings. But the way Akiseta spoke of it made it sound a little strange for sure, but also nice. They were a truly fascinating people.

"Do you miss anything else?" She questioned.

Akiseta's face quickly became unreadable. Her tail twitched slightly. Serana thought she saw the Dragonborn blink back a few tears. "We should be arriving soon." Was the only response she offered.

There was some silence between them. Serana though about earlier, when Akiseta had shoved her out of the way of the Frostbite venom.

"Akiseta, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Akiseta sounded guarded.

"Why did you push me out of the way when the spiders attacked?"

Akiseta slowed her rowing speed, her tail swishing gently in thought. Why had she pushed Serana out of the way? She had heard the spiders, barely seeing them through the fog. She saw one start to spit the venom, and she had reacted, shoving Serana out of the way.

"I.. I don't know." She admitted. "When I noticed the spiders, I just reacted. Regardless of your immunity to poisons, the spider's venom has an awful sting on the skin. You could have gotten hurt."

Serana tilted her head. "So, you didn't want me to get hurt?"

"Of course not. Why would I want that? I promised to help you get home. I intend to do so with both of us still in one piece."

"Well, thank you. That was a very nice thing for you to do for me. It was brave of you."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say it was brave. Spiders are nothing compared to a dragon. But you're welcome."

"Even a small gesture can be brave. If anything else, it was still nice of you."

There was some more silence as they reach the island. Akiseta carefully angled the boat ashore, and the two got out of the boat. The only thing dominating the island was a large castle, led up to by a long stone bridge adorned with a few gargoyles.

The large stone keep raised well into the sky, and the small shapes of crows circled near the top. The place looked formidable. Looking at it, Akiseta felt very small. The palaces and longhouses of the Jarls had always been inviting. Even the cold stones of The Palace of Kings seemed warm in comparison. This place made Akiseta uneasy. She would have been lying to herself if she said she wasn't intimidated.

"Are you alright?" Serana questioned.

"Yes. It's just.. I don't know what I was expecting when I brought you here, but this.." She gestured to the castle. "This is something."

Serana regarded the keep solemnly. "Yeah, it is, in some way. Listen, before we go inside, I want to tell you something: Going in there, it won't be easy, for either of us. I can handle seeing my father, I think. But, what you might see in there... I need to be sure you can handle it."

"You don't need to worry. I've probably seen worse than whatever is inside those walls. I can handle it." Akiseta assured her.

"If you say so. When we get inside, let me take the lead."

"You got it."

Akiseta eyed the dormant gargoyles suspiciously as they crossed the bridge, not wanting to be attacked by the stone-skinned creatures. The watchman outside, an elderly Nord man, regarded them calmly, allowing them inside. Akiseta figured that would be the extent of the pleasantries offered here. She put her face cover back into her bag.

Once inside the entrance hall, they were accosted by an Altmer vampire, whose attitude quickly change when he recognized Serana's face. Excited, he rushed into the adjoining room to announce her arrival.

"Guess it's time." Serana spoke softly.

Akiseta gave her a look of concern. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. Are you?"

"Yes, I am."

Following Serana, Akiseta was sure she was prepared for whatever was in the next room.

* * *

She was so very wrong.

Since coming to Skyrim, Akiseta had seen horrible things, things that had terrified her on first encounters, and still made her stomach tighten at their memory. The destruction of Helgen had shown her terror, her mind forever etched with the memory of people screaming as dragon fire burned them alive, or falling rubble crushed their insides.

She'd seen mutilated werewolf corpses, bodies ripped apart by animals, desiccated bodies wrapped up in spider webs. She's seen bodies disfigured by magic, withered corpses climb out of sealed graves, blood-soak encampments adorned by defiled remains. She had even seen a few vampire lairs. Those things had brought about horrid feelings. All paled in comparison to the sickening sight before her.

She could count at least a dozen vampires, who were feeding off of people who were laid out on tables like roasts. Blood coated the area around the still-living bodies. Akiseta was sure the scent of it would reach her nose even without the enhanced sense of smell her lycanthropy gave her.

She had seen vampires feed once before. It had been savage. Those ones had ripped into their prey in a manner that reminded her of wild beasts tearing into a kill. But these vampires were biting into the necks and pressure points of their victims at leisure, the same way a tavern patron would enjoy their dinner.

Akiseta had never felt so horrified at the sight of something before. "By the Hist..." She whispered. It was taking a great effort to not vomit.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Serana asked quietly.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with."

Akiseta followed Serana down the stairs, and into the dining room. Her insides roiled like waves. A few Death Hounds circled the tables, and the vampires glanced at Akiseta, hunger in their eyes. The man sitting in a throne towards the center of the room stood, and approached Serana.

"My long lost daughter, home at last." He greeted her. "I see you still have my Elder Scroll."

Serana crossed her arms. "It's nice to see you too, Father." Her voice was harsh.

The man placed a hand over his chest. "You misconstrued my words, Serana. Surely you must know how delighted I am to see you home after all these years."

The look on Serana's face indicated she remained unconvinced. Akiseta also doubted the sincerity of his words. If he was happy to see his daughter again, why was his first concern the scroll?

"It's almost a shame your traitor of a mother isn't here to see our reunion. I would love for her to see it, before mounting her head on a pike." The man said.

Serana's jaw tightened, but she remained silent. Akiseta kept her tongue in check as well. She was beginning to detest this man.

"I must say, I'm surprised to find a stranger in your company." Serana's father continued, looking over at Akiseta. He sniffed a couple times. "And a werewolf at that."

"She's the one who rescued me." Serana explained. "She was kind enough to bring me home."

"So she was." Serana's father regarded Akiseta closely. "A mortal knowing and willing to walk into our midst? Even for a werewolf, that is unusual. You certainly are brave."

"So I've been told." Akisete replied calmly.

"Brave, and yet so humble about it. I'm not very familiar with Argonians. Is that common among your people?"

"Sometimes. We are proud of ourselves, our heritage and our abilities, but not to the point of arrogance. When we are outmatched in a situation, we take it into consideration."

"Such humility. You certainly are interesting. But let us not forget introductions. What is your name?"

"Akiseta. What might I call you?"

"I am Harkon, lord of Castle Volkihar. Now, has my daughter told you the true nature of our vampirism?"

"No. But I am already familiar with the origins of vampirism. And I know some stuff about the Volkihar clan, although there isn't much."

"You may know a little of our history, but there is so much more we can share with you." Harkon said.

A small flower of hope seeded inside Akiseta. Maybe now she could get her answers.

"You see my dear mortal, we have lived here for centuries, at peace, away from the cares of the world. Alas, all that went away when my wife betrayed me, and stole away that which I valued most." Harkon glanced at Serana, who refused to meet his gaze.

Although Harkon's words were soft, and edged with concern, Akiseta couldn't shake the feeling he was not referring to his daughter. She bit back an irritated growl.

"But you, you brought my daughter home." Harkon continued. "There are no words to express my gratitude. Tell me, how do you think your friends with the Dawnguard might react if they found out?"

Akiseta stiffened, her tail going ridged. A cold shiver ran the length of her spine. "H..how do you know about the Dawnguard?"

"We didn't, until their recruiting became more open. It brought some of their actions to light. We've been watching their little canyon, keeping an eye on their activities. You were spotted entering the canyon. Now here you are, a vampire hunter in the presence of your sworn enemies."

The other vampires in the room snickered. Akiseta placed a hand over the hilt of her blade, the other clutching at her necklace.

"She may have joined them, Father. But she also rescued me." Serana reminded him, stepping a bit closer to Akiseta.

"I have not forgotten. Her actions have pleased me, but I doubt the Dawnguard will feel the same." Harkon turned his attention back to Akiseta. "They'd probably brand you a traitor."

Akiseta considered this a moment. She hadn't thought far beyond getting Serana home. If she could leave this place, what would come next? Isran had been pleased with the idea of the Dragonborn aiding his cause. But would he cast her aside for this? The Dawnguard did not have the answers to her questions. Ever since Dimhollow, she had more questions then answers.

"It really doesn't make a difference if they cast me aside." She said.

Harkon smile, a sickeningly sweet grin, fangs displayed. "I'm glad you feel that way, Akiseta. Because I have a proposition for you."

"What is it, an offer of sanctuary?" Akiseta guessed with sarcasm.

"Oh no. A much more delicious offer. You deserve to be rewarded for returning the Elder Scroll and my daughter to me. I can think of only one thing that equals the value of such an act." Harkon held out his arms in a welcoming manor. "I offer you my blood."

Shock spread across Serana's face. Her mouth opened as if she meant to speak, but no words followed.

Akiseta raised an eyebrow. "You want to turn me into a vampire?"

Harkon laughed in amusement. "No no, my dear mortal. Not a mere vampire. What I offer is much more powerful than that watered-down child's play of a 'gift' you're thinking of. Allow me to show you."

In mere seconds, Harkon turned into a creature that sent more shivers down Akiseta's spine: Deathly-grey skin, long, horrendous claws, large wing-like limbs upon his back.

A grin appeared on his sunken-in face, once again displaying his fangs. "This is the power of my blood, the power that I offer to you. Let me free you from the weakness of your mortality. Let me purge that bestial filth from your blood. Let me make you whole."

The irritation that had been budding inside her quickly overflowed into anger. Her blood was beginning to burn in her veins _'How dare he say such condescending words in such a care-free manner!' _Her thoughts were bitter. _'To insult mortals was bad enough! But insulting werewolves!? He may as well have attacked me!'_

Akiseta let out an animalistic snarl.

"Aki, calm down." Serana said quietly, trying to get her to relax.

Akiseta ignored her. The anger had become rage. Her tail lashed about wildly._ 'If it's bestial he wants, it's bestial he'll get.'_

Her dark scales broke apart, replaced by thick black fur. Her claws rounded out, becoming sharper. Her tail lost its slenderness, spines receding in as it became thicker, and her snout became more rounded, her jaw more squared. Her clothes tore away as her body grew larger.

The feathers on her head seemed to wither, becoming a part of the fur as it grew out. The only discernable features of her former form were her scars, her horns, and the tiny spikes that had composed her brows. Her violet-red eyes had become a deep shade of amber.

She let out a vicious roar as she completed her transformation. The Death Hounds lowered themselves to the ground, letting out small whimpers. She mentally smirked as she noticed a few of the vampires flinch. Her backpack hung awkwardly on her shoulders. Her necklace remained safely around her neck.

"I am not weak. And I am whole." She growled. She met her eyes with Harkon's cold black ones. "I would never accept your offer, regardless of what awaits me outside these walls. I refuse!"

Harkon narrowed his eyes. "Then you are a fool. I should have expected no less from a mortal like you. Very well then. Go and beg forgiveness from your precious Dawnguard. Begone, dog!"

Everything became blurred. When her vision cleared, Akiseta found herself lying in the dirt just before the bridge. Carefully pushing herself onto all fours, she shook her head, then walked back to the boat. She sat beside the water, breathing in the sea air to try and calm herself.

She glanced back at Castle Volkihar. Harkon had an Elder Scroll. And she had nothing. With a snarl, she slashed her paw across the water. She buried her face into her paws as she transformed back. Small flecks of snow began to fall onto her bare scales, but she didn't care. Her blood was still hot.

She let out a defeated sigh, running her hands through her feathers. She dug through her backpack, finding some more clothes to throw on. Setting her bag in the boat, she pushed it into the water. Grabbing the oar, she took a last look at the castle. _'How am I going to explain this to Isran?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to say thanks to everyone who's been following this story so far, and a huge thanks to TakingN0tes for reviewing and helping me to see where I've needed to fix mistakes and such. I appreciate the support. I will be more diligent to avoid making mistakes and/or failing to notice them. Thanks for reading. Also, sorry for the lack of Serana in this chapter. She'll be back in full force next time.**

* * *

The sounds of battle greeted Akiseta as she returned to the fort. A small group of vampires had shown up, using the cover of night to attack. Isran, Celann, and Durak were holding them off, but looked like they could use a hand.

"**WULD NAH KEST!**" She used her Whirlwind shout to carry herself the rest of the way up the path, driving her sword straight through the chest of the last vampire from behind.

Isran approached her, surrounded by a golden light that made her whole body feel warm as he stood in front of her.

"You have impeccable timing. I trust in our personal strengths, but this.." He gestured to the vampire corpses. "This could have been much worse."

"I'm glad I showed up when I did." Akiseta looked at the vampire bodies. Harkon had said his people were watching the canyon. They must have decided to attack.

"I am too. You were gone quite a while. I was beginning to think something went wrong. Tolan... He isn't with you."

Akiseta thought back on Tolan sadly. She dug into her bag and pulled out his amulet of Stendarr. "He was dead before I even got to Dimhollow."

Isran took the amulet. He closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. "I told him he wasn't prepared to face the vampires. I am sorry he didn't make it. Whatever my differences with the Vigilants, he was a good man. I hope his death wasn't in vain. Did you find an artifact in Dimhollow?"

"No. I found something else. The vampires were looking for a vampire sealed away in there."

"A vampire? Sealed away? Please tell me you killed it!"

Akiseta shook her head. "No, I didn't. She asked me to take her home."

Isran closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me get this straight: A vampire asks you to take it home, which I assume is with its own kind, and you oblige? Did you forget what the mission of the Dawnguard is!?"

"Did you forget why I joined the Dawnguard?" Akiseta retorted calmly. "I told you I was looking for answers to why my home was attacked."

Isran crossed his arms, stone-faced. "And did taking the blood-sucker home give you your answers?"

"Not quite, but it's bringing me closer. These aren't just vampires we're dealing with, Isran. Serana, the vampire I met, is the daughter of a very powerful vampire lord named Harkon. I've never seen a vampire capable of what he can do." Akiseta explained.

Isran narrowed his eyes. "And you really thought the best course of action was to deliver this 'Serana' to them?" He sounded unusually calm.

"Trust me, it was."

"Forgive me if I have my doubts that you know what you're doing. I thought your kind were supposed to hate vampires."

Akiseta narrowed her eyes until they were slits. "This may come as a shock, but there isn't some cosmic battle between werewolves and vampires. I thought, after we met, you would stop making assumptions."

"Don't throw that back at me. I apologized to you. Most people who would have the Ring of Hircine would have obtained it by being a follower. As would most people with your... condition."

"I didn't ask for your opinions on my lycanthropy. And we're getting off track. Harkon and his coven have an Elder Scroll."

"They what?!" The anger Akiseta was waiting for exploded from Isran. "You saw the scroll!? And you didn't manage to secure it!?"

"You don't know how many vampires were in there!" Akiseta snapped. "There was at least a dozen! Maybe more! They would have ripped me apart!"

"You're Dragonborn! Couldn't you have Shouted at them?!"

"It doesn't work like that, Isran!" Akiseta spoke in a softer tone. "Being Dragonborn doesn't make me all-powerful. Even with all my focus and training, I can't just Shout in succession. Not even a dragon can do that. I would have been able to hurt some of them with my Voice, but if I had done that, I wouldn't have made it out of there alive."

Isran considered her for a moment, then relented. "This is far worse then I could have imagined. We can't handle this ourselves. We need help."

Akiseta placed a hand on her hip. "Have anyone in mind?"

"A few people. Let me think.." He scratched his beard thoughtfully. "We'll want Sorine Jurad, and Gunmar. Sorine is a whip-smart Breton girl, good with tinkering and fascinated by the Dwemer, particularly Dwemer weapons. And Gunmar is a big brute of a Nord. Hates vampires almost as much as me. He had experience with animals, trolls in particular, that he thought would help him. They should be able to help us."

_'Gods willing.'_ Akiseta thought. From seeing him interact with Tolan, she gathered that Isran didn't keep friendly ties with his former colleagues. "Where can I find them?"

Isran considered the question carefully. "Last I knew, Sorine was in the Reach, convinced she'd found the biggest Dwarven ruins yet. And Gunmar... he was scouring the wilds for more beasts to tame. He did have a particular fondness for the Rift, so he may be around here somewhere."

It wasn't much to go on, but they had no other ideas. "Alright. I'll look for them." She began to head out.

"Wait! There... there may be one more person." Isran called hesitantly.

Akiseta looked back at him. He seemed unsure whether or not to tell her.

"Who is it?" She questioned.

Isran scratched the back of his neck. "There was a man. A priest of Arkay named Florentius Baenius. Last I knew, he was working with the Vigilants at an excavation in Ruunvald. Far as I know, they are still there. Trust me when I say he isn't a priority. After you recruit Sorine and Gunmar, I suppose it might not hurt if you go and see if he'll come help."

Akiseta nodded. "Okay." She felt confused as she left the fort. Why would Isran be hesitant to accept a potential ally?

* * *

Thankfully, Gunmar had been in the Rift. He showed a great deal of disbelief when Akiseta told him of Isran's request.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Isran asked for someone's help. Last time I saw him, he assured me he could handle anything alone." Gunmar shook his head. "I'm afraid he's a few years too late. Sorry to have wasted your time, lass. But I've got more important business to attend to." He began walking away.

"We need your help! We're up against vampires!" Akiseta called.

Gunmar froze in his tracks, and turned to her. "Vampires? That... that might change things." He walked back over to her. "What exactly is going on?"

"We're not sure." Akiseta admitted. "But these vampires aren't like any we've ever seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll."

"By the gods..." Gunmar breathed. "Alright. This is a serious situation, and I can put my differences with Isran aside to help. He's still at that fort near Stendarr's Beacon, I presume?"

Breathing a mental sigh of relief, Akiseta nodded. She was glad this man knew a little of what Isran was up to of late. "Yes. He said to meet him at Fort Dawnguard."

Gunmar sighed. "Of course he did. I'll make my way there now. See you there."

Gunmar headed for the fort, while Akiseta began heading towards the Reach. _'Hopefully recruiting Sorine will be this easy.'_

* * *

After an hour of searching the Reach, Akiseta heard a cry of frustration. Looking out from behind some large rocks, she saw a woman standing beside a large Dwarven contraption that seemed similar to others Akiseta had seen, but she could not name it. The woman was digging through a small satchel, becoming more frustrated as she didn't seem to find whatever she was looking for.

"Excuse me? Are you Sorine Jurad?" Akiseta asked, approaching the woman.

The woman turned to Akiseta. "Yes, I am. Listen, you haven't see a sack full of Dwarven gyros around here anywhere, have you? I've looked everywhere, but can't find it. Do you think mudcrabs may have taken it? There's been a few hanging around here lately."

Akiseta frowned. "Um.. no, I haven't. Look Sorine, my name is Akiseta. Isran sent me to find you."

"Isran? Asked for me?" Sorine scoffed. "I think you're mistaken. The last time he spoke to me, he made it very clear that he had no interest in my help. He said some pretty hurtful things, too." Sornine frowned. "Anyway, I'm happy in my current work, and very busy. So if you'll excuse me..." She went back over to the contraption.

Akiseta bit back her exasperation, feeling tempted to pull out her feathers. _'I could smack Isran for this! Why did he have to alienate his former colleagues? And why must they be so stubborn about hearing me out?'_

The behavior of landstriders would still sometimes confuse her. If a friend from her past reached out for her to help, she would help, and vise versa. It was the Saxhleel way. But the races of landstriders didn't have that bond of kinship, with others or their own. Certain things could drive them apart from each other, as the war was evident of. It was beyond her that they were like that.

"Sorine, listen to me. Vampires are threatening all of Skyrim. They are more powerful than any we have seen before, and they have an Elder Scroll."

Sorine turned back to Akiseta. "Seriously? That is concerning. I suppose Isran could use some help in this case." She looked back at her work. "But I can't just abandon what I've been working on here. It's too important, especially with the circumstances. I need at least one intact Dwarven gyro. Do you have any?" She asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. But I'll help you look for yours."

A few minutes later, Akiseta found the sack of gyros by the river, 'guarded' by a small mudcrab. It snapped its claws at her in an attempt to look menacing. Letting out a sigh that mixed irritation with exhaustion, she gave the mudcrab a harsh kick, sending it into the river. She watched the water carry it away, then grabbed the sack, bringing it to Sorine.

"Thank you, Akiseta. These will be helpful, I promise."

"You can thank me by meeting Isran at Fort Dawnguard. It's by Stendarr's Beacon."

"Ah, been working more on his secret hideout, has he? It'll be interesting to see how much progress he's made. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sorine began packing, and Akiseta began heading back to the fort. She thought about the man Isran mentioned, Florentius. Isran said he wasn't a priority, but the Dawnguard could use any ally it could get. She decided to go see him. _'A quick stop to Ruunvald shouldn't hurt.'_

* * *

For the second time in a short period, Akiseta found herself again wrong. The Vigilants in Ruunvald were all enthralled by some magic spell. She was attacked as soon as she went inside. Still in regular clothes, as she had not had time to return home and fix her armour, she made sure to be careful as she traversed the rest of the place.

Using her bow, in favor of more silent attacks than her crossbow would allow, she managed to take out most of her enemies in stealth, fighting only one vampire in open combat. The vampire used a spell common among her kind, one that seemed to drain away the life of the victim. Fortunately, Akiseta's necklace prevented the spell from hurting her too much.

Quietly muttering to herself in her native tongue of Jel, she retrieved a key from the vampire's body, and unlock a large cage off to the side of the room, where the priest had been imprisoned.

"I knew it! I knew Arkay wouldn't let me down! I asked for help, and he sent you! What is your name, my friend?" The priest asked.

"Akiseta."

"My name is Florentius Baenius. I owe you and Arkay a great deal. I'm certain Arkay will reward you later. But what can I do to thank you in the hear and now?"

"You could go to Fort Dawnguard, near Stendarr's Beacon. Isran need your help."

Florentius frowned. "Isran? Wants my help? Is this a joke? Arkay put you up to this, didn't he? Isran has done nothing but mock me!" Florentius sighed. "Don't mistake, I do appreciate your help, but-, wait, what?"

Florentius looked away from Akiseta. "Are you sure?" He asked, though there was no one else in the room. "I know, but-, alright." He looked back at Akiseta. "Arkay says I should go see what Isran wants."

Akiseta stared at him blankly "Arkay... speaks to you?"

"Yes, he does. All the time. And he thinks it's a good idea if I go. I disagree, but Arkay isn't someone to argue with. Near Standarr's Beacon you say? I'll make my way there with haste." Florentius walked off, occasionally saying things out loud to himself.

Akiseta watched him go, a mix of confusion and shock on her face. _'I think I understand why Isran was hesitant. Florentius certainly is... eccentric.'_

Akiseta had never heard of the Nine Divines speaking directly to someone before. She knew from a few friends in Black Marsh that Sithis communicated his will to the Night Mother, who then communicated it to the Listener of The Dark Brotherhood. Akiseta remembered the shadowy group of assassins she had.. taken care of here in Skyrim. She never understood how people could pledge themselves to a life of murder, nor did she understand how many of her people could revere Sithis.

She knew, or at least had been told, that the Hist could speak to the Argonians it was connected with. Her parents had told her that was how Black Marsh survived the Oblivion Crisis two centuries ago. Akiseta herself couldn't confirm this.

She shook those musings from her mind. Now was not the time to think of the past. If Arkay really was speaking to this priest, then she would view it as a sign that the Divines were on their side.

* * *

Arriving at the fort, Akiseta found Isran waiting for her in the main entrance hall. Arms crossed, a hard look was sprawled across his face.

"What's the matter? Didn't everyone make it here safely?" She asked. She supposed a lot could happen in several days.

"They did. Florentius showed up not long before you did." Isran's voice was harsh.

"Look, I know you said he wasn't a priority, and I understand why you were hesitant to tell me about him. But we need all the help we can get. I'm sure he will prove useful."

"I may not be too fond of the man, but he does have some helpful talents. He is not the reason I'm displeased with you."

Akiseta crossed her arms. "I went over half of Skyrim to find allies, people I had to convince to help because of the way you pushed them away, and you have the nerve to say you're displeased with me?" She spat. "I didn't do anything to warrant this attitude of yours."

"Yes, you did. Come with me, and see for yourself what you did." With that, Isran walked towards the staircase on the other end of the room.

Rolling her eyes, Akiseta followed him. Her tail flicked about irritably. She figured this wouldn't be the last time she felt this irritated with Isran. _'He could at least tell me why he's so mad. I didn't do a damn thing!'_

Reaching the top of the stairs, Isran turned toward an adjacent room. As they neared it, Akiseta picked up a familiar scent, one she was accompanied by not that long ago.

_'It can't be...'_

Rushing ahead of Isran, Akiseta found herself in a room filled with torture devices. Leaning against the wall, with the Elder Scroll still slung across her back, was Serana.


	5. Chapter 5

Akiseta stared in surprise at the vampire. "Serana?"

"This... vampire showed up while you were gone. It's the one you didn't put down back in Dimhollow. It said it wanted to speak to you." Isran growled.

Serana glared at Isran, then looked at Akiseta. "You sure know how to keep a girl waiting." She said with a small smile.

Akiseta smiled as well. "Am I worth the wait?"

"I hope so. I would hate it if I went through all this trouble for nothing."

"Then maybe you should explain why you came here." Isran said harshly.

Serana gave him a sideways look. "Your friend here doesn't have a whole lot of patience, does he?"

Akiseta shrugged. "He's a nice guy, once you get past the bear-ish exterior." Her joke earned a chuckle from Serana. Not so much from Isran.

"Since you're having so much fun with small talk, why don't we just head to the tavern in Riften for some drinks?" He asked sarcastically.

"You paying?" Akiseta asked. She and Serana laughed again.

Isran looked ready to explode. "In case you haven't noticed, me and my people here are trying to protect the world from the threat these blood-suckers pose to it! The only reason this one isn't dead is because it asked for you specifically! But you are making me regret my decisions!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Akiseta apologized. She'd only been trying to ease the tension in the room. She turned her attention back to Serana. "Why did you seek me out?"

"You said you were looking for answers. I thought it was time you got them."

Akiseta felt a wave of relief. _'Finally. I might be able to finally make sense of this mess!'_ "I'm listening."

"You see, everything ties in to me, in a way, and this scroll. As I'm sure you picked up on, my father isn't exactly a good person."

Akiseta narrowed her eyes at the memory of Harkon. "That's putting it mildly. He made my scales crawl, and that's not an easy feat for someone to achieve."

"I am sorry about the things he said to you. He wasn't always such a harsh person though."

Akiseta crossed her arms. "Could have fooled me."

"Akiseta, please..." Serana sighed. "There was.. a turn. It happened when he came across this obscure prophecy. He became obsessed. It was... it was sick, really."

Akiseta bit her lip. _'Another prophecy. Isn't that lovely?' _

She'd had enough of prophecies when dealing with Alduin. Now another had surfaced, and she was getting mixed up in it. But did she really have a choice? No. Whatever the prophecy was, it was compelling enough to drive Harkon to obsession. Obsession never led to anything good.

"What was in this prophecy that attracted him so?"

"The whole thing was so vague and pointless, like all prophecies. But there was one part that seduced him. It said something about being able to darken the sun. If vampires could control the sun, they could theoretically rule the world. That's what my father is after."

A large pit of dread settled in Akiseta's chest. Darken the sun? Was that even possible? "By the Hist..." Her voice wavered.

Isran scoffed. "Oh come on? You don't honestly believe this nonsense, do you, Akiseta?"

"Excuse me, but why would I come here if I wasn't telling the truth?" Serana asked.

"How should I know? Maybe you have a death wish, which I am more than happy to provide."

"Go ahead and try it, old man. See which one of us walks out of here."

"I can assure it won't be you."

"That's enough!" Akiseta yelled, stepping in between the two of them. She looked at Serana. "How did you get locked away?"

"My mother sealed me in Dimhollow with the scroll. She wanted to keep it as far away from my father as possible. We were trying to stop his madness, before he went too far." Serana explained. "That's why I came looking for you. You're the only person I can trust right now. I need your help, Akiseta."

"And you have it. I'll help you stop Harkon, I swear."

"You're a fool if you think this fiend can be trusted." Isran said.

Akiseta turned her gaze to him, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not the foolish one here, Isran."

"You dare accuse me of being a fool!? You want to take the word of vampire? What proof is there of her story?"

"The scroll on her back is proof. I know more about scrolls and prophecies than you do, Isran. The scrolls have foretold things before. The prophecy Serana spoke of would be the only reason Harkon would covet the scroll so badly. The Dawnguard was made to fight vampires. There has never been a greater need for them then now. We need to work together on this, whether you like it or not."

Isran kept a harsh gaze as he considered things. "Fine." He relented. "But, if anyone gets hurt because of this vampire, you will be held responsible."

"Fine. Whatever makes you happy." Akiseta looked back at Serana. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well... I'm not sure. It's not like any of us can read the scroll."

"No, only a Moth Priest can do that. And a trip to Cyrodiil to find one isn't entirely practical." Akiseta sighed. Now what were they to do?

"While I was out staking the road a few days ago, I saw some Imperial scholar. Older fellow, wearing a grey-white robe. Maybe that was a Moth Priest." Isran offered.

"Do you know where he might be now?" Serana asked.

Isran regarded her coldly. "No, I don't. And I'm not going to waste the time of my people looking for him. We're fighting a war against your kind, a war I intend to win. Since Akiseta is so insistent to partake in this, she can help you find him." And with that, he stalked out of the room.

Serana watched him go. "Well, he's charming."

Akiseta sighed. "You get used to him, sooner or later. Anyway, we're on our own for the time being. Let me think... if he was around this area a few days ago, he may have spoken to the carriage driver outside Riften. We should start there."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

* * *

The two headed out of the fort and made way to Riften. The carriage driver had seen the Moth Priest, but it took Akiseta offering him some coin before he told them the priest headed for Dragon Bridge. Akiseta thanked him, and she and Serana continued on their way.

"For the amount of coin you gave him, it wouldn't have hurt him to take us to Dragon Bridge." Serana remarked.

"Maybe." Akiseta consulted her map. "But with the way the roads turn the closer we get to the area around Dragon Bridge, it would take longer than by walking. On foot, we can cut across some areas. Beside, who knows if your father is sending out more of his people. If we're being followed, we'd be able to better pick up on it on foot." She placed the map back into her bag.

"Alright, fair point. I wonder why this Moth Priest went to Dragon Bridge. As marvelous as the bridge is, I thought he'd be more interested in the College of Winterhold. Back before I was locked away, that would be the first place I'd think to go concerning anything of a magical nature."

"I would too, but there isn't much there concerning information about Elder Scrolls. Even with the Arcanaeum's vast library, Elder Scrolls still remain quite an enigma."

"Oh, so you've been to the College. You a student there?"

"No. I'm the Arch-Mage."

Serana looked at Akiseta with surprise. "You're the Arch-Mage? Seriously?"

"Shocking, I know. But it's true."

"Then.. why aren't you there, doing... whatever an Arch-Mage does?"

"Do I look like someone who understands the convolutions of magical theories, or who knows how to manage all the fine-tuned day-to-days of a place like that? The only school of magic I even really practice is Restoration. I can't run a place like that."

"Then, why would they put you in charge?"

Akiseta sighed. She didn't like thinking about the events that led up to that. She could still see Savos's broken body lying in the courtyard, and her heart still ached at the memory of Mirabelle's death.

"Look, it wasn't something I expected to happen. And it certainly wasn't my idea. To make a long story short, we came across a very powerful magical artifact. A Thalmor ambassador visiting the College tried to misuse its power for himself. I stopped him from causing irreversible harm, but the Arch-Mage was killed. Some monks from the Psijic Order came to take the artifact away, and said I should be Arch-Mage."

Serana considered this. "I suppose I can understand not wanting to argue with the Psijics, but why would they think you fit for such a position if you even don't think you're fit for it?"

Akiseta shrugged. "Maybe because I was the one who stopped Ancano, the Thalmor ambassador. I tried to argue with Tolfdir, one of the professors, but he also agreed with the Psijics. He and the other professors felt that my being Dragonborn could help put the College back in a good light with the rest of Skyrim. So we came to an agreement: I would take up the title of Arch-Mage, and Tolfdir and the other professors would collectively handle running the College. If anything serious or pressing were to come up, I would be informed."

Serana nodded. "That's an... interesting way to handle the situation, but whatever works. While we're on the subject, about you being Dragonborn.."

Akiseta raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You told Isran you knew about prophecies. I assume that is connected to you being Dragonborn."

"You would be correct."

"Well? I want to here it. You did say you'd tell me when I told you why I was locked away with the scroll."

"So I did. And I keep my word. There is a lot to tell. You sure you're ready to here it?"

Serana nodded eagerly. "Yes, definitely."

Akiseta chuckled softly. "Alright. Well, it all started when I was crossing the border from Cyrodiil into Skyrim. I ended up in an ambush, and was taken prisoner by the Imperial army, alongside a bunch of Stormcloaks, and Ulfric Stormcloak. I wasn't on their damn list, but the Captain decided I was going to be executed anyway."

"Wait a minute. They were going to kill you, even though you didn't do anything? That's awful."

"Yeah. I guess I was just going to be.. I don't know, collateral damage. There was nothing I could do. I was resigned to my fate. But, as I knelt there, head against the block, waiting for the axe to swing down, a dragon showed up, landing on the watch tower and causing a panic. His scales were black as night, and his eyes burned a unsettling shade of red. It was the first time in my life I felt true, paralyzing fear."

Serana felt a cold shiver down her spine just from Akiseta's description. "I think anybody would be afraid in that situation."

"I swear, the dragon looked me right in the eyes. Like it was looking into my soul." Akiseta continued. She remember Alduin's piercing gaze. It would always be in her mind. "Then, he roared, and it was like hell rained down from the sky. He destroyed all of Helgen. So few people made it out alive."

"Damn.. I.. I can't imagine how that must have felt.. seeing so much destruction.. so much death. I'm sorry you went through that." Serana offered her sympathy.

"It's.. it's alright. I was just happy I survived. Anyway, a Stormcloak soldier named Ralof help me get out of that mess, and took me to Riverwood. His sister let us rest up at her home for a bit. Then, she asked me if I could talk to the Jarl of Whiterun about improving defenses for the town. I agreed. And that's where this story really begins."

Akiseta continued telling Serana her story as they walked. She spoke about how what she perceived as a simple errand to retrieve the Dragonstone lead her to her first Word Wall, and killing her first dragon, resulting in her dragonblood awakening.

She told Serana about the peace she felt as she climbed the seven-thousand steps, and the excitement that coursed through her as the Greybeards taught her more about her dragonblood, and her Voice. She told about the questions that arose when she and former Blades member Delphine killed a dragon that had been resurrected by Alduin, and how she broke into the Thalmor Embassy under the guise of a party guest, only to find more questions.

She explained about finding Esbern, and reading Alduin's Wall, and how she reached the peak of The Throat of the World, and conversed with Paarthurnax. She further explained traversing the eerily beautiful Blackreach for an Elder Scroll, and the strange dysphoria that overcame her entire being when reading the scroll in the Time-Wound. Then her first real battle against Alduin.

She continued on her tale with how she forced both Ulfric and General Tullius to agree to leave Whiterun alone, lest they invoke her wrath on them and their armies, and trapping a dragon called Odahviing in Dragonsreach, before being taken to Skuldafn by said dragon.

She concluded her story by recounting entering Sovngarde and proving her honor to Tsun, earning the aid of ancient Nord heroes, and finally destroying Alduin. She explained in such detail that it took hours before she finished her tale.

Serana had listened intently, rapt by the story. She occasionally made small comments and asked a few questions for clarity, but mostly just listened. She had heard the vague stories of The World-Eater, but could never imagine seeing him, much less facing him in battle. Yet Akiseta had survived both. It was impressive.

* * *

The hour had grown quite late, so they made camp for the night. Akiseta pulled some dried meat and a couple potatoes from her bag. She looked at Serana. "Um, are you okay? I mean... have you had anything to.. eat?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I fed back at the castle."

"..oh." Akiseta remembered the vampires feeding when she first entered the castle, and her stomach tightened.

Serana saw the look on her face. "Oh, no. I didn't mean I fed like they did. I drink blood from a goblet."

"Oh, okay." Akiseta decided that was a little better. She bit into a potato.

Serana watched the small fire dance. She spared a glance at Akiseta. She remembered the slight grim expression that had been on the Argonian's face when she had mentioned the prophecy. She didn't understand it until now. Akiseta's life had been bound to a prophecy. She'd been burdened to a fate she'd never asked for, a destiny she'd had no choice in. Serana couldn't help but think how similar it was to her own situation.

"Why do you trust me?" Akiseta's voice broke through Serana's thoughts.

"Um... what?"

"Back at the fort. You said I was the only person you could trust right now. We're still somewhat strangers to each other. Why put your trust in me?" Akiseta asked.

Serana supposed it seemed crazy, putting trust in someone she hardly knew. In any other case, she wouldn't have done so. But Akiseta was so different from other mortals.

"When you found out what I was, you could have killed me. But you didn't. I asked for your help to get home, and you helped me. When I asked you about how you felt about vampires, you gave me an honest answer. You knew what I was, and what I could do, but you still fell asleep in my presence. And, you protected me from Frostbite spiders. I'm well aware you had logical reasons for all these actions, but they were, to me at least, connected to some form of compassion. You're the first person in centuries to show that to me. That's why I'm putting my trust you."

Serana paused a moment, then continued speaking. "When I saw my father was still obsessed with fulfilling the prophecy, I knew he had to be stopped. But I knew I couldn't do it alone. Even my mother failed.. But, then I thought about you. You weren't afraid to stand up to my father when he offended you. You were the only person I could think of who would be capable of helping me, and who might be willing."

Akiseta blinked a couple times. "Considering what I've seen of your family, I can imagine opening up to me wasn't easy. I appreciate your honesty with me. You are right. There was compassion linked to my decisions regarding you. You truly needed my help in Dimhollow. I couldn't turn that away. And with the spiders, what I said still holds. I didn't want you getting hurt. The venom stings something awful."

"That's... sweet of you. But.. do you trust me?"

Akiseta looked into Serana's eyes. There was some concern in them, as if she were afraid of the answer.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, Serana."

"I'm.. I'm sorry to ask. I picked up on some uneasy the last time we were together."

"I'll be honest with you, I had some doubts. Please don't take them personally. Ignoring my past experiences with vampires, trust doesn't come easy to my people. Generations of being misunderstood and mistreated have ingrained that into even the most accepting Saxhleel. Even in me, sometimes. But, you had many chances to hurt me while we were alone. While I was sleeping, I was most vulnerable. But you didn't do anything. You've given me reason to trust you."

"Thanks for being honest with me, Akiseta. You're a pretty nice person. For a stranger."

Akiseta chuckled. "Same to you." She ate a strip of dried meat. "Perhaps this quest we're on will allow us to become more that strangers."

Serana gazed at the fire, a small smile on her lips. "I think I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

They would reach Dragon Bridge soon. Akiseta hoped the Moth Priest would still be there. They passed a small group of Imperial soldiers, who regarded Akiseta with unease. Akiseta wasn't too fond of the way they regarded her, but she was used to it. It had been this way since her meeting with Ulfric and Tullius. Her threat had earned fear and ire, but had to be issued for Whiterun's security.

"They certainly seemed happy to see you." Serana quipped.

"Yes. Dangling the threat of death earns you so many friends." Akiseta's reply was less merry.

"You had no choice during that meeting."

"I was given a double-sided ultimatum. I didn't like it, so I made my own. It's kept Whiterun safe, and has even weakened the war efforts a great deal, but still hasn't ended the stupidity."

"Then, claim the throne for yourself."

Akiseta looked at Serana, wondering if she was serious. Upon noticing the playful glint in the vampire's golden-red eyes, she smiled.

"Now there's an idea. My experiences in leadership should come in handy. Ruling a province shouldn't be much harder than running a school."

"Oh, certainly. But why stop there? Why not rule all of Tamriel?"

"Empress, huh? Very nice ring to it. Empress Akiseta, legendary Dragonborn, unites all provinces under her rule with the aid of her trusted advisor, Serana."

Serana held up her hands. "Woah, woah. Why in Oblivion would I be your advisor?"

"Because this was your idea."

"And that makes me fit to be an advisor?"

"Just as much as I'd be fit to rule. And, that way," Akiseta's grin widened. "When I piss someone off, I can say, 'I'm sorry, but you'll have to consult my advisor on this matter.'"

"And then I'll say, 'I understand your concerns, and I honestly couldn't care less."

They broke into hearty laughter.

"We'd probably get assassinated." Akiseta said between fits of laughter.

"Maybe.. maybe even publicly executed." Serana gasped out.

"Our last words could be, 'Hail Sheogorath!'"

"'T'was his ideas in the first place!"

They laughed further in merriment.

* * *

Their merriment went away as they neared Dragon Bridge. They smelled the blood before they saw the scene: An over-turned carriage, a dead horse, and Imperial guard and vampire corpses.

"Looks like your father's people were ahead of us." Akiseta growled.

"This looks recent. And I don't see our priest."

"The surviving vampires must have taken him. Maybe one of them can tell us where." Akiseta searched the bodies, finding a note. "They took the priest to a place called Forebear's holdout. I think I know where that is. It's not too far. Let's hurry."

* * *

They crept through the holdout, managing to stealthily kill most of the vampires, only fighting a couple in open combat.

Akiseta took some kind of stone from the body of an Orc vampire, and freed the Moth Priest from a magical barrier. As she approached him, he said something about avenging his masters, and began swinging his sword at her.

"Aki!" Serana called.

"Don't do anything! I can handle this." Akiseta held up her sword to block the enthralled Priest's attacks. He was surprisingly strong, and his swings were vicious. She parried, leaving the Moth Priest open.

"**ZUN HAAL VIIK!**" She Shouted, and the priest's blade when flying from his hand. Taking advantage of his temporary confusion, Akiseta rushed forward, swinging her fist into the side of his face, knocking him down. She grabbed the front of his robe with both hands and headbutted him directly in the face, knocking him flat on his back. She grabbed him by the robe again, but he held up his hands defensively.

"Stop, please! I've regained control of myself!" He looked Akiseta in the eye, and she could see he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry about that." She said, letting go of his robes. She felt guilty about hitting an old man.

"It's quite alright, my dear. Thank you for breaking the vampire's hold on me. My name is Dexion Evicus, and I'm a Moth Priest from The White Gold Tower."

"My name is Akiseta, and this is Serana."

"A pleasure to meet the both of you. I'm glad you came along when you did. These vampires said they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably hoping to ransom me, the fools."

"I can assure you that wasn't the case." Serana said.

"She's right. Let me explain." Akiseta explained the situation to Dexion, telling him about the vampire's plan, and the Elder Scroll.

He nodded. "I see. If my knowledge of history serves me, I recall the Dawnguard was an ancient order of vampire hunters. I'd love to help in any way I can. Where is it I need to go?"

"Fort Dawnguard, a large keep in a small canyon near Stendarr's Beacon. Please Dexion, let us escort you there. More vampires could come after you."

"You've already done a great service to me, but you do have a point. Lead the way, my saviors."

Since Markarth was close to Dragon Bridge, Akiseta decided they should take a carriage to Riften. Akiseta could keep a good eye on the areas surrounding the roads; she didn't like the idea of being ambushed out in the wilderness with Dexion in tow. Along the way, the Moth Priest spoke to the pair about The White Gold Tower, the Imperial City, and the duties of the Moth Priests. He seemed quite happy to have a couple friendly faces to talk to.

* * *

A little while after arriving at Fort Dawnguard, he was prepared for the reading.

"Now, if everyone will please be quiet. I need to concentrate." He took a deep breath, and unrolled the scroll, staring at it intently. "I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow." He gasped. "I know this weapon! This is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying, 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise. In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light, and the day and night will be as one'." He frowned, squinting. "The voice fades, and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there's more here."

He focused more intently on the scroll. "The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, written in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood." He closed his eyes. "My vision darkens, and I see no more. To learn the rest of the prophecy, we need the other two scrolls." Dexion rolled up the scroll, placing a hand on his head. "I must rest. The reading has made me weary."

"Come on old man. Get some rest." Isran put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the resting area. He came back with the scroll, which he handed to Akiseta.

She put the scroll in her backpack. "Do you believe Serana now?" She asked.

Isran frowned. "I.. I don't know what to think. Just because the vampire was right doesn't mean we should trust it."

Akiseta narrowed her eyes. "Stop calling her 'it'. I've spent a lot of time alone with her. She hasn't tried anything."

"Wait until you stop being useful. Then see what happens."

Akiseta shook her head. "There's just no winning with you, is there? Every vampire a filthy fiend, right? Tell me, are all Nords racist asses?"

"That has nothing to do with-"

"I suppose all Khajiit are lying, backstabbing, skooma addicted scoundrels?"

"That's not what I-"

"And all Argonians are filthy thieves and murderers?"

"I never said-"

"The actions of the few sum up the whole, don't they?"

"What do you want from me, Akiseta!?"

"I want you to open your mind, Isran. Your hatred blinds you."

"My hatred has kept me alive."

"It will be your downfall. Serana is on our side, whether you accept it or not." Akiseta clasped her hands together. "If you don't want to trust her, then fine. Trust me. I trust her."

Isran studied Akiseta's face. He sighed. "Fine. I trust you. For your sake, I hope you prove me wrong about her."

"I will." She turned away from Isran and walked back to Serana.

"I'm sorry to be causing problems." The vampire apologized.

Akiseta shook her head. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything. Isran is just a stubborn old fool." She raised her voice with the last sentence. Serana stifled a laugh. Akiseta smiled, then got her mind back on track. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They exited the fort, and began walking out of the canyon.

"So, we have some scroll-searching to do."

"About that. I think I know where to start looking for one."

_'That was fast.' _"Where?"

"We need to find my mother, Valerica."

"I thought you didn't know where she was. You haven't seen her since.." Akiseta trailed off.

"I know. But she did tell me she would go somewhere safe, somewhere my father would never search."

"And.. where might that be?

"I'm not sure. She was very.. cryptic about it. The only problem is, I have no idea where my father wouldn't have looked by now."

Akiseta gave Serana a skeptical look. "The only problem?"

"You know what I mean. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Akiseta thought about it. Would Valerica have sealed herself away? No, probably not. That would have left her at risk of being found by Harkon, just as Serana almost had been. But where would she go? Any normal spot to find vampires, even outside of Skyim, would have been searched by now. And Akiseta didn't figure anyone would harbor a fugitive vampire. So what options were left?

_'I don't know where Valerica might have gone. Where would a royal vampire go? Wait.. royal.. the castle! I don't have much personal experience with castles, but I've been in several palaces, and I've read books with castles. There's usually secret rooms and hidden passages. Maybe Valerica knew of one that Harkon wasn't aware of.' _The thought seemed a little peculiar, but maybe it was possible.

"Somewhere in Castle Volkihar? Like a secret room or something?" She suggested.

Serana's eyes lit up. "Wait.. that almost makes sense!"

"Really?"

"Yes. There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help her tend a garden there. All the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say my father couldn't stand the place. Too... peaceful."

Akiseta frowned. "Staying around the castle doesn't seem too smart. I wouldn't hang around a place where something wanted me dead."

"You stayed in Skyrim when a dragon wanted you dead."

"...okay, fair enough. What do you think we'll find there?"

"I'm not sure. But there must be something there. It's our only lead."

"Well, breaking into castles isn't one of my specialties. So I hope you have a plan."

"I do. There's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel exits from the castle there. I think that's our way in."

"That's brilliant, Serana."

"I have my moments."

"And each one is terrific. Let's get going."

They left the fort, and set off at a brisk pace. Akiseta pulled out her map. "Before we look for your mother, we're going to Whiterun." She said, looking over the map. "We'll avoid the main road, in case your father's people are on our trail."

"Do we have time to make a side stop in Whiterun?"

"I'm making time. It's important."

"What's so important in Whiterun?"

"My daughter."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to point out that Akiseta is not a member of the Thieves' Guild. I know that's the only way to get the full Disarm Shout in the game, but I always thought that wasn't fair, as I wasn't very fond of the Thieves' Guild and the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim. We got the option to wipe out the Dark Brotherhood, and that gives us access to the Word Wall there, and I wish that we had had a similar option for the Thieves' Guild, kind of like a cleansing of Riften. I have the head-canon that Akiseta did just that, and found a way through Snow Veil Sanctum while exploring. I think the legendary Dragonborn would be able to get past a locked gate. Also, she doesn't worship Sheogorath. That was part of her joke.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huge thanks to TakingN0tes and Anknownymous for the new cover picture. Seriously, thanks so much. It's perfect.**

* * *

"You have a daughter?" Serana asked as they walked. She knew there was a lot about Akiseta she didn't know, but she didn't think of her as having a family. Was she married?

Akiseta nodded. "Yes, I do. Her name is Lucia."

"Lucia? That doesn't sound like an Argonian name."

"It isn't. She's Imperial. She's adopted."

"Oh, I see. I thought... well, anyway, how did you end up adopting her?" Serana figured Akiseta probably wasn't married, since she had yet to mention a spouse in the family picture.

"She was begging in the streets of Whiterun. I gave her some coin, and asked her why she was begging. She told me she ended up in Whiterun after her mother died, and her aunt and uncle threw her out."

"They threw her out? A little girl? That's horrible." _'Those people really cast a child out into the world by herself?_' Serana knew well that there were cruel people in the world, but that was a new level of awful.

"That's what I thought. I felt so sorry for her. I couldn't just leave her living a life like that, so I saved up my coin to afford a house, then took her in."

"That was very nice of you, Akiseta. Taking on a child is a big responsibility."

"I know, but it was worth it. Lucia is the sweetest little girl. Being her mother has made me so proud, and so much more happy than anything has."

The joy on Akiseta's face was easy to see. Serana hadn't figured her to be a mother, but who was she to say what a motherly type of person was? It wasn't like she had a first-rate example at the moment. She brushed those thoughts away as they walked on.

* * *

Akiseta visibly relaxed as they got to Whiterun. The guards greeted her with friendly nods.

Serana looked around. "What a curious city. It's so...open." The city had a gentle air about it. She could pick up the faint scent of sweets. The setting sun gave the cobble-stone streets a faint sheen.

"It is. It's really a very lovely city. In my opinion, it's the best city in Skyrim." Akiseta smiled. "I'll take the Gildergreen over the Solitude Botanical Gardens any day. You should see the Gildergreen. It's beautiful in full bloom. This is my house right here."

The home Akiseta pointed out was not far from the blacksmith's shop.

Stepping inside the house, Serana pushed her hood back. "It's very cozy." She said.

Akiseta started to speak, but was interrupted as Lucia came from her room. "Mama! You're back!" She shouted as she ran towards Akiseta, throwing her arms around her.

Akiseta crouched to give her daughter a proper hug. "Hello, my little flower. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mama. I'm glad your home." Lucia looked over at Serana. "Who are you?"

"I'm Serana. I'm a friend of your mother's."

"Oh, cool! Mama has a lot of interesting friends, like the Companions. She's the Harbinger of the Companions! Are you a Bard? Mama's a Bard! You should hear her play! Your clothes are kind of strange. Are you one of the wizards from the College in Winterhold? It must be so cool to have Mama as the Arch-Mage! Do you know that Mama is Dragonborn? She saved the whole world!"

"Woah woah, Lucia." Akiseta said. "Not so many questions. She isn't a Bard, she isn't from the College, and yes, she knows I'm Dragonborn."

"Oh, okay." Lucia looked at the floor. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"That's alright. You weren't bothering me." Serana reassured Lucia with a smile, making sure not to show her fangs.

Lucia smiled too, then gave Serana a curious look. "How come you're so pale? And.. and why do your eyes look like that?"

"Lucia, I said not so many questions." Akiseta reminded the girl sternly.

"Sorry, Mama. I was just curious. Can I ask one more?"

"If she doesn't mind."

"I don't mind." Serana said. "What's your question?"

"Is this your first time to Whiterun?"

"Yes it is. I've mainly been up north." It wasn't a total lie.

"That's cool. There's a lot of snow up there. But no place is better than here. We have the best house. And everyone here is so nice. And the tree in the park is so pretty. Mama helped with that. The old tree died, so she brought a younger tree to Danica so we could have a new tree."

"Wow. That's very cool."

"It is! Mama's the best." Lucia threw her arms around Akiseta again.

Serana smiled. Lucia was very adorable. It wasn't any wonder Akiseta took her in. They made a cute little family.

The door opened, and a Nord woman walked in carrying a small sack. There was a small bulge to her stomach. "Oh, hello Akiseta. Did you just get back?" She asked, setting the sack on a nearby cupboard.

"Yes I did, Lydia. What's in the bag?"

"A couple sweetrolls for Lucia."

Akiseta crossed her arms. "Sweetrolls?"

Lydia held up her hand, placing the other over her chest. "For after dinner. I swear."

"Alright."

Lydia looked at Serana. "Oh, hi. My name is Lydia. Are you a new friend of..." She cut herself off. She tilted her head, and looked at Serana closely, and gasped. "You're a-"

"This is my friend Serana, Lydia." Akiseta interjected. "Lucia, would you like to have dinner at the tavern tonight? Aunt Lydia can join us."

Lucia's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes, yes! Can your new friend join us too?"

"Of course, if she wants."

Lucia looked at Serana pleadingly. "Will you join us? Please?"

Serana couldn't resist how adorable she looked. "I'd love to."

Lucia grinned. "Yay!"

"Lucia, can you go tell Farkas to meet us at the tavern in about half an hour?" Lydia asked.

Lucia nodded, and ran out the door. She was certainly an excitable child.

After Lucia went outside, Lydia looked at Akiseta. "Would you care to explain why you brought a vampire here?" She asked.

"Yes, I would. Let's have a seat, shall we?" Sitting at the dining table, Akiseta and Serana explained the situation.

Lydia took a moment to process everything. "So, just so I'm clear, a clan of vampires, led by her father, wants to use some ancient prophecy to put out the sun?"

"Yes." Akiseta said.

"And to stop them, you have to find an Elder Scroll to find Auriel's Bow?"

"Yes."

Lydia looked a Serana. "And the location of this scroll is known by your mother, but you aren't sure where she is."

Serana nodded. "Correct."

"So you and Akiseta are going to sneak into the castle to hopefully find a clue where she is?"

"Correct again."

"And if you can't stop your father, the world is basically doomed."

"Pretty much."

Lydia nodded. "I see. Aki, a word?"

Akiseta joined Lydia in Lucia's room. Lydia frowned, looking Akiseta over in concern. "Aki, listen very carefully. Are you aware that you're following a vampire to sneak into a castle full of vampires to find another vampire?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

"Yes, I am aware. I'm not under a spell, Lydia. I'm choosing to help her." Akiseta whispered back.

"Why would you help a vampire? You went off to join that Dawngaurd group to hunt vampires!"

"I joined the Dawnguard to try and find answers about the attack. The attack that happened here isn't the only one. Isran told me there have been similar ones. They are connected to Harkon's plot. I'm sure of it. And I have to stop it."

"Why? Why you? You have a daughter to think about."

"I am thinking of her! What would happen to her if Harkon darkened the sun? What would happen if an all out war broke out between mortals and vampires? I have to do this, Lydia. For the sake of Lucia's future. And all of our futures."

Lydia sighed. "I... I understand. I'm just worried about you. You're putting your life in danger again. You fought so hard to stop Alduin, and protect the world from the dragons. Now, you're throwing yourself into the middle of a fight with vampires more powerful than any vampires you've dealt with before."

"I have to, Lydia. No one else can help Serana do this. She sought me out specifically for that reason."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with her. I wish I could come with you."

"You can't. Not with your little one on the way."

Lydia placed a hand over her stomach. "How do you know you can trust her?"

"If she was ever going to hurt me, she would have done so well before now." Akiseta appreciated her friend's concern. But Serana had proven herself to be trustworthy. She placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "I trust her, Lydia."

"Alright. I trust your judgement. Just be careful."

"I will be, my friend. I promise."

Rejoining Serana in the main room, Akiseta started to speak, but was interrupted as Lucia opened the front door.

"I told Uncle Farkas to meet us at the tavern."

"Thank you, Lucia."

"You're welcome, Aunt Lydia." Lucia walked over to Akiseta. "Mama, you don't have to leave again, do you?"

"Unfortunately, I do, sweetheart."

Serana saw how it saddened Akiseta to say those words.

"Aw... can you stay until tomorrow? Please?" Lucia looked at her mother pleadingly.

Akiseta smiled. "Of course I can, little flower."

"Yay! Let's go have dinner, let's go!" Lucia took hold of Akiseta's hand, and practically dragged her out the door.

Serana started to follow, but before leaving the house, Lydia stood in front of the door. She gave Serana a stern look. "I have a few things I'd like to say to you."

Serana crossed her arms. "So say them."

"I am Akiseta's housecarl. Her safety and the safety of her daughter are important to me. Even more so as she is a very dear friend to me. We're as close as family."

"Feeling jealous I might take your place?"

"Hardly. I'm worried about Akiseta."

"You really shouldn't be worrying so much in your condition. It isn't good for the child."

Lydia glared at the vampire. "I don't need parental advice from you."

Serana shrugged. "Just trying to help."

"Getting Akiseta involved in this madness isn't helping."

"Look, I didn't want to get her involved. But I had no one else to turn to!" Serana snapped. "My mother and me, we went through a lot of hell to try and stop my father. I can't let our sacrifices go in vain."

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "You aren't the only person who's made sacrifices. Akiseta has lost things too. She lost her family back in Black Marsh. She left a lover behind when she came here. She's lost friends she made here while trying to protect her new life. And sometimes, I fear she's lost herself. I don't want her to lose what she has left."

Serana was silent for a moment. "I.. I didn't know about her family. Or.. or her lover."

"She doesn't like to bring it up."

Serana felt a mix of guilt and shame. She hadn't been aware of the pain in Akiseta's past. "I'm sorry for the pain Akiseta has been through. And I'm sorry her life is in danger again. But my father has to be stopped. And I can't do it alone. If we don't stop him, all her sacrifices, everything she's worked for... it won't have mattered."

Lydia sighed. "I understand. Aki is going to help you, regardless of my misgivings, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But I swore to protect her with my life. As I am unable to do so, I must ask that you take up that vow in my place. Aki is more than capable of handling herself, but every warrior has their limit. I ask that you do what you can to keep her safe, as she will undoubtedly do for you. If you truly care about Akiseta, if you truly see her as a friend, please."

There was a hint of despair to Lydia's voice. She truly was afraid for Akiseta's safety.

"I'll do what I can." Serana promised.

Lydia gave a curt nod. "See to it that you do. Now, let's catch up with them."

* * *

They joined Akiseta and Lucia at the tavern. Serana kept her hood up. Akiseta got them some bowls of stew. Serana looked down at her bowl. The stew did smell good. She tasted it, finding it tasted just as good. It had been forever since she'd had anything like this. Most vampires were repulsed by mortal food, but Serana found it enjoyable. Though it wouldn't provide sustenance, it did take the edge off her hunger. At some point, Farkas had come in to the tavern, and Lydia had gone to join her husband at a separate table. As they finished off their food, Akiseta was approached by Ysolda, whom had recently taken over the inn since Hulda retired.

"Is the food to everyone's liking?" She asked.

Everyone nodded. "Divine as always, Ysolda." Akiseta said.

"And you're as charming as ever. Would you like to play a song tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know.."

Ysolda turned to the patrons. "Would any of you like to hear Akiseta perform?" Her question was met with several agreements.

"Well, I can't disappoint so many people." Akiseta got up and walked over to the center of the room, near the fire pit. Setting her bag by a post, she pulled out a flute.

"You all should be familiar with this tune, as I've played it here many times before. A favorite of mine from Black Marsh."

Breathing deeply, Akiseta put the flute to her lips and began to play. The inn instantly fell silent. The tune Akiseta was playing was beautiful, deep and haunting. Serana had never heard anything like it. She hadn't been exposed to much music on the island. The song was still in her ears as it ended. She found herself clapping along with the patrons.

"Play another!" Someone called, earning several agreements.

"Alright, alright." Akiseta put her flute aside and pulled out a lute, playing something that originated from Morrowind. Serana found herself enchanted with each song Akiseta played.

"Are you enjoying the music?" Lucia asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Isn't Mama amazing?"

"She certainly is talented."

"I think she's the best. She's so good at everything! I want to be like her."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that."

"She keeps telling me that I need to make sure my path in life is my own."

"That's good advice. You should listen to it."

"I will. I listen to everything Mama tells me. How did you meet her?"

Serana thought for a moment. "She saved me from a cave I was trapped in."

"You were trapped in a cave? That must have been awful."

"Oh, it was. It was dark and cold. But your mother got me out."

Lucia smiled. "Because she's a hero. And now you're friends."

Serana thought for a moment. "Yes, we are." Serana looked at Akiseta, still playing her lute. "For now, at least."

"Oh, you don't have to worry. Mama told me that Argonians make friends for life. So you'll always be friends." Lucia said reassuringly.

Serana smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

Back at Breezehome, Akiseta sent Lucia to bed, and showed Serana to Lydia's old room. "You should find the room comfortable. Try and get some rest. We've got a long road ahead of us tomorrow."

"Believe me, I know. Hey, in case I haven't said it, I appreciate you helping me with this."

"You don't have to thank me, Serana. We're trying to protect the world. I don't need 'thanks' for that."

"I feel you do. Especially now. You're risking your life for this. Your family.."

"My daughter is a large part of why I'm doing this. I want her to have whatever life she wants to live, and I'll protect her future, no matter what."

Serana admired Akiseta's resolve. This was how a parent should act. "Lucia thinks the world of you, you know."

"I know she does. And she's the world to me." Akiseta smiled as she thought of her daughter. "I want her to have a good life. I hope I'm doing a good job of it." Her smile wavered away, replaced by slight doubts on her parenting that persisted from time to time.

It disheartened Serana some to see Akiseta frown so. "You are, Akiseta. You're a great mother." She reassured her.

The smile returned to Akiseta's face. "Thanks, Serana. I appreciate it. I'm very lucky to have Lucia. She's a very special girl."

"She is. And she's lucky to have you. You're pretty special too."

Akiseta was glad her scales were dark enough that Serana couldn't see her blush. "Th..thank you, Serana. I... you're special as well. Anyway, we should really get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Akiseta."

Serana laid back on the bed as Akiseta left the room. It may not have been the best bed in the world, but it was comfortable, more so than the one at the castle. The room was a great deal smaller than her room back at the castle, but much more inviting.

She pondered on what had just transpired between herself and Akiseta. Her compliment had caught Akiseta off-guard, which was a surprise. Surely Akiseta must be used to people thinking she was special, given her status as Dragonborn. Then again, maybe that's was it. Maybe the majority of people only saw her as special for being Dragonborn. Maybe only those close to her, her friends and her daughter, could see that what made her special was more than that.

She also wondered why Akiseta had said she was special too. She was more powerful than other vampires for sure, but Akiseta hadn't seemed to mean it in that aspect. She must have been referring to something else. But, what? Akiseta did say she'd given her reasons to trust her. That must have been it.

Serana shut her eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Akiseta was enjoying a much needed bath. The water was warm, and felt good on her scales. She swished her tail around gently, letting out a content sigh as the warm water eased the aches from her body.

She slid down until she was completely submerged. She closed her eyes, feeling relaxed. She felt pity that landstriders couldn't enjoy being underneath water without the aid of potions, spells, or enchantments. Of course, spells and potions wore off, and if the enchanted items came off or were broken somehow, the wearer would be in serious trouble.

There was also Argonian Bloodwine, which could simulate some of the natural abilities Argonians bore, but those would wear off eventually too. Akiseta could stay underwater forever. As much as she'd like to, however, she knew she couldn't. A little reluctantly, she sat up, letting the water run down her face and shoulders. She ran a hand through her feathers, brushing out droplets.

After getting out and dressing, she gathered up her armour, sword, and some materials, and went over to Warmaiden's. Adrianne was already busy working.

"Hey, Adrianne. Can I share your work space for a little bit?"

"Of course. Feel free."

"Thanks."

Akiseta decided to work on her armour first. The pauldron that had been pulled off was fine, just needed to be strapped back on. The scales on her boot needed to be set back in place. The other pauldron and the plated scales that made up the chest piece needed to be replaced. She began working on the chest piece, detaching the clawed up scales.

"What happened out there?" Adrianne asked.

"You know, blades and fangs. The usual." Akiseta used the forge to heat the scales, using a little bit of fire magic to increase the heat, as dragon scales were resilient to fire, or occasionally frost.

"This have anything to do with those vampires that showed up?"

"Yeah, it did. They have dogs."

"They do?"

"Yeah, these big black hounds with a damn cold bite." Akiseta set the scales in place, working them into the chest piece.

"Damn. No wonder your equipment is so banged up. Mind if I assess the damage to your blade?"

"Go ahead." The scales showed no resistance to the frost magic she used to cool them. Akiseta knew a basic frost spell, more for practical purposes than anything else.

Adrianne examined the blade. "Nothing bad, a few nicks. These can be easily smoothed out."

"Good. I'll take care of it after I finish up with my armour."

Adrianne sighed. "Sometimes I regret not hiring you on as my apprentice when you offered to help me that day."

"You had your hands full. You couldn't afford an apprentice at the time. And honestly, there wasn't really much you could teach me that I already didn't know when I came here."

"True. You know, thanks to your efforts, Whiterun continues to prosper. And business has never been better. Still, with your skills, you could have opened your own shop."

"And give you competition? Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I do well enough for myself. I have my work with the Companions. And my expeditions into tombs and such." She studied the chest piece, making sure everything was set properly, then began working on fixing the pauldron.

"Don't get me wrong, Akiseta. You're a fine warrior. But I would hate to see your smithing talents collect too much dust."

"Trust me, you'll never have to worry about that. But if it makes you feel better, Eorlund said that I can man the Skyforge after he goes to Sovngarde, until I find a smith who can match either his skills, or my own."

"Smart man. Might be hard to find someone who can match your talent, though."

Akiseta shrugged. "Maybe." It wasn't like she was the best smith in the world. She just happened to work with a material no one else had the means to. Making her stuff from dragon scales and bones had, as Adrianne had initially put it, taken a unique creative spin that no other smith could replicate.

Adrianne smiled, shaking her head. "Always so humble. Who was that woman you brought into town with you yesterday?"

"Serana. She's a new friend of mine. She's helping me with this vampire situation."

A couple people had questioned her about Serana in a similar manner. She'd given them the same answer. Thankfully, none of them had figured out what her new friend was. It would be complicated to try and explain the situation to the whole town. The most she had told Caius was to keep his men ready if any more vampires showed up.

"I'm glad someone's got your back out there. Lydia's been worried since you left. And so have I. You could've asked Aela to accompany you. I'm sure she wouldn't have minded."

"I know. But I didn't want to put anyone else in danger. Besides, it's fine now. I've got Serana with me. She knows her way around a blade. She's good with spells, too." The pauldron hadn't taken as long as the chest piece had. Akiseta began strapping it back into its proper place.

"I see. Is she pretty?"

Akiseta paused. "Well, as far as landstriders go, she.. she is rather lovely."

Adrianne smirked. "Have you told her that?"

Akiseta was once again glad for her dark scales. Black with a deep purple undershade did wonders to hide her blush. "No. It.. it isn't like that." She strapped the other pauldron into place. "For a landstrider, you're pretty too."

"Oh no you don't. You aren't charming your way out of this conversation."

"We aren't having this conversation. I told you, it isn't like that."

"I'm just saying, you should tell her."

"I'm just going to block you out now." Akiseta said, narrowing her eyes as Adrianne started laughing.

* * *

Serana hadn't expected to get much sleep. But when she woke up, she felt pretty well rested. She hadn't slept the night Akiseta freed her from Dimhollow, and she hadn't slept more than a couple hours back at the castle. Stretching, she exited the room, and listened. The house sounded empty.

Going outside, she looked towards the blacksmith's, seeing Akiseta. Approaching, she saw the Argonian hammering the scales of her boot back into place. Akiseta looked over at her, and smiled.

"Finally awake, I see."

"You could have woken me up."

"You seemed to be enjoying your slumber. I didn't think you'd mind some extra sleep time."

"I didn't mind at all. It was the first decent rest I've gotten in a while."

"I can imagine. Hey, would you like a better weapon than that dagger?" Akiseta asked, finishing with the boot.

Serana looked at her Elven dagger. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." Akiseta grabbed her sword, walking over to the grindstone. "But it won't save you from a greatsword."

"I'm pretty good at evasive maneuvers. And I have my spells."

"And anybody can get the wrong end of some luck. Even a skilled warrior can bested if not properly prepared." Akiseta placed the flat of the blade to the grindstone.

"Akiseta has a point." The smith said.

"See? Adrianne agrees with me."

Serana leaned against a post. "Of course she does. She's your friend."

"Advice from a friend is advice worth listening to." Akiseta pointed out.

Serana sighed. "Fine. What kind of weapon do you suggest I use?"

"I've got a few in the chest in my room that I haven't decided what to do with. If you find one that interests you, take it."

"Alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look."

"Hey, while you're in the house, can you grab my backpack on the way out?"

Serana snapped her fingers. "Ah ha! I get it. You just wanted me to retrieve your bag, didn't you?"

"Oh dear, you've seen right through me. However do you do it?" Akiseta exclaimed dramatically.

Serana playfully rolled her eyes as she walked away. Akiseta sure knew how to keep things jovial.

She went back into the house, and into Akiseta's room. The chest was along the wall left of the bed. Serana knelt beside it, opening it to take a look. There was a random assortment of weapons cluttered inside. _'This is a few?'_

She found a couple items that seemed decent, but none really caught her interest. She heard the small footsteps before she heard the child's voice.

"Good morning." Lucia said, poking her head inside the bedroom.

"Good morning."

"You slept in a bit."

"I'm aware."

"Mama was up early. She asked me to come and see if you found a weapon yet."

"I'm looking. She's got a few interesting ones in here."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

Lucia came over, and pushed some weapons around, finally pointing to one. "Pick that one."

Serana pulled the sword from the chest, and unsheathed it. It looked like a steel sword. "Why this one?"

"It's made from Skyforge steel. Eorlund Grey-Mane himself made it. Mama used that sword for a long time. It should help you like it helped her."

"Skyforge steel, huh?" Serana looked at the blade again. It didn't look special, but maybe it would surprise her. Its owner certainly had.

"I know what you are, Serana."

Serana almost lost her grip on the sword. She looked at Lucia, who was gazing at her calmly.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Mama told me."

Serana wasn't sure what to do with this situation. If anyone else were confronting her, she'd figure out what to do easily But this was a child, the same child who had been full of excitement and questions and comments the night before. Why had Akiseta thought it a good idea to tell the child?

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, she did. Please don't be mad at her." Lucia rubbed her arm. "I was just curious about you. And.. I wanted to know why she had to leave again."

Serana crossed he arms. "I'm not sure those are the things to tell a child."

"I'm not a child! I'm twelve!" Lucia said indignantly.

"Oh, forgive me, milady. I didn't realize you were all grown up."

Lucia laughed. "You're funny."

"Most people would be more bothered, knowing what I am."

"I'm not bothered by it. I'm not bothered by Mama being a werewolf."

"She told you about that?" _'What does that woman think sometimes?'_

"Mhm. I was a little.. um, confused at first, because of the stories I'd heard about werewolves. But Mama wasn't like those stories. Kind of like you."

Serana raise a brow in question. "Like me how?"

" You just... you don't seem like a vampire."

"Really?" Serana knelt so she was at eye-level with Lucia. "How many vampires do you know?"

"None. But... I've heard the things people say. That vampires are awful, horrid, blood-drinking monsters who kill people. But, you don't look like a horrid monster. You look pretty."

"Aww, thank you. I'm sure you're going to be very pretty when you grow up."

Lucia smiled. "That's what Mama always says. If you were a monster, Mama wouldn't be your friend. She said you were different from other vampires. She wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true. And you seem pretty cool. So, you're okay with me."

Serana chuckled. "Thanks. I appreciate that. You said your mother told you why we we're leaving?"

Lucia nodded. "Yeah. She said that you and her were trying to stop some bad vampires. She wanted me to know so I'd be safer if they come back here."

"I don't see how knowing would make you any safer. I'm sorry, little one, but you aren't really a force to be reckoned with."

"I know. But Mama says it's better to know about what can hurt you then end up finding something that can hurt you, and not know it can hurt you. She wants me to know about the world, so I'm prepared when I can go out into it."

That actually made sense. "She's probably right."

"Of course she's right." Lucia insisted. She fidgeted with her fingers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Mama said that... that the bad vampires want to put out the sun. Can they really do that?"

Serana considered the possibility of her father completing the prophecy. There was a lot she still wasn't sure of about it. She knew it was possible, but she wasn't exactly sure how. She hoped to never find out.

"I don't know, Lucia. But your mother and I aren't going to let it happen."

"I know. Mama would never let anything like that happen. And she told me you were going to help her."

"I am. Don't worry"

"Can.. can you make sure nothing happens to Mama? I don't like it when she goes to do dangerous things, but I understand why she has to. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I understand. I'll do my best."

"Promise?"

Serana held up her pinky finger. "I promise."

Lucia locked her finger with Serana's, and they shook on it.

"You made a promise. You have to keep it." Lucia said in as stern a tone as she could muster.

It was far more adorable than stern, but Serana gave her credit for trying. She made her hand into a fist, and held it over her chest. "Of course, milady. You have my word."

Lucia laughed again. "You're really funny. I promise I won't tell anyone what Mama told me. I never do. You should probably go tell Mama you found a weapon. I'll come out in a minute." She frowned, and sighed. "I have to put my toys away first."

Serana let out a soft chuckle as Lucia left the room. That kid was something else. She strapped the sword around her waist, and grabbed Akiseta's backpack before leaving the house.

Akiseta was still by the blacksmith's. She was holding her sword up, examining the blade. "This look good as new to you, Adrianne?"

Adrianne glanced up from the forge. "Looks fine to me."

"You missed a spot." Serana said as she approached.

Akiseta furrowed her brows, and looked at the blade. "Where?"

"Right... there." Serana playfully flicked the Argonian's snout.

Akiseta pulled her head back slightly, her nose twitching. With a quick movement, she gently smacked the side of her tail against Serana, just above her hip.

"Hey!" Serana stepped aside, letting out a chuckle. "That's not fair."

Akiseta grinned, swishing her tail. "It's perfectly fair."

Serana looked at the spike-like spines lining Akiseta's tail. They were slightly curved, and weren't particularly long. The longest one was near the base of her tail, and was maybe half the length of the blade of an iron dagger. The spines got smaller as they ran along her tail, practically disappearing as they reached the tip. They looked sharp.

"Could you hurt someone with those spines?"

Akiseta responded by striking her tail against one of the wood posts holding up the awning, the spines biting into the wood.

"Could you answer her questions without assaulting my store next time?" Adrianne groaned.

"Sorry." With a swish, Akiseta pulled her tail free. She took her backpack from Serana. "Is that my Skyforge steel sword?"

Serana nodded. "Lucia suggested it."

"She's a smart girl. Eorlund is a damn fine smith." Adrianne commented.

"He sure is. That blade aided me well. It should serve you the same." Akiseta began packing her armour into her bag.

"Shouldn't you put that on?"

"Once we get closer to where we're going. It'll be easier to avoid drawing attention if I'm not wearing something that stands out so much." Akiseta slid the backpack on as Lucia came running up, follow by Lydia.

"Are you leaving now, Mama?" Lucia asked.

"Yes I am, little flower. I'll come back as soon as I can." Akiseta knelt, embracing Lucia. "I love you, Lucia."

"I love you too, Mama."

Serana smiled, ignoring the pain in her chest as she thought of her own mother.

Lydia pulled Akiseta into a hug. "Please be careful, Aki."

"I'll be fine, Lydia. Don't worry, raj-beeko."

"It's hard not to worry with you." Lydia looked at Serana. "You should be careful too."

"I always am."

Lucia looked up at Serana. "Please do be careful."

"I will be. Don't worry."

Lucia smiled, and waved at her as she and Akiseta walked out the gate.

* * *

Akiseta looked over her map as they walked.

"Picked out a route?" Serana asked.

"Yes. I'd rather not traverse the marsh again. So, I think we should head to Haafingar by way of the Reach. Here, take a look." She showed the map to Serana. "Once we get a little past Rorikstead, roughly here," She tapped a bit south of the small town she'd mentioned. "Then we can angle around, and continue through the Reach on the left side of the Karth River. We can follow the river to the same area of the Sea of Ghosts the marsh's delta opens up to."

"Sound good to me. Anything we'll have to worry about?"

"Nothing to bad. Wild animals and some bandits, maybe. The Hagravens usually stick to their lairs in deep caverns or higher places. Aside from all that, we'll just need to watch our footing. We're going to have to do a little climbing."

"Wouldn't the marsh be simpler?"

"Yes. But we need to consider that your father may be sending his people after us. The marsh is a perfect place to be ambushed. Fog rolls in often. And the marsh hosts enough vampires as it is, as well as necromancers and spiders. I don't fancy another venom incident. The route I've planned out is the better option."

"Alright."

Akiseta folded the map and slipped it into her bag. This route would take more time, but was better than going through the marsh. Going through the marsh was like putting themselves on a silver platter.

"Why did you tell your daughter what I was?"

"It came up when I was explaining to her what we were trying to do."

"I understand why you told her, but are you really sure that was a good idea, though?"

"Yes. Listen, whenever I had to do something dangerous, I told Lucia. I explained to her about the Dragon Crisis when that reach a head. I told her when I had to go to Labyrinthian to find a staff to stop Ancano. And when the Silverhand attacked Jorrvaskar, I told her why." Akiseta looked at the ground. "She lost one mother already. If anything were to happen to me, she at least deserves to know why."

Serana nodded. "I understand. But nothing is going to happen to you. I promised your daughter and your housecarl that."

Akiseta smiled. "I appreciate that. But I can take of myself."

"True. But you said anyone can end up on the wrong end of luck."

"So I did. Hey, so, what's your mother like?"

"Well, we were very close, way back when. Like the best of friends. I loved spending time with her. She taught me so much about potions and magic. Sometimes, I think she saw me as more of a protégé than a daughter, but it was nice all the same."

"Then... things changed?"

"Yes. Now, she.. honestly, she isn't much better than my father. He's obsessed with the prophecy, and she was obsessed with seeing him fail. But they weren't always like that. Back before, when we were mortal, I mean. After we got our vampirism, things got very... icy. After my father found the prophecy, things unraveled."

"You got your vampirism from Molag Bal, didn't you?"

"Yes. Our family were worshippers of Molag Bal."

Akiseta shook her head. She had figured at much, considering how Harkon had said they were among the oldest of vampires.

"I take it you disapprove."

"It's best for our friendship if I keep my thoughts to myself."

"Look, whatever you want to say, just say it."

"Fine. I think anyone who worships the Daedra is a kuuda."

"What does that mean?"

"It's Jel for idiot."

Serana glared venomously at her.

"You wanted to know." Akiseta said defensively.

"Yeah.. I did." Serana's voice was hard.

Akiseta sighed. She hadn't meant to upset Serana. "I'm sorry, but that is just how I feel. But, if this makes things any better, I don't think you were an idiot. A little misguided, perhaps."

Serana relaxed. "I.. I understand. A lot of people feel the way you do. I respect your opinion."

"Let me ask you: Becoming a vampire, going through that.. that 'ceremony', was.. was it worth it?"

Serana remained silent for several minutes. "I.. I don't regret this choice, or the things I went through. I just hate what this has done to my family. Everything just.. just fell apart around me."

Akiseta didn't like seeing Serana look so upset. "Shunatei." She said.

Serana looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Shunatei. It translates as 'Regretful Stomach.' It's the concept of being pained by the past, and worrying about the future. In Jel, there is no concept of what people perceive as 'time'. For my people, the span of birth to death is all just considered one moment. Our life. Shunatei doesn't bother too many of us, but some of us can be affected. I know I have been."

"So, how do you deal with Shunatei?"

"By focusing on the present. When I think about what I have, it eases away the pain of what I've been though, and the worry of what I'll be going through. That doesn't work for everyone, but it helps me."

"I don't have any other ideas, so I'll give it a try. That thing you said to Lydia.. raj-beeko. What does that mean?"

"It's a conjunction of two words. Raj means 'elder', and beeko means 'friend'. Raj-beeko means 'elder-friend', or old friend, as landstriders say. We've been friends a long time. She was the first friend I made when I came to Skyrim."

"That's very endearing, Akiseta. She means a lot to you."

"She's like family."

"I see why. And hey, thanks for the advice."

Akiseta smiled. "No problem, beeko-ojel."

"What does that mean?"

"Ojel means 'not a speaker of Jel'. It's for those not of Argonian tongue, outsiders. Beeko-ojel means 'friend outisder', or 'non-Jel speaking friend'. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Not at all. I like that, actually."

"I'm glad."

There was some silence as they walked. Akiseta took a deep breath, enjoying the earthy scents the breeze carried.

"You know, I thought of another reason my gift was worth getting." Serana said.

"What would that be?"

Serana looked at Akiseta with a smile. "I got to meet you."

Akiseta returned the smile, once again grateful her scales were dark.

* * *

**Any time Akiseta speaks a new Jel word, I will add translations at the end of the chapter.**

**Beeko: Friend.**

**Raj: Elder; higher in rank.**

**Ojel: Not of Argonian tongue or speaking Jel, an outsider.**

**Kuuda: Idiot.**

**Shunatei: Regretful Stomach. The concept of being pained by things that have passed and worrying too much about the future.**

**Raj-beeko: Elder-friend, or old friend.**

**Beeko-ojel: Friend-outsider, or non-Jel speaking friend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Serana?"

Serana groaned. It was the third time in the past hour Akiseta had asked her that. "I'm fine." She insisted. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because you haven't fed since you left the castle. And that was over two weeks ago."

"I'm fine."

"You won't be 'fine' forever."

Akiseta had a point there. Serana knew she couldn't keep distracting herself. The thirst she felt was beginning to feel unbearable. Still, it wasn't as if she had any real opportunities to feed. And she figured Akiseta wouldn't be keen on her dining methods.

"Look, I am feeling very hungry. But, as it stands right now, I have no way of satiating myself. So unless you have an idea, please just drop it."

"But, I do have an idea."

That caught Serana's interest. "Really? Then please tell me."

Akiseta grinned. "How would you feel about a hunt we can both benefit from, beeko-ojel?"

Serana wasn't sure what the Argonian had in mind, but she was willing to do anything to stop feeling so thirsty. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Akiseta and Serana hid behind some rocks. Akiseta had taken her werewolf form.

"Which one are you going after?" Serana asked quietly, looking out from their hiding spot.

Akiseta peeked out too, eyeing the elks they were watching. She set her gaze on a large male. "That one."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Wait for me to get a hold of it, then come over."

"Alright."

Akiseta crept from the rocks, moving slowly and quietly, keeping upwind of the elks. One of females lifted her head up, and Akiseta flattened herself to the ground. The elk looked around, ears and nose twitching. After a minute, she resumed eating. Akiseta resumed her approach.

Getting herself into position, she lowered herself to the ground again, adjusting her weight towards her hind legs, and tensing the muscles in her shoulders. After waiting a moment to be sure the elks were still unaware of her, she sprang forward, letting out a roar.

Just as she hoped, her roar sent the elks into a panic, and they stumbled over their hooves trying to run. She lunged at the male, grazing his hindquarters with her claws.

The elk stumbled, letting out a squeal. He turned to face Akiseta, snorting and pawing the ground. Akiseta held still, digging her claws into the dirt, meeting his gaze. She could smell his fear. The elk charged at her, lowering his head.

Akiseta moved to the side at the last second, avoiding getting impaled by a huge rack of antlers. She slashed at his back legs. He felt onto his side. She jumped on him, keeping her front paws firmly on his side as he struggled to try and get up. His heart was pounding, his breath coming in quick gasps, forelegs kicking wildly.

Akiseta grabbed a foreleg firmly in her teeth, and sharply pulled it back into an awkward angle. The elk let out a pained bellow as the bone snapped, then flopped his head against the ground, letting out groans.

Akiseta adjusted herself fully on top of him, pinning her full weight onto his body. Serana came over. She reached into a satchel Akiseta had given her, and pulled out some potion-sized bottles. Akiseta placed a paw on the elk's face, forcing his head upward, exposing his neck.

Serana reached into the satchel again, pulling out her dagger. She dragged the blade across the elk's throat, causing the beast to let out a high-pitched squeal. She held one of the bottles against the wound, waiting as blood filled it, then repeated with the other bottles.

After the bottles were filled, Akiseta sank her teeth into the elk's neck, killing him. She looked at Serana, who was eyeing the blood-filled bottles with interest. "Well? Go on. Vampires can drink animal blood, can't they?"

"Of course we can. Most don't, because they prefer mortal blood. I've just never had animal blood before."

"Well, I have. Eating a kill in this form leaves the blood on the meat. I've tasted plenty of blood from my prey." Akiseta kept the thought that she'd prefer her friend drink animal blood to herself.

"What does elk blood taste like?"

"Most people don't know this, but the blood in an animal tastes a lot like its meat. Elk blood and deer blood have a richer taste then a rabbit's, but not as thick as that from a cow. Elk and deer blood have a..." Akiseta thought for moment, trying to figure out the best way of wording her answer. "...a bit of an earthy taste as well. You'll probably pick up on these tastes better than I can, though. Go on now. Bottoms up."

Serana pulled the stopper from a bottle. "Cheers." She put it up to her lips. A moment after that, her eyes snapped shut, and she tilted her head back, drinking down the contents quickly. She must have been thirstier than Akiseta had figured. She refrained from telling the vampire to slow down.

She began to pull the hide away from the elk's carcass, and eat the meat. It had been a little while since she'd enjoyed hunting like this. _'I'll have to plan a hunt with Aela when all this trouble with the prophecy is over.'_

Serana had finished the bottle. She lick away a small drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Is this what you meant when you said this would be a hunt we'd both benefit from?"

"Yes. I enjoy being able to hunt like this. I hope my feasting doesn't bother you."

"Aki, you just watched me drink down a bottle of blood. Even if you tearing into that elk did bother me, I wouldn't have the right to say anything."

"Just checking." Akiseta ripped off another chunk of meat.

"This is a little strange."

"What is?"

"You know, seeing a werewolf... talk. Especially so calmly. The last time I saw you like this, you were yelling at my father."

Akiseta chuckled. "Well, it's hard to be calm around your father."

"Trust me, I know. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Since you don't approve of Daedra worship, why do you have the Ring of Hircine?"

"Because Hircine gave it to me." Akiseta buried her muzzle into the elk's side.

"Why would he do that if you don't follow him?"

"That's kind of an odd story." Akiseta's voice was muffled by the elk's carcass. She pulled her muzzle from the beast's side, licking away the blood. "It was during my first visit to Falkreath. I heard about this man, Sinding, who had savagely killed a little girl. They said he ripped her apart. There was hardly anything left of her to bury. No mere man is capable of that."

"But a beast is."

"Exactly. I went to go see him, and I could smell the wolf blood in him, just as he could smell it on me. He seemed so small, locked away behind bars." She remembered the sad sight vividly.

"Did he tell you why he killed the little girl?"

"It was an accident. He had heard the ring could help werewolves control themselves, so he took it. Hircine was angered by his theft, so he cursed it. Sinding couldn't control himself. He thought working at the mill would be safe, but when he saw the child, he lost control." Akiseta remembered the guilt on Sinding's face, the shame in his voice.

"What happened then?"

"He said he knew I was different, said he could tell that I was stronger then him, more in control. So he gave me the ring, and begged me to speak with Hircine."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I killed a great white stag, which pleased Hircine enough for him to speak with me. He said he'd consider removing the curse if I would join his hunters in killing Sinding."

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't kill Sinding. I just couldn't. He knew what he did was awful, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't deserve to die. So, I went to his hideout, and we killed the hunters."

"And that didn't anger Hircine?"

Akiseta shook her head. "Nope. I think it pleased him more than my kill of the white stag had. He told me all I did was change my prey, not the hunt."

"In other words, you played his game, just in a different way."

"Yeah." Akiseta scratched her ear with a hind paw, scratching a little inside. She didn't envy landstriders for having that problem. An itch in the inner ear was annoying. She wondered if it was worse for the Khajiit. They had so much fur.

"So, that's why he gave you the ring?"

"Yes. I think it was a manner of gloating, really."

"Why would The Lord of the Hunt need to gloat?"

"When I was in Sovngarde, the heroes of old assured me that my soul would go there. When I questioned about my beastblood, they said that no matter the beast inside me, the dragonblood was stronger. They said no Daedra could lay claim over my soul." Akiseta explained. That information was something that had brought her great comfort.

"At the time I got the ring, there was still a lot I didn't know about being Dragonborn." She continued. "Hircine must have been aware that I would not be taken to his Hunting Grounds. So, despite that, and my defiance of him, I think he gave me the ring to remind me that even though I don't follow him, my beastblood will always serve as a connection to him. And, I must admit, I have a soft spot for things of a nice design, or that are eye-catching, or I just find pretty. The ring fits into those categories."

"Is that why you have so much random crap in the chest and drawers in your house?"

"Yes, it is." Akiseta laid her ears back. "And stop going through my stuff."

"You said I could look in the chest."

"The chest. Not the drawers. And not my backpack."

Serana chuckled. "I wasn't hurting anything."

"I don't go through your stuff."

"I don't have stuff."

"If you did, I wouldn't go through it."

"Fine. I'll try and refrain."

"Thank you." Akiseta resumed eating.

"Since you don't worship Hircine, I assume that you were happy to find out you'd be free of the Hunting Grounds."

Akiseta nodded. "That place wouldn't be my first choice."

"Well, people don't really get a choice."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You see, Kodlak White-Mane, former Harbinger of the Companions, had a dream of his afterlife. In his dream, he seemed to have a choice. Of course, in his dream, he and I faced the spirit wolf together. And I did cure his spirit of the beastblood, as he had long wished to be cured. But maybe he would have been welcomed into Sovngarde regardless. He was a noble man, worthy of a place in Sovngarde."

"He sounds like he was. I know you think a great deal of him."

"He was like family. I regret we didn't spend as much time together as he and I would have liked. I am happy I was able to see to his final wishes." Akiseta's heart still ached at the memory of Kodlak, a mix of sadness and happiness. She missed him a great deal. But she knew she'd see him again one day.

"So, if you had a choice, would you choose Sovngarde, or wherever your people go?"

Akiseta sat back, digging her claws into the dirt, feeling uncomfortable. "The Hist. In my people's culture, it's believed our souls return to the Hist. We have a word, xul. It pertains to death, and rebirth. They are the same in our culture."

"Huh. That's.. that's really interesting, actually. So, would you-"

"I'd really like to finish my meal, if you don't mind." Akiseta interrupted, her ears falling back. She didn't want this conversation to continue.

Not waiting for a reply, she began tearing into the carcass again. She didn't want to think about anything else at the moment.

* * *

A few hours later, they stopped to rest for a bit. Akiseta pulled out a small bit of dried meat. She'd taken some of the meat left from the elk from earlier.

"I'm surprised you're still hungry." Serana commented.

Akiseta shrugged. "I can eat a lot as a wolf, and find myself hungry later after I've changed back." The meat disappeared into her mouth.

Serana shook her head slightly. "Can you tell me how you figured Ice Wraith essence would preserve the blood in the bottles?"

"Well, there's this woman in Riften who uses grounded Ice Wraith teeth to preserve her food. I know Ice Wraith essence is key to help resist the cold, because it is cold, and I know that the cold can preserve bodies. Windhelm's Priestess of Arkay told me that."

"So, you aren't certain. You're just guessing."

"It's an educated guess."

Serana sighed. "Well, if the blood makes me sick later, I'll be sure and thank you."

"No need to thank me." Akiseta smiled at her. "What are beekos for?"

Serana rolled her eyes as Akiseta turned her attention to the scenery. The Argonian had assured her that the blood would just taste a little cooler than usual, since only a little Ice Wraith essence was mixed in. Hopefully, that was true.

She spared a look at her friend, particularly the tattoo on the left side of her face. It was done in a deep shade of blue. It looked like an interconnected bunch of vines or something. They spread out across Akiseta's cheek and down the side of her neck. A few slithered toward the front of her neck. while a few crept around the back.

One vine-like shape came up underneath her eye, breaking into two as they neared her nose, stopping just towards the bridge of it. The blue tips nearly touched the red scales that ran across the bridge of her nose and top of her head.

Serana had noticed the tattoo before, but as Akiseta shared bits of her language and culture, she found herself curious about it. "Hey, does that tattoo mean anything?"

Akiseta placed her hand over her cheek, tracing the tattoo. "They're roots. They're supposed to represent the roots of the Hist. It was Thari-Na's idea."

"Who is Thari-Na?"

Akiseta folded her hands into her lap. "She.. she was my uxith-beeko."

Serana tilted her head. "Uxith-beeko?"

"Nest-friend. It means... lover."

"Oh.." Serana remembered Lydia had said Akiseta had a lover before. "Lydia told me you had a lover, back in Black Marsh."

"That was Thari-Na. We were from different tribes. She was from the Moss-Skins tribe, and I from the Wasseek-Haleel, the Bright-Throats. Our two tribes have always had very close relations."

"How did you meet her?"

"You see, my egg was the only one of the ones my parents had that hatched. I had no egg-mates, no siblings, so I played with the other hatchlings often, including hatchlings from the Moss-Skins. It's important for hatchlings to have social interactions, especially the ones who end up without egg-mates. She and I became deek-beekos, sapling-friends. As we grew up, our feelings changed."

"What was she like?"

"She was very laid back. Most Moss-Skins are. She had a great sense of humor. And she enjoyed the small things in life. Simple pleasures. She like to lay amongst tree roots, and stare at the sky. And.. she was very beautiful. Her scales were such a vivid shade of green, she could blend in with the trees. And her eyes. They were gold, and piercing. And she was very slender. I used to joke with her that she'd break like a twig if I held her too tight."

Serana chuckled softly. "It sounds like you cared about her very much."

"Oh. I did. And she cared about me. We were so happy. I'm pretty sure we were in love." Akiseta's tone had gotten softer.

"What.. what happened?"

"...well, you see, my parents.. they were killed."

Lydia had mentioned Akiseta had lost her family. Serana hadn't been sure how. She didn't want to think Akiseta's family had been taken from her. "Oh, Aki. I'm so sorry. How.. how did that happen?"

"Warriors from the Xit-Xaht tribe, in Shadowfen. They're fanatics, violent, driven mad by their unhinged Hist."

Serana raised a brow. "Unhinged Hist?"

"This may seem hard to believe, but Hist trees are sentient. Our culture is very tied in to the connection most of my people have with the Hist. Each Hist, while a part of the same entity, is different to each tribe, affecting them in different ways. Take the Veeskhleel-Tzel, the Ghost People. They can't lay eggs, so they steal from other tribes. Any hatchling born amongst the roots of the Veeskhleel-Tzel's Hist is born as one. The Hist of the Xit-Xaht is crazy, so the tribe members are too."

Serana tried to process all this. She had never expected Argonian culture to be so rich and diverse. Some of it seemed a little complicated, with the different Hists and the way it seemed to affect the people, but it was fascinating.

Akiseta continued talking. "My mother was an artisan. Many Bright-Throats are. She had a trade of selling jewelry and little knick-knacks. She traveled sometimes, to sell things. Her crafts were especially popular around the settlements on the edges of Black Marsh, where the landstriders live. My father went with her. One day, they went on such a trip, a trip that took them through Shadowfen. They never came back. Their bodies were found and returned to my tribe, and they were laid to rest." Akiseta looked at the ground sadly.

Serana felt an ache in her heart. "I'm sorry, Akiseta. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."

"It.. it was hard. I.. I was very depressed after that, for a couple of years. I would sometimes distance my self from Thari-Na. It put some strain on our relationship. Finally, I decided I wanted to leave Black Marsh. I wanted to get away, away from the tribes, away from the Hist, away from.. from everything."

"Thari-Na didn't want to leave, did she?"

Akiseta shook her head. "The Saxhleel of the Moss-Skins are... well, they prefer when things stay in a manner of predictability. They like when things stay the same. The path of least resistance, you know? Like I said, I'm pretty sure we were in love. But.. it wasn't enough to convince me to stay, and it wasn't enough to convince her to go."

"Do.. do you miss her?"

"In a way. But not.. not like that. I miss her like.. like how I miss Black Marsh sometimes. You see, Argonians generally take a mate for life. Our relationships don't often fall apart, and most don't find another mate after one dies. Moving on is hard, and to find those feelings for someone else is harder. We thought we were meant to be together for life. But we were wrong. It wasn't an easy thing to accept, but we both had no choice."

Akiseta sighed, running a hand through her feathers. "I met a traveler a few months ago, an Argonian from my tribe, who knew her. He told me she had a mate."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I had already let go my feelings for her. I was happy that she'd done the same, and that she found someone to share her life with. She deserves that."

"So do you, Aki. And I'm sure you'll find it some day." Serana told her.

She meant it. She honestly didn't know much about actual romance or things like that. It had never presented itself in her life. The members of her father's court cared little for 'trivial' matters, and they all had gotten on her nerves anyway. And her parents hadn't given her much to view fondly. Her mother had grown to prefer her studies of alchemy and necromancy as Harkon's focus drifted away. And her father had come to believe such ties were meaningless, fleeting.

But, what Akiseta spoke of, of finding someone that you could care for so deeply, to spend your life together, to be devoted to each other even after death. It sounded beautiful. If anyone deserved to spend her life with someone, to have that in her life, it was Akiseta.

Akiseta shrugged, turning her head away. "I.. I don't know. I don't really think about it that much anymore. Shunatei." She gathered up her backpack.

Seeing as Akiseta didn't want to talk anymore, Serana accepted the silence. Now she at least understood why her friend didn't talk about her past. She still wondered why Akiseta had brushed her off earlier, but that could wait.

* * *

**Xul: Death, or pertaining to death. Also marks rebirth. They are the same in Argonian culture.**

**Uxith: Home, nest, bed. They are all the same to an Argonian.**

**Deek: Young, sapling.**

**Uxith-beeko: Nest-friend. Directed at sexual partners.**

**Deek-beeko: Sapling-friend, kid-friend.**

**Wasseek-Haleel: Bright-Throats.**

**Veeskhleel-Tzel: Ghost-People.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year to all of you! I hope 2020 is good to you all.**

* * *

Akiseta didn't mind having to do some trekking through the rocky landscape of the Reach. She'd done plenty of it while hunting down the Forsworn. Serana was a bit of a different story. The vampire would make the occasional complaint when they had to scale over some boulders, or walk to close to a cliff edge.

"Remind me why we're climbing through here again?" She asked.

"Because we decided to come through here." Akiseta reminded her.

"You decided."

"You agreed."

"That was before I lost my footing on these damn rocks."

Serana had slipped on some loose rocks a couple days prior. She hadn't fallen far, just onto a small outcrop, but landed hard on her side, hurting her ankle a little in the process. She was fine, but had been limping a little. Akiseta had wrapped a thin piece of cloth around it, just in case.

"I did tell you we'd need to be careful. But, if your ankle is still a little sore, we can take a break."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? We won't be stopping until nightfall otherwise."

Serana considered it for a moment. "Maybe we could stop for a while."

"Good. Come on." Akiseta led Serana up to a small grassy outlook resting adjacent to the mountain side. They settled down by the remains of a shoddy makeshift tent.

"This one of those Forsworn camps you told me about?" Serana asked.

"Not a main one. From here, you can watch the road to the south. This little site was set up to plan ambushes." Akiseta said, setting her backpack aside.

"I hope the people of the Reach appreciate what you did, hunting down those fanatics."

Akiseta had told Serana how she had spent a little over a month hunting down every last Forsworn in the Reach. She'd left no crevice unchecked.

"They do. Whenever I'm there, everyone greets me with smiles. I've got a big discount at the Silver-Blood in, and the shops in town, and I've been thanked multiple times by everyone in the city, even the Jarl. Though, I think he still feels a little guilty for my wrongful imprisonment beforehand."

Igmund had offered Akiseta a multitude of apologies and condolences for what had happened to her and Eltrys. Not all the guards had been involved in the conspiracy, but the guilty ones and the whole Silver-Blood family had been punished severely.

The guilty guards who hadn't been executed now found themselves prisoners in Cidhna Mine, with no way out since the escape tunnel Akiseta had used had been sealed up tight, and the Silver-Blood family was now just a bad memory in the city of stone. Akiseta felt it was all fitting, for all the problems that had been caused.

"He should. Anybody who would think you would be involved in anything like that really is a kuuda." Serana said, adjusting herself so her leg was stretched out.

Akiseta laughed. "Thanks, beeko-ojel." She reached into her backpack, pulling out a partially carved piece of wood and small carving knife. Carefully leaning back against a dead tree, she started carving more of the wood.

"What are you working on?"

"A xeech'ki. It means seed doll. My tribe makes them."

"What do you usually carve?"

"Little Saxhleel figures, or animals." Akiseta reached into her bag, and pulled out a dragon she had carved out. She handed it to Serana. "See?"

"Aww, this is so cute. You're very talented."

"Thanks." Akiseta resumed carving the xeech'ki she was currently working on.

Serana looked over the little dragon. "The detail on this little thing is amazing. Huh. You know, looking at this, and then looking at you, you kind of look like a dragon."

"I've heard that before. Paarthurnax told me that if I had wings, I'd almost be the image of a little dovah."

"You really almost would, especially if your horns were straight or swept back instead of curled, and you didn't have the feathers."

"Odahviing said something similar to me once too."

"What's that like? Talking to dragons?"

Akiseta thought for a moment. "Well, it's really like having any sort of civil conversation. Paarthurnax likes to have deep, philosophical talks. Talking with him is like talking with a mentor. Talking with Odahviing is like talking with a friend. He tells me things about the dovah, I tell him things about my people. Talking with the other dragons that follow Paarthurnax is like talking with an associate. Polite and civil, but we don't really know each other, you know?"

"You make conversing with a dragon sound so common."

"It is for me." Akiseta looked at the figure she was carving. It was coming along nicely. "How's your ankle feeling?"

"It's alright. We can leave in a bit. Hey, so, do any of the other Bright-Throats look like dragons?"

Akiseta brushed wood shavings off of her shirt. "No, not really."

"Oh. Well, you said that the Hists of the tribes affect the hatchlings that are born, so I thought-"

"We should probably head out now." Akiseta cut her off. She placed the xeech'ki and carving knife back in her bag.

"Why do you always do that? Any time I try and bring up something related to the Hist, you brush me off."

Akiseta picked up her backpack. "Do you feel like talking about the 'ceremony' you underwent to get your vampirism?"

Serana stiffened. "No, I don't. And you damn well know why I don't."

"I know you have your reasons. And I have mine."

"I'm pretty sure your reasons aren't anything like mine."

"True. But they're still reasons."

Serana sighed, standing up. "Fine. Don't tell me." She took the lead as they walked.

Akiseta looked after her, feeling bad for upsetting her. "Serana, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Yeah, I know. It's fine." Serana didn't even look back at her.

Akiseta knew it wasn't fine. But she couldn't talk about it. She wished it could, but it was too hard.

* * *

Serana looked over at Akiseta as they walked. Akiseta kept her gaze ahead of them. They hadn't spoken since leaving the little overlook. Serana tried not to let it bother her. She was used to being shut out. Her mother had done plenty of it. She stepped wrong on her sore ankle, and winced.

"You okay, Serana?"

"Yeah. Stepped wrong, that's all."

"Here, let me take a look at it again."

"I told you, it's fine."

"Please, just let me."

"Alright."Serana sat down, and pulled of her boot.

Akiseta unwrapped the cloth. "Well, it doesn't look bruised." She pressed onto Serana's ankle. "Does that hurt?"

"No. I told you, it's fine. Your hands are warm."

"Your skin is cold. Look, eat this." Akiseta picked a blue flower from the nearby grass. "It'll help with the soreness."

Serana shrugged, and stuck the bud in her mouth. "This tastes like silky leather." She mumbled around the petals. But, it did seem to help ease the ache in her ankle.

"Yeah, but it'll help."

Akiseta picked a few more of the flowers, putting them in her pocket as Serana put her boot back on. Sniffing, the vampire picked up mortal scents. "I think we have company."

Akiseta saw the three people approaching. "Redguard, Dark Elf, and a Nord."

"Think they're trouble?"

"Maybe. They're dressed like a lot of the bandits I see. But they aren't doing anything. Yet. Let's just see if we can make them leave us alone. I don't want to deal with this right now." She helped Serana to her feet as the people approached.

"Good morning ladies. Everything alright?" The Redguard asked.

"Just fine." Akiseta said.

"We don't see many people way out here." The Dunmer commented.

"I'm sure it's easier to find victims on the roads." Serana muttered softly.

The Dunmer narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Serana opened her mouth to reply, but Akiseta held up her hand. "Listen, we don't want any trouble."

"Trouble? We don't want any trouble either." The Nord man said. "I'm just curious what a fine Nord lady like your friend here is doing with a pair of boots like you." He earned laughs from his companions.

Akiseta narrowed her eyes, tail starting to twitch.

Serana placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I suggest you watch your tongue. You're addressing the Harbinger of the Companions"

"Wait, seriously?" The Nord asked.

Serana drew her sword. "Seriously." She gestured to the blade. "Skyforge steel, forged by Eorlund Grey-Mane himself."

The Redguard seemed to be very uncomfortable now. "Oh, we.. we didn't know." He looked nervously from Serana to his friends. "We.. uh.. don't keep up on current events too well." His unease pleased Serana a little.

"Yes yes, I'm sure it's hard when you're spending your lives ruining others." If anybody fit the low-life thugs Akiseta had spoken of, it was these three.

"If you want to talk about ruining lives, maybe you should talk with the scale-skin about what her people did to Mournhold." The Dunmer spat.

"Your people brought that on themselves for what they did to mine!" Akiseta retorted.

Serana placed her hand on Akiseta's shoulder, trying to relax her. "Hey, take it easy."

"M..maybe we all should just take it easy." The Redguard suggested.

"Maybe you all should be on your way." Serana told them. Akiseta had seemed to want to avoid a fight earlier, so she decided to try and defuse the situation.

"Maybe the lizard should stop dishonoring the Companions and go back to her swamp." The Nord said.

Akiseta's tail lashed, the feathers on her head bristling. "You're a fine one to talk about dishonor, low-life." She hissed, shrugging off Serana's hand. "People respect me."

"It's not respect you deserve, scale-skin." The Dunmer placed a hand on her hip. "If it were up to me, I'd put your people right back where they belong."

Akiseta's tail became still, her body going rigid. She clenched her hands into fists. Serana didn't get a chance to speak.

"**FUS RO DAH!**" The Shout sent The Redguard and the Dunmer flying, and knocked the Nord off balance. Akiseta drew her sword, going for the Dunmer. The Nord started to regain his balance, grabbing the greatsword from his back.

Serana threw herself in front of him, blocking a swing from the greatsword with her blade. The swing was strong, but her vampiric strength allowed her to keep her blade level. She was grateful for the sword she had. It really had come in handy.

Moving one hand from the hilt, she placed her hand against the flat of the blade, and shoved hard, pushing the greatsword up. She feinted her blade towards his right side, then shifted around when he moved to block, driving the sword across his exposed chest.

He stumbled back, holding his hand over the wound. His blood had a heavy, bitter scent, a sign of drinking far to much ale. Still, it was mortal blood, the first exposed mortal blood she'd gotten the scent of in a while, and it was enticing. She did her best to ignore it. This was no time to be tempted into indulgence.

Her drain spell brought him to his knees, and brought the satisfaction of relief from the pain in her ankle. She droves her sword into his chest, waiting until his choked gasps ceased before pulling it out. The scent of blood was almost intoxicating. She bit her lip, backing away.

Turning her gaze to where Akiseta was, she saw the Dragonborn using a ward spell to fend off magic flames the Dunmer was using to desperately try and keep distance between them. There were several cuts along her arms and legs, and a deep gash along her shoulder. She was currently on the ground, trying to drag herself away from the enraged Argonian.

Her flames faltered, and she just barely rolled out of the way as Akiseta swung. Akiseta's blade was buried into the dirt. Letting go of her sword, she lunged at the Dunmer, pinning her down. She grabbed the Dunmer's face, digging her claws into the elf's eyes.

The Dark Elf shriek in pain, grasping weakly at Akiseta's hand in an attempt to remove it, trying to stab her with a dagger held in the other. Akiseta grabbed the Dunmer's hand, wrenched the dagger free, and slit the Dunmer's throat.

Serana had never seen Akiseta so... aggressive. Even when hunting as a werewolf, she'd never been so vicious. It made her a little uneasy. A small whimper caught her attention, and she turned to see the Redguard by the rock wall, struggling to stand. He must have hit the rocks hard.

"Aki!" She called, pulling Akiseta's gaze from the Dunmer's corpse. She motioned to the Redguard, who was trying to steady himself on the cliff face.

Akiseta pulled her lips back in a snarl. She grabbed her sword and strode over. She pushed him against the rock, placing the sword edge against his throat.

"You and your friends should have kept up on current events, or you'd have known that the Harbinger of the Companions was also Dragonborn!" She snapped

"P..please... have m..m..mercy, Dragonborn. I..I beg you. Please..." He whimpered.

He reeked of fear. He looked like a terrified deer. It was such a sorry, pitiable sight that Serana honestly felt a little sorry for him.

"Aki." she said softly.

Akiseta looked at her through narrowed eyes. "What?"

"Let him go."

"Why!?" She hissed.

"Look at him. He'd be on his knees if he could."

"Please.." He pleaded again. "I'll.. I'll give up this life... I swear.. I'll even turn myself in to the guards! Please..."

"Aki. Let him go." Serana insisted again.

Akiseta looked back at the cowering man. Sighing, she lowered the sword. She pulled one of the flowers from her pocket. "This will help with the pain." She shoved the flower into his hand. "Now get out of my sight."

The Redguard nodded, eyes still brimmed with fear. He stuffed the flower into his mouth and stumbled away as fast as he could.

Serana watched him go, then looked back at Akiseta, who was staring distantly at the ground.

"Aki?" She took a couple steps closer to her friend.

"Xhuth." Akiseta hissed softly.

That was a new word. "What?"

Akiseta slammed her palms against the rock wall so suddenly that it startled the vampire.

"XHUTH!" She screamed, voice cracked with anger and other emotions. She screamed it again, dragging her hands down the cliff face as she fell to her knees, leaving two trails of blood along the jagged rocks. She pulled her hands away from the rock, and gripped her feathers tightly, closing her eyes.

Serana had a hand over her mouth. She was absolutely stunned. She also felt afraid. Afraid for Akiseta. Her aggression, this.. this outburst. Something was wrong.

She crouched beside Akiseta. The blood from her hands had colored some of the white feathers red, and she was trembling. There was a mix of emotional scents surrounding the Argonian. Her mixed blood mingled with scents of dirt and rock.

She tentatively placed a hand on Akiseta's shoulder. "Aki? What's wrong?"

Akiseta opened her eyes. They were pained. It looked like she was fighting tears. She shrugged Serana off again, and held her hands close to each other, the soft gold light of a healing spell surrounding them.

She slid her backpack off, grabbing the water skin, using some of the water to rinse the excess blood from her palms and feathers. She slipped the backpack back on and stood up. Picking up her sword, she walked off without a word.

Serana stood, watching her walk off with a concerned frown. She'd never thought she'd see Akiseta... break like that. She'd seen outbursts before. Her parents put on quite a show whenever they'd argue, and her father had always had an affinity for aggressive displays, but nothing like this. She looked at the blood staining the cliff. Akiseta's blood.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

**Xhuth: Fuck**

**Xeech'ki: Seed doll**


	11. Chapter 11

**Huge thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited. I appreciate it so much. And thanks to Unknown Anomaly and Taking N0tes for the reviews and support on this story. It means so much to me.**

**Also, small warning: There is mentions of past self-harm in this chapter. Please be careful while reading this if you are sensitive to that subject.**

* * *

The crackling of the small campfire was the only noise in the silent night, aside from the occasional hoot of an owl, or distant cry of a wolf.

Serana found it impossible to focus her attention on anything in the surrounding area for long. She kept glancing over at Akiseta.

The Argonian seemed to have her attention focused on the fire, though the look in her eyes suggested her mind was elsewhere. The only movements she made were blinking, and the occasional tail swish. She had said nothing since her outburst earlier in the day.

The silence was almost maddening. Serana was used to being shut out, but she had always known why her mother had shut her out. Well, she knew the reasoning, anyway. Her mother had been coming up with a plan to keep the scroll from her father. She tried not to dwell on the fact that the plan almost failed, would have failed, if Akiseta hadn't been in Dimhollow that day. There would be time to deal with that when they found Valerica. If they found Valerica.

Serana looked up at the sky, an endless dark mass glittered with stars. On the rare clear nights on the island, she'd had a lovely view of the sky from the balcony of her room. But it was never as beautiful as it was out here, in the open.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" She asked.

Akiseta gave a shrug, still staring at the fire.

Serana let out a sigh. _'Still not in a talking mood.'_ She was used to being shut out. She was used to being ignored. By her father, by her mother. So why was it bothering her now?

She admitted, she had grown accustom to having Akiseta to talk with. Liked it quite a bit, really. The time she spent wandering by herself around the castle, the island shores, and the tunnels they were going to sneak into had been boring after so many years. And though she got used to the feeling, the loneliness hadn't settled in easily. It was always more like a stone settled into her, smoothed over by time, but still present. The last time she had been in the tunnels, she'd named the rats.

Having someone to talk to, someone to joke with, someone to confide in, someone to call a friend, was the nicest feeling in the world. But now, there was an awkwardness, an uneasy tension. And she couldn't figure out why.

Akiseta had taught Serana about what the Dunmer had done to the Argonians. She knew the derogatory remarks from the Dark Elf from earlier had made her friend upset, with good reason. But, her outburst after the fact... that was good enough reason to be concerned, wasn't it? And Serana couldn't help but wonder if it was connected to Akiseta's reluctance to discuss the Hist.

"Aki, talk to me." She said.

"We'll reach the Sea of Ghosts in a couple days." Akiseta said.

"Not about that."

"About what then, ojel?"

Serana sighed, trying to not be bothered by Akiseta leaving 'beeko' out of that phrase. Maybe Akiseta was mad at her for wanting to let that Redguard man live.

"About earlier."

"There's nothing to talk about. They were bandits."

"It's not about them. It's about you."

Akiseta looked away from the fire for the first time that night. "Me?"

"Yes, you. What you did to that Dark-Elf, and to yourself-"

"That bitch deserved what she got!" Akiseta snapped. "She was a low-life criminal."

"But that's not why you were angry with her. You were angry because of the things she said about you and your people."

"I had every right to be!" Akiseta stood up. "You don't understand what it was like, hearing the stories of what my people went through! Having to live with knowing such awful things.."

Serana stood up too. "I'm sorry about what happened to your people, Aki. I truly am. But it didn't happen to you. And it's over now."

"So you think I don't have the right to be upset?"

"I didn't say that. You have every right to be upset. I know how it feels to be judged. I know how it feels to be seen as less than a person. I know it feels to be..." Serana paused for a minute. She sighed, trying to keep the damaging memories of her 'ceremony' at bay. "...to be _used_."

Akiseta narrowed her eyes, her tail twitching. "That is nothing like this. _My_ people didn't ask to be dragged out of their home and treated like property. _My_ people didn't do anything to deserve what happened to them!"

Serana bit her lip, crossing her arms. "Are you saying I deserved what happened to me?"

"No. But you knew what would happen. You and your family were the ones who decided to worship a Daedric lord."

Serana narrowed her eyes. Anger was settling into her chest. "Don't you dare judge us. You don't know _anything _about what happened."

"Oh, then _please _enlighten me." Akiseta hissed sarcastically. "Because I don't understand how any could be willing to put themselves through kaoc like that just for some 'gift'."

"People will do a lot of things when it comes to receiving something like this. But I guess the 'pure and noble' Dragonborn wouldn't understand what being drawn into the Daedric world is like."

"You're right. I don't understand it at all. I don't understand how anyone can be so stupid." Akiseta crossed her arms. "And for you to be so willing, maybe you were a kuuda."

Serana let her arms fall to her sides, clenching her hands to fists. Akiseta's words, her... judgement... hurt. "You... you know what? I can't be around you right now." She turned to walk away.

"Tell me, is walking away how your family deals with problems? Or does everyone get locked away when then get in over their heads?" Akiseta called to her.

"Don't you even!" Serana snapped, turning around. "My mother was doing the right thing."

"Oh really? Shutting you in a crypt was the right thing? Then maybe being a kuuda is an inherited trait."

"You don't have any right to say that! You weren't involved in _any_ of this until you were ordered to be. You don't know a damn thing about it!"

"I know that your thux of a father is threatening all that I hold dear, and that your mother's foolish plan almost gave him what he wanted."

"You don't know a damn thing about my mother! At least _mine_ is still alive."

Akiseta's jaw tightened, feathers bristling. "As far as you know. A lot can change in several centuries. You really do miss a lot when your underground."

"You're a real charmer, you know that?" Serana snapped with sarcasm. "I'm surprised you have any friends, let alone had a lover at one point."

"Don't speak about her." Akiseta hissed in a warning tone.

In hindsight, Serana would realize she should have stop talking. Or maybe she would realize that continuing to talk was the right move. Right now she was too angry to consider either.

She stepped closer to Akiseta. "I'm not surprised she stayed in Black Marsh. She probably wanted to be as far away from you as possible."

Akiseta's eyes burned with anger. "How fucking dare you!?" Her tail thrashed. "She loved me! And I loved her!" She crossed her arms, grasping her forearms tightly. "Do you think it was easy for me to leave her!? Do think it was easy being away from her!?" She flexed her fingers, claws pulling at her sleeves. "Do you think I like being alone!?"

Akiseta scoffed before Serana could speak. She shook her head. "What would you care? You don't understand. You've been alone most of your life. You don't even know what it's like for anyone, not even your family, to love you, do you?"

Serana didn't realize she'd moved her hand until it was inches away from Akiseta's snout, her wrist grasped tightly by the Argonian's hand.

She glared at Akiseta through a slightly blurring vision, feeling a warmer wetness around her eyes. Tears. She hadn't cried in a long time. She had hurtful things said to her before. But she never thought she'd hear them from Akiseta.

Using her free hand, she pried Akiseta's fingers away from her wrist, and took a step back. "You know what? Maybe you should talk to your precious Hist for the rest of the trip."

She started to walk away. She didn't want to be around Akiseta right now.

"The Hist doesn't hear me."

* * *

Serana looked back at Akiseta, tears still in her eyes. "What?"

Akiseta sat back down. She felt drained. "I said the Hist doesn't hear me."

Serana walked back over, looking down at Akiseta. "But.. you said that your people had a connection to the Hist. That.. that it could talk to them."

"It can, so I've been told. But... you see, after they're born, hatchlings drink the sap of a Hist tree. It solidifies the connection between the hatchling and the tree. But, hatchlings born outside of Black Marsh don't get this opportunity. They aren't born with the connection to the Hist. But, it's extremely rare for a hatchling in Black Marsh to be born without the connection."

She ran a hand through her feathers, looking at the ground. "I am one of those rare cases."

Serana sat down. "You are?"

Akiseta nodded. "I never drank the Hist sap. It was rather shocking, to my parents, and the whole tribe."

"Is.. is this why you don't like talking about the Hist?"

Akiseta nodded. "My tribe was always good to me. But, all my life, I knew things they tried to hide. The looks of pity, the quiet whispers saying how they felt so sorry for me. And despite my admiration for the Moss-Skins, they were worse, how they felt sorry I didn't understand the Hist, how my life was.. was empty."

"Aki... I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how hard it was, growing up with all that."

Akiseta shrugged. "I got used to it. The worst things I over heard was the things said about what would happen when I die."

"What do you mean?"

"It's believed that the Hist gives us our souls. I don't believe that. My soul may be a dragon's, but I don't think the other Argonians who share my disconnection don't have souls. But, if our souls don't go to the Hist, then that would mean we'd just... disappear. As if we never existed."

A realizing look came to Serana's face. "That's why you became a werewolf. So your soul would go somewhere when you died."

Akiseta nodded. "The thought of my soul vanishing, as if it was never there to begin with... it terrified me. When Aela and Skjor offered to join my spirit with the beast world, I saw what I thought was, at the time, the only way for my soul to have an afterlife. An eternity in Hircine's Hunting Grounds was better than fading away. But, as I said before, I was relieved to learn that my soul was promised to Sovngarde."

"If that's the case, may I ask why you never cured yourself of your lycanthropy?"

"Because I had no reason to do so. My beastblood is a part of who I am. Giving it up would be like giving up a part of myself. Kind of like what your vampirism is to you."

Serana nodded. "So, do you think your dragon soul is why you look kind of like a dragon?"

"Yes, I do. We do inherit traits from our parents, but our Hists do influence a hatchling's adult appearance, like with the Ghost-People. Maybe my dragon soul gave me a bit of a dragon-like appearance, just like the Hist would have affected me."

There was some silence. Akiseta looked at the ground. She wasn't sure what to say, if saying anything at all was a good idea. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"If you're not connected with the Hist, why have its roots tattooed on your face?"

"As I said, it was Thari-Na's idea. She said the Hist was a part of my life, connection or not. Even if I didn't hear it, it was watching over me. And I should have something to always remind myself of that."

"Do you think it's watching over you?"

Akiseta shrugged. "Maybe. In a way." She looked at her necklace. "When my mother gave this to me, she told me that she'd asked the Hist to bless it. She said that it would help keep me safe from dark magic, and that it would give me the strengths I would need to protect and heal myself. And it has. But.."

"But what?"

"You haven't seen me in short sleeves, have you?"

"Um... no. Why?"

"I... I want to show you something."

"Okay..."

Akiseta looked at the sleeve of her right arm hesitantly. Taking a breath, she rolled it up. Three thin scars ran alongside her scales, starting near the elbow, running almost the entire length of her forearm. She extended her arm so Serana could see them.

"What did that?"

Akiseta placed the tips of her claws along the scars. They were a perfect match.

Serana placed a hand over her chest. "You... you did that to yourself? Why?"

"I told you once before that I was very depressed after my parents got killed. It got worse after I left Black Marsh. Much worse. I was very upset, very lonely, and very angry. I was angry that my parents were dead. I was angry that Thari-Na stayed behind. And I was angry at the Hist."

Akiseta took a shaky breath. "The Hist was suppose to watch over us. There's even the belief it lets us find our mates, the one we're meant to spend our lives with. Thari-Na had been so sure that's what we were. I was sure. I had even found some faith in the Hist. Then everything fell apart."

Akiseta didn't try and fight her tears this time. "I traveled though Cyrodiil, trading music at the inns for rooms. The music distracted me, but when I was out on the road, or alone in my room, everything was always present in my mind. The grief, the loneliness, the anger... I couldn't bear it. I didn't want my heart to keep hurting. I wanted to rip away this tattoo, but it was all I had left of Thari-Na. So.."

She looked at he scars, feeling ashamed, and rolled her sleeve back down. She attempted to wipe away her tears, in vain as more followed. "My healing magic did wonders to fix up my arm after each time I... but, one night, I was hurting worse than I'd ever been. I'd had a couple more drinks than I usually ever had, and between that and my anger, I don't fully remember what I did. What I do remember was a broken nightstand, and the innkeeper coming into the room to find me, curled up against the wall, arm ripped up and bleeding."

Akiseta placed a hand over her sleeve. "I though he was going to kick me out, but instead he offered to take me to the healer. I insisted I could heal myself, but he shook his head and said 'No. You need help.' The healer closed the wound, though the scars remained. We talked for a bit, and I told her about my parents and Thari-Na. She said that no amount of physical pain would ever take away the pain in my heart. And she was right. It took a lot of reminding of that, but I never hurt myself again."

"Oh, Aki... I... I'm so, so sorry I can't imagine how awful that must have been, living with that much pain, and not having anyone to help you through it."

"When I became friends with Lydia, I spoke with her about it. It wasn't easy to open up, especially about.. my arm. But she helped me work through things."

"I'm glad she was there for you. And, I appreciate you telling me, Aki. It couldn't have been easy to talk about."

"I'm glad I told you. I... I'm sorry about the things I said. I didn't mean them."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said either. We both just got a little too harsh with each other."

"So.. we're okay?"

Serana smiled, placing a hand on Akiseta's shoulder. "Yeah. We're okay."

Akiseta returned the smile, then put her arms around Serana, pulling her into a hug. Serana stiffened slightly in surprise, but accepted the embrace, hugging Akiseta as well.

* * *

**Kaoc: Shit**

**Thux: Snake**


	12. Chapter 12

_The pain.._

_The blood..._

_It was too much._

_'Please... make it stop...'_

_So much pain..._

_So much blood... _

_'Please... let it end... let me die..'_

_Something gripped her shoulder.._

* * *

Waking with a gasp, Serana gave a harsh shove to whatever was touching her. Pushing herself up, she looked at Akiseta, who was half-way flat on her back, staring back at Serana in confusion.

"...Aki? What.."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Akiseta sat up. "You were, um.. crying in your sleep."

"I.. I was.." Serana ran her hand along her cheek, feeling the aforementioned tears.

"Bad dream?"

Serana brushed away the rest of the tears. "You could say that." It wasn't a new dream. An old memory, really. The one she could never forget.

Akiseta sat closer to her. "Do.. do you want to talk about it?"

Serana shook her head. "No. I.. it's not.. no. I'm sorry." It was best to just try and put it out of her mind. In the early days after the ceremony, she could talk to her mother about them, because her mother understood. She'd gone through it too.

They were worse back when she'd been locked away. No way to wake herself from it. No one else around to wake her either. She welcomed the extended periods of dreamless sleep a great deal during that time. She pulled the blanket Akiseta had given her around her shoulders.

Akiseta started to reach out to her, to help her adjust the blanket. Serana shied away from her. "Don't. Please.."

Akiseta lowered her arm. "Alright... I won't."

Serana wrapped the blanket around herself more. This dream often left her with a temporary aversion to being touched, even if it were an act of comfort. She appreciated that Akiseta was concerned, though. And she was grateful her friend had woken her up.

She looked at the skyline, watching the early light of dawn. "Since we're both up, we should probably get going."

"Yeah, we probably should."

Serana rolled up the blanket and her bedroll, handing them to Akiseta. Akiseta began packing up her backpack.

"Serana... if you ever do want to talk, about your dream, or anything else, I'm here. It's not good to hold things in." Akiseta placed a hand around the sleeve covering her right arm. "Trust me. I'm not saying you have to talk to me about anything. After... after some of the things I've said to you, I won't blame you if you don't. But if you want to, I promise I'll listen. And I'll try to understand."

"Thanks for the offer, Aki."

Akiseta smiled at her, then continued packing her bag.

Serana knew Akiseta would listen. But would she really be able to understand? She had no idea what growing up in that situation was like, no idea what it was like to be surrounded by it all. It was probably better to keep it all locked away.

But, maybe talking with someone who'd never lived a life like hers was better than having someone who did. Her mother had understood, but at the end of everything, there was still things she'd expected her to be. There had always been things everyone expected her to be.

The only person who didn't expect anything from her was Akiseta. Akiseta didn't even expect her to open up about any of this. Her friend just offered to listen if she wanted to talk.

_'If I want to..."_ Serana thought. No one had ever really seemed concerned with what she wanted.

What did she want?

* * *

It was even colder than the last time they'd crossed the Sea of Ghosts on their little boat. An itch crawled along Akiseta's upper back, but her armour, which she'd finally put back on, didn't offer for her to scratch it. She rolled her shoulders to shift her armour around a bit, relieving the irritation.

Small drifts of snow fluttered around her face, clinging to her feathers. The scales on her face and tail were starting to ache. She shivered slightly, and pulled her face cover up from her neck and over her snout. Her tail would have to continue suffering, but now the cold would stop biting her face so much.

She looked over at Serana, who had her elbow resting on the side of the boat, leaning her head against her hand.

"You alright, Serana?"

"...huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"It's okay if you're not, you know."

"I know. It's just... I've been thinking, recently."

"About what?"

"What we're doing."

"Having some last minute doubts?"

"No. It's about my mother, if we actually manage to find her. It's been such a long time."

"You've missed her quite a bit."

"Well, yes. But it's more than that. I was never really close with Father, even before all this. But me and Mother... we were like the best of friends. We used to be a lot like you and Lucia."

Akiseta felt a small pull in her chest. Not a day went by that her daughter wasn't on her mind. She missed the days before the vampires attacked, when she didn't have to leave Lucia to chase something dangerous, when they could just spend their days together.

She tried to imagine Serana as a child, having a mother who thought the world of her, not having to worry about demons or prophecies or life-threatening scenarios. She wondered if Serana longed for those days just as she herself long to be back at home with Lucia.

"What happened between you and Valerica, exactly?"

Serana sighed. "Well, after... after getting our vampirism, things were always a little awkward, but we pushed past that. Then, everything with the prophecy came about. My parent's relationship was always a little... strained, and the vampirism sent things downhill. But, there was still some compassion, at least that's how it seemed to me. Mainly on Mother's end. Then the prophecy came into our lives."

Akiseta was trying to wrap her mind around how something could ever take precedence over a mate or a child. She knew that landstriders, mainly humans, sometimes elves, could seek to nest with someone else outside their lover. And she knew that other things, material or aetheric desires, could be more important to them. She just never understood why. If they already had a mate, what else could anyone else offer them? Why let an internalized desire ruin the love?

And the idea of anybody not caring for their own child escaped her completely. What could be more important then their child? How could they look at their child and not feel a love like no other in their heart? She could never understand that.

"I imagine it wasn't easy, being in the middle of all that."

"It was difficult. We became little more than background noise to Father, and Mother... I'd never seen someone transition from caring about someone else to hating them so suddenly. For a long time, she constantly fed me her opinions of him, and I grew to believe them. And I've seen him, seen he hasn't changed. But her? I don't know what to expect."

Serana sighed. She held her hand above the water, running a finger along the surface. "At some point, spending time in the tunnels became less about finding something to do, and more about getting away from them. Being alone was really the only comfort I could find."

Akiseta's heart ached worse than the cold had made her scales. Serana's life sounded so... lonely. Back in Black Marsh, she'd had her parents, the tribe, and Thari-Na. But Serana had no one back then, not even a friend to talk to when things were difficult.

Traveling through Cyrodill, Akiseta had been at her loneliest. But that was probably nothing compared to how lonely Serana must have been. It was never a feeling one could get used to. For Serana, it must have been a constant companion.

"You're not alone anymore, Serana. I'm here."

Serana looked at her, and gave her a small smile. "So you are. And I hope it's for a long time."

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

As the island came into view, Akiseta maneuvered the boat along a wide left, turning it inward as they reach the old dock. A few skeletons were there to greet them, and quickly met Akiseta's bolts and Serana's magic.

"Not really much of a guarding force." Akiseta remarked.

"No need, really. No one comes back here any more. Come on, let's head inside."

The smell inside was much like the sewer beneath Riften, added with faint trace of old blood. Akiseta was thankful her face cover deadened the smells some. Going through the first tunnel, Akiseta creaked open a door. "There's three Death Hounds and a vampire in here." She whispered, pulling the door shut. "I thought you said no one come down here."

"They never did. Not when I was here."

"I have an idea." Akiseta replaced her crossbow for her bow. Knocking an arrow, she pushed the door open slightly. Pulling the arrow back, she aimed at one of the Death Hounds, and fired the arrow into its head. Motioning for Serana to follow, they rushed into the room.

Akiseta fired another arrow into one of the hounds as Serana drew the attention of the other. Dropping the bow, she drew her sword and managed to run the vampire through. She looked half-starved, almost feral.

Serana walked over. "I don't recognize her."

"Perhaps she's new."

"That doesn't explain why she's down here, though."

Akiseta crouched beside the vampire, and searched her pockets, finding a torn piece of paper. "Looks like she wasn't good enough to be in your father's court."

"Father was always particular about whom he wanted beside him."

That brought up a thought Akiseta was nagged by. "Then why invite me to join him? Even more so, why offer me his power?"

"Honestly, I was just as surprised as you. Freeing me and the scroll from Dimhollow was a pretty impressive feat, and I think he was impressed that you not only let me live, but also brought me home, right in the midst of a group of vampires."

"But was what I did really enough to warrant being offered to share his blood? He said you were the oldest vampires in Skyrim. I don't think that my, in comparison to that, meager act of compassion and, I suppose, bravery would be enough to be offered that amount of power. Especially not from someone who looks down on mortals and compassion."

"I don't think so, either. If Father had known what you truly are, who you truly are, then maybe that would be his reasoning. But he didn't. I don't know why he would want to turn you. We don't really turn mortals."

"I'm sorry to contradict you, beeko-ojel, but I've come across people who were attacked by vampires, and they'd been bitten."

"That's different. You said the vampires that feed in the wilds do so savagely, like beasts. If somebody survived such an encounter, they could easily contract vampirism. But choosing to turn someone isn't something a vampire does on a whim. For us it's... intimate."

Akiseta tilted her head. "Intimate?"

"Yes. It's not what your thinking. Not entirely. Some vampires probably do feel pleasure when turning someone. But mainly, it's what we're doing. It's very personal. We're sharing a part of what we are with someone else. Wasn't it personal when Aela shared her wolf blood with you?"

"Well, yes, and no. That was more of, well, like an induction ceremony. It was a personal choice, but it wasn't that level of personal. It was like welcoming a new family member. Welcoming me into a pack."

"Oh, I see. Well, at any rate, I'm not sure why Father would offer such a thing so... freely."

"I suppose it doesn't matter at this point."

"Probably not. Come on. I"ll lead the way from here."

Akiseta reclaimed her bow, and followed Serana through the tunnels, dealing with more skeletons and Death Hounds along the way. She kept hearing noises above them, like something big was walking around. Judging from the heavy scuttling, she figured it was a Frostbite spider, one of the big ones.

Sure enough, after quietly cutting through webs, it was indeed a large Frostbite spider, trapped in a room area barely large enough for it to fit into.

"How the hell did that thing even get in here?" Akiseta hissed.

"I don't know. Maybe when it was smaller." Serana whispered. She looked into the room as best she could. "It's blocking the lever we need to reach."

"I see that. It's too big to come out here."

"It can spit its venom out here though."

"True. But I have an idea." Akiseta pulled her crossbow from her bag, and loaded a bolt. "After I fire this, use your lightning magic."

Serana nodded.

Akiseta aimed the crossbow, and fired the bolt into the spider's side. It squealed, and began to turn around. Electricity crackled in the air as Serana used her lightning magic on it. Its legs gave underneath it as the electricity assaulted its body. Akiseta used the moments to load another bolt, firing that one into its head.

They stepped into the room. Akiseta stepped over the spider's splayed legs, and yanked the rusted lever back. Through a small wall grate, she saw the little bridge they needed fall into place.

"Done with that. Lead the way, beeko-ojel."

The rest of the tunnels seemed to be devoid of all life, even undead.

"Hey, do vampires bite their lovers?"

"Well, most vampires do turn theirs lovers, if that's what you mean."

"I knew that. I was just wondering if vampires bite their lovers in a non-turning, non-feeding way. Just like... a bite."

"Like... a claiming mark?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Well, yeah. How do you know what leaving a claiming mark is?"

"Werewolves do that too."

"Really? You learn that through experience?" Serana teased.

Akiseta glared at her, and gently smacked her with the side of her tail. "No. Aela told me when she was teaching me more about being a werewolf. She told me that people with the beastblood tend to feel an animal-like instinct with their uxith-beekos, and tend to bite them to leave a small mark, one that means 'this one is mine'. She told me that I might feel that urge if I ever find someone... someone else."

"I pity that potential person."

Akiseta looked at Serana with confusion, feeling a little insulted. "Why?"

"Because you've got a mouth full of sharp teeth. If you bite anyone, it's probably going to hurt."

"Says the woman with fangs."

"Fangs that have only been used for feeding, and defense on occasion."

That threw Akiseta a bit. "Really? You've never had an uxith-beeko before?"

Serana shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Well, after... after the ceremony, there were... there were certain things that I decided to avoid. So.." Serana trailed off after that.

Akiseta felt foolish for even asking. After the trauma Serana had went through, it made perfect sense that she'd abstain from nesting with anyone. She remember how Serana had shied away from her touch after waking from that dream. Was her dream about the ceremony? Maybe that was why Serana didn't want to be touched. Maybe that was part of why she'd been distracted earlier.

Akiseta knew she couldn't understand that kind of pain, that kind of horror. All she could do was support her friend through it.

"Well, if finding an uxith-beeko were ever on your list, anybody would be lucky if you thought about them like that." _'Okay, a little random there, Aki.'_

"Don't I know it. Cold, undead, literally bloodthirsty. I'm a real catch." The sarcasm was outdone in the comment.

"Serana, I'm serious."

Serana looked back at Akiseta. "Seriously?"

Akiseta nodded. "Of course I am. You're an amazing person, Serana. You're smart, you're funny, you're very adaptive, and you're great a keeping your head when others, myself included, haven't been able to. And you are so strong. You've survived things, horrible things that would have killed anybody else. And you've managed to move forward from it. You're one of the strongest people I know. And, this goes without saying, but you are rather lovely."

_'Wait.. was that last part out loud? Kaoc...'_

Serana didn't say anything for a minute. She looked away from Akiseta, rubbing her neck. Was the color of her cheeks... off? Was... was she blushing? Flattered? Embarrassed, maybe?

"I.. um.. I don't know what to say, Aki. No one's ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Serana."

"The...uh, the doorway to the courtyard is up ahead."

_'Well, that was... that happened.'_

They reached the door. The wood was rotted to Oblivion. Serana gripped the handle, but hesitated to open it.

"Everything alright, Serana?"

"Yeah. Just... not sure what to expect."

Akiseta placed her hand on Serana's shoulder. "I'm right here, okay? Whatever comes next, I'm right here."

Serana smiled at her. "I know you are. And I appreciate it. Hey, um.. those things you said before..."

"Yeah?" _'By the Hist, I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable.'_

"I think those things of you too."

Akiseta felt the warmth run to her face. She was grateful that, even though her scales were dark, that her face cover was still up. "Thank you, beeko-ojel."

Serana smiled at her again. She took in a deep breath, and pulled the door open, rusted hinges creaking.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Huge thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited, as well as my dear reviewers. Your thoughts and feedback are always appreciated deeply. You're all so wonderful. Also, shout outs to Taking N0tes and Unknown Anomaly, two super amazing human beings. Taking N0tes is writing a Skyrim story called Bound By Karma, and Unknown Anomaly is writing one called The Demons Inside Of Us. Both these authors are amazing at writing, and their stories feature two of the most interesting Dragonborns I've ever read about. And the way they write them into the world around them is fantastic. I highly recommend you check their stories out. I'm certain you'll be amazed and impressed.**

* * *

Serana hadn't been sure what to expect when they got into the courtyard. But the sight before her made her heart sink.

"Oh.. oh no.." Were the only words she could form. The whole place was run down and dilapidated. It looked... dead.

The former entrance had all manner of broken debris in front of it, and her mother's garden was overgrown with scraggly weeds. The small pond of water looked very green, algae coating the surface. The grass was all dried up, and crunched loudly under their boots as they walked along.

Akiseta pulled her face cover down. "What happened to this place?"

"I can tell you exactly what happened." Serana growled bitterly. "Father. He probably did this after we left him. Got rid of anything that reminded him of us. Of her. I know he hated her, but I never thought he'd do something like this."

Looking at the sad state of the courtyard, Serana wanted to cry. She wasn't going to, she'd done enough of that already. But she wanted to.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "This place was my favorite place to be. It was so beautiful, so peaceful. If Father had cared enough to spend any time with us, maybe he'd have seen that for himself.."

Akiseta placed a hand on Serana's shoulder comfortingly. "He couldn't have seen it if he didn't want to. Some people are like that. I'm sorry, Serana."

Serana placed her hand over Akiseta's. "The only thing here that looks like it did before is the moondial."

Akiseta raised an eyebrow. "Moondial? That thing over there? It looks like a sundial."

"It used to be. Obviously, a sundial doesn't work for a bunch of vampires." Serana led Akiseta over to the moondial. "Mother hired an Elven artisan to change it up. I never really understood why she didn't just remove the whole thing."

"I'm glad she didn't. This thing is beautiful. And the craftsmanship is magnificent."

"Spoken like a true artisan."

"Well, it is in my blood. We of the Bright-Throats are natural artisans and musicians, after all." Akiseta said proudly.

Serana couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see the Argonian take a little pride in herself.

"So, what did this thing do, exactly?"

"It shows the position and phases of the moons." Serana looked at the moondial again, and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"The dias... it's not sitting properly." Serana looked along the pattern of crests circling the dias. "Some of the crests are missing."

"Do you think your father did that?"

Serana considered that for a moment. "No. I think.. maybe Mother did."

"For what reason?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's see if we can find those crests."

The crests weren't too hard to find. After placing them in their proper places, the dias swiveled around, revealing a small descending stairwell.

Serana shook her head, amused and impressed. "Clever, Mother. Very clever."

"Woah. Do you have any idea where this leads?" Akiseta asked.

Serana shook her head. "My only guess would be the tower here on the eastern side of the castle. I thought it was ruined. It's been blocked off for a long time."

"Sounds like the perfect place for your mother to hide something that can help us find her."

"I agree. We should be careful, though. I don't know what might be in those tunnels."

Akiseta put on a dramatic aghast expression. "You suggest that we may find something dangerous in the old, abandoned tunnels that no one knows about? Wherever do you get these ideas?"

"Oh, you're right. I'm sure these tunnels are perfectly safe. Probably filled with flowers and butterflies." A small part of Serana wished that were true. She was tired of seeing grim and decay.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go see what we can find."

Serana grinned as they headed into the tunnel. Akiseta had a talent for making her feel better.

* * *

Akiseta drove her blade across the last remaining skeleton, reducing it to scattered bones. She looked around at the old dining room, now littered with bones. "Looks like we're too late for dinner."

"If we're not careful, we could end up as the main course for the rats."

"Want to share more hopeful thoughts?"

"I'm just saying."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle the things in these tunnels. Skeletons and gargoyles aren't much when compared to a dragon."

"That may be true. But we're in some tight spacing here."

"We'll be fine."

The derelict tower was filled with skeletons in rusted armour, and gargoyles. Akiseta had expected as much.

Walking up some stairs, she saw their path barred by an iron gate. The chain was on the far wall, behind a statue with a gargoyle appearance.

Akiseta aimed her crossbow at the statue as they neared it. It didn't move. Standing in front of it, she smacked it with the front of her crossbow. It still didn't move.

Serana tapped it with her sword a couple times, receiving no response. "This one must really be a statue."

"That's a relief." Akiseta leaned over the statue. She reached out, grasping the chain and giving it a pull. Then she felt herself get thrown as the statue shoved her away.

The gargoyle threw itself into Serana, knocking her down and knocking her sword from her grasp. It lowered itself, readying another assault.

"**IIZ!**" Akiseta Shouted. Ice sprawled across the ground, climbing up the gargoyle's body. It snarled as it tried to break free.

Serana grabbed her sword and shoved the blade through the top of its head.

"I am seriously distrusting statues now." Akiseta muttered, standing up and brushing herself off.

"If these things had a scent that was different than stone, it's be easier to tell which ones are actually alive." Serana said. "You have to admit, this one was clever though, waiting until we were sure it was a statue."

"Let's hope that if there are any more, they aren't as smart."

Another flight of stairs, more skeletons, a gargoyle, and another gate led them to a run-down cathedral.

"Huh. I wasn't expecting this. Any idea what this cathedral was used for?" Akiseta asked.

Serana shrugged. "I know we didn't use it for our worship. There's a small cathedral attached to the dining hall of the castle. The previous owners must have made use of this one."

As they looked around the little chapel, they came across a ruined statue of Mara.

"I think I see why this area was left to ruin." Serana commented.

"This is disgraceful!" Akiseta exclaimed, saddened by the sight. "It's blasphemy!"

"I really don't think anyone in the castle would care for a well kept place of Aedra worship, Aki. Especially one to Mara."

"I know that. But still. You don't do this to a shrine. Especially one to Mara."

Akiseta approached the statue, kneeling beside it. She placed a hand in one of the statue's palms. "I'm sorry to see your shrine in this state, milady Mara. I'm not sure if you can hear me from this bleak place, but if you can, I ask you watch over me and Serana on our journey. I pray your warmth keeps us safe."

"I'm not sue Mara can hear you from here, Aki."

"I don't think we need proper shrines for the gods to hear us. Chapels and temples are just places of honor, reverence, and proper worship. Shrines are conduits for blessings. Amulets of the gods are smaller conduits of blessings. I think the gods can hear us wherever we are, as long as our hearts are in true need."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a priestess in Mara's name."

"The priests at her temple offered me to join them after I aided people in Mara's mercy, but I declined. The life of a priestess under any Divine would be too structured for me. But I do revere Mara quite a bit. If I were to place all my heart and soul on faith, it would be faith in her. And I've done so in my most trying times."

"And she listened?"

"Yes. I truly believe she did. Whenever I was lost, or filled with despair, I'd reach out to her. And I swear, it was like I could feel this.. this unearthly warmth come over me, and I'd just.. I'd just know that things would be okay."

"Why ask her to watch over me?" Serana folded her arms, looking away from the statue. "I don't think the gods care for people like me."

"Serana, Mara is the goddess of love and compassion. She wouldn't hold your past or what you are against you. She doesn't hold my lycanthropy against me. You're here with me, trying to stop your father from destroying the world. I think that could put you on anyone's good side. I'm not saying you have to put faith in Mara."

Akiseta took hold of Serana's hands. They felt cold. "I'm asking you to have faith in me."

Her violet-red eyes were softly met with Serana's golden-red ones.

"I do, Aki."

* * *

The hallways finally led to large wooden doors. Serana pushed them open. "Woah.."

The large room looked like a laboratory or something. It was far more impressive then the drawing room her mother used to have. Several bookshelves stood against the walls, the ones on the left containing ingredients, the ones on the right line with various kinds of souls gems. She glimpsed an alchemy table on the upper level, and a small table near the back was cluttered with various skulls and bone pieces.

Akiseta looked around, letting out a slow whistle. "This is the one of the most impressive study's I've ever seen. It looks like a set-up at the college."

"This really is something. I had no idea she had a set-up like this."

They walked around the room. Akiseta used her fire magic to light the candles, and she turned her lantern off. "Look at all this stuff. What was she studying, exactly?"

"Well, aside from alchemy," Serana picked up a black soul gem. "Seems she was trying to advance her research in necromancy."

The vampire noticed an uneasy look come to Akiseta's face. "I'm guessing you don't approve of necromancy."

"On a personal level, I'm not overly fond of it. For my people, it's norg."

Serana raised a brow. "Norg?"

"Forbidden." Akiseta shivered. "The Saxhleel rarely speak of forbidden things outside of warnings. The practice of necromancy has little institution in Black Marsh. The Veeskhleel-Tzel practice it, but they're also the ones that steal eggs. To deny a body a burial, to drag it from a resting place, to deny a soul its afterlife, especially to deny an Argonian soul the Hist, it's all a horrible thing. Some Argonians who leave Black Marsh do take up the studies. But never within the marsh."

Akiseta shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not being judgmental. I'm just curious what your mother was seeking from necromancy."

"I'm not sure. But I'm willing to bet it has to do with that weird circle in the floor there. My mother was meticulous with her research. She must have notes or something somewhere that can tell us more. Lets look around."

After several minutes of finding nothing, Akiseta called her over to the bookcases near the door. The Argonian held up a dusty, leather-bound journal. "Think this is hers?"

"Let me see." Serana grabbed the book, opening it. The pages were yellowed with age, and the writing was a little faded, but it was in her mother's hand. "Yes! These are her notes."

She leafed through the pages. Her mother had written about trying to contact the Ideal Masters, and access the Soul Cairn. She frown as read the words. _'Oh, Mother... what have you done?'_

"What does it say?"

"Mother was trying to reach the Soul Cairn."

Akiseta tilted her head. "Soul Cairn?"

"Yes. You see, Mother had a theory about black soul gems. That the souls go into the Soul Cairn. From what I can see here, she contacted the Ideal Masters. They're the.. the things that rule over the Soul Cairn."

"So, she went to the Soul Cairn?"

"According to her notes, yes. If we want to find her, we'll have to do the same."

"What do we need to do that?"

"I'm sure everything we need is here." Serana looked back at the journal. "We need.. finely ground bone meal.. purified void salts... soul gem shards... and... damn it!" She slammed the journal shut in frustration.

"What's the matter, beeko?"

"She added her blood to the mixture." Her mother had done it for her own safety. But now she and Akiseta had no way of opening a gateway to the Soul Cairn. "If we could get that, we wouldn't even be here in the first place." She shoved the journal into her satchel. _'Damn it, Mother..' _

"You know, beeko, you are her daughter. You do share her blood. Maybe that would be a sufficient substitute." Akiseta offered.

Serana thought about that. It was a clever idea. And they had no other options. Maybe the Ideal Masters would be okay with it. "It's worth a shot. Let's hope it's enough. A mistake with a portal like this won't end well."

She saw Akiseta tense up.

"I'm sure it'll work." The Argonian didn't sound sure. "Let's get those ingredients ready."

They found the components and placed them in the chalice overlooking the circle.

"You might want to stand back, Aki. I don't know what will happen when I add my blood."

"Hey, we're in this together, for good or bad."

"Okay." Serana drove her fangs into her wrist, tasting her own blood. She held her wrist over the chalice, dripping her blood into the mixture.

She and Akiseta watched in amazement as the circle formed into a stairwell leading into a glowing purple void.

"Mother did it... she open a gateway to the Soul Cairn." And now, they could use it. She was really going to find her mother.

* * *

Akiseta looked at the portal. "This is amazing." She walked towards it.

"Aki, wait!"

Serana's warning came a tad too late. "Xhuth!" Akiseta hissed, feeling pain spread all across her body, reaching somewhere deep inside her being. She stumbled back, and Serana pulled her away from the portal.

Akiseta leaned against a small pillar, breathing hard.

"Are you alright?"

"What.. what was that?"

"I should have warned you ahead of time. I'm sorry. I was just amazed that this thing even worked."

"It's alright. I'd just like to know why it was trying to kill me."

"Well, for lack of a better term, the Soul Cairn is hungry. It was trying to take your soul as payment."

"So, what do we do?"

"My soul is different from yours. Our bodies aren't accounted for like mortal bodies. I could probably go in there without a problem."

Akiseta swallowed. "Are.. are you saying... that I'd have to.. become a vampire?"

"I'm guessing that's not your ideal choice."

"I.. I don't mean it like that, Serana. If it were just me, maybe I'd consider it. But I have Lucia. I couldn't bear a life where I'd outlive her. And then there's my lycanthropy. Getting rid of it would be like getting rid of a part of me. Just as Hircine can't claim my soul, Molag Bal couldn't either. And I've heard that there is a man who can cure vampirism, and he could probably cure me. But I don't know what it would take to free my soul."

"I understand, Aki. There might be another way."

Akiseta was ready to accept any alternative. "What is it?"

"Mother taught me everything she knew about necromancy. There was a particular trick I think can help us here. There is a way to partially soul-trap someone. I could do that to you, and we can use that as payment."

The hope inside Akiseta wilted away. She shook her head in defeat. "It won't work. A dragon's soul can't be soul-trapped. No mortal magic is strong enough to dominate a dragon's soul."

"But your soul isn't purely a dragon's, is it? Lycanthropy seeps into souls, just like vampirism does. And werewolves can be soul-trapped. A full soul-trapping probably wouldn't work. But because your soul isn't purely a dragon's, I may be able to partially soul-trap you."

Akiseta considered this. This was the better alternative. "Will it be permanent?"

"I don't know." Serana answered honestly. "There may be a way to fix it once we get in the Soul Cairn. Maybe."

Akiseta thought about it. She remembered the days of the Dragon Crisis. She remembered the many dragon souls she absorbed. As she had conversed with Paarthurnax and meditated on her Thu'um, she begun to wonder if it hurt the dragons when she absorbed their souls. Would this feel the same?

And what if it was permanent? What would it be like, living with part of her soul gone?

She pressed her head against the cold stone.

"I'm sorry, Aki. I wish there was some other way, something that would be easier for you."

Serana gently took one of Akiseta's hands in her own. "Whatever you choose, I'll help you through it, and I'll do everything I can to help you fix it. I promise."

Akiseta offered her a small smile. "Thank you, beeko." She let out a sigh. "I'd like to see if the partial soul-trapping will even work."

"Okay." Serana went to the shelves and grabbed a small black soul gem fragment. "This is probably going to hurt a little. Hold still, okay?"

Akiseta nodded, making her body as still as she could. Serana placed her hand over Akiseta's upper chest. A dark purple glow came to her palm, and Akiseta bit her lip, trying not make a sound. The soul gem Serana held glimmered dimly.

A strange feeling overcame Akiseta. There was an empty feeling somewhere inside her, and a hollow ache in her chest. Her body felt drained.

"Okay. Here." Serana held the gem out to Akiseta.

Akiseta took it. It burned slightly in her grip. She approached the portal. As she neared the void, she braced herself. But she didn't feel any pain. The gem was pulled from her grip, and it disappeared into the portal as if by its own accord. She looked back at Serana. "Well, it worked."

She walked up to Akiseta. "We'll find a way to fix this later. I promise."

"We can worry about it later. I'll be fine for now."

She looked at the portal. She was nervous. What would be there to greet them?

Serana took her hand again. "It'll be alright. We're in this together."

Akiseta nodded, feeling a little better. "Right."

They stepped through the portal.

* * *

**Norg: Taboo, forbidden**


	14. Chapter 14

The Soul Cairn unnerved Akiseta a great deal.

First, there was no temperature. It wasn't cold, it wasn't warm. It wasn't anything. The lack of temperature was disorienting. The only scent dominating the place was similar to the graveyard soil scent at Falkreath's cemetery, though it was far more prevalent.

The skeletons here were strange. Their bones were the color of ebony. Some only had upper torsos. Others were clothed in armour that was made of rusted metal or withered bone, it was hard to tell. They melted into small pools of wispy black goo when they were struck down.

The pale grey ground has a thin mist coating it, and the purple sky seemed to be shifting constantly. And souls were everywhere. So many, of all the races. Some acknowledged the arrival of the two visitors. Others spoke of the effects the Soul Cairn had on them. And some spoke of the last things they remembered before they died. Akiseta felt sorry for them.

A few had asked for her help in a few matters. One asked her to find his horse, Arvak. She saw the steed a few times, but he always vanished before she could get close. She made a mental note to track him down after they found Valerica. If they found Valerica.

As they walked, Akiseta couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. It wasn't from any particular direction. It felt like they were being watched from everywhere. Akiseta wondered if it was the Ideal Masters. Serana explained that no one knew what the Ideal Masters even were. They could anywhere, and anything. The thought of being watch by unseen, possibly etherical beings made Akiseta shiver.

She tried to ignore her misgivings, tried to ignore the hollow ache in her chest. It was hard to not give attention to it all.

* * *

Serana wasn't often disturbed. But this place made her uneasy. She felt like they were being watched. _'Mother must have been truly desperate to come here.'_

She kept telling herself that being in a place like this was worse than being locked away. But she was having doubts. There were things to see in this place, things to hear. Even the graveyard scent was better than nothing. This place was beyond creepy, but it was better then being trapped alone in endless darkness.

She glanced over at Akiseta. The Argonian kept looking around, and her tail twitched nervously.

Serana felt a pang of guilt. She was the one who had asked Akiseta to get involved in all this in the first place. She knew Akiseta didn't technically have to agree to help her back then, but she knew the Argonian wouldn't have let the world fall to the prophecy.

Still, she couldn't help but feel responsible for her friend's current condition. She couldn't imagine how it must feel to have a piece of one's soul removed, or how it felt to be existing with it gone. She promised to try and find a way to fix this.

The Soul Cairn seemed to stretch on forever. How were they going to find her mother? After what felt like hours, the came across a structure that looked like some kind of keep. A thin purple veil wrapped around it.

"That thing makes me nervous." Akiseta remarked.

Serana was about to respond, but froze as they neared the structure.

"Serana? What's wrong?"

Serana couldn't bring herself to respond. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. Behind the veil, leaning against a pillar with her eyes closed, was Valerica.

"Mother..." Serana whispered softly. Part of her was sure this wasn't real, was sure she was tricking herself. No, it was real. It had to be. It was her mother.

She broke from her trance, and ran forward. "Mother!" She called.

Valerica's eyes snapped open, and she turned her head. She stepped away from the pillar and approached the veil, looking bewildered.

Serana stumbled up the steps, reaching the veil. She placed her hands against it. It radiated magic, but felt solid.

"Oh, Mother! It's really you! I can't believe it.."

Valerica looked at Serana as if she were an apparition. "Serana? How can this be? It can't be you."

"Mother, it is me! I'm here."

"How... how? No.. Harkon did this, didn't he!?"

Serana shook her head. "No, mother. He has no idea where I am or what I'm doing."

"What are you doing, Serana?"

"Stopping Father."

Valerica shook her head. "Serana, you can't possibly think you can stop your father alone."

"But I'm not alone."

Akiseta stumbled up the steps, panting a little. She walked over, trying to catch her breath.

Valerica looked from Serana to Akiseta a few times. "What the...a mortal?" She sniffed. "A.. a werewolf? How did you.. what in the name of Oblivion is going on!? Who is she!?" She demanded.

"Her name is Akiseta. She's helping me. She freed me from Dimhollow."

Valerica turned her gaze on Akiseta. "You freed her?"

Akiseta nodded.

Valerica's expression turned cold. "You foolish little mortal! Do you have any idea of the danger you've placed my daughter in!?"

Akiseta crossed her arms, expression calm. "She was in danger before I even got there. I've given her a fighting chance in all this stupidity."

Valerica's gaze was hard. "You have no idea what you've done. You're in way over your head, and you're too blind to see it."

"Mother, please don't-" Serana started to beg her mother, but Akiseta held up her hand.

"It's alright, Serana." Akiseta regarded Valerica. "You want to talk? Then talk."

* * *

"You've given Harkon exactly what he needs, you little fool!" Valerica snapped.

"No, you almost did." Akiseta swished her tail. "His little minions almost got to Serana before I showed up. If I hadn't been there, he would have gotten the scroll."

Valerica let out a mirthless chuckle. "You really don't understand. Do you really think I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that crypt just to protect the scroll? The scrolls are nothing more than a means to an end, a way to guide the prophecy along. The true key to it is Serana herself."

Akiseta couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Serana, who appeared just as stunned.

"What?" was the only word the vampire could muster.

Akiseta looked back at Valerica. "What do you mean?"

Valerica sighed. "The fullness of the prophecy states that, using Auriel's bow, the blood of Coldharbour's daughter can blind the Eye of the Dragon."

"The blood of Coldharbour's daughter.." Akiseta repeated. Serana was a Daughter of Coldharbour. Sired directly by Molag Bal. Her blood was needed to darken the sun? A sick feeling settled inside of Akiseta. She swallowed dryly. "Are you saying... Harkon means to kill her?"

Valerica nodded, her expression somber.

Serana wrapped her arms around herself. "N..no... no... he wouldn't.." Her voice trembled.

Valerica looked at her daughter sadly. "I'm sorry, Serana. But he would. As far as he's concerned, your death is necessary for his goal. All you are to him is a needed sacrifice."

Serana hugged herself tightly, looking on the verge of tears. She turned her head away, trembling. She looked so... frail. It broke Akiseta's heart to see her like this.

Akiseta's hatred towards Harkon burned intensely. If she could reach the bastard now, she'd rip his head off. He really wanted to kill his own daughter? He would really sacrifice Serana to complete a prophecy that would lead both mortals and vampires to their dooms? He was truly that heartless?

"No. I won't let that happen." She growled.

Valerica looked at her with an almost amused expression. "What do you intend to do, mortal?"

"Whatever I have to do. I'll do whatever it takes to keep Serana safe. I'll do whatever I must to stop Harkon. I'll kill him, if that's what it takes." Akiseta stated. She meant it. She wasn't going to let that thuxis get away with any of this.

Valerica shook her head. "If you truly believe that, then you're a bigger fool then I thought. Don't you think I consider that before I enacted my plans?"

"No, I don't. I think you were too much of a coward to even try."

Valerica clenched her hands into fists. "You dare speak like that to me, mortal!?"

"I do dare!" Akiseta hissed. "Your foolish plan almost placed Serana directly into Harkon's clutches, and got your hide stuck in here. Rather that try and fight, you ran, and dragged Serana down with you." Akiseta stepped closer to the veil. "That makes you a coward and a kuuda."

Anger burned in Valerica's eyes. "You damn dog! You think you can speak to me like that!? You don't understand anything about this! If you were a mother-"

"I am a mother!" Akiseta snapped, tail lashing. "My daughter is my world. She means everything to me. She is what I hold most dear, and Harkon threatens to take that from me! If anything threatened my daughter, I would give my life to make sure she'd be safe. I would never do to my daughter what you did to yours!"

Akiseta leaned so close to the veil that her snout almost touched it. "You put yourself before your daughter, and that was a pathetic thing to do. You are a poor excuse of a mother, you topee-rajta bitch!"

Glaring, Valerica leaned closer to the veil. "You are lucky this barrier is between us, mortal. Or I'd sink my fangs into your damn throat!"

"No, you wouldn't, Mother. I wouldn't let you. Akiseta's right."

* * *

Valerica and Akiseta both looked at Serana in shock.

Valerica gave her daughter a hard look. "Excuse me?"

Serana took a deep breath. _'No going back now.' _"Akiseta's right."

"You would take the side of this.. this mortal!? This stranger!?"

"She's not a stranger! She's my friend! The only friend I've ever had. And she's done more for me in a number of weeks then you did for me in centuries!"

Valerica looked aghast. "How dare you!? Do you realize what I sacrificed for you!?"

"You didn't sacrifice anything for me!" Serana snapped out. There was heavy tension in her chest. For too long, she'd bottled it in. For too long she'd lied to herself, convinced herself that her mother had done the right thing. Now, it was finally Valerica's turn to hear the harsh truth. "Maybe you convinced yourself that it was for me. But everything you did was out of fear and hatred towards Father."

"That is not true, Serana! I-"

"Yes, it is!" Serana cut her off. "It's been that way for years! All you did for years was feed me your thoughts, your opinions. It was always about you. Never once did you ever ask me what I thought, about him, about your plans, about anything!" Serana felt the hot sting of tears on her skin. She didn't try to stop them. She wanted her mother to see her pain.

"Your motives may have been different from Father's, but you're just as bad as he is. I've been nothing but a pawn to you, him, and everyone else, for so long. And I'm sick it! The only person who's treated me like a person in ages has been Akiseta. She's the only person who hasn't expected anything from me, hasn't wanted or demanded anything. She's the only person who's ever really cared about what I wanted, what I felt."

Serana gave Akiseta a tearful smile. The Argonian smiled back.

Serana looked back at Valerica. "I wish we could just be a normal family again. But I know we can't have that. Too many bridges have been burned. But I can't stand by and watch the world suffer, watch my friend suffer, because of our mistakes. We have to stop Father, Mother. Before he goes too far. We need your help."

Valerica looked at the ground, shame coming to her face. "I'm sorry, Serana. I know it means very little now. But I'm so, so sorry. I didn't realize how much hurt I've caused you. I let my hatred of your father put a rift between us. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I'll do whatever I can to help you and your friend. And... I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you can forgive me."

Serana offered Valerica a small smile. "I do forgive you, Mother. You made some mistakes, we all did. All we can do now is try and fix them."

Valerica nodded.

* * *

She looked at Akiseta. "I apologize for the things I've said to you, as well."

"I'm sorry too. I think we both got a little carried away. It's alright."

"My daughter obviously thinks very highly of you. Do you truly care about her as much as she says you do?"

Akiseta nodded. "Yes, I do. Serana is one of the dearest people in my life. And I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"I'm going to trust you on that. I have the scroll you need. You can have it. But you'll need to bring down this barrier."

"Just tell us what to do."

"You need to destroy the three Keepers. You'll find them at each of the tallest of the rocky spires."

"Alright. We'll see you soon."

"Please be careful. The Keepers are dangerous." Valerica warned. "And there's a dragon that calls himself Durnehviir here."

"A dragon? Here?" Akiseta asked. _'What is a dragon doing here?' _

"Yes. If the Keepers fall, he'll be sure to investigate."

"Don't worry. I can handle a dragon."

Valerica arched her brows in confusion.

"Tell you later." Akiseta said with a wink. She waved as she and Serana headed off.

When they were a little ways away, she looked over at Serana. "Are you alright, beeko?"

Serana gave a small nod. "Yeah, I think so. For so long, I didn't see how troubled my mother had become. I didn't want to see it."

"We can blind ourselves to what is right in front of us, if it is too painful."

"I know. I tried so hard to convince myself that Mother was doing the right thing. For so long, I kept everything pushed down." Serana let out a sigh. "You have no idea how long it's all been building. If felt.. it felt pretty good, letting it all out."

"I'm glad you did. I think Valerica needed to hear it. And you really needed to say it." Akiseta brushed a stray tear from Serana's face. She felt a little warmer. "I'm very proud of you, Serana."

Serana smiled shyly. She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Thank you, Aki. That means a lot, coming from you. Truly." It looked like she may have been blushing.

Akiseta grinned. She couldn't help but think Serana was cute when she was a little flustered. She tried to get her mind back on track. They needed to deal with these Keepers.

"Hey, that thing you said to my mother, topee-rajta. What does that mean?"

Akiseta frowned. "I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll get mad."

"Just tell me."

Akiseta sighed. "It means older than dirt."

Serana reached up and grabbed hold of one of Akiseta's horns, and gave it a sharp yank.

"Ow! This is why I didn't want to tell you!"

* * *

Valerica's warning about the Keepers had been true. They were huge, even taller than the giants in Skyrim. Their bodies were encased in bone-like armour, and black flames made up their heads. Their weapons were equally large. The first one they fought held a bone sword in one hand that was so big that anyone would have struggled to lift it with two.

The second Keeper wielded a battleaxe so massive it could probably have cleaved a dragon in two with only a couple swings. Akiseta and Serana kept their distance from them, Akiseta firing bolts from her crossbow while Serana made use of her spells.

The Keeper's towers were spread far apart. Fortunately, they had found Arvak while heading for the towers. Akiseta could summon him to her side. Serana thought he was a magnificent horse: a body composed of dark purple bones, and a mane and tail of bright purple fire. His 'saddle' looked to be made of smooth, polished bone, and a dark metal chain served as his reins. He made the trip to the third tower much faster.

The Keeper wasn't around the base of the spire, so they went through some strange little portal-like thing to the top. They were pretty high above the ground. The walkway was very small. They carefully made their way around it. Akiseta gripped her crossbow tightly.

As she started to round a corner, she was struck by a huge bow limb, and knocked back towards the edge of the walkway.

Serana tried to go to her, but a bone-clad hand grabbed her by the throat, hoisting her up. She gasped for air and tried to pry herself free.

The Keeper slammed her into the spire wall, her head connecting roughly with the wall. She bit back a cry of pain as she felt the surface of the spire crack.

The Keeper proceeded to toss her to the ground, which she hit hard. Her attempts to stand were met with pain blazing through her body.

Akiseta appeared to be having the same trouble. Blood ran down her nose, and the side of her mouth. Her crossbow was nowhere in sight.

Biting her lip, Serana tried to stand again, leaning against the wall for support. She had only gotten halfway up, when an arrow the size of a sword pierced Akiseta's shoulder. And she watched in horror as the Argonian was knocked off balance, and off the edge of the walkway.

And it felt like her heart stopped. "NO!"

* * *

**Thuxis: Snake, someone who is deceptive.**

**Topee-rajta: Loosely translated, means older than dirt.**


	15. Chapter 15

The world spun around Akiseta, and panic gripped her as she felt herself plummeting. She couldn't survive this fall. And she couldn't die here, either.

"**Feim!**" The Shout left her mouth seconds before her body hit the ground. She felt the impact, but no pain followed.

There was no pain in her body. Her nose and mouth no longer hurt, and her shoulder didn't hurt either. Even the hollow ache in her chest had gone away. Aches she hadn't known she was feeling were gone too. Her mind felt relaxed, and a little fuzzy. The blade-sized arrow had fallen to the ground, and had snapped into pieces. Her backpack had fallen nearby, as had her sword. The strange sky of the Soul Cairn and the parts of the spire Akiseta could see had blue-grey hues.

Akiseta closed her eyes. The unearthly sounds and the graveyard scent were so faint that she could almost believe she were back home. The lack of temperature was still present, but she couldn't feel temperature in this ethereal state anyway. She knew the peaceful euphoria would go away when the Shout's effect wore off, but she wanted to indulge in it for now. Especially after what that Keeper did to her.

_'The Keeper! Serana!' _Akiseta sat up. Serana was still at the top of the spire with that thing. She needed to get back up there. She stood up, but jumped back with a start as the bone-clad mass of the Keeper fell to the ground, along with a being that looked like the creature Harkon had become, though a bit more slender. Akiseta remembered Serana had those powers too.

Serana had her back mostly turned to Akiseta. The Keeper started to try and move. With a deep, guttural snarl. Serana drove her claws into the Keeper's already torn up chest, shoving her arm into the creature. The Keeper fell flat, and the head flame went out. Black goo leaked out of the bone armour.

Serana pulled her arm free, black goo sliding off. She stood slowly, body trembling. The wing-limbs on her back hung limply.

"Are you alright, Serana?" Akiseta asked, her words sounding echoed. Another distant scent came to her, but she couldn't place it.

Serana offered no response. She placed her hand against the spire, digging her claws into it. She reverted back to her normal self, clothing tattered in some places. She leaned against the spire, her breathing sounded labored.

"Serana?" Akiseta asked again. She approached her friend, her body starting to become corporeal again.

"Aki.. you're alright..." Serana said softly.

As her body became fully corporeal, the distant scent came to Akiseta, and she froze. It was blood. A lot of it.

A large piece of a broken arrow had gone straight through the protective leather on Serana's tunic. It appeared to have been driven low into her left side, then shoved up towards her ribs. The cut was long, and jagged. The arrow was slanted at an angle. The fall must have snapped it half. And driven it deeper in.

_'Gods no..._' Akiseta grabbed Serana as she began to stumble, and helped her into a seated position, leaning her against the spire. Panic gripped her chest.

Serana looked at Akiseta, face bearing exhaustion rather than pain. That wasn't a good sign. The vampire looked at the arrow, and weakly tried to take hold of it.

Akiseta slapped her hand away. "Don't do that! You'll make it worse!" She yelled, harsher than she intended. Serana lowered her hand, turning her head away.

Akiseta scrambled for her backpack. She dumped a bunch of things out, not wanting to waste time. She snatched up a blanket, bunched it some, and pressed it firmly against the wound, just under the arrow shaft. She grabbed it tightly. She would have to work fast.

She pulled the arrow free, tossing it aside and pressing the blanket against the wound as more blood started to flow.

"It's hot." Serana whispered, still looking off the other way. Her eyes looked distant.

Akiseta shushed her. "Don't talk. Save your strength."

"For what? You can't heal this..."

"Be quiet." Akiseta insisted. She wrapped the blanket tightly around Serana's torso. _'So much blood... If the arrow had gone a little higher...' _She shuddered, not wanting to think about that.

"So stubborn. It's sweet of you, really." Serana coughed. "I never imagined this would happen, especially in a place like this.."

"Don't talk like that." Akiseta hissed. "You're going to be fine." _'She's going to be fine. She has to be.' _Fear gripped Akiseta's insides.

Serana coughed again, this one bringing up a bit of blood from her mouth. The arrow must have pierced deeper than Akiseta had thought. She wiped the blood from Serana's face with the back of her hand. The vampire offered her a weak smile.

Akiseta's mind raced, trying to think up something, anything, that would help. She remembered an old tome she'd found in Dimhollow, a particular Restoration spell. She'd studied the tome, but could she cast the spell?

"I'm glad you're here with me, Aki. Going through... going through this with you... with someone who cares about me... that makes it easier." Serana gasped out.

"Stop talking like that!" Akiseta snapped. "You're going to be fine, so stop talking like you're not! I'm not letting anything happen to you! I'm not losing you!" She knew it wasn't Serana's fault. The vampire's mind was clouded by the injury. She may not have even been aware what she was saying. But Akiseta didn't like hearing those things. She wasn't losing Serana.

Serana turned her head again, closing her eyes.

"Hey!" Akiseta snapped her claws. "Stay with me!"

Serana looked at her a moment, before closing her eyes again.

Biting back a growl of frustration, Akiseta pulled back the blanket some. She pressed her hand against the puncture wound. Serana's blood felt like ice.

_'Mara.. Divines... Hist... if anything can hear me, please let this work...'_ She prayed. She focused on her magicka, focused on channeling it the way the tome had described.

Tears of relief sprang to her eyes as a soft golden glow shown under her palm. It worked!

Her relief turned to panic shortly as the light began to falter. She could feel her magicka energies trembling.

_'No... no no no! Not now! Why!?' _She could hold spells longer than this. What was happening?

Part of her soul was gone. That's why. It had weakened her physically. Of course it had weakened her magically too.

Akiseta focused harder, pushing harder on her magicka, trying to sustain the spell. It held a little longer, then the light faded away, leaving Akiseta exhausted and in panic. Serana's wound was nowhere near healed, and the vampire had lost consciousness.

Sifting through the clutter on the ground, Akiseta grabbed a magicka potion. Yanking off the stopper, she downed the potion quickly. Her head swam as the energies returned to her intensely. She tossed the bottle aside, and resumed trying to heal the wound.

She repeated the process of guzzling down the magicka potions fast a few times. Her vision blurred, a harsh ache came to her head, and a sharp pain ran through her, but she didn't care. She needed to heal Serana. She wasn't losing her. She couldn't.

Akiseta got the worst of the wound to close. It wasn't much more than an open cut at this point. She went to drink another potion. Before it barely got down her throat, she dropped the bottle. Doubling over, she vomited out what little she'd managed to drink, along with filmy liquid.

She hissed, spitting in attempt to rid her mouth of the vile taste. _'No more magic for me for a while, it seems.' _She looked over at Serana, eyeing the wound. She'd have to bandage it.

Digging through her backpack, she pulled out some bandage wraps and some cloths. She glanced back at Serana. She had to remove her tunic to clean away the blood.

Since Serana's tunic was torn in places, Akiseta was able to tear at the rips, prying it off. Her stomach clenched up at seeing Serana's pale skin covered in dark blood. She gingerly cleaned the blood away with the cloths. Serana twitched and shifted around a little, but didn't wake.

Akiseta wrapped the bandages around her friend's torso, tying them securely. She pulled one of the pelts from her backpack, and adjusted it around Serana like a blanket.

She leaned back against the pillar, exhausted. She winced as she felt pain in her shoulder, and looked to see a decent sized hole in her amour and shoulder. She'd almost forgotten she'd been shot.

Undoing the straps on the pauldron, she let it fall to the ground. She attempted a simple healing spell, but the light faded from her hand as soon as she tried to summon it.

Grabbing a healing potion, she started to pour it in her mouth. Upon feeling her stomach roil, she spat it out. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply and slowly to quell the nausea. _'Seriously? Rejecting all potions?' _She mentally scolded herself.

She looked at the potion, then at her shoulder. Biting her lip, she gripped the ground, digging her claws into the dirt. She poured the potion onto the wound.

She let out a hiss as she felt her shoulder sting. It worked, though. She watched the wound close, liquid dripping from her shoulder. Her mouth and nose still hurt, but there wasn't much she could do about that. She looked back at Serana, who still had yet to wake.

_"I can't believe I came so close to losing her.' _In a part of her mind, the whole thing didn't seem real. She'd never imagined something bad happening to Serana.

They were in the midst of something truly dangerous, but Akiseta hadn't really thought any true harm would come to Serana. This journey was far more dangerous then she'd realized. What if she hadn't found that tome? What if she hadn't been able to cast the spell?

Akiseta couldn't bear to lose another friend. She'd lost enough people. She couldn't begin to think of losing Lydia. And Lucia... Anything happening to Lucia would be the end of the world for Akiseta. And the though of losing Serana made her heart ache.

Her body ached, and her head hurt. She felt nauseous, and a little hot. A part of her wanted to drift into sleep, and escape things for a time, but that would be bad. They'd be exposed to the skeletal creatures. And there was still Durnehviir to worry about. Since all the Keepers were dead, he was sure to show up at some point.

She dug some Fly Amanita from her bag. She found the mushrooms growing in Valerica's study. She popped one of them into her mouth, chewing it slowly. The spongy mushrooms would give her enough of an energy boost to stay awake.

* * *

It was dark, but it was peaceful. Serana didn't want to part from wherever she was. But she steadily became aware of pain. She opened her eyes, blinking. She attempted to move, and winced. Looking down at herself, she saw her torso was covered only by her bra, and bandages. An animal pet was draped over her shoulders. She picked up a vague scent of blood. A dull ache throbbed in her head, and she tried to recall what happened.

"Hey, you're awake."

Serana turned her head to see Akiseta looking at her with a relieved smile. Her eyes looked blood-shot. It came back to her. She remembered seeing Akiseta get shot, and fall off the spire.

"Aki... you're alright!" Without thinking, she threw her arms around Akiseta, then groaned as pain flared up her side, and she pulled away, clutching her side.

"Easy there." Akiseta gently eased her back against the spire. "Yes, I'm fine."

"But how? You got shot. You.. you fell.."

"My Thu'um saved me. I can call upon one that prevents me from being hurt."

Serana vaguely recalled hearing something she thought was in Akiseta's Voice. She'd been too distressed to pay much attention.

"I thought you were.. I didn't know if you'd.. I was worried about you, Aki." She said softly. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, beeko." Akiseta said with a smile.

Serana wasn't feeling so jovial. "I don't want to get rid of you at all. When I saw you fall, I thought.. I thought you were... and I.. I just felt.. I felt so..." She couldn't really remember her thoughts, and her feelings had been jumbled together in a big mess.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm right here." Akiseta placed her hand on Serana's shoulder, which was bare since the pelt had slipped off. Her hand felt warmer than usual.

Serana placed her hand over Akiseta's. "I know you are. But I was so afraid you wouldn't be. I've never lost anyone, Aki. Not like you have. There was that.. that rift between Mother and me, and.. and Father..." Serana shook her head, unable to come up with how to describe that mess. "I've known people who've died, but they weren't people important to me. They were just members of Father's court. And I was never afraid of anything happening to Mother. She's always been stronger than me."

Serana took a deep breath before she continued. "But... When I thought you.. when I thought I might lose you... That... it scared me. It... it hurt me. You're the only friend I've ever really had. You're pretty much my best friend. And I... well, I didn't want to lose you. And, having to tell your daughter.." It pained Serana to think of what would happen to Lucia if something were to happen to Akiseta. The child would have been heartbroken.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, beeko. I can assure you of that. You won't lose me. But I almost lost you."

Serana looked down at her bandages. "Was it really that bad?"

"If the arrow had gotten even a little higher, it would have pierced your heart."

_'Well, that's comforting.'_ Much of what happened after Akiseta fell was a blur in Serana's mind. She could remember getting stabbed after assaulting the Keeper, but the rest was fuzzy fragments. Had she really come close to dying? "How.. how bad was it?"

Akiseta turned her gaze to the ground. "You.. you spoke like you were already doomed to die. It scared the kaoc out of me. Then you lost consciousness. The wound was deep. I think the fall you took drove the shaft deeper in. You lost a lot of blood."

Serana looked at her side. The bandages were only slightly bloodstained. "This doesn't look that bad."

"I healed you."

"How?"

Akiseta dug through her backpack, and pulled out an old looking tome. It bore a faded symbol attributed to Restoration magic. Akiseta handed to her. "Using this." The Argonian said.

Serana looked through the faded pages. "I don't believe it. There really is a spell that can heal the undead." She'd heard talk of such magic back at the castle, but none of the court had seemed to believe in its validity. "This spell seems complicated. It's impressive that you were able to cast it, especially in your current state."

Akiseta shrugged, smiling shyly. "I don't know about impressive."

Serana shook her head with a small smile. Akiseta's modesty was endearing. And it was cute to see her in those rare moments she ever got flustered. She looked back at the tome. "Where did you find this?"

"In Dimhollow."

"Wait. You kept this all that time? Why?"

"Well, you know I don't really have much interest in magic outside of Restoration. How much do you know about Restoration?"

"Aside from healing and Wards, I know that there are spells that can simulate fear into the undead."

"Well, I don't really know how to do those spells. For me, I don't see the point of driving draugr and skeletons away. If someone came into a tomb down the road, they would just get attacked too. I prefer to fight them. As for the vampires of Skyrim's wilds, if I make them leave me alone, they'll attack someone else later. There are also some spells I've seen Isran use. They seem to imitate the effects of fire and sunlight, only hurting the undead. I'd love to study those, when there's time. But I've never seen a Restoration that can _heal _the undead. It was so fascinating that I had to study it. And it came in handy after all."

Serana nodded. Akiseta's fascination with restorative magic was its own point of interest. Perhaps it was tied in to her devotion to Mara. "It sure did." Looking a bit behind Akiseta, she noticed empty magicka potion bottles strewn about. "What's with all those?"

Akiseta bit her lip. "Well, having part of my soul gone has weakened me magically just as much as it has physically. My magicka drained far too soon, so.."

"You didn't drink them all at once, did you?" Serana asked, alarmed.

"No. Just when my magicka began to fade."

Serana looked at Akiseta's eyes again. The veins she thought were bloodshot were not red, but pale blue. And she noticed small shivers going through Akiseta's body.

Ignoring the pain it brought, Serana leaned forward, placing a hand on top of Akiseta's head, near the base of her feathers.

"Your hand feels nice. The coolness, I mean." Akiseta murmured.

Serana moved hand to Akiseta's cheek. Her scales were way too warm.

"Do you feel anything? Like feeling sick?"

"I feel a little nauseous."

Serana moved her hand. "It could have been worse. Your body is in mild shock. You can't drain yourself of your magicka and then force it to replenish so much so quickly, Aki. It's dangerous."

"I didn't know it could be that dangerous. I told you, the convolutions of magic aren't my strong suit."

"You need to be careful, especially since part of your soul is gone. You could have seriously hurt yourself!"

"Well I had to do something! I couldn't let you die! I've lost too many people I care about. I couldn't bear losing you too. And having to tell your mother... telling a parent they lost her child is just as hard a telling a child they lost their parent."

"I know, Aki. I know. I understand. And I appreciate what you did." She placed her hand on Akiseta's arm. "Just please be more careful from now on, okay?"

Akiseta nodded. "I will. You should be too."

"Then let's both agree to not get ourselves killed."

Akiseta chuckled. "You got it."

Serana smiled, then frowned as she looked towards Akiseta's neck. "Where's your necklace?"

Akiseta moved a hand to where the necklace should be, panic flooding her eyes. "No no no! It must have fallen off after I fell!" She frantically began to search the ground.

Serana pushed herself up, trying to ignore the pain, and helped her friend look. They found the necklace stuck in one of the small fissures that lined the Soul Cairn. Akiseta slipped it on, clutching it to her chest. She looked at Serana, then dug into her backpack, pulling out a shirt.

"Here. It might be a little bit big on you."

It crossed Serana's mind that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Just bandages and a bra. She was thankful for the bra. She took the shirt. "No worries. It'll be fine. Thanks." She wasn't sure why she felt so flustered. It wasn't like she was completely naked. And they were both women anyway.

The shirt was an open one, closed by small buttons, and tied up at the top by small strings. Because of her horns, Akiseta had trouble with simple slip-on shirts, so she opted for these. Serana found it was a little loose on her torso, and the sleeves were a little long, but it was fine.

Akiseta re-strapped her pauldron to her shoulder, and Serana helped her repack her bag. Akiseta didn't have the strength to summon Arvak, so they began walking back to where Valerica was, hopefully, no longer imprisoned. They kept watch on the sky. The possibility of Durnehviir showing up made Serana anxious. With her injury, and Akiseta's current state, could they fight a dragon? Serana wasn't eager to find out.

The barrier was no longer surrounding the keep. Valerica smiled as Serana and Akiseta showed up. She rushed forward, embracing her daughter. Serana was happy to feel her mother's embrace after so long, but was unable to stifle a wince.

Valerica pulled away, looking at her with concern. "What's the matter?"

"We.. we had a little trouble." Serana said, She lifted up the shirt to show her mother the bandages.

"What happened?" Valerica looked to Akiseta, her concerned look deepening as she looked closely at Argonian. "What happened to _you_?"

* * *

Akiseta and Serana explained everything that happened from fighting the third Keeper. Valerica closed her eyes, rubbing her temple. Serana bit her lip nervously. The look on her face reminded Akiseta of the look Lucia got whenever she was in trouble, which was rare.

The idea of a centuries old vampire getting scolded by her even older mother was amusing. Some things never changed.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Serana asked.

Valerica sighed. "You both put yourselves in serious danger."

"We've been in danger since all this started." Akiseta pointed out.

"I'm well aware, but your actions added to it. Especially yours, Akiseta."

_'She's scolding me? Seriously?'_

"She did save my life, Mother."

"Yes, I know, and I'm grateful to her. I just want you two to be careful." Valerica looked to the sky. "Durnehviir could still show. We need to get you the scroll, and then get Akiseta's soul piece back."

"I can get it back? Really?" Akiseta asked eagerly. She had begun to lose hope.

"Yes. There's an offering alter not to far from here. I'll show you where it is after I get you the scroll. Follow me." Valerica led them into an enclosed courtyard. Bone piles were scattered everywhere.

As they entered, Akiseta froze.

Serana looked at her, frowning. "What's the matter, Aki?"

Akiseta didn't respond. She swore she could feel something. It was unsettling, and yet eerily familiar, like something she'd always known. She felt this before.

A sound she knew all too well echoed in the sky. It was the roar of a dragon.


	16. Chapter 16

Durnehviir landed on one of the high walls, looking down at them with sickly yellow eyes. Even at a distance, Akiseta could see his body looked withered, and partially decayed. She wondered how he ended up here, and how long he was here to be in such an awful state.

Durnehviir met her eyes. It felt like he was looking into her soul. She felt the same way. There was a sorrowful look in his eyes. His words were soft, but Akiseta heard them clearly, and understood them.

"Dii krosis."

With a roar, Durnehviir spoke. He did not breathe fire or frost, but words left his mouth in a Shout. "**DIIL QOTH ZAAM!**"

An instant later, the bone piles began to take shape. Several of the skeletal beings that had been seen in the Soul Cairn crawled seamlessly out the ground, bones covered in a faint purple glow.

The three women drew their blades as a larger number of skeletons than Akiseta had ever seen advanced. Durnehviir took to the sky, keeping himself aloft.

"What do we do?" Serana whispered.

Akiseta bit her lip. Her magic still felt weak and distant. Serana was still hurting. Valerica was the only one in any real condition to fight. She glanced at the older vampire. "You good with spells?"

"Of course."

Akiseta glanced a Durnehviir. "Use one."

As she and Serana began hacking at the skeletons, Valerica sent a spike of ice into Durnehviir's side. He snarled, and frost formed in his mouth. The vampire barely managed to move out of the way.

Akiseta sliced her way through a couple more skeletons, and looked back at the airborne dragon. "**JOOR ZAH FRUL!**"

Durnehviir's wings partially folded, and he crashed to the ground, shattering skeletons under his weight. Confusion spread across his face, and his body trembled as he tried to stand.

Akiseta raced forward. Durnehviir lunged his head forward, snapping his jaws. Akiseta sidestepped to avoid his fangs, and slashed her sword across his snout. Durnehviir breathed frost in her direction. She rolled under one of his wings, slashing along an oozing hole already there.

Snarling, Durnehviir reached beneath his wing, biting into the boot on Akiseta's leg. She hissed in pain as his teeth broke through the scaled boot, digging into the scales of her own skin.

As Durnehviir pushed himself upright, he dragged Akiseta out from under him, tossing her across the ground. Durnehviir reared his head up, readying to snap her up in his jaws, but a spike of ice pierced his haunch.

Risking a glance, Akiseta saw the spike had come from Serana, who was surrounded by several bones. She gave Akiseta a small nod, before clutching her injured side. Fighting the skeletons had taken a toll on her. Valerica was surrounded by bones as well. The remaining skeletons advanced on the vampires.

Akiseta attempted to rush Durnehviir again, but her leg burned with pain at the effort. Durnehviir headbutted her as she got close, knocking her down.

"**GAAN LAH HAAS!**" The Thu'um left Durnehviir's mouth, and a strange force struck Akiseta as she tried to stand. She collapsed to the ground, letting out a strangled gasp. It felt like all the energy was leaking out of her body. Even her weak connection to her magic fleeted away. It even felt like her life force was draining away.

"Aki!" Serana cried. She cut down more skeletons, and attempted to go to the Argonian, but fell to her knees, clutching her side again. Valerica rushed to her daughter's side, helping steady her to her feet.

"I.. I'm fine!" Akiseta called back weakly. Driving her sword into the dirt, Akiseta braced herself against it and stood up.

Durnehviir landed on the wall again. Letting out another roar, the words left his mouth again. "**DIIL QOTH ZAAM!**"

A large number of the bones that had been dismembered reassembled into misshapen skeletal forms, and more skeletons dragged themselves out of the ground.

_'What kind of dragon is this? Where did he learn such powers?' _Akiseta wondered, pulling her sword from the ground.

The skeletons focused on the vampires, while Durnehviir turned his focus onto Akiseta.

Lifting off of the wall, he dove at her, outstretching his talons.

"**JOOR ZAH FRUL!**"

The Shout struck Durnehviir, forcing him to the ground. He landed hard on his side.

Akiseta rushed him again, ignoring the pain in her leg. She drove her sword into his stomach and up to his chest. He snarled, and snapped at her. She barely got out of the way.

Pushing himself up, Durnehviir breathed frost at her. She moved, but some of it struck her side. The cold spread through her armour, and she found it hard to breath.

Durnehviir struck her with his tail, knocking her down. Her sword flew from her grip. He pinned her to the ground with one of his feet, digging his talons into her armour. They didn't puncture it, but his weight pressed down on her, making breathing almost impossible.

Akiseta's lungs screamed for air, and her body ached under the dragon's crushing weight. Durnehviir adjusted his wings to either side of himself, and looked down at her, starting to open his jaws.

A grey streak threw itself into him, latching onto his head. The impact caught him by enough surprise that he stumbled aside. Akiseta rolled away from him, then looked to see what had attacked him.

It looked like the creature Serana had turned into earlier. But glancing over her shoulder, Akiseta saw Serana fighting the skeletons, a purple glow in her free hand. A few of the skeleton were fighting the others. Serana must have brought them back under her control. And Valerica was the one attacking Durnehviir.

Akiseta painfully tried to stand, watching the struggle in awe. Valerica had situated herself onto his neck, and was slashing it with her claws. Durneviir thrashed about, trying to shake her off. She clawed upward, scratching his face. Letting out a deep growl, Durnehviir threw himself against the wall, smashing Valerica into it as well.

She let out a vicious hiss, but refused to let go. She slid downward as he tried to slam her into the wall again, dragging her claws down his neck at the same time. Roaring aggressively, he swung his head around, and grabbed one of the wing-limbs on her back, and yanked her in front of him.

Snarling, he grabbed her mid-section in his jaws, biting hard and making her scream. He threw her in Serana's direction, sending her flying through the skeletons.

"Mother!" Serana cried, rushing to her. She tried to help her up, but Valerica slumped to the ground. Blood ran down her stomach.

Durnehviir took to the sky. "**DIIL QOTH ZAAM!**"

"Xhuth..." Akiseta muttered as the skeletons began to reassemble._ 'What are we going to do? He keeps bringing them back!'_

A small flash of purple lightning caught Akiseta's eye. The odd colored streaks flashed in the sky occasionally. _'Wait... the lightning!' _It was risky, but it was the only idea Akiseta had.

Akiseta took a deep breath. "**STRUN BAH QO!**"

As the words left her mouth, the strange lightning began to strike the ground, breaking apart the skeletons. Shock spread across Valerica's face. Her mouth fell open as she watched the destruction. Serana put her arms around her mother, and pulled out of the way of the lightning strikes.

One of the bolts struck Durnehviir. He hit the ground hard, letting out a shriek of pain. Akiseta gripped her sword tightly, and ran at him. He lifted his head as she approached, and opened his jaws, yellow drool dripping from the sides of his mouth.

Akiseta drove the blade forward, shoving it into his mouth. As his teeth clamped onto her arm, she drove the blade upward. Durnehviir let out a groaning shriek. His body burned away in a bright blaze of purple fire.

Akiseta slumped against the ground, breathing hard. Her whole body trembled. The only time she remember having such a hard fight against a dragon was when she fought Alduin.

The lightning dispersed. Serana came over and helped Akiseta to her feet.

"Aki, that was incredible! I didn't know you were capable of something like that."

"I still have a few surprises for you." Akiseta said, winking playfully. She looked at the scorch marks on the ground. "Although, I wasn't sure that it would work here. I noticed the lightning flash, and I took a chance."

"I'm glad you did. I wasn't sure we were going to get through that fight."

"I wasn't sure, either. I've never seen a dragon that could do anything like this."

"Maybe the Ideal Masters had something to do with it."

"You think so?"

"It would make sense. They were responsible for the Keepers."

Akisets nodded. The idea that the Ideal Masters could give a dragon such powers was unnerving. Did Durnehviir make some sort of deal with them?

* * *

They went back over to Valerica, who had yet to change back into her normal self. She leaned against the wall, a hand pressed over her stomach. She stared at Akiseta in shock. "I've heard of mortals who could Shout. But you..." She gestured to the scorch marks. "And then, you..." She pointed to the area where Durnehviir had burned away. She looked back at Akiseta. "What are you?"

"Dragonborn." Akiseta replied calmly.

"Dragonborn..." Valerica repeated softly. "I've heard the stories of the power a Dragonborn can wield. But this... this was something else."

"I was equally stunned when I first saw it too." Serana said. Seeing Akiseta force Durnehviir to land, seeing her command lightning... it had been something else. She wondered what else Akiseta was capable of.

Valerica let out a groan, pressing her hand against her stomach. The teeth marks looked like they went deep.

"Aki, can you help her?"

"There's no need. It'll heal." Valerica insisted.

"That could take a while, Mother. And you can't change back with a wound like that."

"Serana's right, Valerica. I can heal you some. Please, let me help."

"Alright."

Valerica moved her hand, and Akiseta held her hands close to the punctures. Valerica winced slightly as the soft light began to close the wound. After a bit, Akiseta wrapped up what was left of the wound with bandages. "There. That should do until it heals."

"Thank you. Wounds heal slower in this place." Valerica said, reverting back. Her clothes were ripped in a few places, but the bandages held. "You've... you really astonished me, Akiseta. Especially with killing that dragon. I never thought I'd see the day he'd die."

Akiseta bit her lip. "I'm... I'm not so sure he did."

"What do you mean?" Serana asked. "You stabbed him. We saw him burn away."

"Yeah, but when I kill a dragon, I absorb its soul. That didn't happen this time."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive. It's been a while, but I remember what it feels like. I didn't absorb his soul."

"I'm afraid Akiseta may be right." Valerica said. "From what little I could learn of Durnehviir, it was apparent he couldn't be slain by any normal means. It would seem that the information was accurate."

"So, if he's not dead, what did I do to him?"

"I think you just misplaced his physical form for a time."

The thought of Durnehviir still being around made Serana uneasy. They barely made it through this fight. Could they survive him a second time around? "How long do you think it'll be until he comes back, Mother?"

Valerica placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "It's hard to say. Years? Days? Maybe hours, even. We best get you the scroll, quick."

Valerica led them to a small alcove with a little alchemy set up, some books, and a large case. She opened the case, and pulled out the scroll. "Here." She handed it to Akiseta, who carefully slid it into her backpack.

"Thank you, Valerica."

"You don't need to thank me. I have faith you two can do this. If there is anything else I can do, please ask me now, before you leave."

"Wait. You're not coming?" Serana asked.

"I'm afraid not, Serana."

"But.. but I finally found you! I'm not going to leave you!" This wasn't fair. She finally got her mother back. She didn't want to leave her again.

There was regret in Valerica's eyes. "I don't want to leave you either, Serana. But I'm just as much a Daughter of Coldharbour as you are. Harkon can just as easily use my blood to fulfill the prophecy as he can yours. And you know he won't hesitate to kill me."

Serana looked at the ground. As hard as it was to admit, she knew her mother was right. Her father would make sure her mother was put through a painful death. "I know, Mother. But we are so close. We can make sure you don't get hurt."

"Or you could inadvertently give your father what he needs."

"But you're stronger than him! You sired him!"

"But I've also been trapped in here all this time, while he's remained out there. My darling, I would love nothing more than to leave this dreadful place with you." Valerica put a hand on Serana's shoulder. "But if I did that, we'd all be in much more danger. You and Akiseta have a better chance of doing this yourselves."

"I suppose you're right." Serana admitted reluctantly.

Valerica hugged her daughter tightly. "It'll be okay. I know you can do this. You're a lot stronger than you realize."

Serana leaned into her mother's embrace. "We'll come back when this is all over. I promise."

Valerica kissed Serana's forehead. "That's sweet of you, dear. But all that matters to me is that you stay safe. I love you."

Serana hadn't heard those words from her mother in a long time. It was strange to hear them again, but it felt so nice. Serana felt tears prick in her eyes. "I love you too, Mother."

* * *

Valerica turned to Akiseta. "I'd like a few words with you, alone. If that's alright."

"Um.. okay." Akiseta said slowly. "Is that alright, Serana?"

"Yeah, uh, sure. I'll, um.. I'll wait by the doors."

Akiseta watched Serana walk off, then looked at Valerica, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you want to speak to me alone?"

"First off, I was hoping you could explain exactly how you came to be in my daughter's company."

Akiseta explained the attack on Whiterun, and how her search for answers led her to The Dawnguard, Dimhollow, and Serana.

"So, this Dawnguard... they're helping on this matter?" Valerica asked.

"Well, they're fighting vampires, and keeping Dexion safe. But me and Serana came here on our own. Isran wasn't too keen on Serana being around. He thought it was foolish of me to trust her."

Valerica shook her head. "Even when she's trying to help, they still see her as a threat. Mortals never change."

"Well, you can't blame them for the way they feel about vampires. Most members of the Dawnguard have faced hardships because of them. I'm hoping that when we return with the scroll, they'll be more accepting."

"I hope you're right."

"I hope I am too. Hey, do you have any idea why vampires would have attacked a city, especially during the day?"

Valerica thought a moment. "You said Isran told you there were some other attacks, and Harkon told you he had people keeping an eye on the Dawnguard and their hideout."

"Yes. And the Hall of Vigilants was destroyed. A good number of Vigilants were killed."

"Harkon was probably testing the mortals in Skyrim, seeing what kind of defense they'd put up. At the least, the return of the Dawnguard caught his interest."

"Why attack the Hall though?"

"You said they serve Stendarr?"

"Yes."

"They hunt things like vampires, werewolves, and other things considered unholy or evil. Harkon wanted to make sure they weren't going to be a threat."

"Why leave the Dawnguard alone for the most part?"

"Harkon must not have been aware of their activities until a little before you showed up. By then, his plans were closer to fruition.

Akiseta pondered another question on her mind. "He offered me his blood. Why would he do such a thing?"

"Did he know you were Dragonborn?"

"No. I.. I don't think so."

"Well, I do believe your actions impressed him. But I think his offer was more about controlling you. Or, it would have led to that."

"Controlling me?"

"Yes. How much has Serana explained to you about siring?"

"Well, she did explain to me that turning someone is.. um... intimate."

"It is, for both the vampire and the mortal."

"I really fail to see how being bitten can be intimate."

"Really?" Valerica raised her eyebrows. "What about claiming marks? I thought a werewolf would be familiar with the concept."

Akiseta felt her cheeks burn. "I'm familiar with the concept. I.. I mean, I was told about it. I've never.. you know... experienced the situation."

"Truly? When you mentioned you had a daughter, I thought you might be married."

Akiseta shook her head. "My daughter is adopted."

"I see. I suppose that explains it, then."

Akiseta tilted her head. "Explains what?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Anyway, siring someone builds a sort of connection between the vampire and the mortal. It inspires a certain commitment."

"That didn't seem to work out with Harkon."

"Our vampirism is different, as I'm sure you understand. It's power can be quite intoxicating. You could have been drawn in easily."

"Wasn't he afraid I'd challenge his strength?"

"Probably not. If you had become a concern, he'd have killed you without a second thought."

"Then why offer it to me anyway?"

"To create a powerful vampire to be at his side. You were someone outside of the court, so you weren't connected to the situation like the others. You would have been less likely to turn on him."

Akiseta frowned. "It sounds like he wanted a slave without chains."

"For lack of better terms, yes."

Akiseta let out a faint growl. "He's going to regret everything he's done. I swear it."

"I have faith in you. But I ask that you do what you can to keep Serana safe. She's all I have left in this world."

"I will, Valerica. I promise. I won't let anything happen to her."

Valerica smiled. "Thank you. Shall I show you out?"

"One more question. Can I come back here?"

"Yes, I believe so. Your body has become attuned to the energies of the Soul Cairn. You should be able to return with no trouble."

"Good."

They joined Serana near the doors, and they all went outside.

Durnehviir was resting himself on a piece of broken foundation, watching them calmly.

* * *

**Dragon Language**

**Dii: Mine(my)**

**Krosis: Sorrow, apologies, regret.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the support from everyone so far. I appreciate it so much. And thanks to Unknown Anomaly and Taking N0tes for leaving such wonderful reviews.**

**I was always a little disappointed that Valerica and Serana never turned into Vampire Lords(Ladies?), especially since they have the power. I would have loved there to be a scripted part in the game where at least Serana had, just once.**

**We're getting a little closer to the finale, but not for some time yet. It's slow burn for a reason, my dears. I've still got some things planned for these two ;)**

* * *

The three women grasped the hilts of their blades. Akiseta positioned herself in front of the two vampires.

"Stay your weapons." Durnehviir said. "I mean no harm."

"Forgive us if we have a hard time finding that to be true." Serana replied harshly.

"The hostilities before were necessary, vampire. I was bound to an oath."

"So the Ideal Masters did have a hand in this." Akiseta said.

Durnehviir nodded. "Yes, Qahnaarin. I have roamed this place for years in unintended service to the Ideal Masters."

"Even a dragon can fall fool to them." Valerica mused. "I mean no offense, of course." She added when Durnehviir narrowed his eyes in her direction. "They played me for a fool, too."

"How did you end up here, exactly?" Akiseta asked.

Durnehviir sighed. "Surely, Dovahkiin, you know of the ultimately fatal battles between our brethren so long ago?"

"Yes, I do." Akiseta remembered hearing of it all from Paarthurnax. Dragons dying from their own desires to prove their dominance.

"I sought alternative answers to retain my superiority. I began to explore the forbidden art of Alok-Dilon, necromancy. It led me to the Ideal Masters. They assured me of powers unmatched, that I would be able to raise legions of undead. In return, I was to serve them as a Keeper, until the death of a woman named Valerica."

"And they didn't tell you she was immortal." Serana figured.

Durnehviir nodded. "I learned too late that the Ideal Masters favor deception over honor. They had possession over me, but my soul remained away from there grasp. Still, I ever long to fly in the skies of Tamriel again."

"Why can't you?" Akiseta asked.

"I have been here far too long, Qahnaarin. I share a bond with this dreadful place. If I were to leave for too long, I would perish. Which is why I ask a favor."

"What favor?"

"I give you the right to call my name from Tamriel, Dovahkiin. If you do this, I will be your Grah-Zeymahzin, your Ally. I can even teach you a powerful Thu'um."

Akiseta felt her heart go out to Durnehviir. Languishing here for uncountable years as a slave to cruel, tricking beings. It must have been horrible. His only desire now was to have a few moments of time in Tamriel. She couldn't turn his request away.

She placed both her hands along the side of his snout. His scales were coarse and rough. "I will grant you this request, Durnehviir. You have my word."

Durnehviir grinned. He touched the tip of his snout against hers, letting out a please groan. "You have my thanks, Qahnaarin."

Akiseta smiled at him. She looked back at Valerica. "I suppose we should be off. You're certain you won't come?"

Valerica nodded. "It would put us all in far too much danger. Beside, if Durnehviir wouldn't mind, it would be nice to have a conversation or two."

Durnehviir regarded her. "A conversation might be nice."

Valerica looked back at Akiseta. "The offering alter is a bit north of here. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, Valerica."

Serana gave her mother one last hug, and they ventured off to the alter.

The gem was on the top. Akiseta felt a pull to it. She snatched it up, and leapt off the alter before the strange crystals struck her with their draining energy. The gem burned away in her hands, and she felt a huge wave of rejuvenation flood through her, and she was finally relieved of the painful hollow ache inside her.

"How are you feeling?" Serana asked.

"Great." Akiseta rolled her shoulders, and rubbed her neck. "Amazing, actually." It felt wonderful to feel whole again. "How are you feeling? You know, about... things?"

Serana shrugged. "I'm alright, I guess. I just.. I just wish Mother could come with us. I've missed her so terribly, for so long."

Akiseta understood. She longed for her own mother at times. And her father. She placed her hands on Serana's shoulders. "We'll come back for her, after this is all over. I promise."

Serana gave Akiseta a small smile, and pulled her into a hug. Akiseta was caught a little off guard, but smiled and returned the hug. It was strange to feel the cold of Serana's body against the temperature-less air in the Soul Cairn, but it was also nice. Holding her was nice.

_'Hugging. Hugging her. Not holding her.' _

Akiseta felt a warmth in her cheeks. And her chest.

She pulled away from the hug. "We should get going. We do have that other scroll to get."

"Right, yeah. Do you know where it is?"

"Of course. I made sure it was kept somewhere safe. But before we go get it, I'd like to go to Solitude. I need to restock on supplies."

Serana's eyes seemed to light up. "Sure, okay. I've always wanted to go to Solitude."

Akiseta chuckled. "I'm glad it's unanimous." She was glad it see Serana looked a little happier. She'd been through a lot, in both such a long time and such a short time. Seeing the vampire smile was nice.

She bit her lip, and tried to focus her thoughts elsewhere, ignoring the warmth again.

* * *

The trip to Solitude hadn't taken to much time out of the day. The change from the lack of temperature in the Soul Cairn to the cold air in Skyrim was both irritating, for Akiseta at least, and relieving.

Serana couldn't help but feel excited. She'd always wanted to visit Solitude. From the balcony of her room, she'd had a little glimpse of the palace, but to actually see the city would be wonderful.

The guards greeted Akiseta in a friendly manner.

"Always nice to see you, Akiseta. We were wondering if you'd be attending the festival this month."

Akiseta frowned. "The fes-" Then realization spread across her face. "The festival! I almost forgot!" She turned to Serana. "You're going to love this."

Before Serana could ask for an elaboration, Akiseta grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the city. The Argonian led her to a marketplace. "Wait right here. I'll grab the supplies, and then we can enjoy the festival."

Serana watched her walk off, then looked around the city. It was beautiful. The stone streets and buildings were bathed in the light from the setting sun. Flowering bushes edged the sides of the streets and the corners of the buildings. Tiny little flags and lanterns were strung together and hung up on the walls. It was just as beautiful as she'd imagined.

Akiseta came back. "All done. Ready for the festival?"

"What kind of festival is it?"

"The Burning Of King Olaf."

Serana tilted her head. "A festival celebrating burning a king?"

"A false king. A man who grabbed power by threats and lies."

"Like so many of nobility." Serana murmured.

Akiseta nodded. "Yeah. The Bards College used to hold it every year, but Elisif banned it, feeling it was in poor taste after her husband was killed. I help the Headmaster, Viarmo, convince her why it should be held. She was so pleased she wanted it to be a weekly event. I thought that was a bit much, so I suggested it should be monthly."

"And Elisif, the Jarl, took your suggestion?"

"Uh huh. She likes me quite a bit. I've done a lot to help her and the people in this city."

"Not to mention Skyrim itself."

Akiseta scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, I really have, haven't I?" She shrugged. "Anyway, you'll love the festival. It'll be starting as soon as the sun fully sets. Let's go."

Akiseta led her to the Bards College. Serana took a seat while Akiseta caught up with her colleagues. The Argonian joined her a little later. She pulled out her lute, and began to play something. Serana didn't recognize it, but it was lovely.

"You play beautifully, Aki."

Akiseta smiled. "Thank you."

"Did you study much here?"

"No, not really. The teaching here felt a little to slow paced for me. Mostly explaining the song and the appropriate chords and finger positions and such. I didn't have the patience for it. Viarmo let me study some songs book from all across Tamriel."

Serana nodded. Akiseta learned the music well enough without attending classes. The music she heard Akiseta play was pleasing. It took her mind of the past few hours. Or had it been days? It was hard to tell how long they'd been in the Soul Cairn.

It was all a lot to process. Seeing her mother after so long, saying the things she'd kept locked up. She still felt an ache inside. She knew that it would have been dangerous for her mother to come with, but she selfishly wanted her mother to be with her.

Then there was the truth behind the prophecy, and what her father had planned for her. That he planned to kill her. When her mother had told her, she was over come by shock and disbelief. She never thought her father would become that far gone. When she pondered it now, she felt empty, and maybe a little numb. She wasn't sure why. Maybe she was still trying to accept it. Maybe she didn't want to.

And then, there was Akiseta. The Argonian had come to her aid many times. Unknowingly in Dimhollow, when she freed her from that damn crypt, then when she agreed to take her home, then saving her from the venom of Frostbite spiders, and then saving her from death in the Soul Cairn.

Serana never picture herself as someone who needed saving. 'The noble damsel in distress.' It was sickening to even think about it. She didn't like being the victim. She didn't like being caught in moments of weakness. She didn't like being _vulnerable_. She'd been that way before, and it clawed her up inside when she thought of it. So she chose not to.

Her aversions to vulnerability were also part of why she'd never wanted to be courted. The people in the court had never caught her interest in the first place. And they had never truly cared about her in such a matter. It was always about what they could get by trying to earn her affections. Using her for their own ends. Like everyone in her life.

Except Akiseta. The Argonian cared about Serana, for who she was. She treated her like a person. Treated her with compassion, and understand. Treated her like a friend. If she were to put her life in anyone's hands, it would be Akiseta's.

The Argonian had been vulnerable. Serana had seen her in a few of those moments. Akiseta had shared a few more with her. And Akiseta didn't hide those away, not completely. She shared them when she knew there was trust. Wasn't trust a moment of vulnerability? Wasn't affection?

Akiseta'd had someone special in her life. And she ended up getting hurt. The tattoo on her face was a reminder, as were the scars on her arm. And yet, Akiseta was still happy. She didn't let her hurt take her life from her.

Serana looked at Akiseta. The Argonian was playing a new tune, just as lovely as the other one. She nodded her head softly to the music, her tail swishing gently. She looked more peaceful than Serana had seen her look in a while.

Maybe vulnerability wasn't always so bad.

* * *

The festival was more entertaining that Serana had expected. A large crowd had gathered, and they all cheered when the effigy was set ablaze. Bards played lively tunes on their instruments, and people danced jovially. Sweets were available, as were meat pies. Serana hadn't ever thought 'meat' and 'pie' could be coherently put together, but after trying a piece from the one Akiseta got, she wondered why no one had ever thought of the idea back when she was a mortal, when it would have been far more satisfying.

And, of course, there was the spiced wine. Serana had quite liked the bottle Akiseta had shared with her the night they first met. The spicy kick was flavorful, and made her feel warmer for a few fleeting, precious moments.

She and Akiseta watched the festivities in a secluded corner of the courtyard, away from the flames and the crowd. They were well enough away that Serana decided to pull her hood down. Akiseta was dressed in her warmer clothes.

"Enjoying things so far?" Akiseta asked.

Serana nodded. "This is really something. The lights, the music. It's all lovely."

"I told you you'd love it."

"You were right. And I suppose I have you to thank for being able to enjoy this."

Akiseta shrugged. "I guess."

Serana shook her head, smiling. Most people who were capable of what Akiseta was, and had racked up her list of accomplishments would indulge in it all. Akiseta's humility was refreshing to see, after all the egos and indulgences she'd seen rise around her.

She glanced around, a couple of people slow dancing catching her eye.

Akiseta followed her gaze. "You ever dance with anyone like that?"

"Nope." Serana said, taking a drink of her wine.

Akiseta raised her eyebrows. "Really? I know you've never had an uxith-beeko before, but surely there have been attempts to court you."

"There have been. But I was never interested in any of them. Would you dance with someone you'd rather see fall off of a balcony?"

"...no."

"I rest my case." Serana took another sip.

"Would you like to?"

Serana turned her head back to Akiseta, wondering if she heard right. "Huh?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"With you?"

"Have you someone else in mind?"

"Well, no. Of course not."

Akiseta set her goblet down, and held out her hand. "So... would you like to?"

Serana thought for a second. Would she? She had never been one for close contact, especially in the most recent centuries. But, she didn't mind Akiseta's touches, or hugs. She set her goblet aside, and took Akiseta's hand. "Show me."

Akiseta smiled. "Just follow my lead."

She gently pulled Serana closer, and guided her hands around her waist, then put her own on Serana's shoulders, and guided her into the gentle swaying motions. Serana felt a little awkward at first. Being this close, it was easier to see the Argonian was taller than her. Akiseta offered her another smile. Serana smiled back, and turned her head away a little.

This was just awkwardness. Not nervousness. She wasn't nervous. Definitely not nervous.

Maybe a little. She wasn't sure why. Her mouth felt dry. She wasn't thirsty or anything. She was a little surprised when Akiseta pulled her closer. She felt the Argonian's tail come up and wrap around her waist. She looked up at Akiseta.

"My people like to have... closeness, when we dance." Akiseta explained. "Does... does that bother you?"

"Not at all." It was true. The awkwardness, and nervousness if it was there, were fading.

Serana rested her head against Akiseta's shoulder. The Argonian was warm. Serana had missed having warmth to herself. She could hear the Argonian's heartbeat, which was elevated some. Probably from the festivities.

Right?

Of course.

_'Don't overthink. Just enjoy this.'_

She felt Akiseta's chin on her head, and heard the Argonian make a sound she'd never heard before. It sounded like the one Durnehviir had made when he and Akiseta touched noses. She must have been happy.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Mhm." Akiseta murmured. "This is nice. I haven't danced with anyone like this since I left Black Marsh."

Serana felt the Argonian stiffen, and their dance came to an end. Akiseta pulled away. A guilty look sat on her face. Looking away, she placed a hand on left side of her face, tracing the tattooed root patterns.

"Aki?" Serana said softly.

Akiseta dropped her hand to the back of her neck, rubbing it. "We should probably get going."

"Now? It's.. it's kind of late."

"I know. But we do have things to do. It's a long walk to Winterhold. I think the carriage driver will take us now, if I pay him a little extra. Come on, let's go."

Serana let out a soft sigh, pulled her hood up, and followed Akiseta. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.'_

She knew that they had things to do. But, selfishly, she wished the dance had lasted a little longer. She missed feeling the warmth from Akiseta.

She felt a warmth all her own in her chest, but she pushed it aside. It had been nice while it lasted. Whatever it was.


	18. Chapter 18

Akiseta let out a small hiss as she stared at the cards in her hand.

"Bad hand?" The driver, Thaer, called over his shoulder.

"What do you think?" Akiseta grumbled.

Serana couldn't help but chuckle. "It's just a game, Aki."

"Easy for you to say. You're winning."

Serana sat with Akiseta on the floor of the carriage, playing cards. Thaer had let the women use his card deck to play some card games during the journey. Serana appreciated it quite a bit. She'd never really played any games growing up at the castle, but her mother did teach her 'Solitaire.' And there were a few member of the court who did like to play card games.

Akiseta was a different story. While the Argonian was also grateful for something to do, it quickly became apparent that she was not fond of card games. Luck games, strategy games, didn't matter. It seemed she hated them all.

"Just relax a little, Aki. It's not like we're playing for coin."

"She'd be broke if you were." Thaer commented.

Akiseta narrowed her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She looked back at her cards. "I fold." She said, handing her cards back to Serana.

Serana looked at them. "Good choice. Want to play another hand?"

"No."

"Want to play another game then? That Caravan game Thaer showed us was really fun."

"Then you can play it with him next time we stop."

"Just one hand? Please?" Serana gave Akiseta a pleading look.

Akiseta sighed. "...fine."

Smiling triumphantly, Serana shuffled the cards, and handed half the deck to Akiseta. The two women shuffled their halves, and began playing.

Serana found the game quite enjoyable. It was the most strategy based card game she'd ever seen. They had to build three 'caravans' out of their cards, and keep their 'value' above twenty and below twenty-seven, while preventing their opponent from doing the same thing. She wished it had been something that had been around before she got locked away. It probably would have driven those members of the court crazy.

After a while, Akiseta sighed in defeat.

"Want to play again?" Serana asked.

"No." Akiseta sat back on one of the seats of the carriage, and pulled a book titled _A Hypothetical Treachery _out of her bag.

Serana shrugged, shuffling the deck, and began playing Solitaire.

"It's a good thing you don't run a caravan for real." Thaer said to Akiseta.

"I paid you to take us to Winterhold. Not to comment of my card playing skills." Akiseta retorted.

"Or lack there of." Serana remarked.

Akiseta glared at her. "Shut up."

"It's not my fault you suck at cards."

"I don't suck! Cards sucks." Akiseta grumbled. "_You suck._" She hissed quietly, resuming reading the book.

Serana shook her head, an amused smile crossing her lips. _'At least she's talking now.'_

For a few days after leaving Solitude, the Argonian had been very quiet for the most part, only answering a few of Thaer's questions and minor small talk. Serana had talked with the carriage driver about Solitude and Winterhold during the time. Thaer seemed happy to talk to someone who didn't know the full history of either place, and Serana was happy to have a conversation.

She kept thinking back on the festival. Akiseta had seemed so happy while they'd been dancing. She'd been the one to suggest it in the first place. And it had been nice. Really nice. Serana hadn't ever been comfortable being so close to someone else, but when she was dancing with Akiseta, she hadn't minded. She had enjoyed it really. And she'd been disappointed when it ended.

She remembered the guilt that had been on Akiseta's face, and the way the Argonian traced her tattoo. The tattoo she got from her former lover, Thari-Na. Serana figured she must have been the last person Akiseta had danced with, which did explain her behavior.

Serana thought back to how Akiseta had told her that Argonians didn't have the concept of time in their culture. Birth to death was all one moment. Which is why most Argonians weren't too bothered by the concept of 'Shunatei', though the concept seemed to trouble Akiseta frequently.

_'So, if time is all just one moment, then even, though Akiseta says she's let go of those feelings for Thari-Na, she's still moving on.' _Serana thought. If life was all just one moment, then the relationship had ended for Thari-Na, since she had a new mate, but it was still ending for Akiseta.

It made Serana's heart go out to Akiseta. She couldn't imagine how that had to feel. It all also made her head hurt.

Time eventually became trivial for a vampire. No matter how many years went by, no matter what happened in the world, nothing ever truly changed. The sun still rose and set. The moons waxed and waned. The snow and rain still fell. People still lost themselves to power. Time was more precious to mortals, who had all of it to lose. And yet so many wasted it.

But at the same time, living an eternity gave Serana many options. To see things others had only written about, things others had only dreamed of. And it made all the precious moments much more sweet.

So it didn't really matter if life was one moment or many.

Serana looked up at Akiseta. The Argonian was immersed in her reading.

Serana especially liked the moments with her scaly friend. She looked back at the cards, biting her lip a little, feeling a small longing for a certain close moment she couldn't get out of her mind.

* * *

Akiseta looked up at the stars while they stopped for the night. They lit up the sky. She saw the stars of The Thief in the sky. The cold made her shiver. Evening Star was definitely here.

_'The one thing I wouldn't miss is the cold winters of this province.' _She thought to herself. She heard soft crunching in the snow

"Star gazing?" Serana asked, sitting next to her.

"I like seeing the stars."

"So do I. On clear nights, I would love standing out on my balcony. What sign were you born under?"

"The Serpent."

"Some people say that's a bad omen."

"And some say it's a good omen."

"What do you think?"

Akiseta shrugged. "I'm not really sure. On the one hand, there are things in my life that have been so bad I thought I may have been cursed, but I've also had blessings. The Serpent embodies both. My birth sign would have been the Warrior if the Serpent weren't in the sky that night. What about you?"

Serana turned her head away.

"Come on, beeko. Tell me."

Serana sighed. "The... The Lover."

Akiseta snickered a little. "The Lover?"

Serana narrowed her eyes. "Yes. The Lover. I'm glad to see you find that so amusing."

"I'm sorry, Serana. It makes sense. You are passionate about things. And you are a graceful dancer."

"Then maybe we should dance more often." Serana suggested.

Akiseta shrugged, looking at the snow, feeling warmth in her cheeks. It wasn't like she didn't want to. She did. But, she wasn't sure they should. Wasn't sure she could. It.. it was just... too hard. She traced her tattoo, claws lightly scraping against her scales.

It was silent for a bit.

"So, since you don't like cards, what games do you like to play?" Serana asked.

"Well, I really like playing Teeba-Hatsei."

"What's that?"

"A popular sport among the Saxhleel. In common tongue, it translates to 'hip-and-tail ball.' It's really fun."

"How is it played?"

"Well, it's usually played by two teams of five. We play on a broad field, in Black Marsh it's made of dry mud and salt-meadow hay. On either end of the field is a wall, usually made of mud and eeto cane. Two reed hoops are suspended on the field. Hoop heights, wall heights, and field sizes vary from village to village." Akiseta explained. "The teeba, the ball, is served skyward, and the teams volley it around, hitting it with their hips, elbows, and tails. When a player strikes the teeba against the opposing teams wall, they earn a point. The first team to earn ten points wins."

"What are the hoops for?"

"If a team member scores the ball into the lower hoop, they earn three points. If they score it into the higher one, the game ends, and the team with the most points wins."

"What if there's a draw?"

"Then they play until one more point is won."

"Is the game hard?"

"Not at all. For us, anyway. Since Khajiit tails are so thin, and the rest of the landstriders lack tails, playing it can be tricky. I let Lucia hit it with her hands, so she can play. You know, I just happen to have a teeba in my bag. I bought one in Solitude, since we lost our old one."

Akiseta looked at Serana smugly. "Feel up to a game? I'll let you use your hands."

"We can play here?"

"Just give me a little time to improvise a court."

"Sure. I'm not tired."

* * *

A little while later, the 'field' was all set. Akiseta had found a clear space with two trees that were a decent enough distance away from each other, and were almost directly opposite.

She made 'hoops' in the trees by tying some of their branches into circular shapes with cloth.

She held the ball up, and looked across the way at Serana. "First person to five points wins! You ready, beeko?"

"Ready!" Serana called.

Akiseta grinned. _'We'll see about that.'_

She threw the ball upward, and jumped, smacking it with her elbow. Serana lunged for it, giving it a good whack with her hand.

Akiseta sidestepped, hitting it with her hip. When Serana smacked it back, she struck it with her tail. The ball flew right past Serana's hand, and hit her tree.

"I may have forgotten to mention I'm awesome at this game!" Akiseta called.

Now it was Serana's turn to serve. Serana threw the ball up. She waited until the ball was almost to the ground, before half-crouching, and struck it with the palm of her hand. The ball flew past Akiseta as she tried to intercept with her tail, and it hit her tree.

"Looks like I'm not to bad either!" The vampire said.

"It'll take more then strength to win."

The game continued for a while. Akiseta had to admit, Serana was pretty good at the game. She put a lot of her strength into her hits. Akiseta had been able to intercept some, but that resulted in her elbows and tail stinging with pain.

Soon enough, they were matched at four points each.

It was Akiseta's turn to serve. She bit her lip in thought. She wasn't going to lose at Teeba-Hatsei. Especially not to a landstrider, vampire or otherwise.

She served, and they volleyed the ball back and forth. Serana had picked up on how to use her hips to play, and used that skill to intercept low hits from the ball.

Closing some of the distance, Akiseta used her tail to smack the ball up high. Serana jumped, and hit it at an angle with her palm.

Akiseta waited a moment, then struck the ball upward with her tail again, and jumped to give it one last hit with her elbow. It landed on the edge of the lower hoop, and fell through the hoop.

Akiseta pumped her fist in the air victoriously, swishing her tail. "I believe that gives me my five points. Plus two extra."

"Congratulations. You're good at this, and at math." Serana picked up the ball, and walked over to Akiseta. "That almost makes up for your poor card skills." She said with a smirk.

Akiseta took the ball. Setting it in the snow, she stepped closer to Serana. "Did you enjoy the game, beeko?"

Serana nodded. "I did. It's a pretty fun game. We should play it more sometime."

"We will, don't worry." Akiseta said with a grin. She quickly hooked one of her legs behind Serana's, and pulled it out from under her, causing the vampire to fall flat on her back in the snow.

Before Serana got up, Akiseta adjusted herself so she straddled the lower part of her stomach, and gripped her wrists, keeping her pinned down.

"Seriously, Aki?" Serana asked. "What are you, twelve?"

"Twenty-six, actually." Akiseta tilted her head. "What are you, twelve-hundred?"

"I think I'm a little older, actually. So you should respect your elder."

"Technically, you are older. But, technically, you also aren't, since you haven't exactly been aging all this time."

"You want to win this by splitting hairs?"

"I have feathers, not hair."

"Another technicality?"

"Naturally."

The two women laughed.

Akiseta brushed a few flakes of snow from Serana's hair, and brushed away a loose raven-colored lock out of Serana's face.

The vampire turned her head away. "Could... could you let me up now?"

Akiseta had almost forgotten the position they were currently in. "Yeah. Sorry." She helped the vampire to her feet. ""We should probably get some sleep. We'll be arriving in Winterhold the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah.."

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily for Akiseta that night. A lot crossed her mind. She wanted to get the Dragon Scroll, get all the scrolls back to Dexion, find Auriel's bow, and put a stop to all this mess with the prophecy.

But, a part of her didn't want to do this. She was enjoying traveling with Serana. Enjoying spending time with her. Alone. She wanted it to last longer. It was selfish to want it to be prolonged. Wasn't it?

Akiseta glanced over at the sleeping vampire. She looked peaceful.

Akiseta bit her lip, feeling a familiar tug in her chest. Her cheeks felt warm against the cold air. _'Not again. Not again... I can't..'_

She closed her eyes, trying to push herself to sleep.

* * *

**Teeba: Ball**

**Teeba-Hatsei: Hip-and-tail ball.**

* * *

**A/N: Steadily and surely, these two are growing closer. They'll both still have some person reflecting and reconciling to do yet. So keep focusing on the positive.**


	19. Chapter 19

Akiseta stared at the roof of her bedroom, swishing her tail absent-mindedly. She ran her finger along the reeds making up her bed. It felt humid today. She wasn't sure why she noticed it. It was always like this in Murkmire. She placed her hand over her left cheek. She'd just gotten her tattoo the other day. She knew it would hurt for a little while, but she swore it felt like the hot ink was just freshly applied to her scales.

She heard the creak of the front door, and sat up. "Mother? Father?"

They couldn't be back from their trip so soon.

"It's me, my love." The soft, slightly raspy voice was followed by Thari-Na entering the room, her golden eyes looking bright against the shadows of the door frame.

"I missed you." Akiseta said, getting up and embracing her uxith-beeko.

"I haven't been gone long, Aki." Thari-Na said, leaning against Akiseta.

"It felt like you were."

"I'm here now."

Thari-Na tilted her head up and pressed her lips against Akiseta's. Akiseta closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. It made her feel... a little sad? Why?

Thari-Na pulled back, concern on her face. "What's the matter, love?"

Akiseta looked away. "It hurts."

"What does? Your cheek?"

Akiseta nodded.

"It's going to hurt for a little longer. But it won't last forever. No pain does." Thari-Na reminded her. She placed her hand over Akiseta's left cheek.

Her touch made Akiseta's cheek sting more, but it was still very comforting, so Akiseta leaned into it.

"You sure that's all that's bothering you?" Thari-Na asked.

"I'm sure. Just can't wait for my parents to come home. Running the shop while they're gone isn't my favorite thing to do. If one more visiting landstrider 'accidentally' breaks something..." She muttered.

She didn't know how they could be so clumsy. She knew they couldn't walk from birth like Saxhleel hatchlings, but she thought that something that used its hands to support itself for a few months until it learned to walk could make better use of its hands. How does one drop something barely the size of their fist?

Thari-Na laughed. "At least you can close the shop for today. We have the day to ourselves, love. What shall we do?"

Akiseta smiled. "I can think of a few things." She said softly, brushing her hand across Thari-Na's cheek. A red hue came to her uxith-beeko's green scaled cheeks. "But, before anything else..."

Akiseta pulled Thari-Na closer, placing her hands on her shoulders. Thari-Na wrapped her arms around Akiseta's waist. Akiseta draped her tail over Thari-Na's, and they began to dance.

Thari-Na smiled at Akiseta, then rested her chin on her shoulder. Akiseta rested her head on top of Thari-Na's. Thari-Na had no horns or feathers, just smooth scales.

Akiseta closed her eyes, letting out a soft groan. Dancing with Thari-Na made her happy. Thari-Na made her happy.

But she felt... distant. Akiseta was holding her, but... she felt far away. Akiseta pulled her as close as she could, holding her tightly.

"Not so tight, dear." Thari-Na said. "I'm lither than you."

"I'm sorry..." Akiseta replied, her voice starting to break. Her cheek was burning like crazy, and there was a tight pain in her chest. It felt like something had pricked into her heart. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright, love." Thari-Na pulled away. She brushed a few tears from Akiseta's eyes. "It's okay. You're okay."

Akiseta closed her eyes. "No, I'm not.."

She opened her eyes, shivering in the cold. She missed the warmth in Black Marsh. She looked up at the stars. They glittered brightly. She heard crunching in the snow.

"Star gazing?" Serana asked, sitting next to her.

"I enjoy it."

"So do I."

They looked up at the stars together.

Akiseta looked for the Thief, but couldn't find her stars. It was her month. She should be here.

She found the Serpent. The Lover wasn't too far from it. She frowned. _'That doesn't make sense... this isn't the Lover's month...'_

"Something wrong, Aki?" Serana asked.

_'Can't she see what I'm seeing?' _Akiseta wondered. She shrugged. "No, not really. Just... you know. Everything that's going on."

"I get it. It's all been on my mind too. But it's almost over now."

"I know it is." Akiseta looked down at the snow. "But I don't want it to be." She added so quietly even she almost didn't hear it.

She wanted the prophecy to be over. She wanted to find Auriel's bow. She wanted to stop Harkon. She wanted her life to go back to normal. But she wanted to spend more time with Serana.

"What will you do when this is all over, beeko?" She asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Serana shrugged. I'm not sure. I do want to see my mother again. But the castle is a very lonely place. And it's filled with a lot of... hard memories." She looked over at Akiseta. "I have a lot of nicer memories with you." She scooted closer. "And, I don't feel lonely with you. So, maybe I'll stick with you, if you'll have me."

Akiseta smiled. "I'd really like that." She looked back at the snow. "I don't want you to leave me."

It was selfish. But it was true. She didn't want Serana to leave. Serana didn't want to leave. Maybe it wasn't so selfish.

"I'm not going anywhere, Aki. I promise." Serana told her, smiling. Akiseta couldn't help but smile too.

She looked into the vampire's golden-red eyes. The look in them was familiar. It reminded her of the way Thari-Na used to look at her. It pulled at her heart. She turned her head, biting her lip.

'_I can't. I can't..'_

She felt Serana's hand on her right cheek, a cold thumb gently tracing one of her scars. She turned her head back to Serana.

"It's okay, Aki. You're okay." She said soothingly, taking one of Akiseta's hands with her free hand.

_'Why can't I?' _Akiseta asked herself. She couldn't answer. Maybe... maybe she could.

Serana's hand fell from her cheek to her shoulder. The vampire sat up on her knees. Leaning up, she softly kissed Akiseta's cheek.

Her scales were already bitten by the cold air, and the coolness from Serana's lips made them sting slightly, but the kiss felt nice. Akiseta felt her heart race.

When Serana moved from her cheek, Akiseta saw that same look still there. It solidified her decision.

She placed her hand under Serana's chin, and leaned in.

* * *

Akiseta opened her eyes. She sat up, and looked around. The sky was grey, growing lighter in hue. Snow clung to her bedroll. Thaer's horse picked at small bits of grass that forced themselves through the frozen ground.

She'd been dreaming. It was a dream.

She swallowed dryly, shivering. Her heart ached. She shook her head. She needed to put it out of her mind. They would be arriving at Winterhold today. Then they could get the Dragon Scroll, and get back to Dexion, and this would be over.

Akiseta looked towards Serana, who was sleeping on the shade of a tree. She wished they'd had a little more time before all this. Maybe they could have...

_'No. No we couldn't. It was a dream. A silly dream.'_ That's all it was. It wasn't like these.. these things she was feeling would matter when this was over. Would they? Did they even matter now?

Akiseta dragged herself out of her bedroll, rolled it up, and put it back in her backpack. She walked over to Thaer, and gently shook him.

"What? What's going on? Something wrong?" He asked groggily.

"No. Sorry to wake you. I'm just... anxious to get going."

"No worries, Akiseta. Just give me a minute to hook the mare back up."

Akiseta walked over to Serana while Thaer got the carriage ready. She gently shook the vampire.

Serana opened her eyes. She sat up, and yawned. "Morning already?"

"Sort of. It's still predawn. But I was already awake, and I'm anxious to get going."

"Alright."

Akiseta packed Serana's bedroll into her bag. She glanced at the vampire, who was fixing the braids in her hair.

"My hair's like a bat's nest. It's well overdue for a washing." Serana remarked.

That reminded Akiseta that she could use a bath herself. "We can take care of that in Winterhold."

"There a bathhouse at your college?"

"Yes. But I have a private bath in the Arch-Mage's quarters. You'd get more privacy."

"A private bath? Fancy."

"Nothing but the best for the Arch-Mage. And her special quest."

"Special guest? I'm honored."

They climbed into the carriage, and set off. They rode in silence.

Akiseta tried to keep her mind off her dream, but that's where her thoughts kept turning. Part of her wanted to forget it. Part of her wished it had lasted a little longer.

* * *

**Huge huge huge thank you's to my dear reviewers, and to everyone who's favorited and is following this story. I appreciate the support immensely. You guys are the best.**


	20. Chapter 20

Serana looked at the stone wall surrounding Winterhold as she and Akiseta passed underneath the arch. She glanced around at the buildings as they walked through the town, The only buildings of interest were the inn, the longhouse of the Jarl, and what looked like a blacksmith's shop a ways across town.

She knew the town wouldn't be like she pictured it all those years ago, since Akiseta had told her an event called the Great Collapse had taken out a great deal of the town.

"It really is a shell of a town, isn't it?" She commented.

"It is still far from what it used to be, but it's getting back on its feet. More people have come to make home here, and the port down cliff side has been a big help too. And more travelers are coming up this way. Between my standing at the College, and Kraldar knowing how to handle relations between people, things are looking up for the city." Akiseta explained.

"You seem proud."

Akiseta shrugged, smiling shyly. "Well, yeah. It's nice to see the town doing better, and I'm glad I was able to help out a little."

"You helped out a lot, Aki. Stop being so modest. You've done a lot to help out, not just with this town, but everywhere else as well, it would seem. You're a special person."

"I wouldn't say I'm special. I mean, I guess I am, in some sense, being what I am. But.. I just want to help." Akiseta said. She let out a sigh. "I know what it's like to lose everything, to have the life you know get taken away. When I see things like that happen to others, when I see them want something, anything, that will help them, I want to do what I can."

"And your desire to protect a life worked hard to get is why you helped me?" Serana asked.

"I offered to help you back in Dimhollow because I wanted answers. I continued to help you because I want to stop Harkon from destroying this world. But, it is more then that now."

"Because we're friends?" Serana wondered.

Akiseta was quiet for several moments before she answered. "Yes. You were caught up in the mess your family became for so long, and you're still trapped by it. You deserve to be free from that hold. Your life is yours, not anybody else's.

"That's not entirely true, Aki, as much as I wish it was. Just as your lycanthropy makes Hircine a part of you, my vampirism, and my being a Daughter of Coldharbour means that..." She took a shaky breath. "That... _He... _will always be a part of me."

It pained Serana when the dreaded memories edged the surface of her mind. Just a mention of anything about _him _made her tremble.

They stopped by the edge of the bridge. Akiseta placed her hand on Serana's shoulder.

"He is not a part of you, Serana. And neither is what he... what he did to you. What he turned you into is. Memories, good or bad, keep parts of people alive in us. But how we view them makes those people part of us or not. My parents are a part of me. My lycanthropy is a part of me. Hircine is not. Molag Bal is not a part of you. He's a piece of your past. A shadow that clings to you."

Serana looked at the ground. A part of her wanted to scream that Akiseta didn't understand. She'd never been ensnared into the dark world like that, where shadows were in every corner. She never been forced to relinquish things she'd once embraced, lest it all be ripped from her for someone else's pleasure.

She'd never been violated and broken until death was what she craved, but could not beg for, or she'd be broken until there was nothing left.

Serana knew she was broken. Torn up from the outside and inside, simultaneously ripped apart. Stitched back together but never the same, never fixed. She was still broken, and the pieces had never been put back in place. She gripped them until they pulled her apart at the seams. How could Akiseta possibly understand?

Because she'd been broken too. A different pattern, but still broken.

The Argonian had been broken from the inside, and it tore at her until it could leak from the surface. She put her pieces back together, and when she couldn't, someone came along to help her. Maybe she did understand.

"How to I get rid of a shadow like that?" Serana asked softly, not trusting in her voice.

"You need only find a light." Akiseta replied in a similar manner, offering a gentle smile.

Unable to draw out more words, Serana offered a smile in return.

She followed Akiseta across the bridge. She looked at the Argonian, who walked slightly ahead of her. A rush of warmth in her face and chest made the cold stand out.

_'I think I have.'_

* * *

The courtyard of the College was lovely. Several tables lined the circle, and each had a little tree in the center.

Akiseta led her to a little hatchery of sorts in the corner, which had a little garden beside it. Grass and plants grew in the garden, untouched by the snow. A little shrine sat near the center, emitting light.

"That shrine creates a barrier that protects the garden from the snow." Akiseta explained.

Serana placed her hand over the garden, immediately feeling the cold be replaced by warmth. "This is impressive."

"If you think that's impressive, wait until you see the rest. We'll bypass the Hall of Attainment, since that's just where people room. But I will show you the Hall of the Elements, the Arcanaeum, and the Arch-Mages Quarters."

Serana found it hard to contain her excitement as Akiseta led her to the Hall of the Elements. She'd wanted to see the College all her life, and now she was getting a grand tour. And her tour guide was pretty amazing.

Benches sat against the walls of the Hall. At the far end of the wall stood a statue surrounded by light, and two small stone structures were off to the sides, emitting wispy energies.

Serana could feel the magicka from them. "What are these things?"

"The statue is for practicing offensive spells. The inscription suggests only simple spells be used, for safety reasons. Those other things are fonts of pure magicka."

"Fonts of pure magicka?"

"Yeah. They're from an age long ago. They draw magicka straight from Aetherius. They're enchanted to be used only for the purpose of study."

"Any idea how that works?"

Akiseta shook her head. "I told you, I don't really understand how deep magic like this stuff works."

Serana held her hand over the font, shivering as she felt her magicka flare inside her being. It was impressive. "What's next?"

"The Arcanaeum. I've had the Dragon Scroll hidden there for safe keeping. Follow me."

The first thing to greet them in the Arcanaeum was an enchanting and alchemy set up that rivaled Valerica's study with ease. Little potters grew all sorts of ingredients, and small soul gems stood in their little displays. The most interesting thing was a small, peculiar cauldron with some weird ethereal liquid in it.

"What is this thing?" Serana asked, looking into the swirling pot.

"It's a soul gem converger. It lets you break down soul gems to make larger ones, or smaller ones."

"Seriously?" Serana looked at the converger in awe. "Mother would have killed for something like this."

"The College doesn't abide by violence."

"I wasn't being literal." _'Not entirely.' _

Valerica would have wanted something like this though. This nook was impressive.

The rest of the Arcanaeum was even more impressive.

Two long tables sat in between two stone alcoves. Six large books sat on small pedestals, each marked with a glowing symbol of the schools of magic. Several closed bookshelves sat against the walls.

Serana couldn't help but be in awe. There was so much knowledge within these walls, from even before she'd been locked away.

"You're quite impressed, aren't you?" Akiseta asked, keeping her voice down.

"You've got no idea. I've wanted to come here ever since I was little. It's.. it's even more wondrous then I imagined." Serana said, pushing her hood down. "There's so much knowledge, so much history, right in front of us."

"It's pretty amazing."

"It's more than amazing, Aki. It's... it's..." Serana contemplated how to put her current feelings into coherent words. There didn't seem to be any words to describe all this.

Akiseta arched her brows playfully. "Magical?"

Serana let out a chuckle. "Yeah."

"Come check this out." Akiseta led Serana over to a tome on a little pedestal in the corner. "This let's people make their own scrolls, using spell tomes. And that one," She pointed across the way. "We can uses that to recycle books that have been ruined by time and stuff."

"Recycle them into what?"

"Usable paper, for note taking. Or scroll crafting."

"And you again have no idea how it all works, right?"

"Right."

"How can you be surrounded by all this really amazing stuff, and not be interested in how it works?"

Akiseta shrugged. "Deep magic like this stuff has a lot of complexities. And you know magic outside of Restoration doesn't interest me. I know how to use this stuff, so I'm content."

"I would love to study these things, if we can ever find the time."

"I'll tell you what. After we deal with this prophecy, I'll bring you back here, and you can study to your heart's content."

"I'd really like that."

The thought of being able to study these things in depth, of being able to peruse these tomes, made Serana feel like she could burst with excitement. As they approached the orc behind the counter, Serana kept her head turned to the bookshelves.

"Welcome back, Arch-Mage. What can I help you with today?" The orc asked.

"Greetings, Urag. I'm in need of the Elder Scroll I entrusted to your care a few months ago."

"The Elder Scroll?" Urag asked. He cast a suspicious glance at Serana, who kept her gaze on the books.

"It's alright, Urag. She's a very dear friend of mine. She's helping me with a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"Has anything... odd happened lately?" Akiseta asked.

"Well, about a month ago, vampires came into town, in broad daylight. Your former fellow apprentices were in town and helped stop anyone from being hurt, but it shook the whole town up."

_'A month ago... around the same time Akiseta said Whiterun got attacked.' _Serana thought. She opened one of the bookshelves, and began reading the various titles.

"Hey, you be careful with those book." Urag told her.

"I would never harm a book." She called over her shoulder. "They were the only escape I truly had back home."

Urag gave Akiseta a questioning look.

"She came from an.. overbearing family." Akiseta explained. It was near enough to the truth.

"I see. Feel free to look. Just be careful." Urag said, turning back to Akiseta. "Now, how does the Elder Scroll tie into your problem?"

"I.. I can't say too much. I don't want to put anyone here in danger, and no one here can help me anyway. All I can say is that I need the scroll to help stop what's going on."

"Be honest with me, Akiseta. Is this anything like the problem with The World-Eater?"

"...maybe. It could get that bad. I need the scroll to see that it doesn't get to that point."

Urag closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. He went to the back of the room, and unlocked a small latch on the floor, and pulled it up. A part of the floor was hollowed out, and a long, covered case rested inside. Urag unlocked the case, and handed the Dragon Scroll to Akiseta.

"Please keep what I said to yourself, Urag." Akiseta insisted, slipping the scroll onto her back. Actually, if you see Tolfdir, you can tell him. But it stays between the two of you, alright?"

"Of course, Arch-Mage."

Akiseta rejoined Serana by the bookshelf. "Ready?"

Serana was about to nod, when a set of volumes caught her eye. "No way." She said, picking up the first volume.

"What?"

"These books. I used to read them all the time. It's a series about two adventurers, traveling the world. It's amazing."

She remembered how much she enjoyed the books. They were so well written, she could vividly picture every detail in her mind. Those books made her feel like she was out there too, seeing amazing things, fighting in fierce battles. And now, she really was.

"Would you like to take them with you?" Urag asked.

Akiseta looked at him in shock. "You're offering to let her take books out of the Arcanaeum? Out of the college?"

"They are fictional, so it's not like study material will be gone. As long as they are taken care of, and are returned as soon as she's finished reading them, it's alright."

"I'll take very good care of them, I swear." Serana promised. She carefully put the books in her satchel. It had the same enchantment Akiseta's backpack had. It couldn't hold all the stuff the backpack could, but the books fit just fine.

Akiseta waved to Urag. "Bye."

"Safe journey to you and your friend, Arch-Mage."

"Now, on to the last part of our tour." Akiseta said, leading Serana up more stairs to the Arch-Mages Quarters.

* * *

This room was as amazing as the rest of the college. A small table with a miniature garden atop it sat in the entryway. Inside the room, a curved table with a throne-like chair rested in front of a stone shelf. Several small artifacts Serana couldn't even begin to name lined the shelf, and some odd piece of machinery sat beside it.

The room also contained a little alchemy lab, enchanting set up, a magical workbench area, an oven, which Serana hadn't seen in a while, a sitting area, and a bed that looked like the most comfortable bed in the world.

A strange table along another wall caught her interest.

"What is the world is this?" She asked, walking over to it.

"A staff enchanter, It makes staves, apparently. Savos got if from another wizard named Neloth."

"He a member of the college?"

"No. He's on an island to the west of here called Solstheim. Must be a pretty great wizard, to have a thing like this." Akiseta gestured to the staff enchanter.

"Tell me something. How can you be so calm around stuff like this?"

"I just.. got used to it. I'll admit, I was very overwhelmed at first. But I got used to all of it."

"Thanks for giving me a tour of this place. It really was magical."

"You're welcome, beeko. Now, I believe you said something about a bath?"

Serana had almost forgotten. "Yeah."

Akiseta motioned for her to follow, leading her through a small door to the bathing room. The bath itself was large, and made of smoothed stone. It reminded Serana of the one back at the castle. This one was smaller, and was built above the floor rather than into it. Small square shaped holes were carved along the bottom edges of it.

Akiseta walked over to a small well in the corner. She lowered a bucket into it, and brought water over to the bath.

"Does that draw water from outside?"

"Yes. It gathers it into the basin. Runes are engraved on the inside of the well, to remove any impurities and what not from the water." Akiseta explained as she filled the tub.

"Do you need a hand?"

"I'm almost done."

Serana turned her attention to the square shaped holes. "What are those for?"

"For heating up the water." Akiseta said as she poured in the last of the water. "Fire magic is used in the little holes. Magic runes keeps the flames hot and lit until the bath is drained. Would you like me to heat it up?"

"No, that's alright."

The idea of a flame burning beneath her made Serana's skin crawl. It didn't matter that there was stone between it and her. Whenever they'd set up camp at night, Serana seated herself close enough to be near Akiseta and feel the edges of the warmth from the campfire, but far enough the flames didn't bother her. That was as close to fire as she desired to get.

"Are you sure? It's cold."

"The cold doesn't bother me, Aki." Serana reminded her.

"I know, but still. Even if the cold didn't bother me, I'd still want warmth."

"Which is why you'd make a terrible vampire. I don't think Argonians are suited for that life. Or... that unlife."

"I'll have you know that there is a sodality of vampires in Black Marsh. The Whet-Fang. They use magicka to keep victims catatonic so they can feed off of them."

Serana wondered if that was worse than being enthralled. "Did you ever encounter them?"

"Thankfully, no. But my father caught a glimpse of what they could do when he was younger. He used to travel a lot. He also used to work for a merchant company. He ended up meeting my mother in Cyrodiil, and they moved back to Black Marsh a few years later. Father taught me a lot about the dangers, both in and out of Black Marsh."

"What other dangers are there in Black Marsh?"

"Plenty. Some worse for landstriders. There's the Naga-Kur. They're very vicious, especially to outsiders. There's deadly animals and plant life. And bugs, poisonous ones. And werecrocodiles."

"Were... crocodiles?" Serana asked. She'd heard of other forms of lycanthropy, like werebears, and even the supposed werevultures of Valenwood, but werecrocodiles?"

"They're only in Black Marsh. I don't think landstriders can even contract it. My father saw one once. He told me a werecrocodile could rip a werewolf to shreds."

"...remind me to never visit Black Marsh without an escort."

Akiseta laughed. "Noted." She scratched the scales on her cheek. "Do you require anything else?"

"No. I think I can handle bathing on my own."

"Right, of course. Sorry." Akiseta scratched the scales along her neck. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. The little pull chain in the corner will drain the water. " She pushed the divider open to cover the bath, and exited the room.

Serana let out a soft chuckle, before disrobing and getting in the bath. The water felt nice against her skin. She let her hair out of its braids. She allowed herself to relax as she washed off. This was the first time she had truly been alone with her thoughts in a while. And she had a lot to think about.

Her first bout of thinking was when she had arrived at the castle, after Father had banished Akiseta. She'd been a little sad to see the Argonian go, but figured it was better that way. She would have become another ploy by Harkon to further his schemes.

Then Serana saw that Harkon still wanted to pursue the prophecy. And she was in no position to stop him. Not alone. Who did she turned to? The heroic stranger who freed her from the crypt. Now, that's what they were trying to do.

Serana still found herself unable to feel a damn thing when it came to thinking about Harkon, and what he wanted to do to her. That he wanted to kill her. She still wasn't sure if she'd already come to terms with it, or couldn't accept the reality. And that scared her.

She tried to think of her mother, but it just made her sad. Valerica was far away in the Soul Cairn, but at least she was safe. And she'd made a friend in Durnehviir. So she wasn't alone.

Serana decided to find a more pleasant road of thought. Her thoughts ended up turning to Akiseta. As they had done frequently.

The Argonian had been quiet as they finished the last stretch of their trip to Winterhold. She wouldn't even meet Serana's gaze. Serana wasn't sure what that had been about, but she was glad it went away when they got to the town.

She found herself thinking of some of the things that Akiseta had said to her before. Like saying she was a dear friend. One of the dearest. Serana felt honored, and proud that Akiseta thought of her like that. Feeling so important to someone, it felt nice. And Akiseta was just as important to her.

She thought back to when Akiseta had told her she was lovely. She'd heard things like that from members of the courts before. Hollow words from venomous lips. They were meaningless. But Akiseta had been sincere. It had come from out of the blue, but it was nice. Really nice.

She remembered she told Akiseta she thought the same of her. Which was true. The Argonian was lovely. Beautiful, really. The color of her scales was easier to appreciate in the dark, under moonlight. Candlelight worked too, but moonlight was better. It highlighted the purple undershade that blended into the black.

Serana bit her lip. Since dancing with Akiseta, this... _feeling _had persisted. She tried to pay it no heed, but it kept creeping back to her. The tour of the college had been a nice distraction, but now, alone with her thoughts, it was here again. Well, it never really left. It was just at the forefront of her mind again.

This feeling brought about a _craving_. A craving to be close to Akiseta, like when they had danced. It was a longing, really. A longing for that, and for something else. Something Serana couldn't name. Perhaps, something she didn't want to name.

Akiseta was her friend after all. Her dear friend. Friend.

Serana wasn't sure what tormented her more, these thought and feelings she was having, or wondering if Akiseta had felt any of this as well.

It was ridiculous to think that. Wasn't it?

Letting out a sigh, Serana sank lower in the water. The cold of it was standing out now, and doing very little to ease the aches she was feeling.

* * *

**Naga-Kur; Dead-Water.**

**A/N: So, the description of Winterhold and the college are different from the game canon because I am referencing two mods: Winterhold Restored, and The Magical College of Winterhold. Winterhold Restored adds some stuff to Winterhold like it's being rebuilt, and The Magical College of Winterhold makes the college look and feel like a place devoted to magical study.**


	21. Chapter 21

Serana laid back on the bed. It really was the most comfortable bed in the world. It felt like her bed back at the castle, but not as stiff and cold from years and years of being unused. And less dusty. It felt nice to lay down on something other than a bedroll.

She sat up after a bit. She looked at some of the stuff Akiseta had set out on the bed and nightstand. Technically, she wasn't going through Akiseta's stuff, since it was out of the backpack. One thing that caught her interest was a small jar with a clear-ish substance in it.

Serana picked it up, and opened the lid. The substance had a mixture of plant-based smells. Serana poked a finger into it. It felt gel-like.

"You're never going to stop going through my stuff, are you?"

Serana turned her head towards the door to the bathing area. Akiseta leaned against the door frame, dressed in a robe that hung loosely off her body. Small droplets of water clung to her feathers.

"This was already out of the bag."

"Now who's splitting hairs?"

Serana close the jar, and placed it back on the nightstand. "What is that stuff, anyway?"

"Moisturizer. For my scales. Our scales tend to dry out after a while." Akiseta explained.

"Does that hurt?"

"Not unless they dry out completely. It makes them itch, though." Akiseta said, scratching her cheek. "The cold weather doesn't help. I was just about to put some on."

"Oh, okay. I'll be elsewhere, then."

"You don't need to go that far. A different area of the room would give me enough privacy." Akiseta said with a smile.

Serana rolled her eyes. "I might just go to Elsweyr after all. It's warm there, I hear. You'd probably love it."

"The tropical parts, maybe. My Khajiit friends say there's a lot of dry places too, though. Extreme heat would be just as bad for my scales as the cold. Black Marsh is warm and wet, just the way I like it."

"You ever think about going back? Like, for a visit?" Serana asked.

Akiseta shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I've got a lot going on here, currently. And if I went back, I might run into..." Akiseta trailed off for a minute. "...people I know.. I mean, knew. So..."

Serana nodded, unsure what to say to that. "I'll be around the corner."

She seated herself in a chair. She pulled out the first book in the series she got from the Arcanaeum. Instantly, she felt the same excitement she felt when she read them so long ago.

She couldn't help but think how she and Akiseta were like the two adventurers. Out on their own, fighting powerful foes, facing impossible odds, seeing wondrous sights. She hoped their story turned out like it did for the adventurers. A happy ending, where they could lay down their swords for good.

It was then that Serana remembered that the two adventurers got married towards the end of the series. So, maybe she shouldn't compare herself and Akiseta to the story. It wasn't a good line of thinking. Especially with this _feeling_ still affecting her.

She tried to focus on the story, trying to keep thoughts of _that _line of thinking at bay. An irritated hiss pulled her attention from the book.

"Are you alright, Aki?"

"Yes." A brief silence was followed by another hiss. "...no. I'm trying to put this stuff on my back, but it hurts a little. I didn't realize how sore I was."

"Do you need help?" The offer left Serana's mouth before she gave it any sort of thought.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Serana went back around the corner.

Akiseta sat on the bed, the little jar beside her. She was dressed in nothing but underwear. Her chest and stomach were fleshy like her neck, not covered in scales like the rest of her body. Her skin was a lighter shade of black than her scales. Her breasts also lacked a particular part of anatomy.

Akiseta met her eyes, and Serana realized she was staring. "

Sorry." She murmured, averting her eyes.

"No need to be sorry, beeko. I should have covered myself a bit more." Akiseta said, using her arms to cover her chest. "I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable."

"No no, you haven't. I was just a little... surprised is all."

"I suppose seeing me like this was a little odd."

"Odd? Why do you say that?"

"Because Saxhleel females don't have teats. Or, nipples, as landstriders refer to them as for people. Our young don't nurse. Hatchlings are fed licorice worms. I just figured it's strange to see breasts without them."

"Not at all. Well, maybe a little. But that's not why I was..." _'Staring. I was staring.' _

Serana let her words leave there. She sat next to Akiseta, and picked up the jar. "So, I just rub some of this on your back, then?"

"Yeah. Don't use to much, or it kind of globs on my scales." Akiseta turned so her back was to Serana.

Serana put some of the moisturizer in her palm, and pressed her hand to Akiseta's back, gently rubbing it across her scales. They felt a little coarse, dried out from the weather. They felt warm too, from her recent bath.

Serana couldn't help but notice how toned the muscles in Akiseta's back were. She could feel it over her scales, which were getting a small luster from the candlelight glinting over the moisturizer. She glanced at a small puncture scar on the Argonian's shoulder. She remembered the arrow that pierced her friend back in the Soul Cairn. The arrow that knocked her off the spire, the arrow that could have cost her her life.

_'The arrow that almost took her from me.' _The thought of how close Akiseta had come to dying made Serana's chest ache. She didn't want to lose her friend.

_'Friend.' _Serana repeated the word to herself a few times. That's all Akiseta was. That's all they were. Serana kept reminding herself of that as she ran her hand across the Argoinian's exposed back. It didn't stop that feeling from pulling at her chest, at her heart. It didn't stop the warmth she felt coming to her cheeks.

She put a little more of the moisturizer on her hand, and rubbed Akiseta's shoulders. Those muscles were especially toned, from much time spent swinging a sword and drawing a bow.

She felt Akiseta's body slacken a great deal into a relaxed state. Her head tilted off to the side a bit, and Serana heard her let out a groan similar to the one she had back when they'd danced, though this one sounded a bit deeper.

"Your hand feels nice." Akiseta said in a lilting tone. "The cold from it, I mean. Because of my soreness, I mean.." She added quickly, turning her head downward and closing her eyes.

"Right." Serana said quietly.

Was the cold from her hand really enough to warrant such a pleased sound? Or was it connected to the way Serana heard the Argonian's heart beating faster? Like her own was.

Serana picked up a small cloth and wiped her hands on it. "All done. I'll let you get dressed."

Akiseta gave a small nod, keeping her head lowered. "Thanks."

Serana rounded the corner once more. She leaned against the wall, biting her lip. She knew what she heard. And what she was feeling... Was it so ridiculous to think Akiseta felt it too? Was it wrong to hope for it?

Akiseta rounded the corner, fully dressed, buttoning up her winter coat as she approached. "Serana?"

"Yes?"

Akiseta opened her mouth, then closed it.

"What is it, Aki?" Serana asked.

Akiseta looked away, her expression conflicted.

"Aki, talk to me, please." Serana pleaded, approaching her. "You don't have to shut me out anymore. Please, talk to me."

Akiseta looked back at her. The look in her eyes was like she was trying to say something, but couldn't. Instead, she took hold of Serana's hand, and put it against her left cheek, closing her eyes.

Her scales were extremely warm, more so than the rest of her scales elsewhere. Hearing her heart still beat fast, Serana understood why. Akiseta was blushing. Her scales were too dark to let it show, but Serana could feel it.

Akiseta leaned into Serana's hand, still trying to convey words she seemed unable to speak. Serana gently stroked the Argonian's cheek with her thumb, and took her other hand with her free one.

Akiseta opened her eyes, meeting Serana's gaze. There was enough said in her look.

Serana stepped closer to Akiseta, looking up some to keep her gaze. A small shudder ran through her when the Argonian's tail wrapped around her waist. She felt Akiseta's fingers thread between hers.

Akiseta moved Serana's hand from her cheek, placing her own under her chin. Serana felt her heart race a little more as Akiseta began to move her head down a little.

A knock echoing into the room prompted a gasp from both of them, and they stepped away from each other. They shared wide-eyed looks, before looking towards the entryway.

"Who is it?" Akiseta asked, her voice a little high and raspy.

"It's me, Arch-Mage. Sorry to disturb you." An older sounding male voice said from outside the door. "Are you alright?"

" I'm alright, Tolfdir." Akiseta said, her voice sounded normal now. "Did you need something?"

"Jarl Kraldar's steward is here. The Jarl would like to know if you would like to join him for dinner. Your friend is welcome to join as well."

Akiseta looked at Serana. "Um.. you don't mind, do you? I do have an important friendship of sorts with Kraldar, and I'd hate to disappoint him..."

"I don't mind." It wasn't quite true. Serana minded the fact that their moment was ruined.

"We'll be along in just a moment, Tolfdir."

* * *

"I'm glad you found time to join me, Akiseta. I know you're a busy woman." Kraldar said, filling three cups with wine. He handed one to Akiseta and one to Serana.

"Of course, Kraldar. It's nice to have a break from what I've been doing. It's been a while since I've eaten a real meal."

"Then please, enjoy yourself. You as well." Kraldar added, turning to Serana. "It's a pleasure to meet one of Akiseta's friends. Forgive my prying, but where are you from? The Companions? The Bard's College?"

"Neither. I am from Haafinger, though." Serana said, sipping her wine. The island was technically in Haafinger, so what Serana had said was basically true.

"Ah. Solitude is a fine city. Makes Winterhold seem like a hamlet, I'm sure."

"It seems to be getting itself back together."

"It is, especially thanks to Akiseta." Kraldar gestured over to Akiseta.

Akiseta shrugged, smiling shyly. "I really didn't do much."

"Listen to her, Humble to a fault. The whole town owes her their lives. And I owe her my current position."

"Really?" Serana tilted her head, her hood shifting slightly. "How so?"

"My predecessor, Jarl Korir, was as Nord as a Nord can get. Blamed the wizards at the College for everything. And he didn't take kindly to Akiseta's appearance. He also wasn't thrilled an Argonian was Dragonborn."

Akiseta remembered Korir. While the rest of the townspeople were happy she'd saved their lives, he had acted as if she had somehow been responsible for what happened at the College.

"The town also struggled because he did all he could to help fund the Stormcloaks." Akiseta added.

"He chose a war over his people. Nice. So, how did you become Jarl?" Serana asked Kraldar.

"It was Akiseta's idea. I had her over for a meal after she saved the town, and I shared my hopes and dreams for Winterhold with her. We agreed that Korir would keep the town in it's struggle for as long as the war ran. So, she came up with a plan."

"I challenged Korir to honorable combat for the position of Jarl."

"You challenged him?" Serana asked. "You used a Nord custom against him?"

Akiseta nodded. "He was too proud to refuse. He made me bind my mouth during the fight, to be sure I wouldn't Shout. I still beat him."

"So, you were technically Jarl for a time?"

"Yes, for about two hours. After Korir and his family left for Windhelm, I named Kraldar my successor, and stepped down."

"It was a little underhanded, but it was for the best of the city. We became neutral territory in the war, since we can't afford to fund either side. And as you can see, the results have been wonderful."

"So I've noticed." Serana mused, looking over at Akiseta with a small smile.

Akiseta saw her eyes under her hood, glowing faintly. She couldn't get their little moment from earlier out of her mind. If Tolfdir hadn't interrupted them, Akiseta knew she would have done what she almost did in her dream. She took a sip of her wine, unable to shake away remembering how Serana's hands had felt on her back. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh, Akiseta. I'm sure you were informed about the vampire attack we had a while back."

"Yes, I was."

"I don't want to trouble you, but we had a traveler from Riften last week who mentioned that there was one there around the same time. In the day and everything. Have you any idea what it was all about?"

Akiseta sighed. "It wasn't random, Kraldar. That's all I can say. But rest assured, Winterhold is safe."

"Good. Whatever the problem is, it will be taken care of?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you for putting my mind at ease, my friend. Now, let's enjoy the rest of our meal."

* * *

Akiseta waited until they were a ways from the city before summoning Arvak. "It's about time we head back to the fort."

"Yeah." Serana said. She sounded a little disappointed. Akiseta was too.

She pulled herself into Arvak's saddle, then helped Serana up. She bit her lip when Serana held onto her shoulders, remembering how they felt when her shoulders were bare.

She flicked the chain serving as Arvak's reins, and the horse started into a trot. Maybe she and Serana would have more time later.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's following this story. The support is appreciated immensely. We're now at the part I've been eager to write, and I hope you're all as excited as I am for what comes next :D**


	22. Chapter 22

The steam rising from the water made Akiseta's scales ache for the warmth of it. She gently pulled back on Arvak's chain as they approached the springs. No one else was around so late at night.

"What are we stopping here for?" Serana questioned.

"I thought you might like to see the hot spring. And, perhaps we could relax here for a bit?" Akiseta asked hopefully, looking over her shoulder.

She knew they needed to get the scrolls back to Dexion. She knew they had to find Auriel's bow. But this might be the last time they could really relax for a time. And, the idea of being alone in the spring with Serana was... very appealing.

Serana looked out over the spring. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Akiseta smiled. They dismounted Arvak, who vanished in dim purple flash, and walked to the edge of the rocks. Warmth radiated from them, Akiseta could feel it through her boots, and it grazed the tip of her tail.

She set her backpack down, and stripped out of her coat, pants, and tunic. The cold struck at her previously protected scales, fighting with the heat from the steam. She then reached around for the strings of her bra.

"What are you taking that off for?" Serana asked.

"I want to feel the water on me entirely. I love the way it feels against my scales, and my skin, especially when it's this warm." Akiseta said wistfully. "And besides, wearing wet under garments isn't very comfortable." She set the bra along side her other clothes. Her underwear joined the little pile.

Serana turned her head. Akiseta swore she saw a flush of color in her pale cheeks.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed, beeko. We're both women."

"I know." Serana kept her head turned.

Akiseta wondered what was on her mind. She wondered if Serana was thinking about seeing her half-naked back in Winterhold. Akiseta knew she was thinking about Winterhold herself. Serana's hands gently gliding across the scales of her back and shoulders. The way Serana's hand felt on her cheek. The look in the vampire's eyes as she had begun to lean into her pale lips.

"You can relax around me, Serana. We're... friends." The word was hesitant. That's still all they were.

Serana let out a soft scoff. "Have all your friends seen you naked?"

"Lydia has a couple times, back when I'd turn back from being a werewolf. Aela has too, like after my first transformation, or when we both change back after a hunt."

"That's different."

It was. Akiseta hadn't felt these things for either of them. Or anyone else for that matter. Sure, there had been people who expressed interest in her. Like Brelyna. She was sweet, and she was pretty, and her magic had improved a lot since first coming to the College. Akiseta still remembered being turned into a horse, among other things. They had formed a nice friendship. Akiseta was always relieved to meet a Dark Elf who wasn't upset with her people about the events in Mournhold.

It was flattering to have someone think of her in that manner. But she just didn't feel that way about Brelyna. She was thankful Brelyna understood, and that they had remained friends. The Dunmer had seemed pretty close to a new apprentice at the College. Akiseta was happy for her.

Scouts-Many-Marshes was another Akiseta could think of. He'd never told her his Saxhleel name. He was a sweet man, and deserved better that the harshness of the Nords. At least she's gotten Torbjorn to pay the Argonians at the dock a fair wage. Scouts' interest in her was flattering as well, but she didn't have those feelings for him. Turning down another Argonian had been harder than she thought, but at least they were still friends. Last time she visited the Assemblage, she'd seen his tail entwined with Shavee's.

Akiseta hadn't had feelings like this for anyone but Thari-Na. She'd left Thari in Black Marsh, but the memories stayed. Working those feeling out of he heart had been hard, and Akiseta had assumed they were dead to her. But they were here, familiar and new. And Serana was at the center of them.

"I know. I'm just saying, I'm comfortable being like this with you. You can be comfortable around me, too." Akiseta swished her tail in a nonchalant manner. "But you're free to do as you wish, beeko."

She lowered herself chest deep into the water, groaning as it covered her skin and scales. She turned her head as Serana began to undress, but stole a glance from her periphery. The feelings stirred more than ever as she saw Serana reaching to remove her bra, and she snapped her eyes shut to fight the urge to look. Sure, she'd seen Aela naked. But this was Serana.

A sharp intake of breath pulled her eyes open, and she turned her head to Serana, who stood in the water, completely undressed.

"Something wrong, beeko?" She asked, forcing her eyes to look at Serana's face.

"No, it's fine. My skin isn't used to this much warmth. I just needed a second to get used to it."

Serana slowly lowered herself into the water. Akiseta couldn't help but stare. Her body was just as pale and lovely as her face, just as perfect. Akiseta bit her lip as the vampire's chest disappeared under the water, though the water didn't hide much.

The warmth of the water was only adding to the warmth Akiseta felt in her cheeks and chest. And in her stomach, and... elsewhere. Her head buzzed. Her mouth felt dry.

Serana pressed herself against the rock, tilting her head back and letting out a pleased sigh. "This feels _really _good. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed warm water. I think I will have my baths warmed up from now on."

Akiseta nodded. "A fine idea. Well, if you'll allow me to indulge myself." She completely submerged herself, turning so her back was to Serana.

Being underwater made her feel hidden, and gave her the illusion she was alone. It allowed her to think. She wanted to think about the scrolls, about the prophecy, anything other than Serana.

That wasn't true. She wanted to think about Serana. She was thinking about Serana. Was Serana thinking about her too? The vampire hadn't brought up their little moment either. Was she nervous too?

Akiseta could hear her heart thumping, even though the water muffled the sound. The air she was pulling in through her gills was shaky. She sat up, drawing in a deep breath through her throat as her gills sealed. She lay back in the water, resting her head against the rocks, and looked up at the night sky.

She'd felt so confident before. Why couldn't she be so now?

* * *

Serana looked over at the Argonian. Water droplets clung to her feathers. Her black scales shimmered in the dark, shades of purple rippling through them. Her tail rested over her lower region, but the rest of her wasn't well hidden by the water.

She'd seen the way Akiseta stared at her as she lowered herself into the water. She usually didn't like being stared at. Cold red eyes watched all the time at the court. And the first time her exposed body had been gazed at, the look was beyond predatory. It was a terror engraved in her entirety.

But the way Akiseta looked at her, like she was something to be admired. The look in the Argonian's violet-red orbs had made her heart jump.

She remembered their little moment in the College, before the old man ruined it. The look in those eyes had been similar. And the way Akiseta had wrapped her tail around her waist, the way she'd leaned in.. Gods, Serana had wanted her to lean in.

And she knew Akiseta wanted it too. Why was she holding back now? There was no one else here, no cold eyes, no battles to fight, no intrusive old men. Just the two of them. And Serana was sick of waiting.

Serana moved closer to Akiseta. She could hear the Argonian's heartbeat, elevated, like her own.

"Aki, remember how you said my life was my own?"

"Of course."

"I've been thinking. Since my life is my own, I want to take more charge of things."

"That's wonderful, beeko." Akiseta sat up. "You've been doing so already, like helping stop your father, and standing up to your mother."

"True. But, I want to do a little more."

Akiseta tilted her head, swishing her tail in the water. "Like what?"

Maybe this was a stupid idea. Maybe she shouldn't do this. But she wasn't backing out now.

"_This._" Serana purred. She leaned up, pressing her lips against Akiseta's.

It was barely a moment before she felt Akiseta's lips move against her own. Her lips were warm, and slightly damp from the water, but they felt so good. Serana liked the way the scales brushed against her own lips.

A scaly hand threaded its fingers through her own. Akiseta's lips became more urgent, and Serana relented, letting out a soft moan as she felt a narrow tongue glide across her own. Akiseta tasted faintly of wine, and something sweet Serana couldn't name, but she wanted more of it.

Akiseta was the one to pull away, breathing hard. Serana sat up on her knees to grasp Akiseta's shoulders, and kissed her again. It caught Akiseta by surprise, and she fell back, pulling Serana down onto her. Warm water splashed around them.

Serana reveled in the taste of Akiseta's mouth. A please groan rumbled from Akiseta's throat, and she ran her hands along Serana's side. A small shiver ran through the vampire as the claws lightly grazed her skin.

Serana pulled away this time. A thin thread of saliva briefly connected them before it broke. She could feel Akiseta's chest pressing against her own, warm, wet, rising and falling as the Argonian panted.

Serana moved to kiss the fleshy part of Akiseta's neck, enjoying the groan she felt the Argonian let out. Claws gripped her skin harder, and a wet tail wrapped around her waist. She enjoyed the feeling of the scales sliding across her skin.

Serana felt her fangs slip out, and she drew them across Akiseta's neck, one of them grazing the line where skin melded into scales.

"Serana..." Akiseta murmured, tightening the grip her tail had on Serana's waist.

Serana drew her fangs up Akiseta's neck again in the same motion, applying a bit more pressure. The deep groan she received in response was music to her ears.

"_Serana._." Akiseta hissed out, her voice soft and airy. Her claws grazed up Serana's back and neck, her fingers finding Serana's raven hair as the Argonian pulled her closer.

The way Akiseta's body felt against her own was maddening to Serana. The feel of her skin and scales, the lingering taste of her mouth on Serana's tongue, and her mixed scent were a new kind of intoxicating.

She felt a throbbing in her fangs, and a need to do something with them. She drew them along Akiseta's neck again, slower this time, pressing as hard as she could without puncturing, and she heard Akiseta let out a breathless gasp. She adjusted her head so the tips of her fangs were at Akiseta's throat. Akiseta was all hers now, and she wanted to let the Argonian, and everyone else, know it.

Her chin was grabbed, and her head was moved upward, away from Akiseta's throat. Serana's irritation was short lived when the Argonian kissed her, and she retracted her fangs so she didn't hurt those perfect scaly lips.

She felt a palm against her upper chest, and a small bit of space was between them as the kiss broke. Akiseta swallowed, panting hard. If her scales were lighter, Serana was sure her face would be as flushed as she felt her own was. Akiseta trailed a finger along her neck, where Serana had drawn her fangs.

"Sorry..." Serana breathed. She hadn't realized how out of breath she was.

"Don't be. It's just... this isn't really the place for... you know... _that._"

A part of Serana wanted to argue, since it was dark, and they were alone. But, they were still out in the open, and they weren't the only people in the world that traveled at night. It would get really awkward if someone stumbled upon them in an... intimate scenario. Despite her disappointment, Serana figured it was a good thing Akiseta had stopped her from making the claiming bite. Neither of them would have had enough willpower to stop things from going further after that.

"You're right." Serana said. She adjusted herself off Akiseta, laying in the water next to her. She idly played with the fangs of Akiseta's necklace, the only article of clothing the Argonian had kept on. "It's fine. I can wait." She purred.

Akiseta turned her head away, and Serana was sure she was blushing. They stayed like that for a time, letting the water warm their bodies, listening to their heartbeats mix with the sounds of night.

They eventually got up and dried off with linens, and got dressed. Serana saw the Argonian steal glances at her, and she couldn't help but steal a few of her own. Akiseta gave her a kiss after they were dressed. It was soft, sweet, and a little too short for Serana's liking, but they had to go.

She sat behind Akiseta on their fiery skeletal steed. She held onto Akiseta's waist, and smiled as she felt the Argonian's tail wrap around her waist, before urging Arvak forward.

She leaned in, filling her lungs with Akiseta's scent.


	23. Chapter 23

The little canyon the Dawnguard used as their base was pretty. It was the one thing Serana liked about the place. She couldn't say she was happy to be back. Her first trip here wasn't a fond memory. Had she not been so quick about mentioning she had been looking for Akiseta, she was sure they would have tried to shoot her with their silver-tipped bolts.

On her second visit with the Moth Priest, she'd gotten cold, harsh stares. Now, they weren't as hard, but still brimmed with suspicion. Serana knew to expect it, but it still irritated her. After all, she'd went quite a ways to help protect the world they all lived in. Shouldn't that count for something?

Akiseta glanced over at her. "Is something wrong, Serana?"

"No. Just getting the usual greetings from the welcoming party."

Akiseta looked around at the other Dawnguard members. She took Serana's hands in her own. "Don't let them bother you."

"I'm not. It's just... tiring."

"I know it is." Akiseta placed a hand on Serana's cheek, gently stroking her cold skin with a thumb.

Serana liked the gesture, but noticed it brought on some more passing glances. "Seeing us like this, they might think I did something to you."

"But, you did." Akiseta smiled softly. "You've enraptured my heart."

Serana leaned into Akiseta's palm. "You know what I mean."

"You care what they think?"

"About me? No. But, what they think about you.. And, if they think I used my magic on you or something-"

"I don't care what they think about anything." Akiseta said. "If anyone has anything to say, I'll make sure they get corrected."

Serana didn't have a chance to speak before Akiseta kissed her. She melted into the kiss, pulling the Argonian closer.

She couldn't help but smile after the kiss broke. "Well, how can I argue with that?"

Akiseta grinned, and lightly kissed her on the cheek. She took the vampire's hand as they entered the fort.

"Isran! We're back!" She called, her voice echoing some.

Isran came out of one of the entryway. He cast a brief glace at the women's joined hands, before looking at Akiseta. He looked troubled. Or tired. Or both.

"Akiseta. It's good to see you back alright."

"She's alright. I took good care of her." Serana said. She and Akiseta shared a look.

The Argonian cleared her throat. "We have the other scrolls. Where is Dexion?"

Isran's face fell a little. "He's in the other room. He... come see for yourselves."

A bit of dread welled up in Serana's stomach. She and Akiseta followed Isran into the other room.

"Dexion? They're back." Isran said as they entered.

"I'm glad you've returned safely, my friends." Dexion said, turning his head in their direction.

"Oh no..." Serana whispered. Dexion had a cloth wrapped around his eyes.

* * *

Akiseta approached him, kneeling beside his chair. "Dexion... your eyes... what happened?"

Dexion sighed. "It's my own fault, I'm afraid. I was too hasty in reading the first scroll. I thought I could waylay the after affects of being ill-prepared, but I was wrong. I may recover, but this could be permanent."

Akiseta lowered her head. "Then it's over." There was no one else who could read the scrolls. Without the scrolls, they couldn't find Auriel's bow. How could they stop Harkon now?

"Not all is lost, my dear. There is another way."

Akiseta lifted her head. "Really?"

"Yes. The question is, how much are you willing to risk to find the bow?"

Akiseta had put everything at risk the moment she agreed to help the Dawnguard, Everything was at risk even if she hadn't joined. The danger wasn't gone until the prophecy was ended.

"Tell me what I need to do."

"An ancient ritual of my order. We don't call ourselves Moth Priests for nothing. There are several secluded groves across Tamriel where Ancestor Moths reside. This is where the ritual is preformed. There should be a specific draw knife in the glade. Using it to gather Canticle bark will draw the moths to you. Their augur maintains a connection to the scrolls, and should allow you to read the scrolls yourself."

Akiseta nodded. "That doesn't sound too hard."

"Wait a second. Can you explain the risk part?" Serana asked.

"There are always risks involved with the scrolls. This ritual is no exception. I can't assure freedom from harm. Going blind could be the least of your worries. Only the most attuned Moth Priests have ever performed the ritual."

"Then how do we even stand a chance?" Serana asked.

Akiseta shared her concern. She'd seen what happened to Septimus, mind addled by the scrolls, and worsened by Hermaus Mora. And then, Dexion went blind. What could happen to her?

"Whether or not you believe it, the scrolls have a mind of their own. If they didn't want to be found, they wouldn't have allowed it. Akiseta has procured three. I'm certain she was meant to hear the chorus of the moths."

"I have to try. It's the only way to end this."

"Aki, a word, please?" Serana asked, her tone a little harsh.

Akiseta followed her back into the main hall.

"Are you insane!?" Serana snapped. "You can't really be considering doing this."

"What other choice is there?" Akiseta snapped back. "Let your father rob the world of light? Let him doom everything to Oblivion? Let my daughter suffer? Let you die?"

"You know I don't want any of that! But look at what happened to Dexion! And that man you told me about, Septimus. What if something worse were to happen to you?"

"I know it could be dangerous, Serana. But there isn't any other alternative. We need the bow."

"I know." Serana sighed. "I know. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't, Serana."

"You can't promise that."

"I can, and I have." Akiseta kissed the vampire's forehead. "Now, I have to see Sorine about a new crossbow real quick, and then we can go."

"Okay." Serana said softly.

Akiseta offered a smile, before heading to Sorine's work area. Isran stopped her along the way.

"You're sure about this, Akiseta?"

"Yes. I have to do this. It's the only way."

"Just be careful."

"I will be."

"Listen, about Serana-"

"What now?" Akiseta asked. She was tired of the Dawnguard's suspicion of Serana. But at least Isran stopped calling her 'it'.

"It was mentioned to me that you kissed her."

"What of it?"

"Did she-"

"No, she didn't!" Akiseta snapped before Isran could finish. "You want to know why I kissed her? Because I like her. Quite a bit. And she likes me the same."

"Are you sure, Akiseta? Vampiric magic can be very manipulative."

"I know what vampires are capable of, Isran. I've seen it first hand. My necklace protects me. And Serana would never do anything like that to me. She cares about me. Her feelings are as genuine as mine are."

"I just wanted to make sure, Akiseta."

"Well you don't have to worry."

"Is.. is she alright? She seems... different from before. What happened out there?"

Akiseta frowned. "We learned more about the prophecy. To darken the sun, Harkon would need to taint Auriel's bow with the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour, which is what Serana is."

"Are you saying.. Harkon is planning to kill her? His own daughter?"

"Yes. He doesn't see her as a daughter anymore. Just a piece to be used in his game." Just talking about it made Akiseta feel sick. She longed for the time when they could end the prophecy, and end Harkon.

"By the gods..." Isran muttered. "I... That must be hard for her to know."

"It is, but she's trying to keep it out of her mind for now."

Isran gave a small nod, and let Akiseta be on her way. She met Sorine by the forge.

"Hey, Sorine."

"Akiseta! Good to see you. I heard you returned. Everything going alright?"

"Yes, just getting ready to head back out. Got any extra crossbows? Mine broke. A lot."

"You're in luck! You're just in time to try out my new model. I've worked all the kinks out." Sorine said, handing one to Akiseta. The material of the build was that of Dwarven metal.

Akiseta looked it over. "It's quite impressive."

"Thank you. It fires and reloads faster. And I've also developed some new bolts." Sorine handed some to Akiseta. "They explode in fire, ice, or electricity. So, be careful if you use them."

"I will be, Sorine. Thank you." Akiseta said, making sure the new bolts were wrapped up securely before placing them in her bag.

She met Serana by the door.

"All set?" Serana asked.

"Yes. We just need to stop in Riften for a minute. I have to take care of something."

"Alright."

* * *

Serana looked around the city of Riften. Everyone they saw gave Akiseta a bright smile as they passed by.

"Everyone seems to really like you."

"Yeah. They're grateful for all I've done to help improve the city. Clearing out a deep-seeded corruption ring wasn't easy. But these people deserved better lives."

"Always the noble hero."

Akiseta shrugged. "I was just trying to do the right thing. Maven and her sons were tormenting these people, and the Thieves' Guild and the corrupt guards were too. I couldn't just do nothing."

"I love it when you're humble." Serana said in a playful tone.

Akiseta turned her head away, a shy grin on her face. Serana couldn't resist a giggle.

"So, what was it you needed to do here, Aki?"

"I wanted to stop by the temple. I know you don't do temples, so would you like to wait at the Bee and Barb?"

"Sure."

Akiseta led her into the tavern, and over to a table in the corner. A male Argonian with green scales and feathers approached.

"Aki! It's a pleasure to see you again! What can we do for you today?"

"It's great to see you to, Talen. I was actually going to visit the temple. This is Serana. She'll be waiting for me here. Perhaps you could interest her in one of your special drinks."

Serana raised a brow under her hood. "Special drinks?"

Talen nodded. "Yes, milady. We have three. They're my own special recipes. I brought them over from my days as a bartender in Gideon. We have the Velvet Lechance, the White-Gold Tower, and the Cliff Racer."

"The Velvet Lechance sounds nice."

"Excellent choice, milady. I'll be with you in just a moment." Talen dipped his head as he walked off.

"I won't be long." Akiseta said, moving Serana's hood slightly to kiss her cheek. She handed her some coins.

Serana watched her go with a smile, and sat down. She glanced around the tavern as Talen came back. Serana handed him the coins Akiseta left her, and took a drink. It had a very sweet taste to it, and was smooth.

"This is very good. What's in it?"

"The Velvet Lechance is a mixture of blackberry, honey, spiced wine, and a touch of nightshade, perfectly harmless I assure you."

Serana thought she'd picked up a faint scent of nightshade. Her mother had grown a lot of in her garden before. "It's very delicious."

"Thank you, milady. This one has always been Akiseta's favorite. Thari-Na preferred the White-Gold Tower."

"Thari-Na?" Serana asked, surprised to hear Talen mention Akiseta's former lover. "You knew her?"

Talen nodded. "Yes. I knew them both back in Black Marsh. Met them during our middle-youth years. Aki's parent brought her along for they're little trips sometimes, and they used to come visit on their own before I left."

Serana hadn't expected to meet someone Akiseta had known from her life in Black Marsh. She couldn't help the curiosity that was starting to gnaw at her.

"Were you surprised when you saw her in Skyrim?"

"Oh yes. I was quite shocked to see her when she first came to Riften. I was also surprised to see her alone. She told me what happened to her parents. It's sad to think about. They were good people. And, what happened between her and Thari-Na. Losing a mate isn't easy for my people. But our relationships rarely ever fall apart like theirs did."

"I know it's all been hard on her." Serana said, remembering the self inflicted scars on Akiseta's arm.

"Indeed. But, it seems things are looking much better for her. And I'm glad to see her visit the temple. Mara is well enough to have faith in, since Aki has so little in the Hist."

"She doesn't seem to have any reason to have faith in the Hist." Serana remarked. "I mean no disrespect. But it doesn't seem like the Hist has ever looked out for her."

"Maybe not directly. But her necklace was blessed by it. Even though she lacks the sacred connection to it, it's still watching over her. And she puts some faith in that. She doesn't need our people's connection to it for it to be a part of her life."

"She said something similar to me about the gods, once."

"She's right, you know. I'm sorry, but I do have other things to attend to. Nice meeting you, milady."

Serana watched him walk away, then looked into the dark colored liquid of her drink. She thought back to when Akiseta had asked Mara to watch over them both. It had seemed pointless to ask Mara to watch over her. Why should the gods care about a vampire? Especially one with a history seeped in the world of the Daedra.

Of course, Mara was the one who watched over mortals with love and compassion. Akiseta had earned her favor, even with her beastblood.

Akiseta had said she didn't have to have faith in Mara, just faith in her. And Serana did have faith in Akiseta. She was the only thing Serana had found to have faith in after a long time. Years upon years of having only herself to rely on, Serana had welcomed a friend to depend on. And now, it was more, much more. Someone she could share these feelings with, someone to share herself with.

Maybe Mara was watching over them both.

* * *

Akiseta sat in a bench near the front of the room, as near to the alter as she could be. Maramal and the other priests came to and about, but aside from them the temple was empty. It gave her space to think.

She tried not to think about the Elder Scrolls, and the ritual she needed to perform. There was no point in worrying about it. It had to be done no matter what. Dexion knew much more about the scrolls than she did. He was confident she was meant to hear the song of the moths, so she'd take faith in that. And the scrolls were connected to Aetherius. So, maybe the gods, or at least Mara, would protect her.

She found herself thinking about the help she had given priestess Dinya in spreading Mara's warmth to troubled lovers across Skyrim, and her words throughout Riften. Aiding in helping love find its way had made Akiseta happy, and helped her ignore the dull pain in her own heart at the time.

That pain that had stayed with her for so long was finally gone. Her heart felt light and full. Serana had made her feel this way, feelings familiar but different from the last time.

She'd felt a brief moment of surprise when Serana had kissed her back in the spring, but was more overcome the joy she had felt. The vampire's lips had been cold, and her mouth had a lingering taste of the blood consisting in her diet, but she was soft, a very different experience from kissing someone else with scales.

Akiseta clasped her hands together, and lowered her head. "Milady Mara, I want to thank you for watching over me through these difficult times. And for looking out for Serana, too. I know she feels you wouldn't care about her, due to her past and what she is. But, I feel that you do care. And I thank you for letting me open my heart to her. I ask that you continue to watch over us and our relationship in the future."

Akiseta kept her gaze on the floor. She felt... content. And warm, a warmth she'd felt before. One she couldn't connect with this world. She smiled. She heard the temple's front door open, and the sound was followed by a scent she knew all too well. She turned her head, watching as Serana walked down the aisle way.

"What are you doing in here?" Akiseta asked as the vampire sat down beside her.

"Joining you." Serana replied, pushing her hood down. "It feels strange being in here."

"It's not hurting you, is it?"

"No. The magic from the shrine is making me feel a little weaker, but it's not anything serious. What have you been up to in here?"

"Thanking Mara for watching over us. Whether you believe it or not, she was looking out for you too."

"She told you this, did she?"

"Well no, obviously. I felt it."

There was some comfortable silence between them for a bit.

"Hey, Aki. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Serana. What is it?"

"Back at the spring. Why did you stop me from biting you? I know that it was probably for the best, but I'm curious. I didn't even have enough strength of mind to stop myself."

"It.. it wasn't easy. And, it wasn't that I really wanted to stop you. Not entirely." Akiseta said quietly, resting her tail across her legs.

She really hadn't. The whole moment at the springs had begun to feel perfect. The way Serana's mouth had felt and tasted against her own, the way her skin and body had felt. An experience somewhat new to Akiseta, to feel skin that was soft and smooth instead of scales.

A shiver had gone through her when she'd felt Serana's fangs run along her neck. Not one of fear, though. She knew that vampires gave their lovers a claiming bite, an instinct werewolves also had.

But the spring wasn't the ideal place for them to nest with each other. Akiseta had seen people cross there at night. Having a wayward travel stumble upon them in such an intimate act would have been embarrassing. There was another reason as well, which Akiseta decided to share.

"I know I said it was because the spring wasn't really the best place to nest, which is true, but there was another reason."

"What would that be?" Serana questioned.

"Well, it's a few reasons, actually. I haven't had feelings like these for anyone in a long time. And you've never had them before. It's kind of new to both of us. And you've never nested with someone before, especially not a woman. You haven't experienced true intimacy before."

"No, I haven't."

The small flash of pain in Serana's eyes hurt Akiseta a great deal. She could never imagine going though something as horrible as what Serana was forced through. To take advantage of someone like that, to hurt them, to force them into something that should be an intimate connection was a wretched thing. It made Akiseta sick that it happened. Even more so that it wasn't just Daedra that did it, but landstriders as well.

"The thing is, this is all something new for us both, especially you. And I didn't want to rush into anything, especially if you weren't really ready. You may have thought you were," She added before Serana could speak. "But, I didn't want you to go through with it if you really weren't."

"It's sweet of you to be so concerned about me, Aki." Serana kissed her cheek. "What happened to me.. what I went through... it broke me. And I was like that for a long time. But, I've worked hard to put the pieces back together. And, when it came to the ones that were missing, that's where you fit right in. Whenever the time and place are right, it will be only you on my mind. Not what I went through. Because you would never hurt me."

"Of course I wouldn't. Ever. As for, you know, nesting... It's kind of like ux."

"Ux?"

"A sacred ritual among my people. Just as plants and animals renew their numbers at the turn of the seasons, so do the Saxhleel renew ours."

"So ux is when Argonians conceive children, then."

"Yes. It when mates are able to bear hatchlings. Obviously, it's only something the uvastuxith can do, since a female can't bear hatchlings with another female, nor can a male with a male."

"How is nesting similar, then?"

"Well, what mates _do _when nesting is the same as what they do when mating. But mating brings about hatchlings, which is why only uvastuxith partake in ux. Nesting is just intimacy between mates without the intent to bear hatchlings. Not that it's not as important for mates as ux is. Nesting allows mates to share in each other, and connect on a most personal level. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. No one's ever explained it to me like that before, though."

"It's not something all landstriders would understand. I know landstriders can nest even when they don't share feelings. But for us, intimacy is just that. Intimate."

"The way you say it is for your people sounds so nice. Not like anything I've ever heard or experienced." Serana said softly, smiling. "But I'd like to." She purred.

Akiseta felt herself blushing. "There will be time enough, my dear." She promised, kissing Serana softly.

"I suppose we should get going." Serana sighed in a defeated manner.

"I suppose so. But before we go off looking for the glade, we need to stop by Whiterun. I need to fix the damage done to my armour. And I would like to see my daughter."

* * *

**Ux: A sacred mating practice of the Argonians.**

**Uvastuxith: Nest-becoming. A term for a procreational partnership.**


	24. Chapter 24

Akiseta breathed in deeply as she and Serana walked into Whiterun. Gods, how she had missed the comforting scents of the city.

"Been feeling a little homesick?" Serana asked.

Akiseta nodded. "Yes. Mainly for my daughter." She'd missed Lucia something awful all this time.

After checking at Breezehome, and finding it empty, they went to Jorrvaskr. Lucia was there, making little circlets out of flowers with Lydia and Farkas.

Lucia turned her head, and brightened up. "Mama! You're home!"

Akiseta crouched to embrace her daughter. "I'm home, my little flower."

"I missed you so much!" Lucia hugged Akiseta tightly. "I was so worried about you. I mean, I knew you'd be okay, but I was still worried."

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm okay. I'm here." Akiseta gently ran a hand over Lucia's hair comfortingly.

Lucia pulled back from the hug with a bright smile. She looked over at Serana. "Serana! You're okay too!" She rushed over and gave the vampire a hug. "I'm happy to see you too!"

"Uh, thanks, Lucia. It's nice to see you as well." Serana said, returning the hug.

Lucia smiled at the vampire. "Oh, we're making flower crowns! Come join us."

Akiseta and Serana walked over. There was a little pile of flowers on the table by the chair Lydia was sitting in, and another pile on the floor between Farkas and Lucia. Lydia and Farkas were working on threading flowers together into circles. Farkas also had a flower circlet on his head. Akiseta fought to hold back a snort.

Farkas looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. "Not. One. Word."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Akiseta and Serana sat down, and began working on crowns. After a bit, Lucia picked one up. "This one's for you, Serana." She said, placing the crown on the vampire's head.

"Aww, you're too sweet. Lucia, thank you."

"You're welcome. You look so pretty. Doesn't she look pretty, Mama?"

"Yes, she does." Akiseta said, giving Serana a sweet smile.

Serana smiled back, turning her attention to the flowers in front of her, color coming to her cheeks. She looked cute when she was flustered.

"Oh, here, Mama." Lucia picked up a couple of the crowns, and untied the ends. She wrapped the flower strands around Akiseta's horns. "There. You look pretty too."

Akiseta smiled. "Thank you, Lucia. If you'll all excuse me, I need to see the forge about my armour." She gave Lucia a hug before going outside. She stopped by her house to get some material, then headed to the work area.

Adrianne looked up from the from the forge. "Aki! Good to see you again."

"Good to see you as well, Adrianne."

"What's with the flowers?"

"Lucia was making flower crowns. Mind if I share your workspace?"

"Not at all."

Akiseta got her things out and went to work.

"Damn, looks like you took a bit of a beating out there."

"You've got no idea." Akiseta said, thinking back on the fights with the Keepers and Durnehviir.

"Well, I'm glad you're still in one piece. And that friend of yours, too."

"Well, on both our behalves, thank you."

"Sooo, anything interesting happen out there?"

"Aside from things trying to kill us?"

"I meant, with you and Serana. You were out there for a while. Together. Alone."

"I know what you're getting at, Adrianne."

Adrianne leaned against a post. "Well?"

Akiseta sighed, looking over her armour. "We... we kissed. But that's all."

"The last time we talked about this, you said it wasn't like that."

"Well, things... changed."

"I'm happy for you, Aki. You deserve to have someone special in your life."

"Thanks, Adrianne." Akiseta went back to fixing her armour. _'Just need to fix this boot, and we're good.' _

"So, you just kissed her?"

"Yes, Adrianne."

"Well, you are home now."

Akiseta bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Adrianne, please..."

"Oh, come on, Aki. I know it's been a while for you."

Akistea shook her head. "Shut up, Adrianne."

"Need advice on setting the mood?"

"We aren't having this conversation." Akiseta insisted firmly.

Adrianne wasn't far off from how Akiseta had been feeling since the spring. She wanted to, and she knew Serana wanted to. But this wasn't a conversation she wanted to be having.

* * *

After finishing with the flower crowns, Lucia decided to show Serana around the city. Serana listened as the child acted as a tour guide. They ended up in the park. The tree called the Gildergreen had shed most of its leaves for the cold weather.

"You should see the tree in full bloom. It's so pretty."

"I'd like to." Serana said. "Do you have a lot of friends here?"

"I have some friends. The kids at Dragonsreach are mean, and I don't like them. But I'm friends with Mila, and Lars. And Braith. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"She's been really mean to us before. I got into a fight with her once."

"Really? You, in a fight?"

"Yes. She was trying to boss us around, and I was tired of it, so I told her to stop. She told me to make her, then she pushed me. So I pushed her back. And then it got a little out of hand."

"It sounds like the little brat had it coming." Serana couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt a sweet little girl like Lucia.

"That's what I thought. Mama broke it up. I told her that Braith started it. She yelled at Braith, and then she started yelling at Braith's parents, going off on them about how she wouldn't be such a brat if they paid more attention to her."

"They don't pay much attention to her?"

"Her dad does, kind of. But he doesn't answer any question she asks about.. you know, boys and stuff. And her mom reads all the time, instead of playing with her or anything. I think they've been working on being better parents now, though. Anyway, Mama sat me and her down together, and we all had a really long talk to try and work things out. Braith's better now, mostly."

"I'm glad to hear your mother worked things out."

"Me too. She's just so amazing. Don't you think so too?"

Serana smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?" Lucia asked, lowering her voice.

"Sure."

"Did it hurt when you became a vampire?"

Serana felt herself stiffen. "Yes, it did."

"Were you attacked by one?"

"No. This was... a choice."

"Why would you choose to be.. you know, like that?"

"It wasn't really my choice. It was my family's. I just.. got dragged into it."

"Couldn't you have said no? Or left or something?"

"It wasn't that easy, child!" Serana snapped harshly. She bit her lip guiltily when she saw the hurt on the child's face.

"I'm sorry, Lucia. It's just... If your mother ever wanted to move out of Whiterun, would you be upset?"

"Well, yeah. I love it here. I don't want to leave."

"Neither does your mother. But if she wanted to, you'd have to go with, whether or not you wanted to. It was kind of like that with my family. I didn't get a say in any of this."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I made you upset."

"Don't be sorry, Lucia. You didn't know. It.. it wasn't you."

"Is any of your family still around?"

"Sort of. My mother is."

"What about your father?"

Serana thought about how to answer that. "He's... gone." It was true, in a sense. The man she had know as her father was gone. The man he was currently, the one he'd been for so long, wasn't someone she knew.

"Is he dead?"

Serana gave that some consideration. Her father, Harkon. The man who wanted to put out the sun, the man who wanted to doom mortals and vampires alike. The man who wanted to kill her. That man wasn't her father. Her real father had died a long time ago. The person he was now? That was something else.

"Yes, he is." It made her feel a little better to admit it to herself.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. Now, shall we go see your mother, milady?"

Lucia laughed, and nodded. They wandered over to the blacksmith's. Akiseta was putting her stuff away.

"All done?" Serana asked.

"Yep. It's getting a little late, so I was thinking we could head back out in the morning?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Mama?"

"Yes, my little flower?"

"Can I stay over at Mila's tonight? I told her and her mom that I would clear it with Aunt Lydia, but since you're home, I figured I should ask you. So, can I?"

"Of course you can. Lucia."

"Thank, Mama." Lucia gave Akiseta a hug. Serana couldn't help but smile. They made a cute family.

* * *

After getting Lucia situated over a Carlotta's house, Akiseta set her bag down by the nightstand in her room.

She looked over at Serana, who was sitting in a chair by the little table. She looked at little distracted.

"Are you alright, Serana?"

"I guess. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things. Everything. I'm just worried about what might happen in the glade."

"I'm worried too, Serana. But I also have faith that everything will be okay."

"I'm trying to do that. I really am."

Akiseta didn't like seeing Serana so down. She walked over to her, and held out her hand. "Care for a dance?"

Serana smiled, and took her hand. "I'd love too."

Akiseta pulled her close, holding her the way she had back in Solitude. They slow danced in silence for a little bit.

"Your daughter is really something special, you know that?"

"I know she is. She's so precious to me. I was planning to talk to her tomorrow, about us, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright. She should know, whenever you're ready to tell her. And, hey, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything you've done for me since we first met. It's all meant so much to me. Your kindness, your understand, your friendship, and.. this. You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me, Serana. I haven't me anyone who's made me feel this way since Thari-Na. And even then, with you, it's different."

"Is it a good different?" Serana asked. Her tone sounded worried.

"It's a great different. I can't really explain what it is, but it's nice, and I like it."

"I do to. I've never felt these things before, but... it's pretty great, I know you cared about Thari-Na a great deal, and I know you were hurt pretty bad. But you didn't lose her. She lost you." Serana looked up at Akiseta with a smile. "And that worked out pretty well for me."

Akiseta smiled, feeling warmth in her chest. "It worked out for me, too." She leaned her head down, pressing her lips to Serana's.

She felt Serana's arms wrap around her as the vampire leaned in to the kiss. Her lips were cold, but gods, were they soft. She let out a soft groan as she slide her tongue across Serana's, pulling the vampire deeper into the kiss.

Serana pushed her against the wall beside the door, before kissing her again, gripping her shoulders tightly. Akiseta grabbed Serana's arms, resting her tail around the vampire's waist. Her heart was racing, and she could hear Serana's racing too.

She panted as Serana finally pulled away, breathing hard too. The vampire met her eyes, and there was an all to familiar look in her eyes, the same one she'd had back in the spring.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapter is very NSFW! This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope it goes over well.**

* * *

Akiseta felt her breath catch in her throat. She felt lost in the want she saw in Serana's eyes, which glowed some in the dimly lit room. It was the same want she was feeling for herself.

Serana's eyes showed eagerness, and asking. Unable to form the words, Akiseta kept the vampire's gaze, and nodded.

Serana's lips were on hers in an instant, and Akiseta groaned into the kiss as she felt herself pressed more firmly into the wall. The grip on her shoulders left, and she felt the ties and buttons on her shirt being undone.

She leaned forward so Serana could push the shirt off her shoulders. She gently sucked on the other woman's bottom lip, being mindful of her own sharp teeth, feeling pleased with the groan she enticed from the vampire.

A shiver ran through her as soft, cold hands ran along the scales on her back, reaching her bra strings. As the garment came loose, Akiseta pulled back from the kiss, gripping the bottom of Serana's tunic. Serana pulled her arms away long enough for Akiseta to pull it off.

Serana took her hands, and led her to the bed. When Akiseta tried to reach for the strings of her bra, Serana pushed her down on the bed. She sat up some, and watch as the vampire undid the bra herself, tossing it aside, following suit with her pants, and she felt her body heat up.

The candlelight and shadows of the room highlighted Serana's pale skin differently then the night had, but she was still beautiful to look at. Between being partially draped in shadows, and eyes glowing, she looked almost not of Nirn.

Serana climbed onto her lap, straddling as much of her hips as she could. She slid her hands up Akiseta's stomach and chest, pausing a moment to look over the exposed torso in front of her, then moved her hands to Akiseta's shoulders, gripping them firmly as she leaned in for another kiss.

Akiseta eagerly accepted Serana's tongue with her own, and ran her hands along the vampire's sides and back, making sure her claws grazed the skin just a tad. It prompted a moan from the other woman, which Akiseta enjoyed feeling against her mouth. She gently nipped the tip of Serana's tongue with her teeth, receiving more of a choked gasp this time. She wrapped her tail around Serana's waist.

She felt one of Serana's hands leave her shoulder, and felt a cold finger trail along the side of her tail. The finger seamlessly slide to the underside of her tail, grazing a nail along it with a gentle stroke.

She hissed against Serana's mouth, gripping the vampire's sides as her hips bucked up a bit. Her tail unwrapped from the other woman's waist, lashing against the side of the bed. Akiseta heard her spines scratch into the wood, but she didn't care. She knew how _sensitive _her people's tails could be to certain kinds of touch, and hers was no exception. But she'd never reacted like that before.

Serana pulled away from the kiss. A thin saliva trail broke between them, and Akiseta heard herself whimper a little. The vampire smiled, and kissed all of her jaw line, then the fleshy part of her neck. Akiseta tilted her head up to give her more access.

Fangs softly grazed her neck, one on the flesh, and one right along the line where flesh became scales. Akiseta clenched her jaw, and wrapped her tail tightly around Serana's waist. A cold hand rested itself along her cheek, and the motion along her neck was repeated.

"_Serana..._" She hissed, feeling her lungs struggle for air. She tilted her head to the side.

She hissed as she felt a sharp pinch in her neck, and snapped her eyes shut, gripping the bed tightly with one hand, claws digging into the large, warm pelt. A lingering sharp pain rested in her neck. Akiseta then felt the tip of a tongue trace the area where the pain was, and that was followed by soft kisses from cold lips.

Serana moved from her neck to meet her eyes. The look of pleasure in the vampire's eyes made Akiseta's insides tremble in an exciting way. The faintest trail of blood started to run down her mouth, but it was quickly caught by her tongue. Akiseta reached to that spot on her neck, feeling the warmth from a bit of her blood, and two small puncture wounds.

A claiming mark. She was undeniably Serana's now.

A hot pit burned inside Akiseta's stomach, along with an ache inside of her. She met those golden red eyes again.

Serana was hers, too. And the vampire needed a little reminder.

* * *

A brief change passed through Akiseta's eyes. Serana didn't have anytime to read into it before the Argonian grabbed her. She let out a surprised gasp when she felt herself lifted up a bit. In a few moments, she found her back pressed into the headboard of the bed, head against the wall. She looked up at Akiseta, who now straddled her.

"I told you I still had a few surprises for you." She rasped out in a husky tone.

Serana didn't get a chance to speak before Akiseta was kissing her. Scaly lips moved against her own, asking for entrance, which Serana allowed. She loved the taste of Akiseta's mouth.

Hands drifted to her breasts, claws gently scraping her skin as the hands softly kneaded. Serana moaned into the kiss, and she gripped Akiseta's shoulders tightly, scraping her nails across her warm scales. She received a groan in response.

Akiseta pulled her lips away, and moved to kiss Serana's neck. Serana let out a soft sigh as her scaly lips brushed the skin. She sucked in her breath as the kiss became rougher, as Aki sucked on her neck. Sharp teeth pinched her skin, not enough to draw blood, but Serana knew there would be a mark left.

Akiseta moved to the other side of her neck, murmuring her name in between softer kisses. Serana had never quite seen this side of the Argonian before, but she was loving it.

A part of her wanted to fight to take back control of the situation, but she didn't have any experience with women in this way. Aki _clearly_ knew what she was doing, so Serana let her take control. This time.

Akiseta pulled away from Serana's neck, meeting her eyes. Amber coloring was at the edge of her violet-red eyes. Amber was the color of her eyes as a werewolf, and after seeing a dragon up close, it was easier to see how she resembled one.

Serana remembered how Aki had told her it was in a dragon's nature to dominate. Was this the dragon nature of her soul, claiming dominance, or was this the wolf inside her, claiming its prey? Maybe it was both.

Akiseta placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other on her cheek. "Are you sure you want this, Serana?"

Serana knew they were both taking a big step here. Akiseta's consideration was sweet and endearing. Serana wanted to be with her like this. She needed to. She was ready to let her bad experience fade into a distant bad memory. She was ready for something sweeter, something pleasant.

"_Yes._" She breathed. _'Please.'_

"If you want me to stop..."

"I'll tell you." Serana didn't think she'd be saying anything along those lines.

Akiseta pressed her lips against Serana's again, her hands finding Serana's breasts a second time. Serana moaned against the Argonian's mouth. Akiseta broke away just as her lungs tightened in need of air, and began to trail kisses along her neck. Her hands fell away from her chest and to her side. Serana didn't have time to miss the feel of Akiseta's hands before the Argonian was kissing her breasts.

"Aki!" She gasped out, gripping the Argonian's feathers, holding her head against her chest.

Akiseta's lips, tongue, and teeth worked on the most sensitive parts of her chest, and Serana fought to suck air into her lungs. Gods, this felt good. She felt Akiseta's claws graze the skin on her leg as she moved a hand up along her thigh. Serana shifted around a little so the other woman could pull her underwear off, which she did in a quick motion.

Akiseta began to kiss down her body, so Serana released her grip on the feathers, gripping the pelt underneath the two of them instead. She watched the other woman kiss down her body, feeling as if she were under a spell. She was, in a way.

She'd never felt so _hot_ before. Her breathing was coming in tense pants, which quickened the lower down her body Akiseta got. The Argonian lifted her head slightly, meeting Serana's gaze. Amber mixed with violet-red, a hunger in her eyes, asking for permission. Serana bit her lip, and gave a small nod.

The touch from Akiseta's tongue robbed Serana of coherent thought, and she gasped out the Argonian's name. Her back arched in a bit as her hips bucked into the motion, and the back of her head hit the wall. She didn't care.

One hand gripped the pelt while the other secured itself on one of Akiseta's horns. She let out pants and moans as the motions of Akiseta's tongue touched her nerves. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in it all.

She felt claws dig into her as Akiseta gripped her hips, and felt something run along her thigh. Opening her eyes, she glanced and saw Akiseta was tracing the tip of her tail up her thigh. It made her tremble even more.

Gods, she couldn't take much more of this.

A brush from the underside of Akiseta's tail sent her over the edge. She cried out, her back pressing hard against the bed. Akiseta used her tongue to work her through it. Twice.

Serana closed her eyes, panting hard for air. Her body was shaking. Her mind wasn't able to focus on anything at the moment. She managed to register Akiseta helping her lie down. She opened her eyes. Akiseta was lying next to her, a content and pleased look on her face.

"You look pleased." She said softly.

Akiseta propped herself up with an elbow, resting her chin in her palm. "I don't seem to be the only one." She mused, swishing her tail.

Serana let out a soft chuckle.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah. Just... didn't expect to be so out of it."

"The first taste of true intimacy is usually the most... intense." Akiseta rested her tail over Serana's waist. "Especially for someone who's never been treated right before."

Serana felt a blush come to her cheeks, and she shifted her gaze away.

"Are you sure you're alright, Serana? I didn't take things too far for you, did I?"

Serana let out another soft chuckle. How was it possible Akiseta kept getting sweeter? She mustered enough strength to stroke the Argonian's cheek.

"I would have told you if it was too much, Aki. It was... it was really wonderful."

Akiseta smiled ever so sweetly. She kissed Serana softly. The vampire got the briefest taste of herself. Well, that was... interesting.

Akiseta rolled over to grab a blanket that was folded neatly on the nightstand. She unfolded it and draped it over them. She put her arms around Serana, pulling her close. Serana snuggled into Akiseta's embrace. She liked that her lover was a cuddler.

Her lover. Serana let that really sink in for the first time. They were lovers. It made Serana feel warm inside. She felt... happy? Certainly, but there was something else. Peace? Was this what it felt like? It was nice.

Serana closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Aki."

"Goodnight, my sweet."


	26. Chapter 26

"Serana?"

Akiseta's voice broke through the veil of sleep Serana was in, but she didn't want to open her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"It's morning, dear."

"That's nice."

"We have to get up."

"Must we?" Serana groaned.

Getting up was the last thing she wanted to do. She was comfortable in bed, wrapped up in the warm embrace of her lover. She felt content and peaceful, perhaps for the first time in her life.

"I would like nothing more than to stay here like this with you, iluukai." Akiseta's voice was soft. "But yes, we must get up."

Letting out a sigh, Serana opened her eyes. Akiseta was smiling at her.

"Welcome back to the waking world, iluukai."

"I'd rather stay asleep, if I could stay here like this with you."

Getting up meant they'd have to leave. And when they left, they would have to find the glade Dexion told them about, and Akiseta would have to read those damn scrolls. And she could lose her sight, or her mind. Or worse.

A frown came to Akiseta's face. "Is something troubling you?"

"It's just... where we have to go next. What we have to do."

"The scrolls."

Serana nodded. "I know Dexion said you would be fine. But he thought he'd be fine too. Look what happened to him. If something were to happen to you..." Just the thought of anything bad happening to Akiseta brought Serana pain. "I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

"I know you're worried, Serana. I am too. The thought of ending up like Dexion or Septimus scares me. But we have no other alternatives. Dexion made a mistake where he was concerned, but I have faith that he is right that I can read the scrolls."

Akiseta took hold of Serana's hand, and placed it to her chest, letting the vampire feel her heartbeat. "I want you to try and feel the same, okay?"

"I'll try, Aki."

Akiseta smiled, and kissed Serana's cheek before getting up. "I'll draw us a bath." She said as she picked her shirt up off the floor and slipped it on.

"Us?" Serana asked, sitting up.

"Yes, us." Akiseta leaned against the door. "Considering we shared a bed, I figured you wouldn't object to sharing a bath." She'd left the buttons and ties of the shirt undone, leaving the shirt open and her torso mostly exposed.

"No objections here." Serana told her.

Akiseta flashed a smile before exiting the room.

Serana laid back against the bed. She breathed in deeply, her lungs filling with Akiseta's scent, and her own scent, mixed together. She let out a content sigh before getting up. She picked her pants and shirt up off the floor, pulling them on.

"Hey, can you get a change of clothes for us?" She heard Akiseta call from downstairs.

"Where are they?"

"My things are in the dresser by the door, and I have some stuff for you in my bag."

Serana grinned to herself. "Does this mean I have permission to go through your stuff?" She couldn't help it. She swore she could feel the Argonian roll her eyes.

"Just get the clothes."

Serana chuckled to herself as she went to the dresser and got some things out for Akiseta. It took her a little bit to find clothes for herself in Akiseta's bag. After she gathered them, she went into the little bathing room. Akiseta was checking the water's temperature.

"This feels right." She said, shrugging her shirt off. She stepped out of her pants and underwear, and stepped into the water, letting out a soft groan. She turned her head to Serana. "Going to join me, iluukai?"

Serana nodded, setting the clothes aside. "What does that mean, anyway?"

"Dear."

Serana liked it when Akiseta called her things in her native tongue. It made her feel special. She noticed Akiseta watching her as she slipped out of her shirt. The Argonian had her elbow resting along the edge of the bath, chin in her palm.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring. I'm _admiring_." Akiseta insisted with grin. "You seemed to rather enjoy my admiration last night, iluukai."

Serana bit her lip a little, feeling her cheeks heat up. Back in Winterhold, Akiseta had seemed so shy, tentative. Last night, it was like something awoke in her, some other side of her. It still seemed to linger. And Serana really liked it.

She slipped out of her pants, and joined Akiseta in the bath. The water was warm, though not as warm as the spring had been, so it didn't take much time for her body to adjust. The bath felt really nice. Serana wondered how long it would be for they would be able to relax again.

At some point, she felt Akiseta's arms snake around her sides as the Argonian pulled her into an embrace. She felt Akiseta's chest press against her back. She leaned back into the Argonian's embrace, placing her hands over her arms. Akiseta's hands slid down her stomach, and Serana hated that the water didn't allow her to truly feel it.

Akiseta nuzzled her neck, and drew the tip of her tail along her thigh. Serana bit her lip, gripping the Argonian's arms. She turned to look at her. Akiseta's expression was completely innocent, but a sly smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

She turned around and sat up on her knees to roughly be at eye level with Akiseta. She placed her hands on Akiseta's cheeks, and pulled her in for a kiss.

A knock on the door caught them both by surprise. Serana fell back in the water as she pulled away from Akiseta.

"Mama? You in there?"

"Yes I am, Lucia. What did you need, sweetie?"

"I was wondering if I could play with Mila and Lars for a little bit."

"Of course, sweetie. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Mama."

After the little footsteps retreated, Serana and Akiseta looked at each other for a moment, before laughing. Serana climbed out of the bath, dried herself off, and started getting dressed. Akiseta stretched out onto her stomach, sinking completely into the water.

After getting dressed, Serana leaned over the bath. Akiseta was flat on her stomach, curled up slightly. She had her chin resting on the back of her hands, and was looking up at her.

"Going to get out?" She asked. Akiseta nodded.

Before Serana could move, Akiseta sat up quickly, and splashed Serana with water.

"Aki!" Serana snapped as water soaked her shirt and pants. "Seriously? You got me wet!"

"I'm well aware, iluukai." Akiseta said with a playful grin.

Serana narrowed her eyes. She stood up, and shoved Akiseta back down into the bath. The Argonian just laughed.

"You should thank the gods you're so cute." Serana said, and started upstairs to go change into something dry.

* * *

Akiseta chuckled to herself as she dried off and got dressed. She heard a knock at her front door. It was Aela.

"Good morning, Aela. What brings you here?"

"Good morning, Aki. Just wanted to say hi before I head out on my next job." Aela leaned against the doorway, sniffing. "So, you and the vampire?"

"How-"

"Adrianne told me about you and your new 'friend's' relationship when I ran into her at the tavern last night."

Akiseta sighed. "Of course she did."

"As for the rest..." Aela smirked in a suggestive manner. "A bath can't fully wash away certain scents from noses like ours."

Akiseta felt her cheeks grow warm. "Right.. well, did you want anything else?"

"So, did you do that thing I mentioned to you?"

Akiseta shifted around, feeling uncomfortably warm. "Aela, please.."

"What? I'm just saying. I know you wouldn't really get it, being an Argonian and all, but us 'landstrider' females rather enjoy it."

"Look, I know that. Would you just-" Akiseta bit her lip. _'Gods damn it..."_

Aela crossed her arms. "Oh, you know that, do you?"

"Aela, for the love of Mara, please shut up." Akiseta begged.

"Why the coyness, Aki? People do talk about this stuff you know."

"I know, and you're a prime example, but if I'm going to talk to someone about something _this _personal, it will be my uxith-beeko, so please shut up."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. I just know it's been quite a while, for you, and I wanted to let you know I'm happy for you. Probably not as happy as you currently are," Aela teased, to which Akiseta rolled her eyes. "But happy. I owe Adrianne twenty septims."

"Well, I appre- wait, owe Adrianne twenty septims for what?"

"I'll be seeing you, Aki." Aela said, walking off.

"Hey, wait!" Akiseta stepped outside. "You two made a bet?" She called.

Aela just waved over her shoulder. Akiseta shook her head. She looked over at Serana, who had joined her at the door. "I don't need to ask if you heard any of that."

"Yeah, I heard it."

"I'm sorry about all that."

"It's okay. You have... interesting friends."

Akiseta rubbed the bridge of her nose "That's one way to put it."

Serana took her hands, gently rubbing her palms with her thumbs. Akiseta smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.

A small giggle caught her attention, and they turned to see Lucia peeking out from the side of the house. Lucia muttered a quiet " Uh oh.", and hid behind the wall.

"Lucia. Come here." Akiseta said sternly.

Lucia came out from behind the house, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, Mama?"

"What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"Don't get caught?"

Serana let out a chuckle. Akiseta shook her head. "Lucia, we do need to talk."

"Okay."

Akiseta led Lucia to her room, and they sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, Mama."

"It's alright, Lucia. I'm not mad. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About you kissing Serana?"

"Yes. I just want to know how you feel."

"I.." Lucia shrugged. "I don't know. How long have you two been a thing?"

"Not very long."

Lucia crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I don't know. I guess I just needed to think of what to say to you."

Lucia looked at her hands thoughtfully. "You really like her, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"And she really likes you, yeah?"

"She does, yes."

"And you're happy, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"You've always said you only want me to be happy. And want you to be happy too." Lucia smiled. "And I like Serana. She's really cool."

"She likes you too." Akiseta pulled Lucia into a hug. "I love you, my little flower."

"I love you to, Mama."

They went back outside, where Lydia and Serana were talking.

"-and that's all there is to it." Serana was saying. "And I kept my word. She's fine."

"I can see that." Lydia looked over at Akiseta. "Aki, may we speak a moment?"

"Of course, raj-beeko."

They stepped around the side of the house.

"So, you and her." Lydia said.

"Yes, me and her. Everyone is taking a really keen interest in that. Who told you?"

"Farkas. Aela told him. Aki, I know you were really heartbroken when you left Thari-Na, and I know you've been a little lonely..."

"Oh, kaoc, Lydia. Seriously? You really think that's what this is?"

"Aki, I'm just co-"

"Concerned. I know, Lydia, and I appreciate your concern for me. Look, I have been lonely sometimes. You, Aela and the others, anyone I call a friend, none of you can really understand the things I've been through. Meeting someone who does, someone who really does, was one of the greatest things to happen to me. My feelings are real, Lydia, and so are Serana's."

"I'm sorry, Aki. I didn't mean to imply you weren't thinking clearly. I just care about you. You're right. I'm happy for you."

Akiseta smiled, giving Lydia a soft hug. "Thank you, raj-beeko."

As they walked back around the house, Lucia ran up to Akiseta. "Mama, when do you think you'll be able to come home again?"

"I don't know, Lucia. But, no matter where I go, or how long I'm gone," She crouched and placed Lucia's hand on her upper chest. "You are always right in here, and I want you to always remember that, my little flower."

"I know, Mama. I will." Lucia put her arms around Akiseta. Akiseta hugged her daughter tightly, kissing her on the cheek.

Lucia also gave Serana a hug. "I want you to keep being okay too, okay?"

"I will be, milady."

They waved goodbye as they exited the city. Akiseta cast a glance over her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay." Serana told her. "You'll be able to come home soon."

Akiseta smiled. "No. We'll be able to come home soon."

Serana looked back at the walls of the city, and a small smile came to her lips.

* * *

**Iluukai: Dear.**


	27. Chapter 27

"So, how will we find the path that leads to the glade, exactly?" Serana questioned.

Akiseta shrugged. "Dexion told me the entrance to the glade was in the mountains near Falkreath, and the path would be marked. He said we'd know it when we see it."

"That's helpful." Serana muttered.

They'd passed near the town of Falkreath while coming out here. Even though they were away from it, the atmosphere still felt gloomy. Serana wondered if the whole Hold felt like this. The ground was very muddy, and grey clouds coated the sky, and the air smelled heavy of more rain to come. Serana hoped it would snow instead.

The gloomy weather added to an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd scanned the surrounding area multiple times nonchalantly, eyeing between the trees and thick clumps of bushes, but saw nothing. She didn't hear or smell anything out of the ordinary, but the unease persisted.

"Are you alright, Serana?" Akiseta asked quietly. "You look like you're expecting us to get ambushed."

Serana shrugged. "Maybe I am. One of the most important things I've learned is to trust my instincts. And mine are telling me to be alert." She kept her voice low.

Her father knew they were on the trail of the bow, he just had to, knowing they had Dexion all this time. The Dawnguard had been working hard to make sure they weren't being spied on, but Harkon was sure to have his own implements in place. He could easily have his little pawns be tracking them currently.

Akiseta scratched the scales along her neck. "I must admit, I've been feeling some unease myself. That's why I've opted for mostly silence out here, so we could listen. I haven't heard anything or picked up any unusual scents, but..." She looked around the surrounding area in a false relaxed manner, appearing more passive than alert.

Serana nodded. "Let's just find the glade, and get this over with."

After passing what looked like an outpost that may have been set up by bandits, that was fortunately lacking the bandits, they spotted a small pile of rocks marking a path. They followed the little mud trail as it crawled up into the mountains, a layer of snow eventually crunching under their boots. Serana hoped it would be this cold at ground level when the rain finally came.

After following a small left turn, they found the entrance to the glade, a small opening in the wall. Going inside, Serana was immensely disappointed. The little 'entryway' led to a small cave that looked like any other cave. Tree roots crept along the rocky ceiling, dirt coating their lengths, and some small flower buds poked through the grass. A fallen tree made a little bridge leading to another end of the small cavern, which led to a bend she couldn't see around.

"This is the Ancestor Glade?" She asked incredulously.

"It must be. That path we came up was the only one." Akiseta insisted, looking around. She looked a little disappointed as well.

"I was expecting something more impressive for a place where a Moth Priest ritual is performed."

"I was too. Come on, there's another cave section past that tree bridge."

They carefully made their way across the tree bridge, and followed the bend. The bright light that followed hurt Serana's eyes, and she blink several times to let them adjust. The sight before her took her breath away.

A huge cavern opened below them, bathed in light. Several streams of light fell from the ceiling at certain spots, though there were no holes in the ceiling to be letting the light in. A small stream ran alongside the pathway, emptying down onto the bottom of the cavern into shallow pools of water. Several large trees with twisting branches covered in cherry pink leaves rested around the pools. Several flowering bushes dotted the cavern.

"Woah... this place is gorgeous." Serana spoke quietly, afraid speaking too loud would ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

"I've never seen a place so beautiful, in Skyrim, or anywhere else." Akiseta mused.

"This.. this is the kind of thing I've always wanted to see. It's beautiful. I bet we're the first people to set foot here in a very long time." Serana said, unable to draw her eyes away from the scenery in front of her.

The landscape in Skyrim was mostly pleasing to the eyes, especially after centuries of bleakness at the castle, and even more centuries of dark nothingness in Dimhollow. But everything she'd seen since leaving the crypt paled in comparison to this. It was like something right out of one of her books.

"I feel so honored to be somewhere so beautiful." Akiseta threaded their fingers together. "Especially with someone so beautiful." She said before softly kissing Serana.

Serana leaned up into the kiss, her heart fluttering. This definitely felt like something out of a story. Except it was real. And wonderful.

After the kiss, they headed down the path, and walked through the shallow pools of water. Serana could feel a comfortable warmth radiating from the water through her boots. An open, small stone circular structure held the Draw Knife.

Akiseta picked it up, and walked over to one of the cherry-leafed trees. She drew the knife along the trunk, scraping off some of the bark. She placed it in her pocket, and they walked over to a nearby bush. The moths aimlessly fluttering about the bush flittered over to Akiseta, flying in little circles around her. She watched them with a smile on her face.

"Looks like they like the bark."

"Seems they do." Serana looked at Akiseta closely. It looked like a faint light was emanating around her. "Unless I'm seeing things, it looks like your starting to glow."

Akiseta looked down at herself. "Wow. Come on, let's find more moths."

They walked around the glade, gathering more moths. The glow around Akiseta grew in intensity as more moths gathered. They flittered around the Argonian in random, circular patterns. One flew by her nose, brushing it with its wings and causing her to sneeze.

"Gah. Damn moths." Akiseta muttered, rubbing her nose.

Serana laughed. "You can't blame them for liking you, Aki."

"Bothering my sinuses isn't a welcome form of affection."

"But a nip on your neck is?" Serana asked playfully.

"It's the nipper, in that case." Akiseta replied with a gentle smile.

After gathering several little groups of moths, the light surrounding Akiseta became almost painful to look at.

"I think that's all we need."

"So do I." Akiseta glanced over at the brightest column of light. "Now, we see if it works."

Akiseta started to walk towards the column. Serana caught her by the arm. The Argonian glanced at her. "What? What is it?"

Serana bit her lip, averting her eyes. Akiseta's scales were uncomfortably warm, but Serana didn't want to let go of her. "I'm worried about you, Aki. If something were to happen to you..."

"Then it does. This can't be avoided, iluukai. And it's too late to turn back now. We just have to hope this works."

Serana let out a sigh. "I know."

* * *

Akiseta walked into the column of light. A strange warmth coursed through her. The moths fluttered about her in random patterns. Akiseta swore she could here a soft trilling from them, like a little chorus. She shrugged her backpack off and pulled the scrolls out, setting them on the stone structure next to her.

She picked up the first one, looking at it with unease. The only time she'd ever read an Elder Scroll was in the Time-Wound, and she'd been lucky she'd been okay.

Serana placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm right here, okay?"

Akiseta nodded. She took a deep breath, and held up the first scroll. Unrolling it, a series of strange symbols glowed in front of her eyes, even as she laid the scroll aside. Reading the second scroll caused glowing lines to appear. The trilling became louder.

The third scroll made everything clear. It looked like a section of a map. It was the mountains roughly northwest of Markarth. A cave-like symbol was lit up brightly. Words were etched in the vision beside it; Darkfall Cave. The trilling was very loud now, drowning out everything. The vision glowed extremely bright, everything going completely white.

Akiseta felt the warm water on her tail, and slowly opened her eyes, blinking as the world came back to her. She was on her knees in the water, being cradled by Serana. She could hear the vampire's voice now, asking if she was okay.

"That was strange.." Akiseta murmured into Serana's shoulder.

"Aki, your eyes... they looked so distant. It was like you weren't all here. And then, you collapsed to the ground, and you were trembling, almost violently. I almost thought I lost you." Serana said, stroking her feathers.

Akiseta couldn't help but smile at Serana's concern. It was sweet, and warmed her heart. She sat up a bit to meet Serana's eyes. "I'm fine, iluukai. I'm alright."

"I still don't trust those damn things. Anything could have happened." Serana turned a scowl to where the scrolls rested.

Akiseta let out a soft chuckle, pulling Serana into a hug. "I'm fine. And it worked."

"You know where to find the bow?"

"Yes. It's in a place called Darkfall Cave. It's roughly northwest of Markarth."

"It's almost over then. We can finally put an end to this damn prophecy!"

There was genuine hope in Serana's eyes, and relief in her voice. So many long years of her life were stolen from her because of the prophecy. It still angered Akiseta a great deal when she thought about it, and what Harkon intended to do to Serana.

He wasn't fulfilling the prophecy. He wasn't going to ruin the world. And he wasn't going to hurt Serana ever again.

"Yes, we can. This is the last step."

"Let's get going, then."

Serana stood and helped Akiseta to her feet. Akiseta took a quick glance across the glade. It looked like it had when she first got here, so her eyes were definitely fine. She slid the scrolls into her backpack and slipped it on.

"How much do you know about Auriel's bow, iluukai?" Akiseta questioned as they walked.

"Not a whole lot. It shows up in historical texts from time to time, but it's not easy to track. I do know that it's never been wielded by a vampire. That would be a new one. You know anything about it?"

"I know it supposedly draws its energy directly from the sun, which explains why it's in this stupid prophecy. I'm curious what the bow it capable of."

"I am too. I guess we'll find out when we get it."

Akiseta deeply breathed in the cold air outside. And she swore she picked up a faint scent. She breathed in deep again. Yes, it was a scent. _'No, wait... Scents.' _She crouched low.

Serana followed suit, sniffing the air. "Vampires. I knew it." She whispered.

Several questions raced through Akiseta's mind. _'How long were we being followed? Do they know I found a way to read the scrolls? Do they want to kill us, or drag us to Harkon?'_

Akiseta and Serana carefully peaked over the edge, looking down towards the bottom of the path. Akiseta counted three vampires, each with a thrall by their side. A large gargoyle, bigger than the ones in the castle ruins, followed along. Onyx mixed in with its grey coloring, standing out even with the overcast sky.

"Kaoc..." She muttered. She saw Serana gripping the hilt of her sword. "We're not in the best position to ambush them, you know."

"If we retreat into the glade, we could catch them by surprise."

"We can't fight them in there! It's a sacred place!"

"You have a better idea?" Serana hissed.

Akiseta cast a glace at the crevice leading to the glade. It probably did hold a tactical advantage. But the glade was so beautiful. Akiseta didn't want it to be tarnished by bloodshed. She looked around, desperately thinking of another way, her tail lashing across the snow.

_'The snow..' _

Akiseta looked at the rock wall behind and above them. It was like many of Skyrim's mountainsides. Snow clung to it like a blanket, and a few half-leafed trees gripped the slanted surface. An idea came to her.

Serana followed her gaze, and terrified realization came to her eyes. "Aki, no-"

Akiseta leaned over the edge and let out a sharp whistle. The vampires hastened their ascent up the path, unable to strike at her with spells from this angle. The gargoyle snarled, and leapt upward, using its wings to gain purchase, and grabbed the cliffside, starting to climb up.

Akiseta stood up, directing her attention to the upper mountainside. "**FUS RO DAH!**"

The snow began to cascade down the mountain. Akiseta grabbed Serana, and dragged her into the crevice as it roared down the mountain, robbing the opening of light.

They watched as the snow slid down like a waterfall. After some time, the rumbling noise came to a stop. Most of the snow had slid down past the crevice, allowing them to come out. Most of the pathway was gone, buried under the snow.

Serana was staring at the scene, understandably shocked. "I... I don't even know what to say right now."

"I... have to admit, this probably wasn't the best idea..." Akiseta said, looking at the result of what she did. Going down a slope of snow like this wasn't very safe.

Serana shook her head, walking to where snow covered the first part of the path. She held her hand out close to it, a frosty glow coming to her palm. It spread across the snow. She swung her hand to the side, flinging the snow off the path.

Akiseta looked on in amazement. "Woah... I didn't know frost magic could do that."

"You said yourself you don't know a lot about other forms of magic. Come on."

They carefully made their way down the path, Serana using her magic to clear away some heavier patches of snow.

"I'm sorry, about this, iluukai."

"It's alright, Aki. The glade is a sacred place, and I also wasn't thrilled about the idea of drawing blood in it. But this really wasn't one of your best ideas. It's like... that lightning thing you did in the Soul Cairn. You didn't have any other options, but those bolts could have hurt us."

"I know. I just couldn't see any other alternatives."

"And I understand that. And, I have to admit, seeing you be capable of stuff like this is really impressive."

"Well, I did tell you I had more surprises for you." Akiseta said playfully.

Serana smiled back at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I have a few of my own as well, dear."


	28. Chapter 28

The snow Serana had wanted didn't come. Just rain. Serana hadn't minded the drizzle at first. But as soon as it got dark, it poured down quite suddenly. It pelted down on them. When the wind changed direction, Serana felt it hit her face, occasionally getting in her eyes.

Akiseta expressed irritation as well, hissing as the rain pelted her scales. The downpour made the light from her lantern a bit obsolete.

"I thought you liked rain." Serana teased.

Akiseta narrowed her eyes. "Not when it's so cold."

"It's not cold enough for snow down here yet." Serana pointed out.

The rain had gotten into her boots, making the walk very uncomfortable. And she didn't like the way her clothes were plastered to her skin.

Akiseta let out a grumbled complaint, and lifted her head upward. "**LOK VAH KOOR!**"

The rain quickly slowed to a stop as the words left the Argonian's mouth, and the clouds dispersed, leaving the night sky clear.

Serana pulled her soaked hood down, looking up at the now visible stars. "So, you can call storms, and chase them away."

"Yes. It's not something I like to do a lot. Manipulating the weather, manipulating nature itself. It doesn't really feel right. But the rain was hampering our progress. And it was freezing."

Serana couldn't help but feel amused that Skyrim's savior didn't like the cold. The irony was amusing on many levels.

"If it were freezing, it would have been snow."

"I'd prefer snow. A steady fall, anyway."

"For someone who complains about the cold, you sure don't seem to mind living in a place that's pretty cold."

"I did tell you that I wanted to get as far away from everything as I could when I left Black Marsh, and Skyrim is as remote as it gets from there. Snow is pretty. I just don't like when it gets cold enough to freeze my scales solid."

Serana let out a quiet chuckle.

"And there are a lot of things I like about this place. It's nice here, for the most part. I've made a life for myself. I have my friends, I have Lucia, and I have you. And I think I'm pretty lucky for that."

Serana smiled. "I think having you makes me the lucky one."

Akisete grinned. "We're both lucky. Anyway, there's probably a cave we can rest in, so we can dry off."

"I sure hope so." Serana said, pulling at her shirt so it didn't stick to her skin. "I-"

Akiseta's hand came to her mouth, silencing her coming words. The Argonian murmured a soft shushing sound before lowering her hand. She looked around, eyes wide and alert, sniffing the air.

Serana did the same, her nose filling with the scent of fallen rain and wet plants and mud. There was something else too, very dog-like.

"Wolves?" She asked. She'd seen a small pack of them earlier when they first came to Falkreath Hold, chasing a few deer.

Akiseta sniffed again, drawing in a deep breath. "...no." She turned a small gear on her lantern, increasing the light it let out, and drew her sword. A low growl drew their attention to the bushes.

Two pair of golden eyes stared through the brush, glowing dimly in the dark. The lantern's light didn't reach the brush, but Serana could see the beasts clearly as they crawled out of the brush.

Two werewolves, one with deep brown fur, and one russet-colored. The brown one was smaller, and watched them intently. The russet one growled a second time, displaying its fangs. A few were missing, and some small scarring around the mouth made Serana wonder if they were lost in a fight.

Akiseta took a step forward, letting out a growl of her own. The brown-furred beast lowered its ears, but the russet met her challenge with another growl, snapping its teeth together.

A snarl came from somewhere behind them, and Serana whipped her head around. It was another werewolf, larger than the other two. It's fur was white as the snow, wet by the prior rain. Deep scars ran along its chest, and across its face. It gazed at them from atop a rock with one red eye. A hole was in place of where another eye had once been, scars dragging across the socket. Something must have ripped it out.

Serana drew her blade, readying magic in her other hand. She'd never fought a werewolf before, but there had been others in her father's court who had. She'd heard of a few who didn't survive the encounters.

Akiseta looked back and forth between the three werewolves, snarling and growling, amber edging her eyes. The brown and russet ones paced back and forth in a semi-circle, watching closely. The white one matched Akiseta's threats, digging its claws into the rock. It threw its head back in a howl, and all hell broke loose.

The sword dropped from Akiseta's hand, and she rammed into Serana, shoving her away before getting tackled by the russet one.

Serana scrambled to her feet, grasping the hilt of her blade as something slammed into her side, knocking her back down. She rolled onto her back, holding her blade sideways as the brown werewolf snapped at her. She shoved the longways blade into its mouth, blood instantly coating the steel at the beasts teeth bit it.

The werewolf growled, pulling its head back in an attempt to pull the sword from Serana's grasp.

Serana gripped one end of the blade tightly, ignoring the pain as it cut into her hand. She channeled her lightning magic across the blade, and the werewolf let go with a yelp. She swung out, cutting across its shoulder, making it yelp again and step back. She rolled away and scrambled to her feet again.

She jumped back as the russet one came flying into the brown one, and they rolled across the ground. She cast a glance behind her. Akiseta was in her werewolf form, locked in a fight with the white werewolf. Gashes ran across her chest, and there were bite marks on her leg. The white werewolf pinned her down, attempting to bite her, but she angled her head around, shoving one of her horns into its mouth.

Serana was desperate to help her, but snapped her head back around as the russet werewolf lunged at her, and she barely managed to move out of the way. She screamed as she felt claws rip into her shoulder. She focus her magic, striking the brown beast with a large spike of ice. It hollered in pain, and stumbled away from her.

She dropped her sword, and looked at the blood running down her shoulder and back. She closed her eyes, feeling the blood magic inside herself. She took her vampiric Lady form, letting out a bestial snarl that startled the two werewolves.

The russet one jumped at her again. Using the 'wings' on her back, she lifted herself high enough to avoid its claws, and kicked at it, the claws on her feet scraping across its face. It let out a whimper, putting a paw over its face.

The brown one came at her, biting onto one of her legs. She drove her claws into its neck. A lot of blood ran down her fingers. As she pulled her claws from the beast's neck, she felt a weight on her back, and teeth sink into one of her wings. She let out a pained shriek as she felt the wing pulled back in an awkward direction, feeling a sharp pain as she heard a cracking sound.

Serana swung herself around, wincing as the felt claws rake along her back. She slashed her claws across the russet werewolf's chest. It backed up, and lowered to the ground, preparing to lunge. Serana readied herself.

As the russet beast jumped, a black-furred blur rammed into it, taking it down. It was another werewolf, about the same size as the russet one. Serana wasn't sure what to do. A loud yelp of pain caught her attention.

Akiseta and the white werewolf had torn into each other quite a bit. Gashes and teeth marks covered the other beast, its white fur stained crimson. There was a tear in its side that was so deep the lower part of its rib cage was visible.

Akiseta was crouched down, legs trembling. Blood dripped from a fresh bite wound. One front leg desperately tried to hold her weight, the other held up near her chest, blood coating the entire arm. Some bone was visible near the elbow and forearm.

Serana focus most of her magicka into her blood magic, and struck the white-furred beast with a strong draining spell as it lunged at Akiseta, and caused the beast to fall on its side. Feeling rejuvenated, and freed from most of the pain she'd received from the other two, Serana lunged at the werewolf, pouncing on it as it tried to get up.

The werewolf tried to shake her off. She snapped her head downward, driving her fangs into something more fleshy than fur covered. The slight taste of bestial blood dripped into her mouth.

The beast howled in pain and rage, and swung a paw over its shoulder, clipping her face with its claws. She backed off the werewolf, pulling her head back sharply. She heard flesh tearing, and the werewolf howled in agony.

Serana spat out what she'd torn off the beast. It was a large part of one of its ears.

The werewolf turned to her, letting out a guttural snarl. Before it could do anything else, it was pounced on by Akiseta. The Dragonborn threw her entire weight onto it, pinning it down, and slamming her good paw down on its neck. She sank her teeth into its head, biting down with a crunching sound.

Akiseta let go, blood dripping down her teeth. She stumbled to the side, falling to the ground. Serana rushed to her side. There were deep gashes along Akiseta's sides and back. One of her legs looked as though it had been gnawed of by a bunch of rats. Her right front leg lay outstretched limply. It looked like the other werewolf had tried to tear it off.

"Oh, Aki..." Serana couldn't bear seeing her like this.

Akiseta managed a shaky grin. Serana was about to help her to her feet, when she saw the black werewolf that attacked the russet one. She put a wing over Akiseta protectively, and bared her fangs at the other werewolf, letting out a hiss. The other werewolf stopped in its tracks.

"Wait.." Akiseta gasped out weakly. She looked at the other werewolf, sniffing. "Sinding?"

* * *

"Akiseta. It's nice to see you again, though I wish the circumstances were better." Sinding said, walking over.

"Same to you, my friend." Akiseta said, doing her best to sit up, Her body felt like it had been ripped to shreds. The pain burned something awful. She leaned on Serana's shoulder for support. She felt one of the vampire's wings rest over her. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Hunting. I caught the scents of these ferals, as well as yours, and the... uh... the vampire's. I thought she may have been a danger to you, until I realized your scents were... mixed. It looked like you needed some help."

"We appreciate it. Thank you." Serana said.

"Don't mention it. May I ask why you two are out here?"

"We're on a mission." Akiseta told him.

"Off to save the world again?"

"Yes, actually." Akiseta said, attempting a chuckle, which quickly became a cough.

"I see. Well, you can't be a hero in this condition. You can rest in my den tonight."

"Thank you, Sinding."

Akiseta attempted to stand, and her legs quickly buckled, pain coursing through her like fire. Sinding came over, and got down on all fours. He slid underneath her, and Serana helped adjust her so she was draped over his back. Serana gathered up the backpack, armour pieces, and lantern, which was now extinguished, and they began walking.

Serana remain in her changed form, limping some as she walked. She would sometimes switch to hovering, using her wings to glide forward. One flapped out awkwardly. Dark blood ran down her back. She looked over at Akiseta.

In that form, her eyes we completely black, like Harkon's and Valerica's. Harkon's had been like coal, cold and hard. Valerica's had been warmer. But Serana's were like the night sky. Akiseta swore she could see stars in them.

"Are you going to be alright?" Serana asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'll heal." Akiseta sighed.

"She will." Sinding reassured. "Werewolves have a fantastic healing rate. Still, if you got some healing potions, I suggest you have her drank a couple It'll speed up the process, and should prevent scarring."

When they got to Sinding's den, he and Serana helped lay Akiseta down. Her wounds had healed a little, but were still bad. Serana has changed back to her normal self, clothes torn, blood on her pale skin. She dug a few healing potions out of the backpack, and helped Akiseta drank them.

"Thank you, iluukai." Akiseta said softly, licking drips from her muzzle, feeling her body tingling as it healed.

"You're welcome, dear." Serana said. She drank from one of her blood vials.

"Is blood like a healing potion for vampires? I know that draining magic heals them."

"It does help out natural healing abilities along." Serana said. She got a small cloth wet, and began wiping the blood from Akiseta's fur. Akiseta let out a quiet sigh.

After cleaning away the blood, Serana changed into a different shirt. She leaned against a smooth part of the wall, letting out a deep sigh. Akiseta limped over to her and laid down beside her, resting her head in the vampire's lap. She could probably change back now, but her body ached, and she was so tired.

Serana offered her a tired smile, and began stroking her head. Akiseta enjoyed the feeling of Serana's fingers running through her fur. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she let them shut.


	29. Chapter 29

Serana opened her eyes. An attempt to move was met by protest as soreness in her body made itself aware. Letting out a groan, she looked down at the weight she felt against her legs. Akiseta was sleeping, still in her werewolf form.

Serana looked over her lover's right arm. It appeared to be fine, not even a scratch was left, though some fur was missing. She looked around at Akiseta's legs, and was relieved to see them bite free.

She slid her hand underneath Akiseta, and ran it across her chest. Like on her arm, there was missing fur, but no more gashes either.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Serana looked down at the head resting in her lap. Akiseta was watching her sleepily.

"Just making sure you did heal."

"I told you I'd be fine, iluukai. And I am. Just a little sore."

"You're sore? I'm the one who slept against a rock all night."

"What's one night compared to a few thousand years?"

"That's different. At least that was smooth."

Akiseta left out a quiet chuckle, and pushed herself into a sitting position.

Serana scooted a little away from the rock, wincing at the soreness running along her back. She stretched, working to loosen her muscles. She glanced over at Akiseta, and saw she was doing the same, though she was stretching in very dog-like manners, before changing back to her normal self.

The de-transformation process was interesting. Akiseta's body shrank down as her fur receded, replaced by her dark scales. Her claws flattened out, and her tail regained its slenderness, the spines growing back out. Her feathers grew out of the top of her head as her wolfen ears sank back in, and her snout became more elongated.

Akiseta shook her head as she finished changing back, blinking away the last tinges of amber from her eyes.

"You sure you're alright?" Serana asked.

Akiseta nodded. "Yeah. Just a little worn out. Haven't had a fight like last night's in a long time."

Considering they'd fought a dragon not too long ago, that must have saying something about fighting werewolves.

Akiseta made her way to her backpack, digging out some clothes for herself. "You alright, iluukai? You got clawed up pretty good too."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serana assured her. The spell she'd hit the white-furred werewolf with had treated her wounds well enough. The blood from one of her vials had finished the job.

Akiseta pulled her clothes on, and walked over to Serana, sitting beside her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too." Serana ran her hand over Akiseta's right arm, remembering how it had looked last night. The healing potions had worked well, as well as Akiseta's natural healing in wolf form. "I was worried about you."

"I recall once telling you that you weren't getting rid of me that easily." Akiseta said with a grin.

Serana pressed her forehead to Akiseta's shoulder. "I don't want to get rid of you at all."

"You won't. I promise."

She felt Akiseta's arm wrap around her, and she leaned into the embrace.

"Oh, you're both awake. Good."

They turned their heads as Sinding entered this section of his cave.

"I'm glad to see you're both recovered from last night. Will you be heading back out?"

Akiseta nodded. "Yes we will. Thank you for helping us and letting us stay here for the night."

"Anything for you, and your mate, old friend. Be careful out there."

"Same to you, raj-beeko."

Akiseta and Serana waved farewell as they left the cave. Akiseta pulled her map from her bag, and looked over it.

"Aki, do you know what causes werewolves to go feral?" Serana asked. The members of her father's court had never spoken about werewolves in any manner but degrading. There was some things them she still didn't fully know.

"Aela told me it happens when people can't separate the animal from themselves. Why?"

Serana shrugged. "Just curious, I guess. I haven't really met many werewolves. Seeing how different those ferals from last night are from you.. seeing how savage they were.."

"It was a bit of a shock to see?" Akiseta guessed.

Serana nodded. "I know werewolves can be vicious, but last night was something else. What.. what kept you from going feral?"

"The wolf blood in the Companions was gifted by followers of Hircine. It's a more direct connection to the beast world. Aside from that, my will was strong enough to keep my senses."

"So you've never lost control?"

"Loosing control and going feral are two different things, as Sinding is evidence of."

"Are you saying you have lost control?"

Akiseta sighed, and folded up the map, shoving it into her backpack. "I had one incident, one time, a very long while ago. And before you ask, no, I didn't eat anybody."

"I wouldn't judge you if you had, Aki. When it comes straight down to it, drinking mortal blood isn't a very high step up from... hunting mortals. The point is, I understand impulses, and instincts."

"I know."

"So, what was your 'incident'?"

"One day in Solitude, I met an Argonian named Jaree-Ra. He had a friendly smile, and seemed charming enough. He told me he was the one to see if I were looking for coin. I've done some odd jobs for people before, and I figured he needed some help."

"Did he?"

"Yes, but not the help I usually provide. He said he and his sister Deeja were 'treasure hunters'."

"Thieves, you mean."

"Yes. I said I wasn't a thief, and he said they only took things nobody would miss."

"So, what did you do?"

"Well, I knew this had thievery written all over it. I wanted to know what he was planning, so I listened. He told me about how a lot of ships were passing through the docks, including one called the Icerunner. He then said that if anything happened to the Solitude lighthouse fire, the ship would _probably_ run aground on the eastern shore."

"Planning on wrecking a ship? That is low. Did you report him?"

"For what? Explaining what would happen in a tragic accident? I wanted to, but there wasn't any proof he was planning a wreck. I wanted to get proof. So, I asked what would happen to the crew if I helped him. He said that his sister and their people would make sure they'd be safe, and maybe they'd be rewarded for being heroic rescuers."

"So, they planned on wrecking the ship, taking the cargo, and then playing hero and maybe getting rewarded?"

"That's what he said."

Serana knew a lot of people saw Argonians as good-for-nothing scoundrels, and this one Akiseta had met filled that opinion quite well. "So, what did you do?"

"Cargo ships carry manifests of all their shipments. My plan was to get a hold of that, and use the loot Deeja was supposed to reward me with as proof of what she and Jaree-Ra had done. So, I helped. But, when I got to the wreck of the Icerunner, I smelled blood. Deeja and her people had murdered all of the crew members."

"They murdered them?" _'So much for just thievery.'_

Akiseta nodded. "I confronted Deeja, and she tried to kill me. There was a note on her body from Jaree-Ra, telling her where to meet him."

"Did you go there?"

"Yes. But, I was so angry about what happened. I felt guilty about the death of those sailors, and being _used _by other Saxhleel to do something so awful... I gave in to that rage burning inside me. I let the wolf take over. I remember ripping into those thugs, not paying any heed to their weapons. And when I found Jaree-Ra... He reeked of fear, and.. that pleased me. The next thing I knew, his neck and chest were completely torn open in front of me, and my muzzle was drenched in his blood."

Serana tried to picture Akiseta in such an aggressive manner. She'd seen the Argonian angry before, but never pure aggression like she described. But, after being played like that, by her own people, Serana didn't blame her for it. She saw shame in Akiseta's eyes.

"Aki, they tricked you, and then tried to kill you. You had every right to be so angry."

"I know, but... It's hard for me, having to kill other Argonians, even if they are bad people. But, loosing it the way I did..." Akiseta sighed, running a hand through her feathers. "I spent a lot of time working on keeping control of myself after that."

"You've done well enough, I think. After all, you didn't try to mutilate my father when you first met him." Serana told her in a light-hearted manner.

Akiseta laughed. "That would not have ended well for me."

The Argonian's bright smile made Serana bring one to her own face. Akiseta's laughter could brighten up even Falkreath's gloomy atmosphere.

* * *

Little had troubled them on the rest of their trip. But Akiseta was still relieved when they finally came to Darkfall cave. They were now, hopefully, a few steps away from being able to end Harkon's foolish plan.

The cave itself appeared no different from the many other caves Akiseta had explored in Skyrim. The only thing around to greet the two women was a lone Frostbite spider.

After dealing with the creature, Akiseta cut away some webbing on the wall. A part of the wall in the alcove had cuts in the edges. Akiseta slid her hands along them, sliding her claws into the cut marks. She swore she felt a faint chill from behind the rock.

"A concealed pathway?" Serana asked.

"Yes." Akiseta said. She felt along the wall and ground. "But, no way to open it from this side. Come on, let's keep going."

The next part of the cave had a shoddy suspension bridge connecting to the other side of the chamber. Akiseta couldn't see anything over there from this side. She walked over to the edge near the little bridge, and looked down. The water below was moving fast, going into some other part of the cave.

"You're not going to cross that, are you?" Serana asked.

"I don't have a choice. There must be something on the other side of that wall."

"Just, be careful." Serana eyed the bridge. "That thing isn't too sturdy."

"I'll be fine." Akiseta kissed Serana on the cheek. She slid her backpack off, handing it to the vampire. She then carefully stepped onto the bridge. The wood creaked, but held.

Taking in a deep breath, Akiseta grabbed on to the one rope handrail, and began crossing. The wood groaned in protest. Some pieces were cracked, or broken in half. The rope handrail was frayed in several places. Akiseta moved slowly, stepping as lightly as she could.

She let out a sigh of relief as she stepped onto the other side, and looked around. There was a small wooden table off to the side, and a couple ore veins, moonstone from the look of it, but no visible pathways. Akiseta felt all along the wall and ground, tugging on rocks that jutted out a bit.

"Anything?" Serana called.

"No. We must have missed something on the way in."

"Maybe there's nothing here after all."

"There has to be! The scrolls showed me this place!"

"Forgive me for not trusting things that tend to blind the readers. Maybe they were wrong."

"Elder Scrolls aren't ever wrong, Serana. There has to be something here! We didn't come all this way for nothing!" Akiseta sighed, running a hand through her feathers. "I'll come back over there, and we'll take another look around, alright?"

"Alright. Please be careful."

"I will be." Akiseta began to cross the bridge again. The wood boards creaked loudly.

When she was about halfway across, the boards she stood on broke. She grabbed onto the rope handrail as the boards fell out from underneath her. The boards fell into the water below, leaving her dangling from the handrail.

"Aki!" Serana rushed over to the edge.

"I'm alright!" Akiseta said, gripping the handrail tightly.

"Can you make it back over?"

"I think so."

Akiseta looked down at the water rushing below her. Granted that she couldn't drown, she still didn't know where it went. If it flowed out of the cave, it would be as a waterfall. A big one, judging by the water's speed. She could easily get hurt from a fall, or even killed if her body were struck against rocks. A painful way to go. And she didn't want to die like this.

Akiseta slid her hands across the rope as she shimmied towards the other side. It bounced some under her weight. She eyed the frayed parts, watching them as she slid her hands across them. She had to grip the rope in an uncomfortable manner to keep her claws way from the rope.

As she neared the end of the rope, Serana knelt down, and held out her hand. "Here, I can pull you up."

Akiseta let go, holding on with one hand, and reached out for Serana. And she heard snapping sound. Serana reached out in an attempt to grab her, and caught her by the hand, but that resulted in them both falling.

They hit the water hard, immediately being forced under the current as it swept them away. Akiseta's gills instantly opened up. She looked around in the darkness, making out the shape of Serana's body.

She caught hold of the vampire as the water pushed them near each other, and kicked out with her legs and tail, bringing them to the surface. Serana took in a deep breath, and then they were forced over a waterfall.

Akiseta saw Frostbite spiders fall down from the cave roof before being forced underwater again. She flipped herself around and attempted to breached the surface again. As soon as she had, she was forced over a much shorter fall, and hit the rocks below hard. She rolled onto her back, breathing hard.

Rolling to her side, she saw the spiders had been carried along with herself and Serana. They were currently advancing on the water-logged vampire, who was readying her magic.

"**YOL!**" She Shouted.

The flames caught one spider full force, and singed the rear end of another, creating some steam as they grazed the water's surface. Both shriek with ear-splitting screams. Serana killed one with an ice spike, and Akiseta drove her sword through the mouth of the other.

She walked over to Serana, who was coughing. "Are you alright, iluukai?"

Serana nodded, coughing some more. "Yeah... I think I'll be staying away from water for a bit."

"I'm with you there." Akiseta looked around. The new section of cave was dim, but not dark enough that she couldn't see. After finding her bag washed up on the rocks, they began walking. At some point, they found the remains of a campsite. The torn up body of a Breton woman lay among the mess.

"Why would any body make a camp here?" Serana questioned.

Akiseta shrugged. She found a bloodied note on the body. "They.. wanted to live here? That's insane."

There were a couple different paths to take. One ascended, turning around a bend.

"Where do you think that goes?" Serana asked.

"I'd wager it might lead to that concealed path we found earlier. Which means we've got a way back out of here. Come on, let's try the other path."

The other path led them to a cavern with stone pillars and several pools of ankle-deep water. Akiseta crouched low as she picked up the scents of trolls.

"Rather not deal with them?"

Akiseta shook her head. "Not if we can avoid them."

Since coming to Skyrim, she'd grown to like trolls the least. She still remembered the Frost Troll she'd encountered on her first trip to High Hrothgar. Damn thing nearly knocked her off the mountain.

They stayed low, and made there way towards the far side of the cavern, avoiding the trolls. The presence of light surprised them both. There was some kind of structure in the water. A person was there, praying to an alter of some sort.

"Can you feel that? The power radiating from that thing?" Serana whispered.

Akiseta nodded. Though she wasn't was attuned as her lover was, she could feel a strange warmth encasing this section of the cavern.

She breathed in deeply, taking in the person's scent. It was similar to the scent of Falmer, but lacked the putrid stink the blind creatures bore. Upon inching closer, Akiseta saw it was a male elf. His hair was snow white, and his skin was damn near close to it. He wore strange but beautifully designed armour, and the mace at his side was Elven of an older design, like Serana's dagger.

The elf turned his head in their direction, and they froze, crouched in the shadows. He motioned to them in a welcoming manner.

"Come forward. You have nothing to fear here."

Akiseta shared a brief look with Serana, and they approached the elf man.

"Are.. are you a Falmer?" Akiseta asked.

The man sighed. "I prefer Snow Elf, if you don't mind. 'Falmer' is usually a negative term for most travelers. Those twisted beings you call Falmer, I call The Betrayed." He shook his head. "Forgive my manners. I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor, and I welcome you to The Great Chauntry of Auriel."

Serana raised an eyebrow, a skeptical look on her face. "This is a temple to Auriel?"

"It used to be far more impressive, I assure you."

"My name is Akiseta, and this is Serana." Akiseta introduced them to the man. "I hate to impose on you, Gelebor, but we could use your help."

"In seeking Auriel's bow."

"How did you-"

"My dear Argonian, I've been here for thousands of years serving as the Chauntry's last sentinel. And in all that time, no traveler has been here for any other reason."

"So... you'll help us?"

"In a manner of speaking. I can get you the bow, but I ask you aid me in a small matter first."

"Sound fair. What do you need?"

"I need you to kill the Arch Curate of this Chauntry, Vyrthur. My... my brother."

Akiseta wasn't sure she could believe what she was hearing. "You.. you want us to kill your brother? Why?"

"Our kinship is long gone. He isn't the brother I once knew." Sorrow came to Gelebor's face. "I.. I don't understand what he's become. The Betrayed.. they did something to him. I just don't understand why Auriel would allow this to happen..."

Serana crossed her arms. "What could the Fa... The Betrayed have done to him?"

"They swarmed into the Chauntry without warning, killing everyone. I led a small group of Paladins, but we were no match for The Betrayed's sheer numbers. They slaughtered everyone, and stormed the Inner Sanctum. Then, I believe they corrupted Vyrthur."

"How do you know he's even still alive?" Akiseta asked. She knew The Betrayed could keep people alive. She'd seen enslaved thralls at their sides in Blackreach. But they killed the other Snow Elves. Why spare Vyrthur?

"Because I've seen him. He never seems to be in pain, or under duress. He just.. stands there. As if he's waiting for something."

"Have you tried to get to him?"

"Leaving the wayshrines unattended would violate my sacred duties as a knight-paladin of Auriel."

"Does it really matter anymore?" Serana asked.

Gelebor narrowed his eyes in her direction. "It matters to _me_. Besides, if I attempted an assault on the Inner Sanctum, I would be killed."

"Alright. So, tell us what you need us to do."

Gelebor led them to the structure in the water. He chanted softly to himself, and struck the top with some kind of spell, raising it out of the water.

"This structure is known as a wayshrine." He explained. "They were used for meditation and transport while the Chaunty was active. The Prelates that tended to the shrines were charged with teaching the mantras of Auri-El to our Initiates."

"What's the basin in the center signify?" Serana question, sounding curious.

"Once an Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer into the water basin in the wayshrine's center, and travel to the next one."

"So these initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water." Serana rolled her eyes. "Marvelous. How long would they have to keep that up?"

"Once an Initiate completed his enlightenment, he'd take the ewer to the Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum allowed him an audience with the Arch-Curate."

"So, the water represented earning enlightenment, and by pouring the water into the Sanctum's basin, it was symbolic of enlightenment being achieved." Akiseta figured.

A smile came to Gelebor's face. "Yes, exactly."

Serana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me get this straight: We have to do all this nonsense, so we can get into this Inner Sanctum, kill your brother, and get the bow?"

Gelebor sighed. "I know how it sounds. But if there was another way, I'd have done it. The only way to get what you want is by following the path of the Initiates from wayshrine to wayshrine."

"How many are there?"

"The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern representing the absence of enlightenment. After that, there are five, spread far apart across the Chaunty."

"Just how big are these caverns?" Akiseta asked. The mountain didn't seem large enough to hold the scale of size Gelebor implied. _'How deep underground will we have to go?'_

Gelebor laughed. "The Chauntry encompasses far more than a few caves, as you'll soon see." He walked over to his little camp, and brought a very intricately decorated ewer to Akiseta. "This will let you draw water from the wayshrine basins. There will be a spectral Prelate at each shrine. They've been restored to a spectral form through the grace of Auri-El. They will only respond to you as if you are an Initiate. I'm not sure we'll be able to converse again, so unless you have any questions, all I can do is pray you have a safe journey.

"I have one question, if that's alright." Akiseta stated.

"Of course."

"I know some history about Skyrim. The Nords claim their ancestors drove all the elves from Skyrim when they claimed it as their homeland. But, your people... What happened to them?"

Gelebor sighed. "As you say, we were constantly warring with the Nords. When our extinction became clear, we reached out to the Dwarves. The agreed to shelter us, but demanded a terrible price: The blinding of my people.

"So that's why the Fal.. The Betrayed are blind."

"Yes. By the time the word of the offer reached us here, it was to late for us to intervene."

"So the Dwarves betrayed your people."

Much of the Dwarves remained such a mystery. Akiseta knew they had been very intelligent before they vanished, but she'd had no idea they were so devious. At least now she understood why so many Falmer skulked about in Dwarven ruins.

"Yes. I still don't know how they became the twisted beings they are today, however." Gelebor sighed. "Anyway, I wish you luck."

"Thanks."

Akiseta scooped water from the basin into the ewer. One of the walls in the wayshrine shimmered. Akiseta tentatively stepped through it. It felt a little weird, like going through a warm liquid that wasn't wet. Serana joined her a moment later.

They found themselves staring down a pitch black tunnel. Akiseta dug her lantern out of her bag. She added more oil to it, and turned the little gear that lit it up, casting light into the tunnel, and they began walking.

The only light the cavern itself had to offer were bioluminescent plants, some of which retracted their glowing parts when approached. And the whole place was crawling with Falmer and those wretched Chaurus creatures.

Akiseta quickly lost count of how many there were as she and Serana went through the tunnels and cave segments. The white bone of her blade was drenched in pale red Falmer blood, and the goopy green insides of Chaurus's. The stench was beyond foul.

After what felt like hours they reached a sealed up rock door, and two pull handles. Akiseta had been in enough crypts to know one would trigger a trap. And knowing the Falmer, it would be crude but brutal.

"Stand back." She instructed.

Serana took a step back. "Be careful, Aki."

Akiseta nodded. She grasped the left rock handle, and pulled it down. The rock door began to lower, and she let out a sigh of relief. Her relief went away as a pair of green eyes gazed at her.

The eyes belonged to a large feline creature. The two large teeth sticking out of its mouth were just like a Sabre Cat's, but its pelt was a deep black color, dappled with greenish spots and stripes that seemed to glow faintly.

The Sabre Cat lowered itself against the rock, flexing out its claws, and eyeing Akiseta hungrily.

"**KAAN, DREM!"**

Akiseta watched as all signs of aggression left the beast in front of her. The Sabre Cat laid down on the rock, yawning, and began washing itself. Akiseta took Serana by the hand, and led her along a path.

"What did you do to it?" Serana whispered.

"Calmed it, for a time. We best get away from it before it wears off."

This section of the cavern was beautiful. There were crystalized rocks, and large blue mushrooms like the ones Akiseta remembered seeing in Blackreach. There were also there purple-blue blossoms that seemed to glow.

The cavern was thankfully lacking in Falmer and Chaurus, instead a few more Sabre Cats and deer bearing similar markings wandered about.

The paths eventually led them to another wayshrine. A ghostly figure stood beside it. He turned his head to Akiseta.

"Welcome, Initiate. This is the Wayshrine of Illumination. Are you prepared to honor the mantras of Auri-El, and fill your vessel with his enlightenment?"

"Yes." Akiseta said firmly.

"Then behold Auri-El's gift, my child. May it light your path as you seek tranquility within the Inner Sanctum."

The spirit cast a spell on the shrine just as Gelebor had, raising the shrine. Akiseta took the ewer from her back, pulled out the stopper, and added more water from the basin. As she did, another portal opened up.

She placed the ewer back on her bag, and looked at Serana. "Ready?"

Serana nodded. They stepped through. It led them to another cave, which opened up to a pathway outside. Akiseta was glad they'd see some sun soon. Serana pulled her hood up, and they followed a circular stone path. Coming outside, Akiseta stared in amazement at what she saw.

It looked like a valley of some kind. Mountains were behind them, and all in the distance, reaching up incredibly high into the sky. A wispy mist covered their surfaces, and the sky, though it didn't hide the sun. More of those blossoms were about, as were the strange-patterned deer. The ground was carpeted in grass, with little flowers sprouting through. The rocks they stood on were covered in little purple flower heads.

"Woah..." Akiseta breathed. She breathed in deeply, taking in the beautiful scents of nature. The Ancestor glade had been gorgeous, but this place... it was something else.

"This is incredible." Serana said, taking in the sights. "It's like a whole other world."

Akiseta nodded in agreement. It really felt like they weren't in Skyrim anymore. The Nords were selfish in taking the homeland away from the Snow Elves, but at least they hadn't found this beautiful place. Akiseta couldn't help but like the fact that she and Serana pretty much had this whole little world for themselves.

She looked over at Serana, who had her eyes closed. "You alright, iluukai?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just really grateful I get to experience something like this." Serana opened her eyes, and looked at Akiseta with a smile. "I'm especially grateful I get to experience it with you."

Akiseta grinned. "I'm grateful too, iluukai." She placed her hands on Serana's shoulders and leaned down to give her a kiss.

Serana's smile was even brighter after the kiss. Akiseta grinned again, and slid her backpack off. She turned out her lantern, dropping it in the bag, and dug out her armour.

"So, how much of this valley do you think we'll have to explore?" Serana asked.

"I'm not sure. Gelebor said that the wayshrines are spread far apart. We're probably in for a lot of walking." Akiseta said as she put on her armour.

"I wish we didn't have to do all this wayshrine nonsense."

"I know it seems like a pain. But, there are some bright sides."

"What are they?"

"Well, we get to explore this valley, which no one has set foot in in thousands of years. No one in Skyrim even knows it exists, so it's like out own little hidden secret. And, we get to be here with each other."

Serana developed a thoughtful look. "True, and true. Those are very good bright sides."

"I think so too. And," Akiseta grinned playfully. "We've found something older that you."

Serana narrowed her eyes, and lightly punched Akiseta in the shoulder, which only made the Argonian laugh.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's taken an interest in this story. It amazing how many of you there are. And thanks to Happy Mistake for taking the time to leave such nice reviews. It really means a lot. I highly suggest you take a look at Happy Mistake's story Ashes to Embers. It's a really well written story with a great take on the Dragonborn. I have no doubts you'd enjoy it.**

* * *

Serana enjoyed the vast beauty the valley had to offer. It was such a feast for the eyes that it made up for the arduous task of trekking across its length to get to these wayshrines.

They'd seen many of the pretty little gleaming blossoms, and those strange colored deer and Sabre Cats. At one point, they'd even come across a giant that was more beastly in appearance that its cousins in Skyrim. It was covered in shaggy white fur, and had horns atop its head. They'd steered well out of its way.

The only thing to give them trouble was a small group of white-haired Frostbite Spiders, because of course there were spiders here. Serana wasn't sure why, but as much as she didn't like the creatures period, she preferred the ones back home.

It was quite pretty here, but Serana also noticed it was as cold as the dead of winter. It didn't bother her, of course, but it had gotten to Akiseta, who had brought out her face cover.

They had enjoyed comfortable silence on their 'pilgrimage', occasionally breaking it to discuss either their little quest, or the valley itself. And as much as Serana wanted to find the bow and put and end to this prophecy that had torn up her life, a part of her selfishly didn't want it this to end quite yet.

Being out on this journey with Akiseta was more than wonderful. It was excitement she'd never gotten in her life, and there were many other things, all of them making her feel happier that she could ever remember being. And it was far away from everything her life had ever been. It was peace.

Maybe the two of them could come back here one day, after everything was over.

A crashing roar caught her ears as they climbed up a snow-covered rise. The narrow path led out to a large plateau that was mostly made up of a frozen lake, sunlight glittering off its smooth surface in a way that made it painful for Serana to look at.

The roar was the product of a waterfall; A pulsing stream of water cascading down a sheer cliff side, crashing through the only visible hole in the ice to feed the chilled water. A thin veil of mist clung near the bottom of the stream, accompanied by shimmers of rainbow light.

"This is rather pretty." Serana mused. "Makes all this walking worth it."

"And here I thought you were having fun." Akiseta teased, voice muffled a tad by her face cover.

"Because all this nonsense is just so enjoyable." Serana shot back. "You know, maybe we could bypass finding the other wayshrines, and just fill the ewer the rest of the way with lake water."

"I doubt that would work. Devout as the Snow Elves may have been, we wouldn't be the first to look for a short cut."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? You think Auriel would care?"

"It doesn't matter. This mattered to the Snow Elves, and it matters to Gelebor."

"And a stranger's devotion is such a concern to you?"

"You didn't seem to mind my concern for a stranger when I found you, iluukai. Look, mock the gods and devotion all you want."

"Aki-"

"But to suggest we cheat something sacred like this is.."

"Akiseta." Serana said firmly, catching the Argonian's attention. "I was joking." _'Mostly.'_

Akiseta sighed. "Sorry."

"Why do you care so much about a religious practice, anyway? You aren't one of such devotion, especially to Akatosh. You're strongest reverence is to Mara."

"It's not so much the practice itself as what it means. It was important to the Snow Elves, so we should take it seriously. And while I may not pray to Akatosh, he is the one responsible for my state of being, as Father of Dragons and all. I also don't have much faith in the Hist, but my parents did and my people do."

Serana understood Akiseta's response well enough. This whole thing remained an irritation to her, but she'd keep that to herself from now on.

As they walked up to the edge, of the path, Akiseta froze, her face becoming unreadable.

"Aki?" Serana asked.

"I feel it." Came the Argonian's whisper.

Confused, Serana followed her gaze. At first, it looked to be merely an outcrop of dark rock, but as they moved a little further, Serana saw a curved indent, and scratches she remembered seeing mesmerize Akiseta back in Dimhollow.

A Word Wall.

* * *

The tension in Akiseta's chest increased the closer they got to the wall. It reached deep inside her, tugging at her soul as if it had a rope. Her heart raced in time with the pulse of power, hers to claim.

She brushed a pile of snow away, and placed her hand on the walls surface, reveling in the eerie warmth on the stone. She traced her claws into the etchings, feeling as if they'd been made just for her. She murmured the writing to herself as she felt the power of a Thu'um resonate in her very being, before it softly ebbed away.

A new feeling replaced it, a different kind of tension she also knew all to well.

She shot to her feet and drew her sword as the sound of ice shattering reached their ears in an almost deafening manner. Two dragons burst forth from the ice, scattering frozen shards along the icy surface of the lake. Fleshy frills lined the sides of their necks and tails. Their scales were copper, tinged with gold and making them glint. Water droplets clung to them, being tugged off by the air as they wheeled in the sky.

_'Voslaarum and Naaslaarum.' _The names came to Akiseta's mind as if waiting for her to see the two dragons, and they brought a sense of familiarity, as if she'd known them all her life. In some way, maybe she had.

This happened a few other times with dragons, like Mirmulnir, the first dragon she'd slain. His name had invaded her thoughts as she'd absorbed his soul.

The larger of the two, Voslaarum, dipped in the sky, sending a thinned-out stream of fire their way, seeming to be a test rather than an assault. The two woman danced out of the way as the flames stroked the ground, creating stream as they melted the snow.

As Serana brought her freezing magic to her hands, Akiseta pulled down her face cover, and quickly considered her repository of Thu'ums. She didn't have one she could use on both dragons. They needed help. And Akiseta knew just who to call.

"**DURNEHVIIR!**"

A piece of the world seemed to split in two, opening up into inky, purple-black nothingness. And from that tear came Durnehviir, as if he'd been waiting patiently for this exact moment. Considering how dreadful the Soul Cairn had been, perhaps he had. Akiseta felt a pang of guilt for waiting so long to call him forth.

The dragon breathed in the fresh air deeply, then turned his gaze to Akiseta. "Thank you for this freedom, Qahnaarin, however brief it is."

"Durnehviir, I must as a favor for this freedom. Please, stand by my side in this battle!"

Durnehviir looked to the sky, gazing at the dragons in the sky, who were keeping their distance for a time. His look of sorrow reminded her of how they'd looked at each other on their first meeting. Akiseta shared his regrets on fighting more dragons, but she needed his help.

He turned his head back to her. "I would be honored to fight by your side, Qahnaarin."

Naaslaarum flew down, calling out a challenge. Durnehviir roared in response, pushing himself into the sky with strong flaps of his wings that whipped up a wind. The dragons dove at each other. Durnehviir feinted to the side to avoid Naaslaarum's talons, and struck the other dragon in the face with his tail. This left the copper-gold dragon off balance and vulnerable, and Durnehviir rammed into his side.

The deadly battle was almost hypnotic to see. Akiseta was broken from her trance at the sound of another roar as Voslaarum bore down on the, flames licking the edge of his mouth.

Akiseta threw herself in front of Serana, bracing the wrist of her off hand with the back of her sword arm, and threw up her strongest ward, bringing up the protective magic shield as the flames came at them.

The flames spread across the wards surface like liquid, and the pressure hammered against her arms, joints and muscles aching in protest, her body draining of its magicka reserves.

The flames died down a moment before the ward faltered, the air hot and reeking of burning flame and magic essence.

"**FO KRAH DIIN!**"

Frost covered the dragon's face, coating around his eyes, making his head lash about violently. Akiseta drew her blade upward in an underhanded motion, dragging it across Voslaarum's snout, before jumping back to avoid snapping teeth.

Serana struck him with her magic, both frost and lightning striking his side. He hissed and swung at her with his wing, nearly ripping into her with a sharp claw, before pushing back into the air with a burst of flame that made them back away again.

Durnehviir and Naaslaarum were still locked in battle, striking with talons and tails. Flames from Naaslaarum's mouth scorched Durnehviir's chest, and the undead dragon retorted with that same Shout he'd used to make Akiseta feel as if her body's energies were drained away back in the Soul Cairn.

Turning her head, Akiseta saw Voslaarum diving towards them, flames gathering in his mouth again.

"**JOOR ZAH FRUL!**"

The dragon's wings folded to his sides as he neared, his body plummeting. And Akiseta realized her mistake.

Voslaarum hit the ice near where she stood, breaking a large bunch of it as he fell through. Akiseta didn't have time to move, and plummeted underneath the frigid surface.

Her body seized up as she was submerged in the freezing water, her gills opening up. A face contorted in pure rage came at her, and forced her body out of its shock. She dove as Voslaarum snapped his teeth at her, striking him with the spines on her tail as he swam by.

She grabbed her blade as it sunk down to her, facing the dragon as he banked back around in her direction. She grabbed his wing as he swam at her, being pulled along through the water.

Voslaarum zigzagged through the water, trying to shake her off. She held on tight, driving her claws under his scales as she moved along his neck. He slammed into the underside of the ice, and she hissed in pain as her back connected with it. Water ran into her mouth, striking at the fleshy flap that sealed her throat under the water, and numbing her mouth with the cold.

Akiseta swung with her blade, driving it into the dragon's throat and causing him to let out a muffled shriek of pain. She dug her claws into the fleshy frill of his neck, driving the blade deeper, filling the dark water around them with blood.

She was shaken free amidst the dying dragon's spasm, shoved to the bottom of the lake. She stayed down there as the dragon's soul was torn from his corpse, filling her own self with a fiery sense of every bit of his being.

The sight of floating scales and glistening white dragon bones sinking under the water saddened her, pulling at her heart. She turned her head from the sight, and began swimming up to the surface.

As she neared one of the holes in the ice, her body was struck with shock as she felt the soul of the other dragon come to her through the frigid surface. The force of it was so intense she was knocked off balance.

As the warmth from the dragon souls died down, all the cold surrounding her came back, driving into her. She kicked up towards the hole. Breaching the surface, she spat out water, coughing and trying to breath as her gills sealed back up. Cold hands gripped her, dragging her the rest of the way out of the water.

Akiseta looked around, shivering. The bones of Naaslaarum lay a good distance away, resting on ice that spider webbed underneath them. Durnehviir made his way over to her, running his snout across her cheek. His scales were rough and felt gritty, but the warmth was welcome.

"Are you okay, Aki? Are you hurt?" Serana asked, looking over the Argonian's water-logged body for injuries.

"I'm f.f.f. freezing." Akiseta choked out through her chattering teeth. She wished she could say that's all that was wrong. But it wasn't.

Killing Milmulnir hadn't brought her pride or a sense of glory, nor had finding out she was Dragonborn. And as she came to understand what being Dragonborn was, killing dragons sickened her. It was just as hard as killing another Argonian.

Being recognized as the 'Thuri' by the other dragons made her happy, because they could learn Paarthurnax's way, and she wouldn't have to kill her brethren anymore. And up until now, she hadn't had to.

The sight of the bones resting on the ice, and the memory of the ones buried below it made her want to cry.

* * *

**Dragon language**

**Thuri: Overlord**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Heads up, this chapter gets VERY NSFW.**

* * *

Serana looked up at the night sky. Stars burned brightly in the never ending black expanse, surrounded by gleaming streams of light the auroras produced. It was almost strange to see the same night sky as in Skyrim. This valley felt so disconnected and distant that seemed it needed to have it's own set of constellations and other stellar entities.

She looked over at Akiseta, who sat near the burning fire of their little camp, completely naked, a large bear pelt draped over her to ward off the cold. Her clothes and backpack also rested beside the fire to dry.

The Argonian had a journal set down in front of her, and was writing in it diligently. She had stopped most of her shivering, but an occasional shudder ran through her.

"What are you writing about?" Serana asked.

"The events of the past few days." Akiseta replied, keeping her eyes on the pages. "The first time I started keeping a journal, it was shortly after I came to Skyrim, after I found out I was Dragonborn. Lydia gave me a journal as a gift. Since then, I've written about a lot of important things in my life. It all takes up a few journals. This particular one is filled with everything that happened since the attack in Whiterun."

"A lot has happened since then."

"A hell of a lot." Akiseta sighed. She closed the journal and set it aside, then proceeded to stare at the dancing flames of the fire.

Serana frowned, biting her lip. She knew Akiseta was troubled from having to kill those dragons. But there had been no other choice.

She couldn't imagine how it must feel, to feel so disturbed by killing something others would take pride in killing. She considered how it would feel to kill another vampire, one that wasn't a member of her father's court. Would she be troubled as well? Maybe.

She glanced back at Akiseta, wondering if she should say something. What was there to say? 'I'm sorry you had to kill your brothers.'? That wouldn't help.

"You're staring." Akiseta said, looking away from the flames.

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. If you were naked, I'd probably be staring."

"Oh, shush." Serana turned her head away, feeling her cheeks warm up. "Besides, it's _admiring_, according to you." She heard Akiseta chuckle softly.

Serana looked down at her hands. "Hey, want to see something cool?"

"Of course."

Serana scooted closer to Akiseta, ignoring the heat of the fire, She took hold of Akiseta's hand, holding it out palm up. She created a few harmless sparks of her lightning magic around her fingers. She ran a finger across Akiseta's palm, and traced it down her forearm.

Akiseta watched the sparks dance along her skin in amazement.

Serana pulled her hand back with a smile. Akiseta looked down at her arm, running a finger along her skin.

"Wow. That was cool. It felt... different, but it was cool. I didn't know you could do that with that kind of magic."

"Well, I know more about this kind of magic than you. And I did tell you I had some surprises of my own."

Akiseta grinned, then shivered. The pelt had slipped off her shoulders. Serana pulled it back up, draping it more securely.

Akiseta smiled. She leaned her head against Serana's shoulder. Serana put her arms around the Argonian's neck.

"I wish I could do more to help you keep warm." Serana said.

"You could try kissing me." Akiseta suggested.

Serana laughed, and pressed her lips against Akiseta's, placing a hand under her chin. She felt Akiseta move into the kiss eagerly, and felt her hands grip her shoulders.

The heat from the fire was getting unbearable. Serana regrettably pulled back from the kiss, gently drawing her fingers along the underside of Akiseta's chin, before moving away from the wretched flames. Akiseta blinked a couple times, and pulled the pelt around herself.

"Did that help any?" Serana asked teasingly.

"Yeah." Akiseta said, turning her head away and tightening her jaw a bit, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. Serana had seen her make that face before. She did that when she was blushing quite a bit.

Serana turned her gaze back up to the stars. She closed her eyes, taking in a few deeper breaths.

She felt arms snake around her waist, and scales brush up against her neck.

"Still cold?" Serana asked.

"Yes." Akiseta said, pressing soft kisses along her neck. Serana tilted her head to the side a little.

Akiseta's hands slid under her shirt, and up along her stomach, her claws grazing skin ever so slightly as the Argonian pulled her closer.

Akiseta's hands slid up to her bra, and the Argonian undid the ties and pulled it out from underneath her shirt, all the while peppering her neck with tender kisses.

Akiseta moved her head away just long enough to pull Serana's shirt off, then moved her lips to the other side of Serana's neck. She cupped her hands over her breasts, beginning to knead them. Serana gripped her forearms, biting her lip.

Akiseta sucked in the skin of her neck, pinching lightly between her teeth. Serana's breath hitched a bit, and she scraped her nails along the Argonian's left forearm, resisting doing the same to the right one to avoid grazing Akiseta's scars. She was pleased with the groan she felt against her neck.

She wriggled free from the Argonian's embrace long enough to turn around, capturing her scaly lips with her own. She gripped Akiseta's shoulders tightly when she tasted her tongue, moaning into to the kiss as Akiseta's hands drifted to her breasts again. She nipped Akiseta's bottom lip very gently with her fangs, enticing a groan from her lover.

She adjusted herself slightly as Akiseta worked her out of the rest of her clothing, before Akiseta pulled away, leaving Serana breathing hard.

The way Akiseta looked over her body filled her with warmth, and made her heart pound so hard it hurt. The Argonian looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. That's how the other woman made her feel.

"You're so beautiful." Akiseta purred, leaning in to kiss Serana again. She moved away from her lips a little too soon for Serana's liking, but made up for it by kissing her neck. She moved along to kissing her jaw and cheek, murmuring "Beautiful, and perfect."

"I'm not perfect." Serana said softly. She didn't want to kill the moment, but she couldn't help but say it. Nothing, and nobody, was perfect, especially not her. She let out a soft sigh when Akiseta nipped her earlobe, wrapping her tail around her waist.

"You're perfect to me, iluukai." Akiseta whispered into her ear, a slight husk to her tone. Serana felt so warm she thought her insides would melt.

Akiseta met her gaze briefly, before lowering herself down a bit to kiss her breasts. Serana gripped her feathers tightly, panting as her lover's lips and tongue worked over her nipples. She gasped when Akiseta's teeth pinched one.

The tip of Akiseta's tail teased along her thigh, making her shiver from the contact, and making it harder for her to draw in air. The underside of the tail brushed against her, stroking her with a caress that left her breathless and aching for more.

* * *

Serana's skin was pleasantly cool against Akiseta's mouth. Her nipples were stiff from arousal, and Akiseta worked them over with tenderness, reminding herself to be careful with her teeth.

She drew the underside of her tail between Serana's legs again, prompting a soft cry of pleasure from the vampire. Her skin was cool, but here, she burned just as hot as any woman.

She pulled both her head and her tail back from Serana, leaving her panting and flustered. The taste of her skin lingered in Akiseta's mouth, her dampness still warm on her tail.

Akiseta couldn't help but feel pleased that she could please Serana like this. Serana deserved as much. It was also pleasing that Serana wanted her in this way. Wanted her period.

Serana wanted her. That was still such an amazing thing to Akiseta.

She leaned in to kiss her lover again, and was caught by surprise when Serana pushed her onto her back. She managed to sit up a little, and then Serana was kissing her. Serana traced a finger along her tail, grazing it with her nail and making her hiss with the sensation.

Serana's hands slid along her torso, cooling her heated skin and scales as they passed by. They rested on her breasts, and Serana moved to kiss her neck as she began to knead them, making Akiseta moan softly.

Serana's hands were gentle and tentative, hesitate with her own inexperience with being the one doing this. Akiseta arched her back a bit, pressing her breasts into Serana's palms. That seemed to entice the vampire, who drew her fangs along Akiseta's neck, making her hiss with pleasure.

Akiseta hadn't realized how starved she was for touch like this. It had been far too long since she'd been felt in this manner, and by the Hist, she was loving it.

A hand ran along her thigh, the coolness of it doing little to quell the heat Akiseta was feeling. A finger teased hesitantly along the edge of her cloaca, making her gasp. She sucked air into her lungs, relaxing her cloaca.

She let out a cry of pleasure when Serana's fingers slid inside her, enjoying how the cold from them worked against the burning pit of heat inside her.

Though Serana's motions drew out pleasure, they were still hesitant. Akiseta thrust in time with them, desiring relief from the pressure building inside her. In response, Serana's fingers pressed a little harder. Akiseta felt her fangs pierce the skin of her neck just a tad, in the same place as the first time Serana had done so.

Akiseta panted, her body trembling. The musky scents of arousal came to her nose, not just her own, but Serana's as well. Serana was aching as much as she was. She couldn't leave her like that.

She stroked the vampire with the underside of her tail again, drawing out her name in a breathy gasp from her lover. Serana's other hand gripped her shoulder, and she pressed her forehead into the crook of Akiseta's neck.

Akiseta continued to caress Serana with her tail, delighting in the slickness she felt. She felt Serana press harder against her tail, rubbing herself against it. It only added to the pleasure Akiseta was feeling.

Serana's fingers worked against the tender spot inside her, making her cloaca ache with pleasure and desire. She then felt a tingle inside her, the same one she felt along her arm earlier, from the gentle touch of Serana's magic.

The sparks of pleasure it sent through Akiseta were quite literal. "Xhuth! Oh,... _Serana_."

They were both pushed over the edge at the same time, kissing as shudders rocked their bodies, leaving their hips aching.

Serana buried her face against Akiseta's shoulder, and Akiseta rested her chin on Serana's head, both of them panting. They collapsed beside each other, and Akiseta draped the pelt over them both, grateful for its warmth as her body began to cool off.

"I didn't expect you to be so worn out." Serana said.

"Why do you say that?"

Serana offered a small shrug. "Well, this isn't your first time having someone be intimate with you."

"True. But intimacy between people is always different. And beside, no one's ever used magic when nesting with me before."

A playful grin came to Serana's lips. "I take it you liked that?"

Akiseta felt herself blushing. "I loved it, iluukai. Sep zaloth xho."

"What does that mean?"

Akiseta realized what she said. Her chest tightened, and her mouth felt dry. She turned her gaze away.

"Aki, what does that mean?" Serana persisted, propping herself up.

Akiseta bit her lip nervously. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to say those words, but maybe she shouldn't have. Was it too soon, though? It had felt so right to say them, but maybe it wasn't the right time.

Putting off an explanation wasn't helping. Akiseta looked up at Serana, who was looking at her curiously. She sat up a bit, and swallowed dryly.

"It means... it means, 'I love you'."

Serana stared at her, her mouth falling open. Akiseta rubbed her arm nervously, the silence becoming uncomfortable.

"You.. you love me?" Serana finally asked. "You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it, Serana." Akiseta said, letting out a sigh. "Look, Saxhleel don't say things like that lightly. When we say it, it's because that's how we feel. I.. I've told you before how important you are to me. And, I know what this feels like. I've felt love before. But, with you, it's different. It.. Before, way before, I was so afraid of opening my heart to you. I was scared. It was just too hard. But, then you kissed me at the spring, and I realized how easy it really was."

Akiseta ran a hand through her feathers. "You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, Serana. And, I love you. I know it's probably too soon, and I understand if you aren't quite there yet. I just wanted to let you know how I felt."

"Thank you for telling me, Aki." Serana said softly. She brush some of her hair out of her face. She looked like she was blushing.

"Are... are you alright?"

"Yes. It's... Before I met you, I didn't have any shining examples of romance, or intimacy, or anything. Then you came along, and showed me trust, and friendship, and so much more. I remember feeling so damn frustrated with how you kept pulling back. Maybe that's why I took things into my own hands back at the spring. With you, I feel things I've never felt, ever. With you, I don't have to pretend, or put up with things expected of me. With you, I... I feel whole, for the first time in my life. You are the most incredible person I've ever met in my life."

Serana brushed her hair from her face again. "I know I've little experience with these things, but... if this is what love feels like, then I love you too."

Akiseta felt like her chest would burst with happiness. She blinked back some warm tears. She wrapped her arms around Serana, pulling her close, breathing in their mixed scents.

Whatever tomorrow brought, whatever happened when they left this valley, it wouldn't take this away from her. The love of her life was in her arms, and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

**Sep: I**

**Zaloth: Love**

**Xho: You**


	32. Chapter 32

The travel to the rest of the wayshrines hadn't gone as smoothly as the prior parts of the journey, aside from the dragons.

They'd had to traverse through a Falmer village nestled in a small mountain pass. The tight spacing and sheer number of Falmer made it hard to get through. Akiseta resorted to taking her beast form. Between that and Serana's magic, they managed to carve their way through them.

"These damn things are like flies." Akiseta growled as they entered an ice coated crevice. It was a tight fit in her beast form, but she could smell more Falmer.

"One of the perks of leaving this valley is we'll be cutting down on our interactions with these things." Serana agreed.

The crevice led into a tunnel flooded deeply with water. Even standing on her hind legs, the water came up to her chest. Though she was covered in fur, the water was still freezing.

She clambered onto the ice and crouched on all fours to shake herself off.

"Sorry." She said with a grin at seeing Serana's irritated look.

"Sure."

Akiseta let out a light chuckle, then looked around. The cavern was huge. The walkways were all ice-made, jutting out of the walls, which reached up high, leading to an open ceiling. Despite the light leaking in from the sky, it was still pretty dim.

"That looks dangerous." Serana said, looking up at the walkways.

"It probably is, but we haven't much a choice. Come on."

They began finding their way through the cavern. The walkways were thinner than Akiseta had thought. She kept herself on all fours, keeping close to the walls.

The layout of the cavern was the most confusing Akiseta had ever seen. They'd gotten turned around three times already. And the Falmer made everything much more difficult.

"I don't think we're ever going to get out of here." Serana sighed as they went into another tunnel.

"I'm not spending the rest of my life with these things." Akiseta growled.

Reaching a Falmer bridge, Akiseta lunged forward to tackle one of the creatures before it could draw its bow. She lost her footing, and her hind legs slipped off. She gripped on with her paws, digging in as her hind legs kicked in the air.

"Aki!" Serana ran over, and grabbed one of Akiseta's forearm with one hand, and gripped the fur of her neck with the other, and helped pull her up.

Akiseta looked back over the edge. The fall would have been far. They went through more tunnels until they came to one that didn't look familiar to them.

Akiseta perked her ears up. "I think I see some light up head."

The tunnel led to an open rocky area with more Falmer. After getting through them, they came to the final wayshrine.

"Finally." Serana said, digging into Akiseta's backpack for the ewer.

As she went to the wayshrine, Akiseta changed back. She dug into her backpack and slid on her underclothes and armour.

"Aki! You need to see this!" Serana called.

Akiseta followed the little pathway, and let out a small gasp of awe.

A large stone bridge let to a huge building. It reached a good deal up the cliff face. The stone looked smooth and decorative. Arches and windows adorned the walls.

A statue of Auriel stood tall in the courtyard.

"The older symbols of Auriel's powers. This place really is ancient." Serana mused.

"I'll say it is. It's really impressive though." Akiseta looked around.

Upon being closer, Akiseta saw several cracks running along the walls surfaces, and many windows were broken. She could only imagine how it looked in its prime. It would easily put any temple or palace in Skyrim to shame.

They walked up one of the staircases to a large basin. Akiseta poured the contents of the ewer into it. They watched as the water ran through little channels carved in the ground, filling a sun shaped carving.

A light green light shone on the water. The sun shaped handle on the door spun around, and the door popped open a smidgen. They each grabbed a handle, and pulled the door open. It slowly swung shut behind them.

It was even colder inside then it was outside. The floor was covered in a light layer of snow, and frost coated the walls. A shrine to Auriel sat in the center of the room, light shining on it from a hole in the roof.

"Aki... look at these." Serana said softly.

Falmer and Chaurus's stood in a circle around the shrine, frozen solid.

"They're like.. statues." Akiseta whispered. The thought that they were once alive, and were frozen like this unnerved her. What had done this to them?

"And I thought the Soul Cairn was creepy." Serana muttered.

"This makes me nervous. Come on, let's find Vyrthur."

They made their way through the Sanctum, passing several of the frozen Falmer. Akiseta eyed them anxiously.

They finally made there way through an archway, leading to an icy ledge. They carefully jumped down, and entered a large room. The walls were decorated with intricate carvings, and four stone pillars reached up to the roof. The room was filled with frozen Falmer and Chaurus's.

A throne sat at the end of the room, a figure seated in it. The armour looked similar to what Gelebor had been wearing. A hood was pulled up over his head, and he leaned against one of the arm rests.

"That must be him." Akiseta hissed.

"Then let's finish this."

They walked into the room. As the got closer, Akiseta noticed the air in front of the throne was wavy, and discolored.

"It's a magical barrier." Serana whispered.

"Can we get past it?"

"We have to try."

Akiseta sniffed the air. Something was off. The scents of Falmer and Chaurus were heavy, but also diluted. There was something else, something she swore she knew, but no matter how deeply she breathed in, she couldn't pick up more than the faintest trace Was the barrier interfering with her sense of smell?

When they got a little past the center of the room, Vyrthur straightened in the throne.

"Gelebor must be desperate, sending a vampire and her dog to try and claim the bow." He drawled out in a bored manner, gesturing to Akiseta.

Akiseta froze in her track. _'He... knows what I am? How!?'_

He could see Serana's eyes, but how did he know what she was?

"Although, I must admit, I was a bit worried you being Dragonborn would complicate matters." Vyrthur pulled a dagger from his side, turning it in his palm. "As entertaining as your display out on the lake with the dragons was, however, I feel I must inform you your powers are nothing compared to mine."

"You're pretty bold for someone whose life is about to end." Serana remarked.

Vyrthur let out a dry chuckle. "Girl, my life ended long before you were ever born. I must honestly thank the lizard, though. After all, she brought your lovely self right to me."

Confusion spread across Serana's face. "M..me?"

Akiseta growled. She drew her sword and stepped forward. "You aren't going to touch her."

Vyrthur laughed again. "Adorable. Such a loyal mutt. Don't worry. Your death shall be quick."

He waved his hand, and a cracking sound caught their ears. Turning around, they saw several of the Falmer and Chaurus's were now moving around, still coated in ice.

"**YOL TOOR SHUL!**" Akiseta Shouted, drenching the nearest ones in flames, making them screech in pain.

She swung her sword into them, cutting across their chests. The Falmer clawed at her with frozen fingers, ice-like claws tearing into her armour. The Chaurus snapped at her legs.

She hissed, backing into a corner.

Serana danced around them, using her lighting magic to keep them at bay if they got to close, and striking them with her sword. She let out a scream when a Chaurus spat venom onto her face. She backed away, rubbing her sleeve across her face.

Akiseta let out a hiss. "Serana, move!"

As soon as Serana was clear, Akiseta let out her fire breath Thu'um again, though the flames were weaker than before. The frozen creatures wailed in pain.

Vyrthur released more of ice-covered creature. Akiseta and Serana were soon covering in bites and claw marks. Venom dripped off of Akiseta's armour.

They manage to take the creatures down. Akiseta stumbled away from broken body pieces, panting.

Vyrthur clenched his hands into fists. "This has gone on long enough!" Frost swirled in his hand, and the rest of the Falmer broke free. But that was the least of their worries. Vyrthur had also summoned up a Frost Atronach.

This Atronach was much bigger then any Akiseta had see before. The top of its head almost reached the ceiling.

They scrambled out of the way as it swung at them, ice coating the ground where its limbs struck.

Akiseta backed up near a pillar, eyeing the Falmer surrounding her.

A large cracking sound caught her ears. She jumped back at the pillar crumbled, crushing the Falmer. She danced out of the way as a chunk of the ceiling almost came down on her.

_'He's bringing down the ceiling!? Is he mad!?'_

She turned to see Serana trying to fight the Atronach. It struck her to the ground, and she barely got out of the way as another pillar broke.

"**YOL TOOR SHUL!**"

The flames surrounded the Atronach, causing it to let out a deep, echoing sound that was like something sharp scraping across ice.

Akiseta ran up, and drove her sword through the outer layer of ice that made up the creature, plunging the blade into its icy core. It let out another sound, this one far more shrill.

Akiseta tugged on her sword, falling back as she wrenched it free, a snapping sound following.

She held the hilt in her hand. The blade rested inside the Atronach, and fell to the ground at the construct fell apart.

"No!" Vyrthur roared, standing up. "You will not ruin centuries of preparations!"

"It's over, Vyrthur!" Akiseta snapped, getting on her feet.

"No." A golden light surrounded Vyrthur. "Not yet!"

The light expanded, filling the whole room. It produced a blast that knocked Akiseta down. The magic radiating felt similar to that she felt from The Eye of Magnus when fighting Ancano.

Something struck her head as she tried to stand, knocking her down again. She closed her eyes, feeling searing pain along the right side of her head.

She heard Serana's voice, and opened her eyes, vision blurred.

"Aki! Oh, Aki..." She felt Serana help her sit up.

"Ow... what..." Akiseta reached up to the side of her head, wincing at her own touch. She felt blood, and ran her hand up to where her right horn should be. She felt more blood, and a rough indent in her scales where the horn should be.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Serana asked. Blood ran down the side of her head and shoulders.

"I... I think so. Where is Vyrthur?"

"Out on the balcony. Come on, let's finish this."

* * *

Serana and Akiseta limped up the steps leading to the balcony. Pain burned along Serana's shoulders and head, and her skin crawled with irritation when the sunlight hit the exposed parts.

Vyrthur stood at the edge of the balcony with his back turned to them.

They approached, but stop short of reaching him. His scent came to them clearly for the first time.

"You're... you're a vampire?" Serana questioned. _'How can he be a vampire?'_

Vyrthur turned his head to them, shoving his hood down. He glared at them with cold red eyes.

"How?" Akiseta asked. "Auriel should have protected you!"

Vyrthur scoffed. "I once thought that myself. But the harsh reality is that the gods have no issue scorning even their faithful. Your dragon-blood father turned his back on me the moment I was infected by one of my own initiates!" He gripped the rail of the balcony. "I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter the cost!"

Serana shared a skeptical look with Akiseta. "You want to take revenge? On a god?"

The scenario would have been much more amusing if they hadn't had to go through all this trouble just to deal with a madman.

"Auriel may be beyond my reach, but his influence on our world is not!" Vyrthur snapped, gesturing to the sun.

"The sun?" Akiseta looked up at the sky.

_'The sun...' _A large pit of dread welled up inside Serana, and it felt hard to breathe. She swallowed dryly, as her mother's words came back to her.

_"The fullness of the prophecy states that, using Auriel's bow, the blood of Coldharbour's Daughter can blind the Eye of the Dragon."_

The bow.. her blood... the sun..

"It was you!? You created that prophecy?!" She cried.

"And the last thing I needed to complete it... was you." Vyrthur said calmly.

Serana clenched her hands into fists, feeling her chest tighten and burn. She took in quick, shallow breaths. The world around her disappeared.

All she could see was her mother, trapped in exile in a piece of hell. Her father's cold, uncaring gaze. The never ending darkness of the crypt in Dimhollow. Her life falling apart around her.

Because of him.

"You... you son of a bitch!"

She grabbed Vyrthur by his throat, lifting him up. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me!?" She screamed, tighten her grip on his throat. He weakly pulled at her hands in an attempt to pry them off.

"You've been waiting all this time for someone with my blood? Well that's too bad for you. Because the only blood being spilt here is yours!"

Vyrthur kick her hard in the stomach, making her let go of him. Another flash of bright light burned her skin, and hurt her eyes, making her stumble back. She jumped back to avoid getting his by the limb of another summoned Frost Atronach.

Her blood burned hotly in her veins, her heart pounding harshly in her chest.

_'This is all because of him! This is his fault!'_

She let out an enraged scream, taking her vampiric Lady form. Her blood burned even more, and her exposed skin stung under the sunlight. She didn't care.

She jumped on to the Atronach, digging her claws into its icy body, making it wail. She shoved off from it, flapping the winged limbs on her back frantically to keep herself in the air.

Akiseta, lacking a weapon now, was trying to snatch Vyrthur's dagger. She danced around to his side, swinging her tail up, driving her spines across one of his arms, and reached for the dagger. He maneuvered around, and drove the dagger through one of the tears in her armour, along her rib cage.

Serana let out a guttural snarl, and dove, landing right beside Vyrthur. She smack him aside with one of her 'wings', sending him flying into the railing, cracking it a bit.

She walked up to him, and grabbed him by the sides of his torso, driving her claws through his armour as she lifted him up.

"Still think _your _blood has any power to it?" She hissed.

She could smell the fear on him, see it in his dead eyes. And it brought a small smile to her mouth.

She lunged her head forward, driving her fangs deep into his throat. He let out a shriek as she drove her fangs in deeper. His blood filled her mouth, a cold, bitter taste.

She pulled her head back, pulling a chunk of flesh with her. Vyrthur's eyes went dim, his body limp in her grasp, blood running down the tear in his neck.

Serana spat out the chunk of flesh, and threw Vyrthur's corpse over the railing.

The rush of adrenaline left her body, and she became painfully aware of the scalding on her skin. She hissed, and covered her eyes, curling her winged limbs around herself.

Hands grabbed a hold of her, burning her skin even more. She was dragged down the steps, and under the shade of something she couldn't recall being their before.

Her mind was numb, and the pain in her body was severely darkening her vision. She panted hard, and was afraid she's black out.

Then, she felt the relief of coldness on her stomach. Akiseta's hand her pressed against her burning skin, cooled down by the basic frost magic the Argonian knew. Her hands slid over her torso, and to her upper chest.

Her breathing began to even out, and her vision began to clear. She leaned back against the wall of the structure. Taking a glance, Serana realized it was a wayshrine.

"By Auriel... what happened?"

They both turned their heads as Gelebor stepped through a portal, shock spread across his face.

"Complications." Serana said, lungs hurting for air.

"She got too much exposure to the sun. I can't do magic like this well. Please, help." Akiseta pleaded.

"I'll do what I can."

Gelebor took over cooling off her lower torso and legs, and Serana felt too drained to complain.

Akiseta moved to her back, pressing her hands into the lower part. She snaked her head over Serana's shoulder.

"_**FO!"**_

The word came from Akiseta like a harsh whisper, and Serana felt cold run all down her back and along her 'wings'. It felt heavenly.

Her senses came back to her, the pain leaving her body. She straightened up, and shook frost from her wings.

"Sorry about that." Akiseta apologized. "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright, dear. It helped quite a bit. Thank you as well, Gelebor."

"You're welcome. Helping you out is the least I can do. Since this shrine has been restored, then that means Vyrthur has been taken care of."

"He's gone, Gelebor." Akiseta confirmed.

Gelebor sighed. "It brings me some comfort to hear that he's no longer under the corruption of the Betrayed."

"He wasn't." Akiseta said.

"What?"

"He was controlling them." Serana said, turning back to her normal self. "He was a vampire."

"A vampire!? You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Serana stood up.

"Serana-"

"Aki, I just... give me a minute, please."

"..Alright."

Serana pulled her hood up, and walked out of the wayshrine. She made her way up the steps, and leaned against the balcony railing.

She stared down at the lake, though she wasn't really focusing on anything. She felt drained and numb.

All those years she spent listening to her mother speak venomously about her father, all those years she spent trapped in a crypt, all the things in her life she lost, her own father wanting to kill her. All because Vyrthur wanted revenge on Auriel.

She wasn't sure how long she was there, but Akiseta eventually joined her at the rail.

"Are you alright, iluukai?"

"You know that so many things in my life weren't up to me. But, it was still _my _life. And then, my father stumbled onto this damn prophecy, and my life wasn't mine at all. My mother took me away from everything. Because my father wants to kill me to make this prophecy come true. A prophecy that exists because that weak-blooded piece of trash wanted revenge on a god! He didn't care who he'd end up hurting!"

Serana slammed her fists on the rail. "Nothing in my life was ever about what I wanted. It was always about what everyone else wanted, and what they wanted of me. What they expected of me. But, to want to take my life away.. end it, like... like I'm nothing.."

Hot tears stung her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. "This piece of trash wanted me dead, my father wants me dead... my life was ruined by both their stupidities, and I don't know who to hate more!"

She felt Akiseta's arms pull her into an embrace, and she buried her head into her shoulder, unable to stop her sobs.

"It's alright to be upset, iluukai." Akiseta said soothingly. "And it's alright to be angry. You have every right to be angry. Vyrthur, Harkon, Valerica... Everyone has been making decisions about your life. What Vyrthur and Harkon have done is beyond despicable."

She shifted around to look at Serana's face. "But it's almost over. Vyrthur is dead. We have the bow. We're going to go back to Isran, get the Dawnguard, go to the castle to confront your father, and this will all be over." She gently brushed the tears from Serana's face. "And you will be okay. Nobody will ever hurt you again."

"You can't promise that." Serana said softly.

"Yes, I can. Because I'm here. I'm right here with you. I've been with you since all this started, I'll be with you when it ends, and I'll be with you for everything after. I'm always going to be with you. I love you."

Serana leaned into Akiseta. "I love you too, Aki."

Akiseta kissed her forehead softly. "It's going to be alright, iluukai. Just a few more steps."

Serana sighed. "A few more steps."

These few more steps were going to were going to be difficult. Harkon wasn't the father she once had. But, he was still her father. The person he used to be was dead, but his face was still there, along with all her memories.

She wouldn't have been able to ever do this alone. But she wasn't alone. Akiseta was with her. They were in this together.


	33. Chapter 33

As beautiful as the valley had been, Akiseta was glad to be back in Skyrim. Her greatest longing was to go to Whiterun, to her daughter. But they were so close to ending this prophecy. The sooner it was dealt with, the sooner she could return home to stay.

Just her, Lucia, and Serana. They could be a little family.

Serana had been quiet since returning from the valley. Akiseta understood why. Her whole life was ripped apart by the foolish, selfish desire of someone else.

To think all this started because Vyrthur blamed Auriel for his vampirism.

Akiseta understood how it felt to lose faith. She'd never had too much faith in the Hist to begin with, but losing what little she'd had was troubling. Even now, it was hard to hold on to the bits of it she'd gotten back.

She also knew how it felt to be angry at the gods, particularly Akatosh. She'd spent many days and nights wondering why he made her Dragonborn, angry that she'd been put into a life that she hadn't asked for.

But to bear so much hatred that Vyrthur had been willing to ruin the lives of everyone in Tamriel to get revenge on a god was beyond vile. As was Harkon wanting to do the same for his own selfish desires.

What angered Akiseta the most was how they wanted to use Serana to get what they want. Granted, Vyrthur would be willing to kill any Daughter of Coldharbour to get what he wanted, and perhaps Harkon would too. But there were so few pure-blooded vampires around now.

The heartless-ness Akiseta had seen of late went far beyond any she had seen in her life, and it made her own heart ache at what it was putting Serana through. What they had to do now would be the hardest thing for her. Having to kill her own father.

Akiseta had pondered any other option, any other alternative. There simply weren't any. After thousands of years, Harkon wouldn't stop now. He hadn't listened to reason then. He wouldn't now. It would be like trying to have reasoned with Alduin, and he'd had more centuries then any vampire.

Akiseta didn't know what to say. What was there even to say? Nobody she once loved ever wanted her dead. The most she could do was figure maybe Serana would feel how she herself felt when fighting dragons.

Seeing the fort was almost strange, after being away so long. Seeing other people was too. But it was nice to be around company. The first person to see them was Agmaer.

"Akiseta! And, Serana. You're back!" He greeted them with a smile. Akiseta was sure that there was still a little bit of a farm boy in him. "What happened to you, Akiseta?"

"Don't worry, Agmaer. I'm fine. Can you gather everyone inside? We need to talk."

"Of course."

"Isran! We're back!" Akiseta called as they stepped inside.

Isran came rushing into the main hall. "Oh, thank the gods you're both back. You were gone for so long. I was getting worried."

"About us both?" Serana asked.

"Well, yes. I.." Isran cleared his throat. "I, uh... Akiseta, what happened to your horn?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll grow back in a few months or so. What matters right now is this." Akiseta slid her backpack off, and pulled out Auriel's bow.

The bow was the most beautiful weapon she'd ever laid eyes on. It had a golden hue, laced with silver trim, and it shimmered even in the dim light. The limbs curved in an elegant manner, a grace all their own. Akiseta could feel it giving off warmth. There was nothing in Tamriel that could even come close to it.

Isran stared at it in awe. "Auriel's bow... I've read the history, but I never could have imagined its beauty." He traced his fingers along the limbs.

"It wasn't easy to get it. But it's our now."

"Then we can finally end this!" Isran looked over at Serana. "Are you... will you be.. is this something..."

"I'll be fine." Serana said. She walked away from them, leaning against a far wall, turning her attention to the floor.

"Is... is she okay?" Isran aske quietly.

"No, she isn't. This has all been far harder on her than any of us can imagine. This prophecy has quite literally ruined her life. And, with what has to happen next..." Akiseta sighed. "I've tried to think of something else, anything else that we can do, but there isn't anything. People don't give up on an obsession, especially when they've held onto it as long as Harkon has."

"Maybe she could say here, then. She doesn't need to come. Not if it will be to hard for her."

"I brought that up to her on the way here. She wants to come. She said she needs to. This does concern her after all."

"I know. I just don't want to put her through anymore pain."

"I appreciate your concern, Isran. And I'm sure she will to. But she wants to come. We're all in this together."

"Alright. I'll round up the rest of my people, and we can go over our plan."

Isran gathered up everyone in the fort, and Agmaer rounded up the rest from outside. They all looked at the bow in awe, muttering quietly amongst themselves about it. Israna raised his hand up to silence them.

"You all know why you came here. To fight back against vampires. That's why the Dawnguard came to be in the first place. You all also know what we're currently up against. A whole clan of vampires, stronger than any you may have face before, and led by a power lord. But we are at the advantage. Not only do we have the Dragonborn on our side, but also the power of Auriel's bow! The gods themselves have shown their favor on us! We must answer with action, and put an end to this unholy prophecy!"

A chorus of cheers filled the room. Akiseta looked around, Everyone seemed so confident and hopeful.

_'He certainly knows how to rally his people.'_

Isran turned to Akiseta. "Now, we will need some way to get to Harkon's castle. Do you know of anyone in Windhelm that would take us for a price?"

"You're in luck. I know a captain, and he just happens to owe me a favor."

"That's excellent! Now, is there anything else we should discuss before we head out?"

Akiseta crossed her arms, thinking. She remembered how Harkon had said he had people watching the canyon. She also remembered the attack on the fort when she first returned from Castle Volkihar, and the ambush waiting for her and Serana outside of the glade.

"We shouldn't all head out of the fort in one big lump, nor should we travel to Windhelm that way. If Harkon still has scouts eyeing the canyon, they could report it to him, and we'd lose our advantage. We should all leave separately, in pairs, and make our ways to Windhelm along different paths."

Akiseta dug through her backpack, and dug out a silver coin etched with the symbol of the sea. "I was given this by Captain Kjar." She placed the coin in Isran's palm. "If you get to Windhelm before me, show this to him, and tell him I'm calling in my favor. Then explain what we need."

"Alright. We'll meet up in Windhelm. Stay safe, my friend. Both of you."

"You as well."

* * *

"So, what's our plan?" Serana asked in a low tone as she and Akiseta left the fort.

"We'll go to Riften, and exit the city through the back way. Then, we'll make way for Ivarstead." Akiseta looked over her map. She had changed out of her armour to hopefully avoid drawing too much attention out in the wilds, "Then, we'll make our way through the plains that straddle the Whiterun-Eastmarch border, cross the White River, make our way to Lake Yorgrim, and follow River Yorgrim to Windhelm"

It seemed like a lot of extra traversing, but Serana knew why it was necessary. If they were being watched, or possibly followed, this was the best way to throw off and loose pursuers.

"My armour will hold until... until this is over. But, I'll buy a sword while we're in Riften."

"Why don't you take this one back for now?" Serana offered, unstrapping the Skyforge Steel sword from her waist.

"Don't you need it?"

"I still have my dagger, and my magic. I know how to fight vampires, Aki. I'll be alright."

"Alright." Akiseta strapped the sword around her waist. "Speaking of, are you alright?"

Serana sighed. "I... I don't know. Since we got back to the fort, everything has really just hit me, you know?"

"I know. The night before I made Odahviing take me to Skuldafn, I was really hit by what I would have to do; catch a dragon, go to Sovngard, kill Alduin, possibly die.. It was a lot to handle. Fortunately, I had Lydia to talk to about it. And I'm here to talk to you. If there's anything you need to say, I'll listen."

"I know. I'm just... trying to process how I feel. I honestly never really thought the day would come where I'd have to.. have to.." Serana didn't know why she couldn't finish the words. She knew this was coming, knew there was no other way.

"I'm sorry, Serana. I wish there was another way, something that would be easier for you. But, we both know there isn't. Harkon's too far gone." Akiseta placed her hands on Serana's shoulders. "And I need you to be the strong person I know you are."

"I'm trying, Aki. I am, I promise. It's just hard."

Serana was trying not to think about Harkon as her father. The hardest part was disconnecting him from the good memories she had of him. She was trying to view them as two completely separate people.

"I know. But I know you can do it. We're in this together. I'm right here, right by your side, my love."

_My love._

Hearing those words made Serana feel warm all over. She felt more relaxed. She put her arms around Akiseta, leaning into her. "I'm right here, too."

Akiseta pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "It's going to be okay, iluukai. I promise."


	34. Chapter 34

The trip to Windhelm seemed to drag on forever. On one hand, Akiseta was anxious to see all this be finished. But on the other, she dreaded what was to come.

Being Dragonborn didn't make her invincible. And neither did wielding Auriel's bow. They gave her advantages, but she always had to consider the possibility she could get overwhelmed. She never underestimated her enemies.

Then there was Serana.

Akiseta was worried about the effects all this would have on her. Harkon didn't give a damn about her anymore, but he was still her father. That wasn't an easy thing to live with. And neither would be having to kill him.

Serana had been so strong and brave through all of this. Akiseta was so proud of her. She didn't think she could have made it through everything Serana had been through.

Serana had been through a lot of hell in her life, and survived. She would survive this too. Akiseta would help her through it.

Lake Yorgrim was a nice sight to see after traveling so much. Akiseta took off her backpack, and she and Serana rested by the shore.

"Pretty snowy up here." Serana remarked.

"Yeah." Akiseta said through her face cover. The northern parts of Skyrim were always so cold.

Serana looked out over the lake. She looked lost in thought.

"Are you alright, iluukai?"

"I'll be okay." Serana said softly.

Akiseta took hold of her hand. "I'm right here, iluukai. I'm right beside you. We're getting through this, together."

Serana smiled, and leaned against Akiseta's shoulder. Akiseta put her arms around the vampire.

They rested beside the lake a while longer, then got up. Akiseta went to grab her backpack, but Serana picked it up.

"I can carry that, iluukai."

"Let me." Serana insisted, slipping the backpack on. "You've been lugging this thing around since I've met you."

"Alright. I'll take it back when we get to Windhelm."

They walked around the lake to the far side, and followed the river, keeping close along the edge as they walked. The water rushed along side them, occasionally carrying chunks of ice.

"Hey, Aki. What are your plans for after... after we get back from the castle?" Serana asked.

"Well, to go back to Whiterun, of course."

"So, will you be finished with the Dawnguard?"

"Not entirely. I'm a member, and I always will be. But Isran knows I have a daughter, and that I have other things to attend to: The Companions, the College. I will help the Dawnguard when it's needed, but I need to get back to my life. Our life."

Serana smiled. "Our life. I've never lived anywhere but the castle. It'll be strange, living in a city, with so many people."

"Will you be able to adjust, iluukai?"

"Of course I will. It'll just take a little time. And then, there's Lucia."

Akiseta frowned. "What about Lucia?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Aki. I simply adore Lucia. She's a wonderful kid. She adores you, and I know you love her more than anything."

Akiseta tilted her head. "But?"

Serana looked away. "I don't know. It's just... it's been the two of you for a long time. The two of you are a family."

Akiseta took Serana's hands. "Serana, Lucia likes you. When we get back to Whiterun, it's going to be the three of us. We will be a family."

"A family." Serana said softly. She smiled. "I think I'll like that that."

Akiseta opened her mouth to say something, but looked around. "Did... did you hear something?"

Serana frowned. "No.."

Akiseta sniffed the air. The lack of plants and wild life around here made it easy to pick up scents. Aside from herself and Serana, all she could smell was the faint scent of wolves.

Akiseta listened carefully. She could hear the water, rushing over the waterfall, and the wind shifting the snow around.

Her ear slits caught a faint crunch.

She gripped her crossbow and loaded one of the explosive bolts she got from Sorine into it. She held it up, aiming it as she looked around. Serana called magic to both of her hands.

"I can't smell anything." Serana whispered.

"Neither can I. But I was sure I heard something." Akiseta hissed.

She shook her head. She swore she'd heard something. She looked around again. She took a deep breath.

"_**LAAS!**_"

The whisper called out, and she could see the essence of plant life under the snow. Another essence caught her eyes, a bit of a distance away from her, disembodied in the air.

She fired the bolt, and it struck something, creating a little explosion of fire, causing whatever she'd hit to screech out in pain.

An arrow struck her shoulder, piercing her scales through her shirt, and she dropped the crossbow as burning pain seared through her shoulder. Akiseta stumbled back, yanking the arrow from her shoulder. The tip was made of silver. Her own blood dripped from it, along with something else, dark purple in color. That scent was familiar. What was it?

There were more life essences now, with their owners becoming visible. Vampires, a good number of them, along with their thralls. It was an ambush.

Serana began throwing her magic at the assailants, an impressive display of ice and lighting mingling together.

Akiseta loaded another bolt into the crossbow, arms trembling. Her shoulder burned, and her body was aching with a pain she felt in her veins. She fired the bolt at what she'd hit before, a gargoyle. It looked like the one that had been at the glade. The bolt pierced its head, and the explosion knocked it down. It didn't get up.

Another arrow struck her, hitting her in the upper back. Akiseta stumbled, dropping the crossbow and falling, her body aching in more pain. Akiseta reached around, wrenching the arrow out. She sniffed, trying to separate the strange liquid's scent from her own blood.

It was wolfsbane.

Akiseta's blood seared painfully inside her, making it difficult to stand. Her body trembled violently, and her vision became hazy.

Another gargoyle lunged at her, before being tackled by a grey blur. It was Serana, who had taken her other form. Even in that form, the gargoyle was still a head taller. Akiseta swore she saw trickles of gold mixed in to the onyx and grey.

Looking around, she saw several vampires and thralls impaled on bloodied spires of ice. Markings brought about from lightning magic covered exposed areas of skin. There were still more, though. Akiseta struggled to a standing position, head pounding.

"**YOL!**"

The flames weren't nearly as strong as they should have been, but they caused the vampires to scatter. Akiseta fell to her knees, pressing her palms into the snow. She crawled over to her crossbow. Her bolts had spilled across the ground, and her hands trembled violently as she attempted to load one in.

Serana and gargoyle circled each other, dangerously close to the edge of the water. The gargoyle lunged, and Serana lowered herself, slamming into its stomach and driving her claws into its sides. She heaved it away from her.

An arrow pierced her side, and she shrieked, stumbling closer to the edge of the river.

Akiseta looked around, finally spotting the archer. It was one of the thralls, a Bosmer.

Akiseta struggled into a standing position, aiming her crossbow at the elf as she readied another arrow. She fired, and the bolt exploded on contact, killing the Bosmer instantly.

Akiseta fell into the snow, breathing hard. Her whole body felt drained, burning in more pain than she'd ever felt before. Her head felt heavy, and fuzzy.

"Serana..." She called out weakly.

The sunlight seemed to be taking a toll on the vampire, who was on her knees, face contorted in pain. Serana looked over at her, and pushed herself to her feet, attempting to walk over.

The gargoyle came back over, leaping at her and grabbing onto her. The impact knocked Serana off balance, and she and the gargoyle went into the river, being carried over the waterfall by the rapids.

"No... no.." Akiseta dragged herself towards the river, trying to stand.

She was pushed down into the snow, pinned by cold hands. She struggled in vain to get free. She lashed her tail wildly, striking cloth. Maybe she'd drawn blood.

Her horn was grabbed, and her headed was forced upward and towards the side a bit. She saw one of the vampires, a female, Breton. A cruel smile played across her lips, and she held a dagger in her free hand.

Akiseta continued to struggle, her body wanted to give in. Her breathing was labored, her lungs hurting.

The vampire cut through her shirt with the dagger, cutting up her chest and along the side of her neck in a thin arch, prying the tip of the blade under her scales.

Akiseta hissed as the pain blazed through her blood, the cut searing. Her body felt like it was going to shrivel away. Her head became numb, and her vision began to darken. The snow was the last thing she saw as the vampire leaned close.

"Nighty-night, little dog."

* * *

The cold from the water cooled Serana's skin off, making it easier to think. She surfaced from the river, and dragged herself out of the water and onto the snow. The gargoyle came out a few moments later, blood dripping down its head and face. Serana stumbled over to it, and shoved her claws into its throat, killing it.

The sun was drying her off quickly, and her skin began to burn again. One of her legs was cut open, and pain seared in her side. Serana lowered herself flat against the ground, pressing her chest and stomach into the snow.

She began to drag herself across the ground, the snow cooling her front. The backpack kept her back from being scalded. Her side hurt with each movement.

She dragged herself to a small outcrop of rocks, and reverted back to her normal self, curling into the little bit of shade available. She pulled what was left of the arrow from her side, and pressed her face into the snow.

They had gone the whole trip without an incident, and still took every precaution. How could they not have known? How could her father's people hide their scents? Magic? An alchemical mixture?

And... Akiseta. They had her.

Serana curled up as much as she could, clutching her hands around her stomach.

_'Was that what the ambush was about? To kidnap her? They were using silver, and wolfsbane... Why? Why take her?'_

The thought of Harkon wanting to take Akiseta made Serana feel sick. She needed to get her back. She needed to get to Windhelm.

Serana pushed herself up. She tore off some cloth from her torn pant leg and wrapped it around her cut. She pulled up her hood, and tried to walk, to follow the river. Her leg stung with every step, and the exposed parts of her skin burned.

It was hard to move, to take even a step. Her body didn't want to move. It felt heavy, like she was being weighed down. It went beyond her physical pain. There was a heavy feeling in her chest. It tightened, robbing her of breath.

Her every thought of Akiseta made it worse. Akiseta was in the hands of vampires, her father's people.

_'And it's my fault.'_

She should have known something was off. She should have known they were being followed.

Akiseta had freed her from Dimhollow. Akiseta had believed her about the prophecy. Akiseta had traveled with her to the Soul Cairn. Akiseta had been her dearest, and only, friend. Akiseta had fallen in love with her. Akiseta had shown her what it was to be loved, what true intimacy was. Akiseta had been with her when she learned the truth about the prophecy. Akiseta had been beside her through all of this, strong and unyielding.

_'And now she's gone, because of me.' _Tears stung in Serana's eyes. _'I dragged her into all this. It's my fault.'_

Serana collapsed into the snow. The tears burned hot down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to move ever again.

_'I have to. I have to help her.'_

Serana pushed herself up, ignoring her body's protests. She stumbled forward, pushing herself to keep walking. She came across a dead tree, and leaned against it for support.

A scent caught her nose, and she sniffed. Wolves? No.. it was a dog. She heard the barking.

A large husky donned in protective armour ran up to her, barking loudly. It was one of the Dawnguard's dogs. It sniffed around her, letting out a whimper.

"Bran! Why did you... Serana?" Agmaer ran up, looking at Serana in shock. "What... what happened to you?" He looked around. "And, where's Akiseta?"

Serana swallowed, trying to choke back more tears. "We were ambushed. She was taken.

"By the gods..." Agmaer shook his head. "Come on. We aren't too far from the city."

He draped her arm around his shoulder, making her lean on him for support. She was to drained to care or complain. It hurt to walk anyways.

"What are you doing out here?" Serana asked him.

"The rest of us made it to Windhelm already. They got worried when you two were still not there. I offered to go see if I could meet up with you two. Bran started barking like mad, and ran off. He led me right to you."

Serana looked down at the husky, who trotted along side them. "Good dog."

"How did you get ambushed? You're a vampire, and she's a werewolf."

"They were masking their scents. I don't know how."

"Why would they take her?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out. Maybe they wanted us both. Things got a bit out of control."

They made it to the city. Serana had enough strength to walk on her own. Windhelm, Ysgramor's city. The City of Kings. She thought it'd be more impressive. The stone buildings and street were lined with snow. Cold and depressing. It reminded her of home.

_'Not home. The castle.' _Serana reminded herself.

Agmaer led her through an alleyway and out to the docks. Aside from the guards, Serana could see the Argonians that worked down here. Akiseta had once mentioned to her that they were made to live in an assemblage. Serana felt sorry for them.

She followed Agmaer to the boat they would be taking. Isran noticed them and came over.

"Serana. You look like hell. What happened? Where is Akiseta?"

"I'll, um... I'll let you two talk." Agmaer said, walking towards the others.

"Serana, what happened?" Isran persisted.

"We were ambushed. Akiseta was taken." The words felt hollow to Serana, as if they wouldn't be real if she weren't speaking them.

"What!? How? It was Harkon's people, wasn't it? How did the both of you not know they were there?"

"They found a way to masks their scents! I don't know how they did it!"

"How did they manage to take both her and you down?"

"They were using silver, and they used wolfsbane. We fought back, we did, but the sunlight takes a toll on me."

"Are you sure she was taken?"

"I'm sure. They had an opening. If they wanted to kill her, they would have."

"Why would Harkon want to take her?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted us both. It doesn't matter. We need to get her back."

"Don't worry, we will." Isran sighed. "I'll brief my people and the captain on what happened. We'll be leaving shortly."

Serana leaned on the dock railing, looking down at the water. For the first time in a long time, she felt... cold. Cold and numb. She leaned her head against her hand.

_'How could I have let this happen?'_

"Excuse me?"

Serana turned her head to the speaker. It was a male Argonian. His scales her a dark shade of green, and his feathers were almost as blue as the water. His eyes were a pale yellow. He had horns on the sides of his head, curled in a similar manner to how Akiseta's were.

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss. You are with these people, yes?"

Serana looked over at the Dawnguard members, whom were talking with Isran. "Yeah... I'm with them."

"I'm sorry to pry." The Argonian apologized. "They call me Scouts-Many-Marshes. Akiesta is my marsh-friend. I overhead some of what these people have spoken about since they've been here, and I overheard something about Akiseta being.. taken. Is that true?"

Serana looked towards the ground. "It's true."

Scouts shook his head. "By the Hist... Akiseta has done so much.. for us here, and all across Skyrim. The thought of anything happening to her frightens me."

"It terrifies me. But, we will get her back. I won't let anything happen to her. I can't."

"So, you care for her, then?"

"More than anything."

"I'm glad Akiseta has someone like that in her life. I wish you a safe journey, and good luck."

"Thanks. We'll need it."

"Serana!"

Serana turned her attention towards the ship, and saw Isran waving her over. She waved to Scouts, and made her way aboard the ship, avoiding meeting the gaze of any of the other Dawnguard members. They hadn't glared at her or watched her under suspicion back at the fort, but she didn't want to see their gazes now. She wondered if any of them blamed her for what happened to Akiseta.

She was doing enough of that for everybody herself.

Deep down, Serana knew it wasn't really her fault. But that didn't keep her guilt away. The one person who had ever truly cared for her was gone, taken on order of the person who didn't give a damn about her.

Serana had never felt more alone.


	35. Chapter 35

At first, everything was peaceful. Akiseta felt like she was drifting off. She wasn't sure where she was, but it felt so nice. She didn't want to open her eyes.

Then she became aware of pain. First, it was a constant ache in her body, deep enough to reach her bones. She swore they felt weak, close to being brittle. Her muscles felt like they'd been torn up. The worse pain was around her wrists, ankles, and her whole face, mainly her snout. It felt like they were burning. Not an intense burn, but a steady one, like a half-dead fire, coals flickering and charring.

Akiseta slowly opened her eyes, though it didn't help. Darkness surrounded her. As her eyes adjusted, she saw her snout in the dark. Metal chains wrapped tightly around it, with a long one looped through them and extending up the bridge of her nose, a silvery color to them. They burned painfully. The burning extended along her cheeks, aggravating pain in the scars on her right one. It went all the way around her head, even crossing through her feathers.

Panic flooded her, and she tried to move, her body aching something awful. She felt cold stone pressed to her back, but couldn't pull herself away. Her wrists and ankles were firmly held to it, burning as much as her face.

Akiseta tried to move again. She shook her head. The chains rattled some, but held firm, only managing to burn her more. She mentally cursed at herself. She breathed in, picking up the scent of sea water, and rats. Breathing in again, she picked up old scents, of dried blood, and something else.

_'Werewolf scents?' _She sniffed again. _'It is werewolf scents. And... Argonians?' _Akiseta felt a shiver run down her spine. _'Where in Oblivion am I?'_

Akiseta looked around, trying to ignore the pain each head turn brought. She couldn't see much past her own hands. Her sleeves had been torn a bit, leaving her wrists and a bit of her upper arms exposed. She could make out the floor beneath her feet, which were bare. The stone was cracked in several places, and the cold bit into her soles and toes.

Her tail remained free. She moved it along the stone in an ark, trying to feel for anything. All she felt was more stone, and dirt.

She breathed in again as her senses became more clear, another scent coming to her. Vampires.

Memories came back to her, of the fight with the vampires at the river. Serana had fallen in with a gargoyle, carried down the rapids. Akiseta prayed she was alright. As for herself, those vampires had dosed her with wolfsbane, and maybe something else. They had brought her all this way, though she didn't remember being taken. Which meant..

_'I'm in Castle Volkihar. Harkon had me taken.'_

Panic once again flooded her. Harkon hadn't killed her, but instead had her taken. So what did he want? She didn't want to find out. She once again struggled against her restraints, attempting to open her mouth. The chains held it tightly shut.

Akiseta heard the groaning creak of an old door being opened, and a vampiric scent came to her nose, along with fresh mortal blood. She knew that scent. She looked around in the dark, but could not see a thing.

A bright light filled the room suddenly, and Akiseta closed her eyes, letting out a muffled growl. She opened her eyes, blinking against the bright light. Harkon stood in front of her, the gentle smile on his lips belied by the cruel look in his eyes. A ball of magical light rested in his palm.

"You've finally awoken. I was beginning to think you'd slumber forever. It would certainly have made things much simpler. But it's easier to converse with someone who is mostly aware."

Harkon moved to her side and raised his hand to a wall mounted brazier, resting the ball of light atop it. He returned to standing in front of her.

"You have no idea how much it pleases me to have you here like this. Do you have any idea how troublesome you've been towards my plans? Getting in the way, killing my people, and taking away what is mine."

Akiseta felt he was referring to the scroll, and Serana. They were both nothing but possessions to him. A pit of anger filled her stomach.

"Normally, I would want your head to be brought to me on a platter, but having you killed would be a waste. No. You're much more useful to me alive."

Akiseta growled, shaking her head. The chains rattled.

"Ah, yes. Your restraints. You have no idea the trouble I had to go through to set this up. As I'm sure you can tell, there is silver in the metal. Not purely silver, however. I discovered that silver doesn't hold well as a means of imprisonment. Steel is much stronger. The silver was to help keep you in check. As is the little mixture you were dosed with. It had to be administered a couple times to keep you sedated. Wolfsbane you know. But are you familiar with belladonna berries?"

Akiseta knew what those were. She'd read about them in a book in a Silver Hand camp. They were deadly to werewolves. If the juice had been applied directly to her blood, then that explained why her body had felt so weird after being cut by the Breton vampire.

A new sense of dread came to her. _'Am I going to die?'_

"I can see the fear in your eyes. You needn't worry. The mixture is to keep you in a sedated state, and prevent you from turning. It won't kill you. It was complicated, trying to find the right balance of wolfsbane extract and the juice from the berries. Fortunately, I was able to find enough subjects to test on until I found the right mix."

That was why she could smell other werewolves. Harkon had captured others, torturing them until he found the mixture he wanted. It made her feel sick.

"Your restraints were the easier part. Your people have a lot of similarities in body structure. After a few tries, I found out what sizing would work for you."

_'He kidnapped other Argonians. Tortured them, like the werewolves.'_

Akiseta growled again, shaking her head violently, trying to push her jaws apart. The chains held firm, burning her even worse as she shook her head.

Harkon laughed. "Don't waste what little energy you have. Those chains won't budge. Those were the easiest part. You see, your body structure is like other Argonians, but your face,"

Harkon placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up. "Your face is quite different. So much like a dragon's. As soon as you were brought here, all we had to do was secure the chains around you. To keep you from being able to Shout."

Akiseta pulled her head back, glaring at Harkon. An amused smile came to his lips.

"I wonder how it must feel, to have so much power at the tip of your tongue, and be unable to use it."

_'Just wait until I get out of these restraints, you thuxis bastard.' _Akiseta though venomously. She was going to get out, somehow. She had to.

"I hadn't expected that little party I sent to collect you to be able to bring in Serana as well. That would have been too much to hope for. I presume she'll run back to that little Dawnguard of yours to get their 'help'. They won't be able to stop me. Now that I have you, Serana will give me exactly what I want."

Akiseta shook her head. _'She'll never help you.'_

"I can see you disagree. But your wrong. She'll do whatever I say, to keep you alive."

Harkon grabbed her horn, twisting her head painfully to the side. Tears stung at her eyes.

"I smell her scent on you, clinging like a mist. And then this." He traced his finger along the fang marks in her neck, the cold from his hand biting into her. "She claimed you as her own, and still didn't have it in her to turn you. Disappointing, really." He let go of her horn.

"She's attached to you." Disgust crossed his face. "It's rather sickening to even think my own daughter would share a bed with a dog like you, but I suppose she has some sense of taste in choosing the Dragonborn. And it works out perfectly. She'll agree to help me if it'll will spare her little pet."

_'Never.' _Akiseta hissed in her mind. _'She'll come for me. She and the Dawnguard will come. They'll destroy your court, and you. Serana will never give in to you, She's stronger then that.'_

"Such anger in you eyes. Makes we wish I could read your thoughts." Harkon said. His finger slid along the fangs of her necklace, lifting it away from her chest a bit. "Interesting piece of jewelry. From your homeland, correct?"

Akiseta made an attempt to smack him in the face with her head, but he moved out of her reach, laughing.

"Sentimental, is it? Be thankful I let you keep it on. You deserve some form of comfort."

Akiseta growled, anger burning in her chest. All she could think about was tearing Harkon apart. She tried to call on her beastblood. She felt her veins burning, but in a most painful way. Her bones felt like they would break apart, and her muscles felt like they were being torn. She gave up attempting to turn, feeling her whole body tremble with pain. She panted through her nose.

Harkon let out an amused chuckle. "Attempting to turn, were we? You can't. Maybe you could, if you had this." He stepped closer, and pulled a ring out of his pocket, holding up to the light a little. The Ring of Hircine. Of course he'd taken it.

"Where is your precious Huntsman now? Or your Aedra? Where is the aid of your dragon-blood father?" Harkon taunted. He leaned close to her. "You really are alone, you know that? Forsaken by your gods, your Hist, and even Hircine."

Akiseta swung her tail up, cutting the lower spines across his hand. He pulled back some, letting out a pained yelp. Akiseta heard a cluttering sound on the floor. He must have dropped the ring.

She moved her head forward, swinging it to the side, and clipped Harkon along the side of his face with the tip of her horn. He stepped farther back, pressing his hand to his face. Akisets could smell his blood, and the scent of it brought her some delight.

Harkon moved his hand away, looking at his own blood. He shook his head. "You really are a fighter, aren't you?" He pulled a dagger from the sheath at his waist. Akiseta picked up the familiar scent of wolfsbane, and another she didn't recognize, most likely the belladonna berries.

Panic gripped her chest. Harkon gazed cruelly at her, raising his cut hand. She felt a strange sensation in her body. It was like it was being forced to hold still. His blood magic.

Akiseta attempted to move, her body fighting her. Harkon grabbed her horn, forcing her head to turn. She struggled against him, fighting to wrench her horn free.

She felt a burning cut along her neck, and tried to scream in pain through her clenched teeth. Tears of pain stung her eyes, starting to leak down her cheeks. Her body burned like it was on fire, her every inside vein, muscle, and organ feeling like they were going to shrivel to nothing.

Harkon stepped back, sheathing the dagger. "There. That should keep you calm. Don't worry, Akiseta. This will all be over once I get what I want. And I promise I'll be much kinder to you in the coming age."

He waved his hand, and the light spell dissipated, leaving his eyes glowing in the darkness, before he turned from her. She listened to his retreating footsteps, and then the door opening and closing.

She hung her head, her body slumping as much as her restraints would allow.

_'Serana.. please hurry.'_

* * *

Sleep did not bode any comfort for Serana. What little she managed to obtain was filled with nightmares, about what could happen at the castle, and what could be happening to Akiseta. She forced herself to keep them from her mind when she was awake.

She looked up at the night sky, stars glittering above her head. A part of her wondered how the night could remain so calm, despite the problems stirring underneath the glowing little lights.

She looked around the deck of the boat. Most of the Dawnguard members found places to sleep amongst the cargo. One of Kjar's crew members was at the helm. There was always one at the helm at any given time of day or night. The ship was in constant motion.

Serana leaned over the railing, looking down at the sea. Messer's reflection rippled in the waves, accompanied by a bit of Secunda. Isran's heavy footsteps came towards her, but she kept her gaze on the water.

"Serana, I think you should try and get some rest."

"I'm fine." Serana insisted. "Besides, why are you still up?"

"I've been thinking about your plan. I still don't think it's safe for you."

"We don't have any other options. If any one at the castle sees this ship, we'll lose our attempt at surprising them. And it would put Akiseta in even more danger."

The last thing they needed to do was put Akiseta at risk. Harkon had gone through a lot of trouble to take her, and Serana didn't want to give him any reasons to try and kill her.

"You could at least take one of the life boats." Isran told her.

"This ship only has two. As it is, some of you will have to swim."

Serana didn't like the thought of having to swim to the castle either, which she was planning on doing when they got closer. But she had no other options. Kjar and his crew didn't know she was a vampire, and she avoided their gazes to keep it that way. She couldn't take her Vampire Lady form, or they would surely freak out. And she couldn't turn into a bat to get there either. She had Sunhallowed arrows in her satchel, a gift from Gelebor. Auriel's bow wouldn't fit, so she had it wrapped in cloth. The satchel alone would be too heavy for her bat self to carry, let alone the bow.

"What if Kjar and his men suddenly notice your absence?" Isran asked.

"They're Nords. Tell them I'm a wizard. Wizards are always up to something, aren't they?"

Isran sighed. "I still wish you weren't planning on going in alone."

"I have to. We need to keep to the plan."

The plan was for the ship to swing wide around the island, and approach from behind it. The ship would anchor a distance away, and the Dawnguard would take the life boats to the back of the island, and sneak along the bend. As their best archer, Sorine would take out the watchman before being noticed, and the they would assault the castle, catching Harkon's court members off guard.

As for herself, Serana wasn't completely sure. She figured she'd be dealing with Harkon.

For so long, she'd struggled with whether or not she'd be able to truly bring herself to do this. Then, Akiseta was taken. Serana had no more doubts in her mind. Harkon was not her father. He was a malicious, evil monster, and she was going to stop him.

"Serana?"

Isran's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?"

"I... wanted to talk to you about something."

"What something?"

"Akiseta. I know very well what she's capable of. But we both know she isn't invincible. I think we need to consider the slight possibility that she might be-"

"Dead? No. She isn't"

"Serana, I want to believe that too. But-"

She's not dead!" Serana snapped. "Harkon made sure she would live so he could take her. He wants her alive. He wants to break her, so he can break me." Serana felt her shoulder's slump, and she hid her face on her hands. "This all comes back to me. It's my fault."

"You need to stop torturing yourself, Serana. Akiseta got involved in all of this by her own choosing. She wasn't going to let Harkon complete the prophecy. If you think that he's keeping her alive, then he probably is. You know her. He won't break her."

"He'll try. She isn't like other mortals. Their wills break easy. They become thralls through little trouble."

"Could his magic affect her?"

"I don't know. Her necklace could protect her, if he left it on. It doesn't radiate magic like other enchanted items do, maybe because of the Hist. But he still knows how to break people."

The thought of Akiseta being tortured made Serana physically sick. Her heart hurt, as if she'd been stabbed. Hot tears blurred her vision, stinging her skin as they slid down her cheeks. She brushed them away.

"I can't lose her. I can't"

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and turned her head to look at Isran.

"You won't, Serana. We are going to stop Harkon, and we will get Akiseta back."


	36. Chapter 36

Unlike most Argonians, especially the ones in Black Marsh, Akiseta had a strong grasp on the concept of time. Many moments, one moment, it really didn't matter which it was. It all flowed forward anyways.

She had lost track of time being trapped in Castle Volkihar. She had to assume it was days, based on how thirsty and hungry she was. Her place of imprisonment was constantly dark, never allowing her eyes to adjust.

The vampires always seemed to know when the mixture they sedated her with would start to wear off, since it would be administered whenever her senses began to clear. She had no idea how long its effects lasted. The vampires must have known through Harkon's experiments.

The mixture had been administered five more times so far, and it seemed to hurt her longer each time. Harkon had administered it one of those other times, and after that, Akiseta felt too weak to fight off the other vampires, although she did try. It was just in vain.

Her body was in a constant state of stagnant pain, like a dull headache, and it was constantly aching. Her legs trembled from being stuck in an upright position, and her arms hurt. The burning on her wrists, ankles, and face was always there. Her veins felt like they'd had coals placed inside them, and her chest had a tight pull inside it.

There were times when she'd give in to exhaustion, but the sleep wouldn't ever last long. Her throat felt sore, and her mouth was so dry. She thought she tasted her own blood, dried and cracked. Her stomach made deep gurgling noises, pained with hunger. It made her nauseous. She'd thrown up at once point, but the bile remained stuck in her mouth since it was chained shut, so she had to swallow it back down. She could still taste it in her mouth.

Her senses of hearing and smell felt weak. Each dosing had deadened them until they were even duller then before they'd been enhanced. It felt like her beastblood had withered away, like the wolf inside her was dead.

Was that possible? To kill off a part of her?

She might as well really be dead at this point. The Dawnguard wasn't going to get here in time. And even if they did, would there be anything left of her to save?

Akiseta was too emptied of tears to cry, but her heart hurt worse as she thought of what would happen when she died.

Lucia. Her sweet little flower would lose another mother. Long ago, Lydia and Farkas had promised to look after Lucia if anything ever happened, so the girl wouldn't be alone. But to lose her family twice, and at such young ages both times... She would be devastated. It might even break her. Akiseta hated to think about it. Serana would have to bear the bad news.

Serana. Her beautiful vampire. She would be left alone again. Sure, she would kill Harkon, saving the world and avenging the death of her lover. But she'd be alone. She would lose the only love she'd ever had.

Akiseta knew the pain of losing the love of one's life. Death or separation, it was an unbearable pain. Serana had been through enough pain already. She didn't deserve more.

Akiseta didn't want to die. She had a life ahead of her, with Lucia and Serana. She'd had so many plans for their future as a family. Now it was all going away. She was going to die here, in this cold, dark place. All alone.

Harkon's came back to her. _'I wonder how it must feel, to have so much power at the tip of your tongue, and to be unable to use it.'_

It was humiliating. She remembered when she'd captured Odahviing at Dragonsreach. He had admitted to being humiliated by the incident. She felt the same here. She missed Odahviing. He was probably up at the peak of The Throat of the World with Paarthurnax, meditating.

_'Meditating... of course!'_

Her mortal body was broken, and her wolf might have been dead, but her soul, her dragon, was still there.

She'd trained and meditated with Paarthurnax for months after defeating Alduin. It improved her focus, allowing her to truly feel her soul.

If she did that now, if she could focus on her soul, she might be able to think clearly, and figure out a way to free herself.

Akiseta straightened herself up, leaning back against the cold stone. She relaxed her body and closed her eyes, steadying her breathing. She focused on listening and smelling, picking up the sounds and scents around her.

_'Drem Yol Lok.'_ She repeated in her head. She focused on feeling deep inside herself, feeling for her dragon blood, reaching out to her soul.

_'You can't break a dragon, Harkon. You aren't the dominant one here. I will be. Just you wait.'_

* * *

A thick fog had rolled in. It boded well, since it would help make sure the ship remained hidden. Serana could barely make out the distant shape of the castle through the fog. Even then, she hated what she could see.

She moved to the other end of the ship, and checked her satchel again. Florentius had made her a few potions to help get her to the island. The arrows from Gelebor were safely inside. She gripped Auriel's bow tightly. Even through the cloth she'd wrapped it in, it's unearthly warmth heated up her hand.

"You ready for this, Serana?" Isran asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"As soon as you head out, I'll have Kjar direct the ship to head around the island. We won't be to far behind you. Please, be careful, Serana."

Serana couldn't help but feel somewhat happy about Isran's concern for her. Maybe he really was starting to see her as friend.

She smiled. "I will be, Isran."

She drank the stamina potion Florentius had made her. Instantly, she felt rejuvenated from the exhaustion that had plagued her the past days. She took in a deep breath, and leapt over the side of the ship, plunging into the water and under the surface.

The cold of it didn't bother her, but it stung her eyes some. She pulled out another potion, one of water breathing, and drank it down. A searing pain clawed at her neck, tearing at her skin. For a few moments, Serana felt she was suffocating.

Her throat burned at the taste of sea water, and her lungs ache in protest at the sensation of being fed air through gills. But, at least she was breathing. Auriel's bow burned warm even under the frigid water.

Serana began swimming. Occasionally, a few fish would dash passed her, but she saw little else. Thoughts raced through her mind.

How was she to find Akiseta? She wouldn't be with the awaiting thralls. So where would Harkon keep her? Her mother had a secret laboratory, so maybe Harkon had some secret set up too. How would she find it?

Maybe she'd confront Harkon first, and make him tell her. She had the upper hand. She had the bow. She could hurt him. She could kill him. She knew she could.

Serana felt a prickling feeling in her neck. She swam upward, gasping in air through her mouth as she surfaced. Her neck felt sore, and she ran her fingers over where the gills had been. The skin felt a little rough still.

Serana had a clearer view of the island now. Swimming the rest of the way, she waded out of the shallows, and onto the shore. She walked along the bridge, feeling weighed down by her soaked clothes.

"Lady Serana?" The watchman said in surprise as she approached the gate. "Oh, the court will be delight to see you."

_'I'll just bet.' _Serana thought with irritation as she stepped inside. She walked onto the little overlook, gazing into the dining room, where the members of the court were feeding. The scents of warm, mortal blood hit her nose, and she gripped the railing, feeling sickened with how she felt her mouth water the slightest bit.

The court members all lifted their heads in her direction, staring at her with varying looks of surprise, and hints of anger. Serana kept her posture straight, holding her head up and keeping a calm expression, an act she'd developed for them over the centuries, and descended the stairs.

CuSith trotted over to greet her, wagging his stumpy tail. Serana dropped a hand to scratch behind his ears.

Vingalmo stood from the table, wiping traces of blood from his mouth, and came over to her. "Serana? What are you doing here?"

"Last time I check, this was my home." Serana said, stressing the word _was_. "Long before it was yours, I might add."

"Right, of course, Lady Serana." Vingalmo apologized. "We just weren't expecting you. You're.. you're completely drenched. It looks like you swam here."

"I did. I didn't have much choice." Serana crossed her arms. "The boat that was used to get me here last time was missing."

Vingalmo shifted his gaze from her to the clothed object in her hands. "What have you there?"

"A gift, for my father. Where is he?"

"Indisposed at the moment, Lady Serana. Would you like me to take it to him?"

"No. I'd like to present this to him myself."

"As you wish, Lady Serana. You may wait in your chambers until Lord Harkon is ready to receive you. Would you like me to-"

"I know the way." Serana said, striding off. The scent of mortal blood blocked out all else, and Serana bit her lip sharply to distract from it. There was another scent, faint and buried under the blood, but she couldn't stop to try and separate it, or she feared her instincts would take over.

Serana shut the door to her room, breathing hard. She set Auriel's bow and her satchel down on her bed, and dug through her satchel for her blood vials. She pulled the stopper out of one, and held it up to her nose. It was rabbit blood, cold from the Ice Wraith essence mixed in.

Serana breathed in its scent until she couldn't pick up traces of mortal blood, then drank it down. She placed the empty vial back into her satchel, and drunk down another, feeling relief. She knew she'd been hungry, but the scent of warm mortal blood, the first of it in such large quantities in a long time, had made her crave.

She knew it was her instincts, but they still made her feel sick with herself. The only mortal blood she'd tasted in quite some time was Akiseta's, and that was just little bits of it, drawn during their nights of intimacy. The Argonian's blood was an interesting mix, tasting both a bit cold and somewhat salty from being an Argonian and yet warm and bestial from her beastblood, with tinges of pure power from her dragon blood. Akiseta's blood hadn't once made Serana feel hunger, but a strange sense of pleasure, and a deeper connection to her lover.

Akiseta's scent had been the faint one she'd picked up earlier. The Argonian had been brought through the main hall, but Serana hadn't been able to tell where the scent went.

Serana wanted nothing more than to scour the castle to find Akiseta, but she could not. The court would surely know if she slipped away before her audience with Harkon, and that could put Akiseta in even more danger. Her best bet was to confront Harkon. Hopefully by then, the Dawnguard would be here, and they'd be dealing with the court members.

Serana went over to the dresser, and found some dry attire, similar to what she'd been wearing when she'd been sealed away. Changing out of her soaked clothes and drying off, she got dressed. She undid her braids and brushed tangles out of her hair, then redid her braids. She brushed dust away from the vanity mirror, and looked at her reflection.

_'If I didn't know better, I'd swear I look older.' _She thought to herself. Centuries of life, trapped in this castle, then in the darkness of Dimhollow. Then, a couple months of freedom that could have been a beautiful life time. Now, she was back here.

"I don't know where you are, Akiseta, but I'm here." She whispered to herself. "I'm right here, my love. I'll be with you soon. I promise."

Serana went and sat on her bed. Harkon would keep her waiting, but she wouldn't let it get on her nerves. She could be just as patient as him.

She dug the books she got from the Arcanaeum out of her satchel, and began to read again from the book she'd left off on. She'd glance up from the pages to the door every few pages.

After finishing this book and getting well into the next one, she heard a knock at the door.

"Lady Serana? Lord Harkon will see you now. He awaits within the chapel."

"Thank you, Vingalmo." Serana said as sincerely as she could force herself.

She placed all the books in a small chest beside her bed, and gathered up her satchel. She adjusted the arrows into proper placement, and closed it, making sure not to strap it shut. She grabbed the bow, adjusting the cloth to be ready to slide off easily.

She left her room, once again passing through the dining hall. She ignored the few other vampires in the room and made her way into the cathedral. The door swung shut hard behind her. Pale light came in through the windows. The fog had cleared a little, but was still dense.

Harkon stood behind the blood alter, gazing out at the fog. His hands were clasped behind his back in a dignified manner. He turned to her, a smile coming to his face.

"Serana, my darling. So good of you to finally come home."


	37. Chapter 37

"Where is she?" Serana asked pointedly.

"After all this time, not even a 'hello' to your own father?"

"You are a lying, murdering, heartless, kidnapping sewer-rat! Now tell me where she is!" Serana snapped.

"My my. Such venomous words." Harkon said, turning away from her. "You really have disappointed me, Serana."

_'As if I care about your opinion.' _Serana thought bitterly, her last shred of patience wearing out completely. She tugged the cloth off the bow, and pulled out one of the arrows, knocking it into place.

"Tell me where she is, now!" She threatened, aiming it at Harkon.

Harkon looked over his shoulder, an impressed look on his face. "So, you found the bow after all. And now, you plan to kill me? Is that it? You won't get information out of me if I'm dead."

"Then I'll tear this whole castle apart until I find Akiseta."

"You think you'll just be able to waltz on out, do you?"

"Have you forgotten what I am? I am a Daughter of Coldharbour! And _I _have the bow. My odds are pretty good."

"Every vampire and thrall in this keep is armed with silver, from the blade of every sword and dagger to the tip of every arrow."

"I'm not afraid to take my chances."

"Why not bring your new friends from the Dawnguard with you? Your chances would be a little better."

"This doesn't concern them anymore." _'Good, he still doesn't know they're coming. Isran, please hurry.' _

"Making this personal now?" Harkon asked in an amused tone.

"_You _made it personal." Serana aimed the arrow a little higher, aiming the tip at Harkon's throat. "Where is Akiseta?"

"She's alive. You should be grateful."

"Grateful? Grateful!? For what!? For murdering other vampires!? For torturing mortals!? For tearing our family apart!? For taking away the only person who's ever given a damn about me!? For planning to kill me?!"

"I wasn't going to kill you."

"Yes you were, you bastard!" Serana yelled, gripping the limb of the bow tightly, its warmth burning her hand. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out!? I know you need my blood to complete this prophecy!"

"The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour is necessary, yes. But nothing was ever mentioned about a sacrifice being necessary."

"What in Oblivion are you talking about?"

"Had you or your mother ever bothered to listen to me, or even help me on this matter, you'd know. I do remember what it was like to be human. To be mortal. I know they require things that need the sunlight."

"You're the one who wants to darken it!"

"Control it." Harkon said in a correcting manner. "Whatever started this prophecy seemed to indicate that the sun should be darkened permanently. But this would be detrimental to us, since it would affect our source of food. Tainting the bow would darken the sun forever. But, tainting an arrow, and using the bow to fire said arrow at the sun would create a temporary effect."

"You never said anything about this before."

"I had to do a lot of research. You and your mother wouldn't listen. By the time I came close to a solution, she hid you from me. And when I came up with a solution, you ran off to the Dragonborn. But now that you're back, you can help me. If we used a little of your blood, we could turn some days black as night."

"Do you honestly think that still wouldn't start a war with the mortals?"

"We would have the advantage during the days we darken. Whole days and nights for us to claim the world in. Other vampires would join our cause. And once we have what we want, things would go back to normal on our terms."

Serana shook her head in disbelief. "It won't work. There are a lot of powerful people in the world. Akiseta is one of them. She would never stand for any of this."

"If she could be made to understand that we could help her-"

"Help her!? You really are fucking insane!"

"You still aren't listening to me, Serana. Think about it. How many people in Skyrim still scorn her? How may Nords detest that their legendary hero is an Argonian?"

Serana bit her lip. She knew Harkon spoke true. Akiseta had told her of the people who still hated her.

"Ever since I learned who she was, I had people learning what they could about her." Harkon continued. "I know of many of the feats she's accomplished. Protecting Winterhold, becoming Harbinger of those Companions, freeing Riften from corruption, destroying an entire order of assassins, and slaying the World-Eater. She saved this pitiful world. Yet, because she's an Argonian, many Nords would rather see her dead than at their aid. The Stormcloaks and their false king see her as a disgrace, the Imperial army sees her as little more than an interference, and the Aldmeri Dominion would love nothing more than to skin her alive."

Serana lowered the bow, loosening the draw on it some. This was all true. No matter the good Akiseta did, there were plenty of people who still hated her. She thought back to the bandits they'd met on their way to find Valerica, the Nord who had taunted her, and the Dark Elf who'd belittled her.

"Akiseta may have stalled the war, Serana, but that tension could snap again. And she won't be enough to stop it. But we could. Together, we could help her stop this war. The Imperials and The Stormcloaks wouldn't be able to match the strength we could amass. And we could put the Thalmor in their long over due place."

"Akiseta would never agree to your help."

"But she'd agree to yours. You could convince her of the good of our path. You could show her what we could accomplish. You show her what she could have: An army of vampires at her side, and an eternity at yours."

"You mean... turn her?" The words sounded strange to Serana. Her mind didn't seem to be able to comprehend them. _'Turn Akiseta? Make her a vampire?' _She couldn't fathom the idea.

"Yes. Share your gift with her. It would create an inseverable bond between you two. Imagine it, a Dragonborn sired by a Daughter of Coldharbour. Nothing could stand up to that kind of power. She could have everything, and so could you." Harkon stepped in front of the blood alter. "And we could be a family again."

Serana looked at the ground. For more time then she could count, she had wanted nothing more than to have her family like it used to be. But it was too late. Too many things had been sacrificed, too many bridges had been burned.

Akiseta didn't care about praise or power. She wouldn't want to brand her name on the world in that manner, and neither did Serana. This wasn't right. This was wrong.

She was going to have a family. Akiseta and Lucia. She met Harkon's gaze.

"You don't care about me anymore. The only thing you care about is power and control, and you'll do anything to get it. You want to use Akiseta, and you want to use me. I am done being used!"

Serana pulled the string back and fired the arrow at Harkon. He moved, and the arrow struck the alter. It created a brilliant explosion of light, and she heard Harkon scream. Even from a distance, Serana could feel its sting, and she had to close her eyes at the intensity.

Harkon had taken his vampire Lord form. Slight scorch marks lined his skin, and blood leaked from his eyes. He flexed his wings, lifting a bit off the ground.

"You traitorous little wretch!" He held his hand in her direction.

A pain burned in her blood, and she was forced to her knees, hands pressed into the floor. The grip of Harkon's blood magic.

"How pitiful you've become, Serana. So undeserving of Lord Bal's gift." Harkon taunted, starting to approach.

"I'll show you who's the pitiful one." Serana strained out, struggling to attempt to stand. She focused her magic, and brought her free hand up, arcing a chain of lightning bolts into Harkon's face. He snarled in pain, freeing her from his grip. She stumbled away from, and let loose another arrow. This one hit the floor beside him, making him holler. She hid behind one of the pillars to avoid getting hurt.

Coming out, she was scratched along the shoulder by sharp claws, and slammed into the floor. It was a gargoyle, much larger than any other she'd seen. Its skin was deep shades of onyx, and flecks of gold lined its body. Harkon must have summoned it.

Serana raised a barrier of ice in front of her as the gargoyle attempted to claw her again, and she backed towards the alter. Harkon lunged into her, striking the arm that held the bow. The bow was flung from her grasp and into the window, breaking the glass and disappearing from sight.

Serana created a spike of ice in her hand, and drove it into Harkon's shoulder, getting him to back away. She danced back, creating more distance.

Serana took her vampiric Lady form, snarling at Harkon. Using all the magic she could muster, she reanimated bones from the various piles in the room, creating a huge, misshapen construct. The bone-made being clashed with the behemoth of a gargoyle.

Exhausted of her magic, Serana lunged at Harkon. He flew from her reach, perching on one of the upper balconies.

"Look at yourself, Serana. Acting like a beast." Harkon taunted.

Serana snarled again, flying up to him. He backed out of her reach again. Serana used her bat swarm power, temporarily surrounding him. Her body reconstituted, and she latched onto him from behind, driving her claws into his stomach and sinking her fangs into the lower part of his throat.

Harkon thrashed around violently in an attempt to shake her off. He clawed wildly at her arms. He swung around his shoulder, scratching across her face. She let go, and they both fell from the balcony to the floor.

Serana backed away, keeping her left eye tightly shut as blood ran down her face. Harkon's blood tasted cold and bitter in her mouth, her own mixing in from the cuts along her face.

This fight was far from over.

* * *

Akiseta opened her eyes. The pain in her body was still ever present, but her senses of smell and hearing felt a little better, and her mind less clouded.

_'I wonder why no one has come to dose me. It's been quite a while.' _She thought. It didn't matter. She needed to get herself freed, quickly.

She stood up on her toes and much as she could, and leaned towards the right, stretching her head towards her hand. She pinched the edge of a feather tightly between the claws on her thumb and index finger. She moved her head sharply down, wincing as the feather was pulled free.

Craning her head up again, she forced the stalk in between the chain closest to end of her snout. Craning her head more, she slid the end of the stalk into the lock of the restraint. Akiseta moved her head ignoring the burning on her face and

The lock clicked, and Akiseta pulled her arm free. It still burned, but it was free. She pulled the feather from the chains, and unlocked her other arm and her legs. Stepping away, she fell to her hands and knees. Sitting up on her knees, she placed her palms to the chains, wincing at her burn. She was relieved when she was able to do her frost magic, since her restraints had been enchanted to suppress magic.

She ran her hands across the chains circling her snout, shivering as the chill reached her nose. Once the silvery metal stopped feeling like it was searing, Akiseta gripped the upper parts, and yanked downward. The chains snapped, falling down to the floor in little pieces.

Akiseta opened her jaws, moving them around to loosen them up. She used the rest of the magicka she could muster to cool off her snout, ankles, and wrists.

Akiseta stumbled over to where she had smelled the sea water. It was a small crack in the wall, letting the water make a small puddle. Akiseta scooped some into her hand and brought it to her mouth, reveling in how nice it felt against her lips. It was salty, and had the gritty tasted of dirt, but it was a relief from her dry mouth and aching throat. She sipped down a second scoop.

Along the edge of the wall was some fly amata. Akiseta picked a few and ate them slowly, not wanted to upset her stomach with the sudden sustenance. The mushrooms gave her some much needed energy.

Slowly standing up, Akiseta produced a small magic flame, and walked around. The door was made of solid metal. No lock was present, and a shove didn't budge it. It must have been bolted. She'd have to try Shouting.

But she couldn't fight in this condition, and she still couldn't will herself to turn. She needed the Ring.

Walking back towards her imprisonment wall, Akiseta searched the floor for the Ring. She finally found it stuck in a crack in the floor. It felt strange yet familiar in her palm.

Akiseta walked back to the door, and leaned close to the part where it should open. She took a deep breath.

"**IIZ SLEN NUS!**"

Ice coated parts of the door and the wall, some creeping into the crack between the two. Akiseta panted, and backed up a bit. She closed her eyes, focusing her mind and heart into her soul. She felt it, writhing inside her.

"**FUS RO DAH!**

The door busted open, part of it denting out at an awkward angle. The wall cracked in several places.

Akiseta fell to her hands and knees, breathing hard, her body trembling. A strange ache resonated through her. Her lungs burned, and her mouth and throat hurt. But she did it. She was free. She looked at the Ring of Hircine. It could reawaken her beastblood. It had to. She slid the ring onto her finger.

She fell onto her hands again, gasping. Her blood ran hot, burning almost painfully, and her heart was pounding hard. She clutched at her chest as the tension increased.

Akiseta only had vague memories of her first transformation, but these pains were similar to that. Her body must be readjusting to her beastblood.

Akiseta looked over at her tail as she felt a painful prickling sensation. Her tail was thickening, and her spines were receding in. Looking at her arms, she saw fur forcing its way through her scales, and her claws were rounding out, growing sharper.

She let out growls and snarls as her body change, her clothes tearing off. Finally fully transformed, Akiseta stood up on her hind legs and let out a howl.

For the first time in days, she felt great. She felt alive. And hungry. She was very hungry. She could smell rats, but they seemed to have scurried into hiding. Crouching on all fours, she sniffed around. She picked up old scents of werewolves and Argonians, none she recognized. She also picked up the scents of vampires, one in particular.

Harkon.

Akiseta dug her claws into the ground, growling. She didn't want food anymore. She didn't want to hunt. She wanted to kill. Harkon was her prey.

She squeezed through the opening she had made of the doorway, and charged her way up a long spiraling staircase. Reaching a door at the top, other scents filled her nose, once again calling attention to her gnawing hunger. Most prominent were fear, and blood. The scents of prey.

Unable to resist the allure of potential prey, Akiseta threw herself into the door, bursting through it. The scents were more overwhelming on this side of the door. They filled her nose and lungs, making her mouth water, kicking in her crave to hunt something.

Akiseta lunged forward, barreling into something. Something long and metal was shoved sideways into her mouth, and she bit down on it. Growling, she tried to wrench the object away.

"Akiseta!? Akiseta, stop! It's me!"

_'I know that voice... I know that scent...' _Akiseta let go of the metal thing, and looked down at who'd she pinned. It was Isran.

"Isran?" Akiseta stepped back, her ears falling back. "What... what are you doing here?"

"We came for you." Isran said, standing up. "The others are fighting the vampires. I came down here to look for you. Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah.. I'm fine, don't worry." Akiseta said, turning her head away. Had she really tried to attack her friend? _'I wouldn't have gone far enough to hurt him.'_ She tried to assure herself.

She shook her head. "Where is Serana?"

"She's confronting Harkon."

"Alone!?"

Just the thought of Serana facing Harkon by herself made Akiseta panic. She charged past Isran, ignoring his call for her to wait. She ran up some more stairs and through a couple hallways, sniffing for Serana's scent. She followed it into the main hall.

All hell had broken loose. The Dawnguard members were clashing with the vampires. It was like a small scale war. The scent of blood was strong. Akiseta tried to ignore it, and charged through, following Serana's scent. It led her to a large double door entryway. A pull chain rested on the wall, connected to a gate in upper part.

Akiseta didn't want Isran or anyone to follow her inside. She grabbed the chain and wrenched it downward, ripping it out of the wall as it triggered the gate. She burst through the doors, landing on all fours as the door and gate slammed closed behind her.

The scents of vampiric blood came to her nose. The first thing to catch her eye was Harkon, in his vampiric Lord form. Scorch marks lined his skin, and blood ran around his eyes. Blood ran down his neck, and his chest was clawed up.

"How!? How did you get out!?" Harkon snapped. Akiseta growled in response, starting to move towards him.

"Aki.."

Upon hearing Serana's voice, Akiseta turned her head towards her lover. Serana had also taken her other form. Claw marks lined her arms and ran down the left side of her face, all of them bleeding.

_'He hurt her... He hurt my Serana..."_

Akiseta turned her gaze back to Harkon. "You're dead!" She roared.

Akiseta lunged at him, missing him as he moved out of the way. She turned and swung out with her paw, snagging his face with her claws. He gripped her with his blood magic, forcing her legs to buckle, and bending one of her front legs into an awkward position. Snarling, she pushed herself into a standing position.

"You really are a stubborn mutt, aren't you?" Harkon sneered out. He swung with his claws, ripping into her jaw.

Akiseta broke from his grasp, and grabbed him by the throat. She slammed him into one of the pillars, causing it to crack. She heard Serana let out a scream, and turn her her head. A huge gargoyle had dragged its claws across her back.

Harkon took advantage of her distraction, and kicked into her stomach, getting her to release him. He struck her across the face with his claws, making her back away from him. She rubbed at her nose with her paws.

She felt herself caught in the grip of his blood magic, and Harkon slammed into her, sending her into the pillar. The pillar broke, and some of the foundry of the balcony followed suit, falling on top of her.

* * *

Serana had wanted nothing more that to see Akiseta again. But she wished the circumstances had been better. She wanted to go help her, but was struggling with the gargoyle. It had taken down her bone construct a few times.

She backed up towards the windows as the gargoyle came closer. She had never been good at summoning them herself, but she needed to try. She focused her remaining magicka, and tried to conjure one up. The one she had managed was much smaller than this one, but it was a bit of help.

She noticed that Akiseta had freed herself from the foundry, and wanted to go help her, but something called her attention out the broken window. Looking out, she saw Auriel's bow. It had snagged on a piece of the wall by its string.

Serana climbed out the window, carefully making her way down to the bow. The fog had cleared some, and the sun was starting to come out. Serana winced as her skin stung. She grabbed the bow, and clawed her way back up to the window, using her wings to gain purchase.

She threw herself into the shadows of the other side of the balcony, reverting back to normal. Her back burned from the prior exposure to the sunlight, and her arms and face were still in a lot of pain. The injuries felt worse in her normal form. She looked towards Harkon and Akiseta.

Akiseta's back was clawed open, blood staining her fur. Some of her spine was visible. Blood dripped from a cut along her jaw and nose. She grasped something in between her teeth. It was a long, thin grey limb with part of a wing attached.

Harkon stood opposite of her, matching her gaze. One of his wings was missing, blood running down his back. The other wing hung down at an odd angle, touching the ground.

Akiseta dropped the wing and lunged at him, and he used his bat swarm power, covering her in a cloud of bats, her attempts to snap them in vain. Serana picked up an arrow from the ground, and knocked it in place.

Akiseta dove through the cloud of bats, turning to face Harkon as his body reconstituted. Serana released the arrow.

The shriek she heard was almost deafening, and the explosion of light was nearly blinding even as she covered her eyes. The intensity died down, and she opened her eyes.

Harkon stood behind the blood alter, a piece of the arrow still driven into his chest. He doubled over the alter in visible pain, blood running from his mouth and into the alter. Burns covered his body. But something else was happening.

Parts of his body were... disintegrating. His skin was shriveling away, followed by his bones. He looked at his body in horror, screaming as it burned away. He collapsed to the ground as more of his body began to become ash, writhing in clear agony.

The sight was one of the more horrific Serana had seen in a long time, and she turned her head away, closing her eyes. She covered her ears in a attempt to block out his screaming, and the strained words he spoke to her.

"Ser.. ana... your own... father..."

The screaming stopped. Serana lowered her arms and opened her eyes, turning her head towards the alter. A pile of reddish ash lay on the floor. It was over. He was dead.

Serana turned her head to Akiseta, who stared over at the alter with shock. The werewolf turned her head to Serana. Serana offered her a small smile. Akiseta parted her jaws in a grin of her own, but then her eyes rolled up slightly before shutting, and she fell to the floor.

"Aki!" Serana rushed to her side, and cradled her head in her lap. Her heartbeat was weak, and her breathing was fast and shallow. "Oh, Aki... no, please no.."

Serana turned her head as the door to the cathedral was busted open. The gate had been close, and the bars were dented widely open. Isran came inside.

"Serana, what.. what happened? Is Harkon-"

"He's dead."

"What happened to Akiseta?"

"I don't know. She just collapsed. She's hurt."

"Stay with her. I'll fetch Florentius."

Serana turned her attention back to Akiseta, and began stroking her head. "It's going to be alright, love. You're going to be okay."


	38. Chapter 38

Since the old garden had been blocked off, a new one had been set up on the far side of the castle, though it was more akin to a greenhouse. Serana had gone there to see if there were any ingredients Florentius could make use of. The place was... nice, but it lacked the charm the old garden had.

Serana took a little time scouring what she could from the garden, hoping to collect her thoughts. It had been two days since the battle at the castle. Two days since she'd killed Harkon.

It was still hard to process that _she _had been the one to kill him. One moment, she was aiming the bow, and the next, Harkon was literally burning to ash. His last words still rung in her ears.

_'Ser... ana... your own... father...' _

Serana tried desperately to keep it from her mind. Harkon had stopped being her father long ago, and she had come to terms with that before returning to confront him. And yet, knowing he was truly dead, because of her... It wasn't a feeling she could describe beyond hollowness.

She shook her head, deciding to focus on the matter at hand. Akiseta.

The Argonian had not awoken since she passed out in the chapel. She had remained in her wolf form the entire time. Florentius had healed the wounds Harkon has caused her in the fight, but the potions he made did nothing to wake her up. He had used up nearly all his ingredients already.

Serana stood up, placing what she'd gathered into her satchel. CuSith trotted over to her, and she patted him on the head. CuSith had been the only creature from the castle to survive the fight, and Serana figures from his lack of wounds that he'd made himself scarce. The Dawnguard members watched him cautiously, but Serana had assured them he wouldn't attack unless she gave a command.

Heading back inside, Serana paused briefly as she reached the main hall. Blood stained the floor, and was splattered on the walls. The corpses of the court members had been taken outside to be burned at her request. It was better then leaving them to rot in the castle. Only a couple of Dawnguard members had been killed, none of whom Serana recognized from her first two arrivals at the fort. They had been buried near the shore.

Serana turned from the sight and went to her room. Florentius was in a chair beside the bed, looking worn out. Between his attempts to wake Akiseta and trying to aid the thralls rescued from the prison cells, he was running himself ragged. Serana handed him the ingredients she'd gathered.

"I'll get to work with these with all due haste, Serana." He said, standing up.

"Don't wear yourself out to much, Florentius."

"Don't worry about me, my child. Arkay will give me the strength I need to aid our friend."

"I wish he could wake her up."

"He wishes he could too. But he told me this is beyond his reach. We'll have to muddle through this ourselves. But worry not. We will persevere." Florentius insisted as he left the room. Serana watched him go, wondering if Arkay really did speak to the man as he said he did.

She sat down on the bed, beside Akiseta, who rested on her side. It had taken Isran, Gunmar, Sorine, and herself to move Akiseta to the room. The only indications she were alive were her slightly uneven breathing and her heartbeat, which was steady, but weaker than it should be. Even in this form, she seemed so... frail.

Serana began to gently stroke the fur on Akiseta's head. She had taken the time to clean her with some cloths, and her fur was no longer gritty or blood-caked.

"Florentius has gone to make some more potions." She said. "He'll be back soon enough, and we'll try it." She wasn't sure if Akiseta could hear her, but speaking felt necessary.

Serana had remained at Akiseta's side for the length of the two days, minus a little while to bath the blood from herself at Isran's insistence. She hadn't slept during her vigil, unable to compel herself to rest. She would gently stroke Akiseta's fur, and talk about things. Sometimes, she recounted their little adventure, and sometimes she found herself revisiting her childhood.

"You know, I've been thinking about what we'll do when we leave here. Going back to Whiterun and all. It'll be a little strange, living in such an open city, with so many people." Serana said, stroking behind Akiseta's ears.

"And then, with Lucia. In a way, I'll be kind of like her mother too. It's kind of funny, you know? I never imagined having a family like that. Of course, there were a lot of things I never imagined having until I met you."

She looked down at the sleeping werewolf. "The life of peace you talk about. I'm eager to know what that's like. I think it will be nice, not having to fight for our lives anymore. I think a part of me is going to miss this little adventure we've been on, though. But your work with the Companions should rid us of boredom." Serana let out a soft chuckle.

Akiseta remained asleep.

Serana sighed, and carefully took one of her paws in her hand. The fleshy parts of Akiseta's wolfish body were grey, but her wrists had been blackened by burns, as had her ankles. A similar effect was on her face. Marks that looked like chain links circled her muzzle, disappearing into her fur as they came to her cheeks.

The thought of Akiseta being chained up made Serana sick. She shuddered at what could have happened to her during their separation. Whatever torturous things Harkon had done to her had made killing him easier to think about.

Serana placed her hand to Akiseta's muzzle, and called on a small bit of her frost magic. Akiseta's lips parted, and a low growl escaped from her mouth, but she didn't stir.

Serana moved her hand to Akiseta's back and trailed her fingers across her spine, using the slightest touch of lightning magic. The muscles in Akiseta's back twitched, but she still didn't stir. Serana let out a defeated sigh.

Florentius came back into the room, potion in hand. Serana helped open Akiseta's mouth, and Florentius slowly poured the bottles contents in. Akiseta's throat bobbed as the fluid slid down, and she let out low growls, her body twitching.

"Come on, Aki. Wake up." Serana urged softly.

Akiseta gripped the side of the bed, letting out a snarl. Then her body slackened, her breathing resuming its uneven patter.

Florentius hung his head. "I don't know what else to do. I've made every concoction I can think of. I don't know if it's because she's an Argonian, or if the wolfsbane had been tainted in some way, or whatever else. I'm sorry, Serana."

"It's okay, Florentius. You tried." Serana reassured him. She looked at Akiseta. _'I don't know what else to do for you, love.' _She thought. _'I'm so out of touch with my alchemical practices, Florentius probably has me beat. No one else here can match him. I wish Mother... Wait... Mother!'_

"Florentius, give me your bag."

"Wha-"

"Your bag, quickly!"

Florentiu fumbled as he picked up the bag. Serana snatched it up and hurried to the door.

"Where are you going, Serana!?"

"To get help!" Serana called back as the door shut.

* * *

The trip through the tunnels was easier without dealing with skeletons and gargoyles. Serana made her way back to the Soul Cairn in no time. The place still made her uneasy, but she put it out of her mind.

She strode quickly through the Cairn, ignoring souls and skeletons and made her way to the place that had been her mother's prison. She pushed the doors open and entered the Boneyard. Durnehviir and Valerica were both there, appearing to be conversing. They both turned their heads to her as she approached.

"Serana! Oh, I've been so worried about you." Valerica said, embracing her daughter. Serana leaned against her mother, taking comfort in her embrace.

"He's dead." Serana heard herself murmur. "I killed him."

"Then it's over. It's truly over." Valerica pulled back a bit to look at her daughter. "Are you alright?" She asked, thumbing a couple scars on the left side of Serana's face.

Serana nodded, though she wasn't sure how true it was. She still couldn't sort out her feelings. The scars weren't deep, but they were noticeable. One was rather small, cutting across her lips. The other was a little longer, coming across her chin. They didn't bother her.

"Where is Qahnaarin?" Durnehviir asked.

"She's in the castle. Something's wrong with her."

"What do you mean?" Valerica asked.

"We were ambushed on our way to confront Harkon. They were using silver and wolfsbane. They kidnapped her. When I was fighting him, she burst into the cathedral in her wolf form. After the fight, she passed out, and we haven't been able to wake her. We don't know what else to do. I need your help, Mother. Please." Serana pleaded.

"Of course I will help. Let me grab my things." Valerica said, going into her alcove.

"The Dovahkiin has a strong soul. She will be alright, child of night." Durnehviir stated.

"I know she will." _'She has to be. I can't loose her. I can't.'_

Valerica gathered her things into a small satchel and they bid Durnehviir farewell before heading back to the portal.

"You said wolfsbane was used in the ambush. During the fight with Harkon, was Akiseta physically injured?"

"Yes."

"Were there any strange scents in her blood?"

Serana thought for a moment. She had been more concerned for Akiseta's well-being that she hadn't really paid attention. But thinking back, she remembered the wolfsbane, and something else.

"There was one odd scent. It was... somewhere between a grape and a strawberry. And it was bitter."

"My guess it belladona berries."

"Belladona berries!?" Dread welled up in Serana. "But those can kill werewolves!"

"I know. Harkon must have found a way to mix the berries and wolfsbane in a way that didn't kill her, most likely to prevent her from turning. How long was she his prisoner?"

"Five or six days."

"He would've had her dosed more than once. The effects would only get worse with each dosing. Between that and the stress from finally being able to turn, her body must have suffered tremendous exhaustion, causing her to lapse into a coma."

"Will you be able to bring her out of it?"

"I'm sure I will."

The two women traveled through the tunnels and into the castle. Serana noticed the Dawnguard members watching curiously. Valerica paid them no attention.

"I need to check Harkon's room. He may have kept an antidote or ingredients for one close to him. I'll meet you in the study after that." Valerica said, striding off.

Isran approached Serana. "Who is that?"

"My mother."

"Your mother? How-"

"Long story. She was trapped in the Soul Cairn, and helped me and Akiseta find one of the Elder Scrolls. She's a master at alchemy."

"Can she wake Akiseta up."

"I'm confident she can."

"Alright."

Serana ventured to the study, where Valerica was already working. The smell of various ingredients was heavy in the air.

"Any trouble with your vampire hunting friends?" Valerica questioned.

"No. Isran was just wondering who you were. I know what they are, Mother, but they're still good people. I wouldn't have been able to stop Father without them."

"I know, my darling. I know."

Serana leaned against the wall, watching Valerica work. She felt useless.

"You don't need to fret, Serana. I'm certain I can wake Akiseta up."

"I'm certain you can too. I'm just... I don't know." Serana shrugged. "She saved me from Dimhollow. She saved my life in the Soul Cairn. She was there for me when I learned the truth about the prophecy. I wasn't able to stop her from being kidnapped, or tortured, and I can't help her now."

"What happened to her was not your fault, Serana. Harkon calculated every little detail of his plan. He was far more conniving then I had thought."

"He tried to convince me to aid him in completing the prophecy a different way. Tried to convince me of the good we could do together. It was all just more of his lies. He wanted to use me, and Akiseta. I wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore."

"You care for her a great deal, don't you?"

Serana knew her mother could smell Akiseta's scent on her, so she knew the nature of their relationship. "I love her, Mother."

Valerica gave a small nod. "I'm glad you've found something like that, Serana. After all you've been put through, you deserve happiness. I suspected she had feelings for you when you two first came to the Soul Cairn"

"You did?"

"Yes. When she told me she had a daughter, I thought she was married, which confused me when it came to her feelings for you, given what she is. The way in which she spoke of you was far more in admiration then friendship composes. It was the same with how you spoke of her. You both seemed rather unaware at the time, so I thought it best not to interfere."

"We worked it out on our own"

"Yes, I can tell."

"I didn't mean it like that." Serana said, turning her head as she felt her cheeks burn. Valerica let out a chuckle.

* * *

Valerica finished making the potion, and Serana led her back to her room. Florentius and Isran were both there.

"Is that an antidote?" Florentius asked.

"Gods willing. Give us some space." Valerica instructed. Florentius obliged, moving to stand beside Isran.

Serana helped open Akiseta's mouth, and Valerica began slowly pouring in the potion.

Akiseta's eyes snapped open, and she let out a choking cough, spilling some of the potion. She threw herself backwards, falling off the bed and crashing into the nightstand. She huddled into the corner, growling.

"Aki, relax. Relax." Serana urged in a soothing voice, going a bit closer.

Akiseta stopped growling, her ears perking up. "Serana?" She asked in a quiet voice, as if afraid she were seeing things.

Serana nodded. "I'm right here, love."

Akiseta stumbled forward, grasping Serana with her paws and leaning into her shoulder. "I... I don't really remember... is it over?"

"It's over. Harkon's dead. You passed out after the fight. My mother healed you."

"Valerica?" Akiseta turned her head to the older vampire. "You healed me?"

"From the poison. The priest healed your physical wounds." Valerica turned her head to Florentius and Isran. "I think it's best we give them some privacy."

"Right. We can tell everyone the good news." Isran concurred.

Serana watched them go, then turned her head back to Akiseta, who had shifted back to normal. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I think so." Akiseta said softly. "Just really sore. And, aching everywhere. I remember... fighting Harkon, and... the explosion.. and ash..." She looked at Serana's arms, which had faintly visible scars, and the scars on her face. "He hurt you..."

"He hurt you worse. But it's over now. He's dead."

"He's dead." Akiseta repeated, hugging herself with her arms.

Serana helped her to her feet, and guided her over to the bed. She dug some clothes out of the backpack and helped Akiseta get dressed. As soon as she was dressed, Akiseta grasped Serana's shoulders, and kissed her.

Serana leaned into the kiss, gently cupping the sides of Akiseta's face. Her scales felt rough and dry, and her tongue tasted of many potions, and gritty sea water, but Serana didn't mind.

Akiseta pulled back from the kiss, and pressed her head into Serana's shoulder. "I missed you so much iluukai. I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

"I was scared too, Aki." Serana put her arms around Akiseta. "But I wasn't going to let them take you from me. I would have gone to the depths of Oblivion to get you back."

"It felt like that's where I was." Akiseta said, a shudder running through her. She looked towards the door. "We should probably get out there. Shouldn't keep the others waiting."

"Right."

Serana helped Akiseta to her feet again, and over to the door. Once in the main hall, the Dawnguard members cheered. Akiseta offered them a small smile.

"Serana? A word with you, if I may?" Valerica asked.

"Of course, Mother."

Valerica led Serana off to the side. "How is she?"

"She says she fine. Just sore."

"That's to be expected. Here." Valerica handed Serana a piece of paper. "Since the damage done to Akiseta's veins could be severe, I wrote down a list of things that should be able to help her."

"Thank you Mother."

"I spoke a bit with that priest. Unfortunately, there is no way to remove the burn marks from the restraints. However, Akiseta may need more help then alchemy or magic can provide."

"What do you mean?"

"I presume there's a healer in her home town. Are they aware of Akiseta's beastblood."

"She knows. Akiseta is part of a group called The Companions. Some are werewolves. This healer, Danica, knows. She's a priestess of Kynareth."

"Perhaps that could be useful. Whatever Akiseta endured during her time here, it will have wounded her beyond what we can see. I don't know how she processes trauma, but a healer, and priestess, might be able to help her through it. We weren't so fortunate."

"No, but we had each other."

"True. Akiseta will also need you now more than ever."

"I'll do what I can to help her through this." Serana looked over her shoulder. "It looks like everyone's ready to go. You won't be joining us, will you?"

"Not this time. Perhaps in the future, I can be lured away from the castle from time to time."

Serana hugged Valerica tightly. "We'll come visit. I promise."

"You better." Valerica kissed Serana's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Serana gave her mother one more hug, then joined Akiseta by the stairs. "Everything good?"

"Yeah. The others were talking about having a celebration when they get back to the fort. It sounds like fun, but," Akiseta sighed. "I just want to go home."

Serana took hold of Akiseta's hand. "Then let's go home."


	39. Chapter 39

"Something doesn't feel right." Serana said in a low tone. She sat behind Akiseta on Arvak.

"What do you mean?" Akiseta asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Can't you feel it?"

"I can feel the cold. It's winter."

Serana shrugged, gripping Akiseta's shoulders. Akiseta frowned, and turned her gaze forward. The plains of Whiterun Hold were covered in snow, which crunched under Arvak's hooves.

Akiseta shivered. Despite the bright sunshine, it was still freezing.

Arvak's chain was cold, so cold it was beginning to burn. Akiseta let it go, hissing. She needed to warm herself up. Or heal her hands.

She tried, but the magic wouldn't even come. She felt weak, Her body was constantly aching. She felt brittle.

"What's the matter, Akiseta?" Serana asked.

_'So... thirsty. And hungry.' _Akiseta thought, swallowing dryly. She closed her eyes. _'I need to hunt.' _The scents filled her nose. Werewolves. Argonians. Blood. Vampires.

_'Kill. I want to kill.'_

"You can't, dog." Harkon taunted. "There's no help from your Huntsman here."

Akiseta let out a growl, struggling against her restraints. They burned constantly against her skin and scales. It was humiliating, being trapped like this. She couldn't move, couldn't fight. She was powerless.

"To think my own daughter shared a bed with the likes of you." Harkon said with disgust, tracing a cold finger along the bite marks on Akiseta's neck. "Tell me, _Dragonborn_, where is the aid of your dragon-blood father?"

_'You're dead!' _Akiseta hissed in her mind, blood burning.

Harkon grabbed her horn, twisting her head painfully to the side. He leaned close to the side of her head.

"And what makes you think you're not?"

His fangs pierced her skin, and she tried to scream through her clenched teeth. But no one could here her. She was alone, and her life was over. She was going to die here, cold and alone.

Akiseta felt something touch her in the darkness, and she snapped her eyes open. Letting out a snarl, she sat up and slashed her claws at whatever it was. Her claws narrowly missed Serana's face as she vampire shrank back with a shriek.

Panting, Akiseta looked at the startled woman in front of her. Her mind slowly pieced things together. They were in a makeshift camp in the plains of Whiterun, far from the castle. She had been dreaming. And nearly hurt Serana.

She shot up from her bedroll, and ran from the campsite, ignoring Serana's call for her to wait. The snow crunched under her bare feet. She heard more footsteps behind her.

**"WULD" **

The Shout carried Akiseta across the snow, and she crouched beside a frozen pond, panting hard. She shivered, and took a few deep breaths, and tried to clear her mind.

After everything that happened at the castle, Akiseta hadn't wanted to wait the days it would take the boat to get to Windhelm, or the further days from Windhelm to Whiterun by carriage, so she had called on Odahviing.

The dragon had been happy to see her, and she was more than happy to see him. Flying on his back had been an incredible experience to relive, and Serana had enjoyed it as well, after getting over her initial fear.

Odahviing had brought them all the way to Whiterun Hold, and they were spending the night out in the plains. They would reach the city tomorrow. Akiseta could see it in the near distance.

The whole flight from the castle, Akiseta hadn't put any thought to her ordeal. And now it had invaded her dreams.

Akiseta leaned close to the pond, looking at her reflection in the ice. A dragon-like Argonian with a tired look in her violet-red eyes stared back at her. Burn marks, shaped like chain links, circled her snout, with a line extending across each cheek, and the bridge of her nose. The burns were harder to see along most of her face, since they almost matched most of her scales, but they stood out along her cheeks when they crossed over her scars and her tattoo, and along the bridge of her nose, where the scales became red.

Akiseta looked at the circular burns on her wrists, the same ones that were on her ankles. There was no way to get rid of them. Florentius had tried. She had tried herself. They were always going to be there. Always reminding her of what Harkon did to her.

Akiseta looked back at the reflection in the ice pond, and shook her head.

**"YOL!" **The small flames struck the little pond, melting most of the ice, creating a little mist.

"I'm cold." Akiseta said as Serana sat down beside her.

"Well you did just run across the snow with bare feet. I'm not surprised."

"I'm sorry. About.. earlier."

"It's alright. Now we're even from when I tried to hit you when we had our first fight." Serana said in a lighthearted way. Akiseta looked back at the water, not feeling in a jovial mood.

"Do you want to talk, Aki?" Serana asked.

"I thought vampires had a great healing capabilities, like werewolves do." Akiseta said, looking at the scars along Serana's lips. They were fainter than they had been at the castle, but not even the healing spell she had used on the vampire made them go away. At least the ones on her arms were nearly invisible.

"We do. But these," Serana gestured to the scars. "Got exposed to sunlight. That does negatively affect our healing, like fire does. And these aren't the first scars I've gotten." Serana reminded her, lifting her shirt to show the scar she'd received from the injury she'd gotten in the Soul Cairn.

Akiseta remembered the injury. Just thinking about how close Serana had come to losing her life made Akiseta tremble. "Don't remind me. I don't even want to think about that. I still don't understand why that wound scarred."

"Well, you said yourself that it would have been a fatal injury if you hadn't known that spell."

"So?"

"Restoration magic isn't intended for undead things. The school may applicate magic to most normal body functions, but healing spells were intended for living flesh." Serana explained. "Therefore, it aids your healing factor when you're a wolf. But, vampire powers are more unnatural, and a Restoration spell that heals us is even more so. So, the spell's healing and my own healing cancelled each other out, as if I didn't even have a healing boon."

"You really do know a lot about magic."

"Well, a few thousand years does give a little insight on things. I've experienced a lot of things, including things I wish I could forget. I've known horror, and I've known trauma."

"You're not making me feel better, Serana. I know what you've been through is worse than what I was put through."

"I'm not trying to compare our pain, dear. Trauma is trauma, regardless of what form it takes. Ignoring it doesn't make it go away."

"Do you blame me for wanting to forget?" Akiseta asked, hating how her voice wavered. "Every time I look at my wrists, or my ankles, or my own damn reflection, I'm always going to see what he did to me. It'll will always be right at the forefront of my mind, no matter what I do. A memory that ceases to be a memory."

"Someone once told me that memories, good or bad, keep parts of people alive in us. But, it's how we view those memories makes them a part of us."

"I wonder what fool told you that." Akiseta said with a small smile.

"The same one who helped me learn that I couldn't keep shutting away what was hurting me the most. She taught me to open up, and to let some of the pain out. She taught me it was okay to be vulnerable."

Akiseta looked back at her reflection in the water. Looking at it, she could still see herself in that dark, cold dungeon, still feel the burning from the chains and restraints, still feel the pain in her body from the mixture she was poisoned with. The pain, the cold, the darkness, it was all right there, staring back at her.

Serana's arms slowly came around her, and before Akiseta knew it, she was crying, her forehead pressed into the vampires shoulder.

"I was in so much pain." She sobbed. "The restraints, the mixture, being so hungry and thirsty... and so tired... I couldn't use any magic, couldn't Shout, could hardly move... I was powerless. It was humiliating. He beat me. He broke me." Akiseta buried her face against Serana's shoulder, her body trembling as her sobs came on harder.

Serana held her tightly, gently stroking her feathers in a soothing manner. Akiseta wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually, she stopped most of her tears. Her eyes stung, and felt dry from crying so much, and her nose and throat hurt. She moved her head away from Serana's shoulder, and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"He didn't beat you, Aki." Serana said, brushing a few remaining tears from her face. The cold from her hand made her scales sting from how cold they already were, but Akiseta was grateful all the same. "We beat him."

"He still broke me... a shadow I'll always have.."

"Everyone breaks in some way in there life, Aki. It doesn't mean that's all our life is. You will be okay, in time. And until then, I''l be right here for you, for whatever you need. That beautiful fool who taught me to be vulnerable also told me that, to get rid of a shadow, you need only find a light." Serana placed a hand under Akiseta's chin, and tilted her head up a bit. The sun was coming up.

"That's a nice light. But," Akiseta looked back at Serana. "I think I've got a better one."

Serana smiled. "I'd kiss you right now, but it's so cold, we may get stuck together."

Akiseta grinned. "I wouldn't mind that."

Serana chuckled. "There's my girl. Come on, let's get our things and go home."

* * *

Akiseta breathed a sigh of relief as she trotted Arvak along the path to the Whiterun gates. It felt good to see them again.

The guards greeted her warmly as she walked into the city. Snow covered all the roofs and most of the ground, with a light frost coating the streets. Even in the middle of winter, the city gave off a warmth.

Adrianne was working at her forge, bundled up in warm clothes. She turned briefly from the forge, and noticed the two women. "Akiseta, you're back! I almost don't believe it." The blacksmith said. She frowned. "What happened to you? You look a little lopsided."

"Kind of like your blades, eh?" Akiseta joked.

Adrianne shook her hammer at Akiseta in mock threat. "You can insult me or my husband if you wish, but never my work. Seriously, what happened?"

"Long story. Point is, I'm... fine."

"And is your 'friend' there fine too?"

"She is. She wouldn't kiss me earlier, though. She's convinced it's so cold, we'd have gotten stuck together."

"She's probably right. Though, I would have liked to see that."

"You'll have to stick to your imagination." Serana said.

"Be careful saying things like that, especially around Aela." Adrianne warned. "She's got an active imagination."

"Like betting on.. certain things?" Akiseta asked, crossing her arms.

Adrianne held up her arms. "It was her idea."

"But she did say you won." Serana pointed out.

"What can I say? She thought Akiseta wouldn't... take her advice, and I figured she would."

"We aren't revisiting that conversation." Akiseta said, feeling her cheeks warm up. "I'm going to go find Lucia."

"Alright. See you later."

Akiseta and Serana made their way to the park. The Gildergreen was draped in snow. Lucia sat beside the roots, making little snowmen. She looked up as Akiseta and Serana approached, and smiled brightly.

"Mama! You're home!" She exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around Akiseta.

Akiseta crouched to give her daughter a proper hug. She hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much, little flower."

"I missed you too, Mama." Lucia looked up at Akiseta, and frowned. "Mama, your horn... and your face.. what happened?"

"It's.. it's a long story, Lucia."

"You promised you would always tell me when things happen, even if they were hard to hear."

"And I will tell you, but not today. A lot has happened lately, and I would like to spend some time with you. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So you're staying?"

"Yes. I don't have to leave again. We're home for good."

Lucia looked over at Serana. "You're staying too, right? Are you going to live with us?"

"Well, I had planned on it, but if I'm intruding-"

"You're not, you're not!" Lucia said quickly. "I want you to live with us."

Serana smiled. "Well, I am happy to hear that, milady."

"Wanna see what I'm making?" Lucia asked them, gesturing to her little snow creations.

"I would love too in a little bit, little flower. But, I do need to talk to Danica." Akiseta said.

"Oh."

"Lucia, why don't you show me what you're doing while your mother talks with Danica?" Serana offered.

Lucia smiled. "Okay!"

Akiseta smiled at the two, and made her way to the temple.

The temple was warm inside, a big relief from the cold weather. The temple was empty, save for Danica. It was a better sight then seeing wounded inside.

Danica was tending to the shrine. She looked over at Akiseta, and smiled. "Akiseta, so good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Danica." Akiseta walked over to the shrine, joining Danica on the bench.

"I heard about your latest adventure, and I prayed for Kynareth's winds to guide you safely."

"I appreciate it, Danica. You know the full story of why I've been gone lately?"

"Yes, and about you and the, uh, the vampire. Lydia and Aela spoke to me about it on a couple of occasions. I hope you aren't angry."

"Of course not."

Being the head priestess of the temple, and one of the only proper healers in town, Danica had been let in on a number of secrets, and kept each one. She was the only person who knew that there were werewolves in the Companions.

"I hate to pry, but you look like you've been through Oblivion itself."

"I feel like I have. That's... that's why I'm here."

"You are in a safe place, Akiseta. You can tell me anything. I will do what I can to help you."

"I know you will, Danica."

Akiseta took in a breath, and began telling Danica what had happened, recounting from when she'd left to find the glade, to what had happened to her in Castle Volkihar. She didn't go into detail about everything, like Sinding or the vale where she's found the bow, or Gelebor and Vyrthur, but explained the important parts of the tale.

Recounting what had happened in the castle had been hard. Everything was still so fresh in her mind, she swore she could still feel it all when she though about it. Bringing it back up again brought on more tears, but Akiseta was grateful she wasn't sobbing. She brushed the tears away after she had told Danica everything.

"I am so sorry, Akiseta. I wish I could heal those burn marks away."

"Florentius and myself both tried. They're permanent, I'm afraid. It's not the burns that bother me. It's.. what they remind me of."

"That kind of trauma leaves many scars on the mind. Talking about it helps let it out, but it will take time before it becomes just your memories. As you adjust to being back home, focus on what is in your life right now. It will help. Meditation can also help. And I know you aren't a person of devotion, but the temple is always open."

"Thanks, Danica. Maybe I will stop by. I could use all the help I can get."

Akiseta went back outside, shivering in the cold. Lucia and Serana sat by the roots of the Gildergreen, next to a bunch of now mostly destroyed snow people.

"What happened over here?" Akiseta asked, coming over.

"There was a raid while you were gone." Serana said.

"A raid?"

Lucia nodded. "Yeah. The bad people are most of the snow piles here. A few of the good ones didn't make it, but we still won."

"That's good."

"Can we go play now, Mama?"

"Of course we can. What do you want to play?"

"Well, Mila, Lars, and Braith wanted to have a snowball fight. Can we do that?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Yay! I'll go let them know!" Lucia said, taking off. Akiseta couldn't help but smile as she watched Lucia run off.

"She certainly has a lot of spirit." Serana remarked.

"She certainly does. So, you in for a snowball fight?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Akiseta had made sure too keep the snowball fight away from the streets, to avoid hitting anyone by accident.

Despite the cold, Akiseta didn't mind getting hit with snowballs. It was a nice change from everything that had happened of late. It was nice to be able to relax, and have some fun. The children had so much fun as well. They were always so happy whenever she played games with them.

Serana had seemed to enjoy herself as well. It must have been nice to do something she'd probably never got to do before. Akiseta noticed the vampire was keeping her throws very light. Fortunately, her hood had stayed up during the game.

After the game, they wanted to make snowmen. Akiseta and Serana help them make several large ones. After crafting them, the kids asked Akiseta to destroy them.

Akiseta made a show of scattering most of them with her blade.

"Hey, you can do magic, right?" Mila asked Serana.

"Yes."

"Can you destroy one with magic?"

"Hmm.. I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Serana stepped up to one of the remaining snowman. She called her lightning magic to her hands, and arced a small ball of it at the snowman. The snow exploded in a small flurry, and the kids all cheered excitedly.

"Mama, can you use your Shout to destroy the last one? Please?" Lucia asked, followed by a chorus of pleads from the other kids.

"Now how could I resist such an adorable face? Oh, alright."

Akiseta stood in front of the snowman, and took a breath.

**"FUS RO DAH!"**

The Shout struck the snowman, completely obliterating it into snow drifts. The kids cheered and clapped.

"Hey hey hey. What's going on over here?" A guard asked, coming over.

"Just playing with the children." Akiseta said.

"Everything's alright?"

"Of course."

"Alright."

* * *

After playing some more games with the children, Akiseta took Lucia and Serana back to Breezehome when the hour had grown late. Lucia went straight to bed, and Akiseta found herself something warmer to change into.

"I think I'm going to like living here." Serana commented as Akiseta walked back downstairs.

"I sure hope so. I'd hate to have to move, considering my closest friends and my work is here."

"You don't need to worry. Living here will be a welcome change in my life. And most importantly, I get to be here with you. I'd say I'm a very lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky one." Akiseta said, putting her arms around Serana.

"We're both lucky, love. So, what should we do now?"

Akiseta smiled, swishing her tail a bit. "Well, it is warm in here."

Serana returned the smile, and leaned up to give her a kiss. Akiseta pulled her closer as she leaned into the kiss. The vampire's lips were still soft as ever, and the natural cold from them was always welcome. Serana's mouth had a constant, lingering taste of blood. The metallic taste threatened to dredge up Akiseta's current mental struggles, but she forced those thoughts away.

A knock sounded at the door. Akiseta pulled back from the kiss with a hiss of mild irritation, which Serana chuckled at. She went over to the door.

"What do you want, Aela?" She asked, opening the door.

"Nice greeting, Aki. What's up with you? Did I... interrupt something?"

"Not what you're thinking."

"If you say so. You look like hell. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I'd rather not go into things right now."

"I understand."

"Did you need something?"

"Yes. We've decided to have a little celebration of your return over at the Bannered Mare. You'll be coming, right?"

"Well, it wouldn't due to miss my own party. We'll be along shortly."

"Great. See you there."

"A celebration in your honor." Serana remarked as Akiseta closed the door. "You really do mean a lot to the people in this city."

"I do at that, and they mean just as much to me. But this won't just be my party. This is our story, Serana. We did all of this together."

"Yes, we did. But you're the hero."

"So are you, whether you wanted to be or not. You killed Harkon, not me."

"But I never could have done that without you, Aki."

"So I reiterate, this is our story. This celebration is for us."

"Alright, fine. You win. You're awfully good at this."

Akiseta smiled. "That's why I win. So, about this celebration. I doubt I'll be able to keep some attention off you, and people may be confused about you hiding your face."

"Asking me if I have a way to blend in?"

"Yes."

In response, Serana closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, they looked changed. They weren't golden-red anymore, but the most lovely shade of green Akiseta had ever seen in someone's eyes. Her sclera were now as white as any humans.

"I think this should work." Serana stated. Her fangs weren't visible when she spoke anymore.

"I've seen this before. This type of magic, I mean." Akiseta said. "I think Alva was using it the first time I saw her. She looked completely human. I could only tell she wasn't by her scent."

"It's a simple spell we can use. It 's a great way for a vampire to blend in to towns and cities. This way, I can properly enjoy this celebration."

"Did you choose for your eyes to be green?"

"No. They become green when I use the spell. It was their color before.. before I became a vampire."

"They look lovely, in either color. All of you is, you know."

"You're so sweet." Serana leaned up, kissing Akiseta's cheek. "Now, let's go and enjoy this 'party'."

* * *

The whole tavern had been delighted when Akiseta walked in. After warm greetings were shared and drinks served, she was beset with questions, ranging from the attack on the city all that time ago and why she'd been gone so long, to her missing horn and burns visible on the bridge of her nose.

Akiseta didn't go into full details about any of what had went on. Much as she loved the people in the city, the less they knew, the better. She told them that there had been a bit of a vampire problem, and she'd been gone so long helping the Dawnguard deal with it. When questioned again, she explained her injuries were results of the situation, though she didn't elaborate how so.

"The problem had been solved, but I didn't do it alone. I never could have done it without Serana." Akiseta gestured to the disguised vampire.

Serana seemed quite uncomfortable with the sudden attention she got. "I didn't do much, really."

"You're too modest, iluukai. She was right by my side through the brunt of all this. She's just as much a hero as I am."

Aela was the first to raise her mug. "To Serana! To Akiseta!"

The rest of the patrons followed with the cheer, lifting their mugs. The scene reminded Akiseta of the celebration in her honor after Alduin's demise.

"You didn't even try to keep attention off me." Serana said as the commotion died down and the patrons celebrated in their own ways.

"You deserve due credit, kal iluukai. You truly are a hero, even more so then these people will ever know."

"I don't feel very heroic."

"I know. I get it. I've felt that before too. We were both caught up in prophecies and destinies we wanted no part of. It's something we can share."

"We can share more then that, Aki."

Akiseta knew what Serana was referring to, and she turned her head.

"I know I can't pretend I'm not hurting, Serana. Bur for tonight, I want to forget. Just for tonight. Please, let me have that. Please." She pleaded quietly.

"You can have that, Aki. You can have all the time you need. We have plenty of it, now."

Serana placed her hand over Akiseta's in a comforting way, and offered her a smile. Akiseta couldn't help but return it, and she gave the vampire a kiss. The illusion spell didn't hide the cold from her body, or her scent.

_'There's nothing else in the world but this moment, here. Just for tonight."_

* * *

**Kal: My**

**A/N: We're reaching the end of a very long road, one I've enjoyed traveling with all of you. The time for fighting and danger is over for these two, and now is the time for rest, recovery, and healing.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: This chapter gets pretty NSFW towards the end.**

* * *

Small flakes of snow drifted from the sky, landing along Akiseta's nose and head, getting in between her feathers. They weren't normally distracting, but the cold was finally getting to her. She opened her eyes, breaking her concentration, and shook her head, flinging off snow.

"Cold?" Odahviing asked.

"A little." Akiseta admitted, shivering. "My scales are starting to sting."

"Mine feel fine." Odahviing said.

"So do mine." Durnehviir added.

"Easy for you to say, Winged Snow Hunter." Akiseta said to Odahviing. "And as for you," She turned her head to Durnehviir. "You're undead."

The only response she got from the dragons was a pair of grins; Odahviing's shown his sharp, slightly stained teeth, and Durnehviir's showed that many of his fangs were broken and a few missing all together. Akiseta grinned herself.

She and the dragons sat in the middle of a small grove out in the plains of Whiterun. Akiseta had taken to meditating alone whenever she wasn't with Paarthurnax, but lately she'd longed for company. Since this meditation was on her soul and other Dragonborn related matters, she had opted for the company of a dragon. Durnehviir was easier to bring, but she called on Odahviing too.

The two dragons were vaguely familiar with each other, and took the chance to makes jabs at each other as Akiseta had explained how she met them. Odahviing mocked Durnehviir for being deceived by the Ideal Masters. and Durnehviir ridiculed Odaviing for getting caught in the trap at Dragonsreach. Akiseta had stopped the comments there, to avoid a more physical debate from taking place.

"I would love to stay here with you longer, Qahnaarin, but I can feel the pull of the Soul Cairn. I must return." Durnehviir said.

"I understand, Durnehviir." Akiseta stroked his cheek. "See you later."

Durnehviir pressed his snout to her upper chest, and dipped his head at Odahviing. As he began walking away, his body shimmered with a dim purple glow, and he soon vanished into it. Akiseta always felt sad to see him return to the Soul Cairn. As much as she knew he enjoyed his time outside of that place, Akiseta knew he wished for true freedom, and she wished she could give that to him.

"I've been meaning to ask, Dovahkiin. How are you doing?" Odahviing questioned.

"All things considered, I'm doing okay. I think."

"I know you were troubled for a bit after your triumph over Alduin."

"Well, I went through a lot when dealing with Alduin and the other dragons. And I had other things to deal with around then as well. And none of that involved being tortured." Akiseta hissed.

Akiseta had been troubled by much in her life. The scars on her right arm were reminders of the pain she's suffered from losing her parents and Thari-Na. After Helgen, and the subsequent problem with the dragons, Akiseta had had nightmares, even after beating Alduin.

Her other problems mainly involved The Silver Hand and the trouble with Ancano. Nightmares about Kodlak's death, and the deaths of Savos and Mirabelle had taken much sleep from her.

Her nightmares before had been mixes of brutal images, and mixed with guilt. Her biggest fears in some were losing Lucia. Her current nightmares now only dealt with her ordeal in Castle Volkihar. In some ways, they seemed darker.

"I am sorry, Dovahkiin." Odahviing said.

"Don't be. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired. And cold. I should get back home."

"Want me to fly you there?"

"No, thank you. I can ride."

"Run jol, lok" Odahviing said as he lowered his head, letting Akiseta grab one of his horns, and helped her to her feet.

"I know." She placed her hands on the sides of his face, touching her snout to his. His warmth seeped into her scales. "Farewell, dii zehmay"

"Farewell, dii briinah"

Akiseta stepped back as Odahviing lifted off. She watched his fly off, keeping her gaze until his form became distant. After that, she reached into her bag, pocket, and pulled out an Amulet of Mara. She kept one on her at all times, since she didn't get to the temple in Riften as much as she'd like. It often reassured her that Mara was looking after her.

"Milady Mara, I thank you for your warmth and love. Please, let it continue to embrace me, and help me through my dark hours." She prayed, pressing the amulet to her lips. Even in the cold, it radiated warmth.

Putting the amulet away, Akiseta pulled up her face cover, and summoned Arvak, who greeted her with a happy nicker. Akiseta stroked his bony nose, and climbed into his saddle. She flicked his chain, and he started off in a gentle trot, hooves crunching in the snow. Akiseta used the solitude to think.

It had been a little over two weeks since she and Serana had returned to Whiterun, and she was still trying to return her life to normal, in most aspects. Akiseta hadn't felt up to doing any work for the Companions. She'd spent a lot of time trying to recover from her ordeal. Meditating had been her go to, and she'd been doing it frequently, for more hours in a day then usual. She hadn't had a nightmare in a couple days, so it was a good start.

She also visited the temple, to meditate on nature, and pray. Kynareth was the second Aedra Akiseta had great reverence to, after Mara. Kyne had called upon Paarthurnax to teach mortals how to use the power of the Thu'um, and the Shout Akiseta used to calm wild beasts was in her name. Plus, she had completed Kyne's Sacred Trials.

Akiseta had kept her promise to Lucia, and she and Serana had told the girl what had transpired, from going to find the Ancestor Glade, to exploring the vale where the Snow Elves had once lived, to what had happened to her in Castle Volkihar.

They had left out some of the more troubling or gruesome details, and hadn't mentioned Serana's connection to Harkon, or Akiseta's nightmares, but had regaled enough for Lucia to understand. The girl had become rather upset by what happened, as she had been with many of the difficult things Akiseta had told her, but was relieved that both Akiseta and Serana were alright.

Aside from her meditating, and temple visits, Akiseta spent a lot of time with her daughter, and Serana. It was beginning to feel like they were a little family.

As for Serana, Akiseta couldn't be more grateful to have her. Akiseta had told Lydia the full reality of what had happened, and her Shield Sister and Brothers in the Circle, but Serana was the only one who could truly understand, since she had been with her through this all.

Serana had held her close and comforted her whenever a nightmare woke her up in the night, and listened when she recounted what they were about. When not dealing with Akiseta's trauma, they would sit in the park and talk about other things in life, and would venture outside the city at night to watch the auroras.

Akiseta hadn't emotionally depended on someone in such a long time. A part of her didn't like having to do so, but she was mostly grateful. Having someone to lean on in this way was more than Akiseta could ask for. She wasn't sure she could get through this without Serana.

As Akiseta entered Whiterun, she put those thoughts away for the time being. She didn't want to spoil the mood of the day, which was a very special day: The New Life Festival, celebrated on the twenty-fifth of Evening Star. The city had been donned with festive decorations, and a light air was about, more so then usual. Upon entering the city, Akiseta was tackle-hugged by Lucia.

"Mama! You're back! I thought you'd be late for the parade."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, my little flower. Is everything all ready?"

"Yeah! Everything ready! It's starting in a few minutes. Come on!"

Lucia took Akiseta's hand, and dragged her to the center of the Plains District. Almost the whole town had gathered, as had may visitors. Some had bright colors paint on their faces, and may carried festive flags, banners, and long ribbons. There were some bards among the crowd, carrying various instruments.

Serana waited near the edge of the crowd, leaning against one of the stalls. With the clouds in the sky, and the light snow, she had her hood down, using her magic to appear human. A couple colorful ribbons were tied around her wrists, so long they almost trailed the ground, and a small banner leaned on the stall beside her. She held Akiseta's flute in her hand.

She greeted them with a smile. "We were worried you'd be late, Aki."

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it." Akiseta said, kissing Serana on the cheek, and taking her flute. Serana grinned, and handed the small banner to Lucia.

Someone at the front of the crowd said something, and the parade began. People began moving, waving their flags and banners. Bards began playing their instruments. Some people danced around, their ribbons gliding through the air.

Akiseta played a lively tune on her flute, matching what the others were playing. The New Life Festival was one of her favorite holidays. The Saxhleel didn't have many holidays. Their wasn't much beyond their Naming Days, when hatchlings from various clutches drank the Hist Sap and were named, and the Fish Boon Feast, which was similar to The New Life Festival. Since time wasn't a concept in Argonian culture, holidays weren't significant events.

Lucia and Serana danced around during the procession. The look of pure joy on Lucia's face made filled Akiseta with happiness. And seeing Serana enjoy herself so freely made her heart swell.

The parade lasted for quite some time. After it had ended, a party was held at The Bannered Mare, another part of the festivities. A specially blended wine was served free at the party, as was a berry based drink for the children. Other drinks and food were discounted.

The inn was alive with merriment and festiveness. Music sounded throughout the building. Akiseta had, at some insisting from the patrons, taken center stage and played her flute. She'd played several songs, some from Black Marsh and a few originating from other provinces.

After she'd finished performing, she joined Serana at a table in the corner, secluded from the other patrons. Lucia was closer to the fire pit, enjoying the party with the other children.

"This celebration has been a lot of fun." Serana mused. "This is the first time I've ever properly enjoyed The New Life Festival"

"I'm glad you're having fun, iluukai. It means a lot to me that we can enjoy this together."

"It means a lot to me too." Serana said. She leaned forward to give Akiseta a kiss.

Akiseta pulled back from the kiss with a smile. "Would you care for a dance?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

Serana took her hand, and Akiseta guided her to a standing position. She pulled her close, resting her tail around Serana's waist as the vampire's arms wrapped around her, and they began to dance.

"It's been too long since we've been able to dance." Serana said softly.

"Far too long. Remember when we first danced like this?"

"Fondly. You know, I think that was when I first began to realize I had feelings for you."

"I think I began to realize mine for you in the Soul Cairn."

"We've come a very long way since then. Since this all started. I never thought I'd be free from the prophecy. Now, I have that, and so much more. Because of you, Aki. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Serana."

Akiseta pulled the vampire closer, hugging her tightly. Serana leaned her head against Akiseta's shoulder, and Akiseta rested her chin on Serana's head.

* * *

After the party, everyone had gone to their home to do the gift giving part of The New Life Festival. Lucia had been thrilled at the gift Serana and Akiseta had given her: A fox.

Akiseta had told Serana that Lucia had wanted a pet for a while now, and the two women had decided on a fox. Akiseta had used the Shout she could use to calm beasts to keep the little creature from running away, and they had brought her back to Whiterun. They had kept her in Jorrvaskr until now. The little creature had taken an instant liking to Lucia.

Lucia had drawn a picture for them. It was a picture of the three of them, at the park. It was a very well drawn picture for someone of Lucia's age, and the image of the three of them being a family warmed Serana's heart. Akiseta hung the picture up above the front door.

After that, Lucia had picked up her fox, whom she named Kit, and took her to her room. Akiseta tucked them both into Lucia's bed. The child fell asleep almost instantly.

"She's pretty worn out." Akiseta said, coming back into the living area. "I'll be lucky to wake her by midday tomorrow."

Serana laughed at that. "She certainly had a nice time today. And before the day is out, I wanted to give you this."

Serana pulled a small brooch from her pocket. It was in the shape of a dragon's head, and made of gold. The dragon's eye was an amethyst.

"Oh, Serana, this is beautiful." Akiseta took the brooch. "This is so lovely. I love it. I have something for you too. Wait here a minute."

Akiseta went upstairs, disappearing into the bedroom. She came back, and handed a wooden object to Serana. "I made this xeech'ki for you."

The xeech'ki had been carved into the shape of a bat. Akiseta had paid a lot of attention to detail, and carving out the face and wings particularly well.

"This is so sweet of you, Aki. It's perfect. I love it."

Akiseta smiled, and kissed Serana on the cheek. "I'm glad you do, iluukai. I'm going to go take a bath."

"Okay. I'm going to slip into something more relaxing."

* * *

Serana had put on a old nightgown of hers, one of the few things she'd taken from the castle. The garment was made of fine silk, colored completely black. The sleeves of the garment were long, and the garment itself was somewhat snug, fitting the form of her body without being tight or uncomfortable. There was some lacy trim at the ends of the sleeves, and along the slightly deep neckline.

The silk felt a bit strange on her skin after so long, but this was one of the few things from her old life that she had liked.

She let her hair out of its braids, and began brushing it out. After feeling satisfied that she had gotten out any tangles, she set the ties aside. She'd redo her braids in the morning.

Serana sat down on the bed, using this time to herself to think.

Adjusting to being in Whiterun wasn't so much hard as it was.. interesting. Having to keep up the constant illusion in public wasn't troublesome, but she always had to keep her mind on it. Even when wearing her hood in the daylight, she had to use the disguise, since people were paying actual attention to her. Which was because of Akiseta.

Serana knew the part she played in the trouble with the prophecy exceeded far more than the people of this city would ever know, as did the finer details of the the journey itself. But it was the attention being paid to her that she didn't like. Back at the Castle, she had a lot of unwanted attention from the members of the court. The attention she was getting now was in recognition for her heroism, but the residual discomfort remained.

Serana had to remind herself how Akiseta must have felt, with her status as Dragonborn, as well as being known as both the Harbinger of the Companions, and the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. Akiseta had to adjust to the weight of such recognition. In light of that, Serana could adjust to being notice for, to public knowledge, smaller scale heroics.

The attention from the townsfolk also came with many questions. They were quite curious about the newcomer, and her involvement in the vampire problem. The first night they spent back in town, Serana and Akiseta had stayed up considerably late coming up with answers to the possible questions Serana would be asked, and they came up with a suitable story.

Through answering questions, the townspeople came to 'learn' that Serana was from Haafingar, and from a family that had done well for itself, but they had kept to themselves. This was, at its core, true enough.

When asked how Serana got involved with the vampire problem, she said she'd lost her family because of it. Which was true. She did lose her family, just not in the way the townsfolk were thinking.

She then when on to explain that while 'trying to deal' with the vampire problem, she'd gotten trapped in a cave, and was freed by Akiseta, who had gone to that cave to deal with vampires, and after that, they worked together to solve the problem.

The story had satisfied the curiosity of the townsfolk, and it was, for the most part, true. In a round-about way. It was more logical for them to think her involvement was due to avenging her family, and to keep everything about the prophecy a secret.

Aside from themselves, Danica, Lydia, and the members of the Circle, Lucia was the only other one to know what had happened, minus a few details the girl was spared. Having Akiseta for a mother had exposed Lucia to a lot of harsh realities most parents would probably hide as long as possible from their children. But as Akiseta had once said before, if something bad was going to happen to her, Lucia deserved to know why.

Lucia handled all this far better than most children would, and she still kept her positivity. That girl really was something special. Serana felt very lucky to be a part of the little family she and Akiseta were.

Akiseta had seemed much happier today than she had most of the two weeks. She admitted that she hadn't had a nightmare in a couple days, which was a good sign. They had been nearly frequent most nights. Waking up to Akiseta either screaming or crying out hurt Serana's heart. She did all she could to comfort her, but she knew Akiseta had to work through the brunt of it herself.

After a little while, Serana got up and headed downstairs. She knocked on the door to the bathing area. "You alright, Aki? You've been in there a while."

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Opening the door, Serana found Akiseta sitting along the edge of the bath, completely naked. Her little jar of moisturizer sat beside her. She was currently applying some to her arms. The scales on her legs and tail glistened some in the candlelight.

"You're looking very shiny tonight."

"Thank you. I like to have a shine now and again." Akiseta finished with her arms, and began applying some to her face. She paused briefly whenever she worked on her nose, or the parts of her cheeks that were burned.

"I had a lot of fun today." Serana said, coming to sit beside her. "This was the first time I ever really got to enjoy The New Life Festival."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, iluukia."

"Need a hand?" Serana asked, gesturing to the jar.

"Not particularly, but you can help me if it pleases you."

"I'm pretty sure it pleases the both of us, dear." Serana remarked. A grin was the response she got as Akiseta handed her the jar.

Serana put some of the moisturizer on her hand, and began rubbing it onto Akiseta's back. Her scales were still warm from her bath. Serana took her time this time, enjoying the feel of the Argonian's toned back muscles, and strong shoulders.

Akiseta let her enjoyment of this show, as she tilted her head to the side in a relaxed manner, and let out a very pleased groan.

"Enjoying yourself?" Serana teased.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Akiseta sighed.

Serana finished rubbing the moisturizer in, and wiped her hands off on a cloth. She then wrapped her arms around Akiseta, and leaned into her back. Akiseta's tail came up around her waist. Serana leaned up a bit so she could rest her chin on Akiseta's shoulder.

"Wearing silk, I see." Akiseta said, running her hand along the sleeve of Serana's nightgown.

"Haven't had many chances to do so, lately." Serana said. She pressed soft kisses to Akiseta's neck. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." Akiseta purred, tilted her head to give Serana more access. Serana teased a fang along her neck, and she let out a soft hiss.

Akiseta turned around, and pulled Serana into a proper kiss. Her scales were so warm, and felt quite smooth from the moisturizer. Serana could taste the plant based mixture on her lips. She gripped the Argonian's shoulders.

Akiseta's hands slid along her sides. The motions made the silk rub against her skin in a pleasing way, and between that and her enjoyment of the kiss, a soft moan escaped her.

That seemed to entice the Argonian, who moved her head towards Serana's neck, ghosting her skin with feather soft kisses. Serana scraped her nails along the scales on the back of Akiseta's neck, and Akiseta responded by sucking on her skin. Serana felt a sharp pinch on her neck, equal parts painful and pleasing. The Argonian's claiming mark wouldn't last long, but Serana couldn't help but smile a bit at knowing it would bruise for a little while.

Akiseta's hands, which had remained passive up to this point, slid to the front of her body. As the Argonian moved them up along her stomach and to her breasts, the silk of her nightgown rubbed against her chest in an even more pleasing way, drawing out a gasp from her, and briefly calling her attention to her current lack of a bra.

They had not been intimate with each other since that one night in the vale. Their first night back here was spent creating a story the townsfolk could hear, and since then they had just been adjusting to being here all together. It was work in itself to remember that they were safe now, and could sleep at night knowing that they didn't have to leave again in the morning. And again, Akiseta's nightmares had been something they'd had to work on.

It sounded like their hearts were racing in time with each other. In this moment, it felt as though they were truly alone, as they had been for so much of their journey. And being in this moment with each other, it pulled at a desire in them. A desire to reconnect in their most intimate way, a desire to share deeply in each other. A desire to simply be with each other.

Serana pulled back some from Akiseta, and took her lover's hands. "May we move this upstairs?" She asked. She needed permission.

Akiseta remained still for only a brief moment, before giving her answer with a longing hiss. "_Yes._"

* * *

As soon as they were in the more secluded privacy of the bedroom, they were kissing again, tasting in each others mouths. Akiseta kissed her in a way Serana hadn't quite felt from her before. Desire, certainly, but there was something else. Need. An almost desperate need.

It became quickly apparent to Serana that Akiseta was seeking comfort, a comfort only her lover could provide. Perhaps Akiseta wasn't consciously aware she was needing for comfort alongside her desire, or perhaps she was. Either way, it was something she wanted, something she needed, and something she most definitely deserved.

Akiseta gently pushed the nightgown off Serana's shoulders, and the vampire slid her arms out of the sleeves, enjoying the feeling of the silk sliding down her body as she step out of the garment.

They never broke in their kiss as they blindly found their way to the bed, and when they finally pulled away to breathe, Serana couldn't help but feel some delight in finding herself in the dominant position this time around.

She lifted a hand to Akiseta's face, gently caressing her cheek. She thumbed one of the burn marks, circling one of the chain link shapes. To her surprise, Akiseta turned her head away, a look of shame coming to her eyes before she closed them. Serana was confused, but only briefly until she figured why.

It was in a dragon's nature to be dominant, not dominated. Argonian and werewolf natures aside, Akiseta was still, in some ways, a dragon inside. To be captured as she was, to be imprisoned, tortured, and tormented by something else, something lower to a dragon in status, was not just traumatic, but the greatest form of humiliation. To bear physical reminders was just as much so.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Serana asked, stroking her thumb across Akiseta's cheek.

"Not in about five minutes, give or take."Akiseta responded softly. Her tone was lighthearted, and a smile came to her lips. That was what Serana wanted to see.

"You really are, you know." Serana said. She leaned in and captured Akiseta's lips again.

Akiseta accepts her eagerly, pulling her down on top of her as they kiss. Akiseta's skin was soft in contrast with her scales, and Serana enjoyed how it felt against her own skin. Their chests press together, and the underside of Akiseta's tail brushes against her, and it's all Serana can do to keep her mind focused.

She feels the brush of the tail again, and it prompts a gasp from her, her body tingling with memories of the pleasures it brought her last time.

Somewhat regrettably, Serana adjusted herself a bit more above the Argonian, and adjusedt her leg to stop Akiseta's tail from moving again. Akiseta looked at her in brief confusion before Serana kissed her again. As she did, the vampire slid her hands up Akiseta's stomach. Upon reaching her breasts, Serana gently began to knead them, enjoying the moan she felt against her mouth.

Back in the vale, Serana had been hesitant, nervous and unsure of herself. She'd tested relatively new waters, figuring out what her lover enjoyed. Now that she had a grasp on it, she wanted to please Akiseta fully.

She moved one hand up to Akiseta's shoulder, grasping it as gently firm as she could, and slid the other back down Akiseta's stomach. She sucked the narrow tip of Akiseta's tongue, receiving a groan against her mouth. She slid her hand along Akiseta's thigh, and teased a finger along the entrance of her cloaca. The gasp she drew out was all the more pleasing.

Serana pulled back from Akiseta's lips, breaking a thin saliva trail between the two of them. She admired the how flushed the Argonian's expression was as she panted, before moving to kiss her neck. She gently drew her fangs along the flesh-scale line, and teased her finger along Akiseta's cloaca again. The way the Argonian's breath hitched was both pleasing and arousing.

Serana brought her fangs to the pin prick marks she made the first time, but hesitated. She wanted to indulge in the pleasure of biting, but a part of her feared it would trigger a negative response in her lover. Akiseta hadn't been bitten by any other vampires while imprisoned, but a bite might remind her of her ordeal.

Akiseta noticed Serana's hesitation, and turned her head to meet her gaze. "You can bite me, Serana." She said, somewhat breathlessly. "I like it when you bite me."

_'This coming from the woman who once didn't understand how biting was intimate.' _Serana thought with amusement. They really had come a long way since then.

Serana leaned her head back to Akiseta's neck, kissing the marks before teasing her fangs along them, drawing out her name in a gasp. Another tease of her finger revealed that Akiseta had relaxed her cloaca, and a part of Serana's mind still tried to wrap around the control Argonians had over that part of their bodies. Thoughts for another time.

As Serana gently pierced the skin of Akiseta's neck, her mouth being greeted by the taste of warm blood, she slipped a couple of her fingers inside the Argonian. Akiseta gasped out her name, her hips jerking forward. The taste of her blood, and the slick warmth Serana felt against her fingers were a bit intoxicating.

Serana keeps her motions gentle, but no longer hesitant. Akiseta's back arches a bit, jerking her pelvis forward as her head lulls back, and she lets out soft moans. Seeing her lover start to lose herself to pleasure was its own form of arousing.

A devilish thought comes to Serana's mind. Curious of the reaction it would bring, she decides to act on it, and pulls her fingers from Akiseta. Instantly aware of the sensation, or lack there of, considering, Akiseta's eyes come open, and she looks over at Serana.

Serana had waited until their gazes met, before teasingly sliding her fingers into her mouth, and was met with a taste much slicker, and perhaps sweeter, than blood. It was certainly muskier.

The moan the vampire made as she pulled her fingers from her mouth didn't escape Akiseta's notice, and the Argonian let out a desperate whimper.

Pleased with the reaction, Serana slid her fingers back inside Akiseta's cloaca, and moved to kiss her neck. She drew the tip of her tongue along the reopened bite marks, licking up the tiny trail of blood from them.

"_Ser... a... na.._" Akiseta rasped out, panting hard. Her fingers threaded into Serana's hair, and her tail wrapped tightly around her waist.

Serana pressed her fingers deeper inside Akiseta's cloaca, curling them as Akiseta's hips move in time against them. Her name was chanted in between soft moans and cries of pleasure, sometimes hissed as one word, and others in three syllables.

A new sound escaped the Argonian's throat, a guttural, animalistic growl. And Serana loved it.

Enraptured in passion, Serana indulged in every moment of this. Crooking her fingers just a bit more, she touched the Argonian with the slightest bit of her magic.

"Xhuth!" The word left Akiseta in a ragged cry, her head hitting the headboard as her back arched and her hips bucked up. Serana winced for her, but Akiseta was too lost in her pleasure to care.

Serana worked her fingers against the tender spots inside Akiseta's cloaca, drawing out cries to both the gods and the Hist as she eased the Argonian into another climax.

Akiseta fought hard to catch breath in her lungs, her chest rising and falling with each pant. Sweat glistened on her scales, and her body practically radiated warmth.

Serana situated herself beside Akiseta, holding her close as Akiseta nestled into her arms. She gently stroked Akiseta's feathers, listening to the sounds of her breathing, and their heartbeats. After a time, Serana began to kiss along the bridge of Akiseta's nose.

"Planning to kiss all my scales, iluukai?" Akiseta asked, still sounding breathless.

"I just might." Serana murmured. "We certainly have the time for me to do so."

"Yes, we do."

Serana tilted her head to meet Akiseta's gaze. "You okay?"

"You have to ask?" Akiseta mused with a grin.

Serana chuckled. "Come on, you know what I mean."

"All things considered, I'm alright. I just think it will be some time before I'm completely okay again."

"I know, love. Believe me, I know. And we have that time. We have all the time in the world now. Time for us. You, me, and Lucia, we're a family now. We'll get through this next part, together."

Akiseta was silent in contemplation for a minute, before smiling. "I wouldn't want anyone else by my side for this. I love you, Serana."

"I love you too, Aki."

Akiseta leaned in for a kiss, then nestled closer to Serana. Her scales were cooling off now. Serana softly stroked her feathers.

Akiseta would need time to fully heal, but she wouldn't go through it alone. Serana was going to help her in any way she could. She would help her heal. And it would be just them, and Lucia. Their own little family against the world.

A new dawn was rising up on both their lives. And it was going to be beautiful.

* * *

**Dragon Language**

**Run jor, lok: When unsteady, rise.**

**Zeymah: Brother**

**Briinah: Sister.**

**A/N: PLEASE READ- And there we have it. The final chapter of A New Dawn. I feel this is the best way to end the story, since the main focus was Akiseta and Serana's journey to stop Harkon, and them starting a new life together. I feel this chapter ties everything from the whole story together nicely. Any more chapters would just over saturate the story, and I don't want to needlessly drag it on. But, no worries. This is not the end of the journeys of Akiseta and Serana. I have another story idea in the works for these two, and I plan to write it as soon as I work out some finer details, after giving myself a short break, of course. I won't give too much here, but I will say it'll focus on the stalemate of the war mentioned in this story, and the future of the relationship between Akiseta and Serana. I hope everyone who has been following this story will keep their eyes open for when the new story comes out. I believe you'll all enjoy it.**

**With that, I want to thank everyone who has followed and/or favorited this story. I never thought this story would get so popular, and your continued support means so much to me. Special thanks to Taking N0tes, Unknown Anomaly, and Happy Mistake. Your kind reviews, feedback, help, and overall support has been a blessing, and I appreciate it beyond words.**

**I hope you all stay safe. See you next time.**

**-SeraphimicDestiny.**


End file.
